Family Legacy
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Grandson of two heroes. Disgrace to the family. And dishonorable discharge from the Fire Nation Military. Sado Beifong, grandson of Sado Matsuda, is NOT his grandfather. And he just wants people to stop treating him like he is.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Republic City

"You don't seem to understand your situation Sado.

"I understand perfectly, Iroh."

"It's General."

"Not to me it's not."

Sado sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting tired of Iroh walking around him in circles. Yeah, he had made a mistake. Yeah, it cost the royal family a lot of money to fix it. But how was that his fault? He was a firebender. Destruction was literally what they do.

"Look, it was just a few houses," Sado said. "I don't see what they're getting so bent out of shape about."

"Yeah, a few houses, and a hospital, and an orphanage, and the temple, and the statue of Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said.

"Oh please, that statue's metal," Sado said.

"You're too destructive Sado!" Iroh said. "Every time you do _anything_ you end up burning something down! You're a very skilled firebender, but you don't control it! Ever! If you had your grandfather's condition-"

"I'd be dead by now!" Sado snapped. "I'm not my grandfather! Jesus! Everyone talks about how great a hero he was, and how powerful he was, and how he's the first person to ever overcome his condition, and how I'm a lot like him, but _I'm not him_!"

"I know you're not," Iroh said. "Look, they didn't just bring me out here for a social visit, or to yell at you. You really messed up this time Sado."

"I'll do better next time," Sado said, waving a hand dismissively.

"No, you won't," Iroh said. "There isn't going to _be_ a next time. You've been dishonorably discharged from the Fire Nation Army. And you've been banished from the Fire Nation. I'm supposed to take you to Republic City."

"I'm...what?" Sado blinked. "You're joking! Right?"

"No Sado," Iroh said. "I'm not. You've been banished from the Fire Nation. You've been dishonorably discharged for repeated counts of destruction of basically fucking everything around you! If you pull that stunt in the city, you'll be arrested. You have to stop. You have to learn control."

Sado sighed, nodded. "Alright. When do we leave?"

"Now," Iroh said. "Your things have been packed. Everything that doesn't belong to the military."

"So, what, like two outfits and a toothbrush?" Sado asked.

"And the bag," Iroh said, holding out a sack. "Let's go."

* * *

Sado stopped as the red satomobile rolled to a stop, the gold grill catching the light. Three men stepped out of it, one with a grey jacket and pants and a red cloth hanging around his shoulder, one with a green jacket and pants, and one with a grayish purple jacket and pants, a gold medallion, white gloves, and a grey hat. Sado looked down at his sleeveless red martial arts gi with black on the shoulders and separated by a gold flame-shaped border, and pants with a similar color scheme and separation around the bottom of the pant legs, which were taped shut at the bottom, and his plain black shoes. He looked like he had just come from firebending school.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money," the one with the hat said. "Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment."

The one with the red cloth on his shoulders formed a fireball over his hand, grinning and Sado narrowed his eyes, walking forward.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow," Chung said. "Please, take one of my phonographs."

"That's okay, Mr. Chung," Sado said, stopping off to the side a little ways. "How much money does he owe you for your...protection?"

"About a thousand yuans," the guy with the hat said.

"I see," Sado nodded. "Well, I'm happy to tell you that that debt is now settled."

"Oh really?" the guy asked. "You gunna pay it for him?"

"No," Sado smiled pleasantly. "But if you don't leave right now, I'm going to burn all three of you stupid fuckers into charcoal and melt your ride down into anal beads for you to enjoy while you're in the hospital growing your skin back."

The three stared at him, then each other, then him again.

"Ping, roast this joker," the leader said.

The firebender stepped forward, punching at Sado and Sado snorted, raising a hand and dispersing the flames easily. The firebender sent several more fire blast at him rapidly, but again Sado dispersed them all with barely more than a flick of the wrist.

"My turn," Sado said, then punched, a fire blast almost double the size of Ping's exploding from his fist and slamming into a wall of flames Ping had tried to defend himself with, exploding and cratering the ground, sending Ping flying backward.

The other two stared at him, then at Sado.

"You're crazy!" the leader said. "You're out of your fuckin' mind!"

He pulled his jacket open and hurled a blast of water at Sado, who blasted it into steam instantly, kicking and sending a wave of flames at them, only for the other one to stomp his foot, a massive wall of stone blocking the flames. Then, the wall exploded into head-sized chunks, flying out and blasting into Sado, hurling him backward. Sado bounced off the ground and flipped, landing on his feet before swiping his hand through one of Ping's fireballs. Then, he stood, punching rapidly, sending fireballs of his own raining down the street on the three of them, only for Ping and the earthbender to work together to block them before a stone suddenly erupted out of the ground, connecting with Sado between the legs and hurling him backward. Sado squeaked out something that he had intended to be a scream of pain and rolled onto his side, clutching at the offended area.

"That's better," the leader said, dusting himself off before drawing some water from his jacket. "Now then. I think we should teach this nut job a lesson, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," Ping grinned, flames dancing to life over his hand again.

"Got you," Sado squeaked, then launched a fireball out of his foot, blasting Ping and sending him crashing into the side of their satomobile, denting it inward.

"Alright, that does it!" the leader said, hurling the water at Sado as an ice spike, only for a girl wearing a tight, sleeveless, light-blue shirt, loose dark blue pants, brown boots, and a brown cloth hanging to her knees behind her from her waist to step in front of Sado, the ice spike turning to water, which she caught, before she sent it back at him in the blink of an eye, freezing his head.

"You okay?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Great," Sado said, standing, feeling like he might throw up, and likely needing a hospital, but able to stand again. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem," she smiled, turning back to the front as the leader finally managed to unfreeze his head.

"You take the waterbender," Sado said. "I get the earthbender."

"Nah, I got this," she smiled, walking forward.

The leader, apparently not a fast learner, sent his water at her again as a hail of ice spikes, only for the girl to raise a hand, catching them then sending them back, making them catch the man by his clothes and tack him to the ground. Then, when the earthbender moved to attack her, she kicked her foot, the ground under the earthbender suddenly being a small platform, the earthbender sailing into the air. Sado stared at her, open-mouthed. There was no way. Of all the people to run into on the first day, there was no way it was the Avatar. Especially since Avatars were all ancient from spending years mastering the elements, right? They weren't young and ridiculously attractive like the girl currently juggling the earthbending gangster with earthbending.

Finally, she sent a blast of fire into his gut, sending him crashing into a window and the shop inside. Just as she did, a siren blared over them and Sado looked up, seeing a police airship hovering over the street.

"Police!" a voice said through a loudspeaker. "Freeze where you are!"

"Oh joy," Sado sighed. "Just what I need."

The metalbenders making up the Republic City Police Department leapt from the airship, using cables to lower themselves to the ground.

"I caught the bad guys for you officers," the girl said.

Then, they used the cables to restrain the three gangsters. Then, they turned to the girl and Sado.

"You're under arrest too," the head cop said.

"Oh come on!" Sado said. "I didn't even break anything this time! Except maybe Ping's back. And their satomobile. Oh fine. Let's get the ass-chewing over with."

The metalbenders moved to wrap a cable around him and the girl but she caught them.

"Wait, you can't arrest us, _they're_ the bad guys!" the girl said.

"Let it go," Sado said. "This is how the city works. Just go with it, trust me, it'll cause a lot less trouble than you trying to resist arrest by running."

"But I'm innocent!" the girl said. "Just let me explain!"

"You can explain all you like down at headquarters," the metalbender said.

He retracted the cables and fired more at her, but she dove out of the way, taking off instantly, her pet polar bear dog running over and letting her on before taking off with her, most of the metalbenders chasing her. Sado sighed as he was restrained and led away, being taken back to the police station and unrestrained, then led into a room alone and sat down.

"Wait here," the metalbender said, walking away.

"I knew it," Sado sighed. "Couldn't resist saying hi, could you?"

"If you think this is about me saying hi, you're an even bigger fool than your file says," an older woman said, stepping into the room wearing her usual metalbender uniform and with her grey hair down.

"Oh come on Aunt Lin, that's not fair," Sado said. "It's not my fault that my bending is purely destructive. The only thing fire's good for is burning people and objects."

"You're such a disappointment," Lin said.

"No kidding," Sado grumbled. "Never knew _that_ growing up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lin asked.

"Really?" Sado asked. "You can ask that question? My father was the only one who inherited Grandfather's firebending, and yet because of it he was treated like an outcast, and like he was never really family. I saw it. Any time he asked for help, and any time he needed anything you all told him to deal with it himself! Then when he died at the age of thirty because he was sick and couldn't afford treatment, where were you!? The only family there were Grandmother and Grandfather! But where were you and Suyin!? Sure you were there when Grandfather finally died of old age, but where were you for my father!? If we were family, why did I have to get raised by the Fire Nation military in order to have a home!?"

"Sado, we're not here to discuss your childhood problems," Lin said coldly.

"My childhood problems," Sado scoffed. "Wow. Fuck this. I'm out of here. And don't worry. The next time your metalbenders are too late, I won't interfere. I'll let them put an old man in the hospital."

He opened the door and walked through, slamming it behind him and waking out of the building, stopping as he watched the girl that had run and her polar bear dog get lowered to the ground where the metalbenders were waiting.

"Couldn't quite make it, huh?" Sado asked. "Tried to warn you."

"Oh hush," she said. "Just because I don't give up at the first sign of trouble."

"No, you just don't know how the city works," Sado said. "Anyway, I'm outa here. Good luck with Aunt Lin."

"Wait, the police chief's your aunt?" she asked.

"Barely," Sado snorted. "See ya."

And with that, he walked away to try and find a place to stay for the night.

* * *

Leave a review.

 ** _I need suggestions for pairings for my OC. I'm unsure who to use._**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Finding A Home

Sado cracked an eye open, staring up at the sun. Shockingly, he hadn't been able to find a place to stay. Even all of the inns were full. So, instead, he had slept in an alleyway. He sighed, standing and dusting himself off, walking into the street and looking around. He needed a job. He needed a place to stay. And he needed new clothes. He also probably needed a shower, but that would have to wait until he had a place to stay and clothes.

He sighed as he reached the market, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach. He kept walking through the market, eventually reaching the arena where the pro bending matchers were held. He walked over to it, pushing the door open and walking inside, reaching the stands and the arena in minutes, finding it was empty. He smiled as he stared at the arena. He had seen a match once, and loved it. It wasn't the usual style of bending, considering that instead of the standard strikes and stances the benders in the matches stayed light on their feet and dodged almost more than blocked, but he liked it anyway, and he'd love to compete. If only he could find a team to join. And a job. And a house. And clothes. He sighed, turning and walking into the hallways outside the stands, following them for a ways before reaching a gym where the competitors would practice. He couldn't, of course. Even if he _were_ a competitor. He'd burn the arena to the ground in a confined space, even one as large as the gym. Finally, he found a bathroom and hesitated. He sighed. Whatever pride he had would have to wait until he was clean.

"Hello?" He called out opening the door. "Anyone here?"

When he didn't get a response, he walked to the shower and quickly cleaned himself up as best he could with just water, then dried himself with his firebending and got dressed again, leaving the bathroom as fast as he could, stopping as he met a two guys wearing red and white pro bending uniforms.

"You're pro benders," Sado said.

"Uh, yeah," the taller, thinner one said. "I'm Mako, this is my brother Bolin. We're the Fire Ferrets. Or at least, two of the three."

"Nice to meet you," Bolin smiled.

He was only about half a head shorter than Mako, and not fat, just with a stockier build.

"Hey," Sado said. "I'm Sado."

"How'd you get in here?" Mako asked. "Fans and spectators aren't allowed in until closer to the match."

"The door was open," Sado said. "I didn't realize that was a rule."

"Usually," Bolin said. "You a bender?"

"Yeah," Sado nodded. "I'm a firebender."

"No kidding," Mako said. "Bolin, we've got to go."

"Oh alright, fine," Bolin said. "Sorry man. We gotta go. And you might want to get out of here before security catches you."

"Yeah, thanks," Sado said as they walked away. "I guess...I should start job hunting."

He turned, walking back out of the building the way he had come in and headed to the factory district. They always needed workers, right? Or the power plant could always use firebenders. He'd never bended lightning before, but he was sure he could learn. He picked up every other technique he had been taught quickly. That was about the only perk to being his Grandfather's descendent was that he was a naturally gifted firebender. He reached the power plant, deciding to start with something he knew he could do, as long as he learned to bend lightning. He opened the door, walking over to the nearest person not shooting lightning.

"Excuse me, I'd like to apply for a job," Sado said.

"Sorry, we're not hiring," the man said. "We just filled up the last spot."

"I see," Sado said. "Alright. Thanks anyway."

Sado left, heading to the factory, only to be told they were only hiring earthbenders. He couldn't get a job at a restaurant because they only wanted non-benders. And he couldn't get a job helping out at the orphanage because they only wanted waterbenders, specifically healers. Sado sighed, walking down the street again, his stomach rumbling loudly. He was so hungry. He hadn't eaten since before he'd been discharged. But what little money he had he needed to get a place to stay. He sighed, finding a hotel and walked up to the door, pushing it open.

The guy at the receptionist desk turned the page on his newspaper, not even bothering to look up. "We're full."

"Completely?" Sado asked. "Please, I need a place to stay. Just for tonight."

"Full," the man repeated.

Sado sighed, walking back outside and making his way to another hotel, and then another. However, at each place he visited, it was the same story. Full. No rooms available. Finally, he sighed, reaching a park and sitting down, his stomach complaining painfully.

"I know, I know," Sado said. "Trust me, I _want_ to feed you. But my money's for a place to stay, so just calm down."

He sighed. His only real idea was Lin. He didn't like her, and she didn't like him. But she was family, and he had no other alternatives. Except maybe Air Temple Island. He snorted in amusement at the thought. They'd never accept him. Aang's children or not, they wouldn't accept _him_. They hadn't even been there for his father's funeral. Just like Lin. He sighed. He supposed Tenzin would be better than Lin. If only because he would ignore Sado rather than treating him like a criminal just for breathing.

He walked through the city to the shore, then sighed, beginning to swim, since he couldn't pay for the ferry until he knew he wouldn't have to pay Tenzin for rent, or food. He'd only spoken to Tenzin once, when Tenzin had come to him and his father's house. And Tenzin had only spoken to him long enough to tell him to leave the room and let the adults talk, which then turned into an argument that Sado was pretty sure had something to do with his grandfather. Finally, Sado forced himself back to the present as he reached the island, walking out of the water and using his flames to dry himself, then starting up the path toward the temple. He had barely made it two hundred meters, however, before several White Lotus members dropped onto the path around him, all preparing to attack with one form of bending or another.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sado said, rolling his eyes. "I'm Sado Beifong. I'm here to talk to Tenzin."

"Fine," one of them said. "But we're keeping an eye on you."

"Why does everyone keep treating me like a criminal?" Sado grumbled, shoving the White Lotus member in front of him out of the way and walking the rest of the way up the path, knocking on the door of Tenzin's house when he arrived.

After a moment, Jinora opened the door, smiling up at him. "Hi. I'm Jinora. Are you here to see my dad?"

"That's right," Sado nodded. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Jinora smiled, stepping out of the way and allowing him through the door. "Dad, there's some guy here to see you!"

"Who is it?" Tenzin asked, stepping into the room and stopping. "Oh, Sado. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Tenzin," Sado said. "I need a place to stay. Just for a few days, until I can get my feet under me. I won't burn anything, or bother your family. I just need...I just...need a place to stay."

"Sado!" Tenzin's wife, Pema, smiled, stepping into the room. "It's so good to see you!"

She rushed over as fast as her pregnancy would allow and gave him a hug, Sado smiling and hugging her back. She was probably the only one left in the family that he actually liked. Or would actually consider family, since she really _wasn't_ his family, as he had no relation to Tenzin.

"What can we help you with?" Pema smiled.

"I just need somewhere to stay until I can get my feet under me," Sado said. "I won't be any trouble, I swear."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Pema beamed. "You're welcome to stay."

"Now just a minute Pema," Tenzin said. "You know what he's like!"

"Tenzin, he's staying," Pema said.

"He's a menace!" Tenzin said.

"He's _alone_ ," Pema said. "Who else does he have if not us? His parents are gone. No one knows where Toph even _is_. Who does that leave? Lin? His aunt who shipped him off to the military the day after his father's funeral because she didn't want to have to deal with him?"

"We could send him to Suyin," Tenzin said.

"I was told i had to live in Republic City," Sado said. "General Iroh's words. Apparently the decision of the Fire Lord."

Tenzin sighed. "He's not staying here. He destroys everything he touches. He always has."

"He's a _firebender_!" Pema said. "His father died before he could teach him to control it properly, and then he was sent to the military and trained to _fight_ with it!"

"It's fine, Pema," Sado sighed finally. "You don't have to fight over it. I'll just go."

He turned toward the door, and Pema gave Tenzin a pointed look. Tenzin sighed.

"Wait," Tenzin said, then sighed. "You're welcome to stay."

"Yeah, right," Sado snorted, opening the door but looking back at Tenzin. "I think I'll be happier living out of a gutter. Sorry for having bothered you Tenzin. It won't happen again."

Then, he left, closing the door behind himself. Pema turned to Tenzin instantly.

"Go get him!" Pema said. "He has no one else. Go get him right now."

Tenzin sighed but nodded, leaving and catching up to Sado partway down the path. "Sado wait. We want you to stay with us. I'm sorry for being rude."

"And yet now you're lying," Sado said, stopping and turning around. " _You_ don't want me staying here. _Pema_ does. _You_ just feel guilty for refusing to help someone who has nothing, and you should. Or maybe you're finally feeling guilty for not showing up to my father, _your friend's_ funeral. Or for never being there for him during life, when it was all he could do to afford to keep me fed from day to day. Or when he literally worked himself to death at the age of thirty. Maybe you just want to ease your guilty conscience about that. But whatever it is, I'm not helping you stop feeling guilty about your own actions. I'm going to leave and pretend this never happened. And then you can go back to pretending I don't exist. After all, the Air Nomads can do no wrong, right? You're all the absolute pinnacle of morality or whatever?" Sado snorted. "Right. Well, have a nice day. Have fun with your family."

Then, Sado turned, continuing down the path, only to stop as Korra, the Avatar, and also the girl that had saved his life, landed in front of him, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"I was just leaving," Sado said. "I overstayed my welcome by saying hello."

He stepped around her but she caught his arm.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" Korra asked. "That's why you're here."

"There's always places to stay," Sado said. "If nothing else, there's always a gutter to crawl into."

"You can't live in the gutter," Korra said. "What are you going to do if you leave here? Ask Lin if you can stay there? You said she's your aunt right?"

"Hardly," Sado said. "She's just the woman that decided she'd rather ship me off to the Fire Nation military academy for the rest of my life than take care of me after my father died."

"Then stay here," Korra said. "I'm sure Tenzin would be happy for you to stay."

"Yeah, so happy he and Pema got into an argument about it," Sado said, turning and looking back at Tenzin again. "But it's fine. I wouldn't want to intrude."

He turned to leave again, pulling his arm out of Korra's grip, only for Tenzin to catch his shoulder.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Tenzin asked.

"What, the day you told me to get out of the room so you could yell at my father?" Sado asked. "Yeah, I remember."

"Do you know what the argument was about?" Tenzin asked.

"No, I wasn't in the room, remember?" Sado asked, scathingly.

"Your grandfather had seen so much potential in you, and so much of himself, that he was afraid you had also inherited his condition," Tenzin said.

"Well, I didn't," Sado said. "I got off Scott free on that one. I _didn't_ die by the age of fifteen. Whoop-di-fuckin-do."

"Your grandfather had wanted your father to train you in control more than anything else, but your father never had the time," Tenzin continued.

"And whose fault is that!?" Sado snapped.

Tenzin sighed. "Your father asked me to train you to control your bending. I refused because I believed it was not the place of an airbender to teach a firebender to bend."

"Great," Sado said. "Another perfect example of my family being treated like criminals and outcasts among the people everyone said were supposed to be friends."

"I want to train you," Tenzin said. "I was wrong to refuse. I want to help you."

"No, you don't," Sado said. "Like I said before, you just want to stop feeling guilty."

"Sado," Korra said. "Stay. It may not be for a perfect reason, and it may not be what you want, but you _need_ a place to stay, and you _need_ food."

Sado sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Tenzin nodded and turned, walking back up the incline, Sado and Korra following.

* * *

Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Pro Bending

Sado sighed, sitting on the roof, staring up at the stars. After several moments, Korra sat down beside him.

"You okay?" Korra asked. "You've seemed a lot more...depressed than the first time I met you."

"You know who I am, right?" Sado asked.

"You're the grandson of Sado Matsuda, one of Avatar Aang's friends, and the husband of Toph Beifong," Korra said.

"Yeah," Sado said. "Well, because I look like my grandfather, have really strong firebending, and got named after him, everyone's always telling me how much I'm like him, but I'm not. He grew up with an abusive family that eventually disowned him for having a fatal condition."

"Right, his firebending was killing him, right?" Korra asked.

"And eventually did," Sado said. "When he was growing up, the first thing he was taught, in an attempt to stop the condition, was control. When I was growing up, I learned to firebend because I was tired of getting beaten up in back alleys by the school bully. My father taught me I think maybe thirty times in the entire time I knew him, and the rest I learned from watching others, or fighting others. My grandfather I could never visit, so I couldn't study with him before he died. As far as personality is concerned, my grandfather was mature beyond his years because he didn't have a long time to live. He was along and in pain for years until he met Aang and the others and they became his family. And by the time he died and came back to life at fourteen, he was legitimately in love, not just a fourteen year old's crush, and he was more mature than I am now. Father was always saying how Grandfather taught him that blood ties aren't what define a family. That it's the bond that connects you that determines family, and that's why his family wasn't even related to him. Father was always saying how Lin and Suyin weren't our only family. He was always saying how Tenzin and Pema, and Katara, and Bumi, and Kya, and General Iroh, they were all family too. And you know what? He was right. Blood ties _don't_ mean that you're family. Because I would _never_ consider Lin my family. Or Suyin. Suyin was never there either, and I don't actually even remember having ever met him. The only real family I've ever known beside my grandparents and my father is Pema."

"What about your mother?" Korra asked.

"She died giving birth to me," Sado said. "Apparently I'm so good at causing damage and destruction that I started on the day I was born."

"That's not true," Korra said. "Bad things happen. That doesn't make it your fault. Come on. I think I might know something to cheer you up."

"What's that?" Sado asked.

"We're going to go watch tonights Pro Bending match," Korra grinned.

"Aren't you under house arrest?" Sado asked.

Korra snorted and turned, dropping to the ground before running to the edge of a cliff and diving into the water. Sado shrugged, dropping down and leaping off the cliff as well, launching himself through the air toward the arena with his flames. After a few minutes, he saw a wave shoot up from the water and spit Korra out into a window on the wall. Sado let his flames end and flipped, slipping through the window and landing quietly beside her as she bended the remaining water off. She turned, walking down the hallway and he followed, both soon finding themselves at the gym Sado had seen earlier. Korra's eyes widened in awe, however, before she could take more than two steps into the gym, an older man stepped into view.

"What are you kids doing in my gym!?" the man snapped. "I'm sick and tired of you kids coming in here without paying."

"Oh, no, we were just looking for the bathroom," Korra said.

"Oh yeah, sure, the old, I've gotta pee excuse," the man said. "I'm not buying it. I'm taking you to security."

"No please don't!" Korra said.

"There you are!" a voice behind them said, Sado turning to see Bolin, whose eye widened before he grinned. "I've been looking all over for you Sado."

"I could say the same man," Sado said. "You said to meet you out front but you weren't there. We tried looking for you but then we got lost and had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh shit, that's this way," Bolin said. "Don't worry sir, they're with me."

"Yeah sure whatever," the man grumbled, using earthbending to move several weights around. "Just get outa here."

"Will do sir," Bolin said, leading them out of the room.

"Bolin we owe you big time," Sado said.

"No problem," Bolin smiled. "Anything for a pretty face." He smiled at Korra and Sado rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Sado sighed. "Why did I expect anything different."

After a bit, they reached a small box of a room with several lockers, a railing on one side where the room opened up into the stadium, the arena so close to them that Sado could practically see the slits in the water grates.

"So whataya think?" Bolin asked. "Best seats in the house, huh?"

"This place is even better than I imagined," Korra said.

"Name's Bolin by the way," Bolin said.

"Korra," she responded, still taking in the stadium and arena.

"Pst!" a voice said from behind them, Bolin and Sado turning, Sado nodding to Mako, who nodded back. "Bolin."

"Yeah," Bolin said, walking over.

"I told you," Mako said. "You have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. And what the hell is _he_ doing here? You know what? I don't even want to know. Get them out of here."

"Come on Mako," Bolin said. "I kinda promised her she could stay. But look man, I got a good feeling. There's something special about her."

Sado snorted from his place leaning on the railing beside Korra, Bolin glancing at him. "Don't mind me. Just taking in the view."

"Hey Korra," Bolin said. "I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

Korra turned, eyes widening slightly. "Mako? Wow. I-I heard you play on the radio."

"Come on Bolin, we're up," Mako said.

"Or I could meet him later," Korra said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Bolin said. "My brother just gets real...focused before a match. Okay. I gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it."

Then, he ran out onto the walkway after Mako and his other teammate. Sado sighed, shaking his head as Korra leaned on the railing again.

"I wish I could play," Korra said.

"You and me both," Sado snorted. "I'd probably need to train my control first though, so I don't hurt anyone."

"How bad is it?" Korra asked.

"Remember the fight against those gangsters?" Sado asked.

"Yeah, you were really giving it to them," Korra said. "Until the earthbender got a cheap shot, anyway."

"Yeah," Sado said. "Anyway, that was me going easy on them."

Korra's mouth fell open. "Jesus, you've got to be ridiculously strong then!"

"Comes with the family, I guess," Sado said, shrugging.

Then, the match began. It was brutal. In the first round, the Fire Ferret's third team member, Hasook, the waterbender of the team, couldn't seem to figure out what he was doing, and was rapidly beaten back more and more, then off the platform. Mako and Bolin struggled to hang on, but were eventually forced back to the third out of three zones, barely hanging on until the end of the round. The second round, they were all doing well, and rapidly forced the opponents back, managing to take the match. Then, in the third and final round, Hasook again seemed to be incapable of finding the right spot to stand and ended up getting both himself and Bolin knocked out. Mako responded by dodging endlessly until his opponents were getting tired, then went on the offensive, winning the match within seconds. Sado nodded approvingly. Mako was good. Controlled. Very, _very_ controlled. Sado glanced at Korra, seeing her staring at Mako in awe. He rolled his eyes just as Bolin arrived.

"Woohoo!" Bolin cheered. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" He pulled his helmet off, grinning. "So, what'd ya think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

"What'd I think?" Korra asked, grabbing him by the front of his uniform. "What'd I think? That was amazing!" She shoved him backward, and Sado smirked at the bewildered expressing on his face.

"You did more harm than good out there!" Mako said, scolding Hasook for his crappy playing. "You almost cost us the match."

"We won didn't we?" Hasook asked.

"Barely," Mako said.

"Get off my case pal," Hasook said, slamming his helmet down and storming out of the room.

"Useless," Mako said.

"You guys were incredible out there!" Korra said. "Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick."

"Oh you're still here?" Mako asked.

"Oh you're still a jerk?" Korra asked.

"Mako, I have a favor to ask," Sado said.

"Beat it," Mako said. "I'm not signing autographs, and the team already has a firebender."

"I don't want to be on the team," Sado said. "I want you to teach me to control my firebending better."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Mako asked.

"Because I can teach you to make yours stronger?" Sado offered.

"Pass," Mako said. "My firebending is just fine. Having no control sounds like NMP."

"A what?" Sado asked.

"Not my problem." Mako said.

"Bolin, can you teach me some moves?" Korra asked. "I've been immersed in bending my whole life but I've never learned to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here."

"Sure I can show you some stuff," Bolin said. "I just don't know how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending."

"That won't be a problem," Korra smiled, crossing her arms. "I'm an Earthbender."

"No I didn't mean to assume," Bolin said. "I just thought...by your Water Tribe getup...that you're a Water Tribe...gal."

"No harm done," Korra said. "I'm a waterbender. And also a firebender."

"I'm very confused right now," Bolin said.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot," Mako sighed.

"Both are true," Korra said. "And I'd appreciate it if you could help my friend."

"Why didn't your master teach you control?" Mako asked.

"My master was the kid that used to bounce my face off the ground in the back alleys of my home town," Sado said. "Or the one that would see how many tries it would take to light my shoes on fire. Once in a while, I might learn from my father, when he wasn't busy working himself into an early grave. I was supposed to train with my grandfather, but my father never actually got around to taking me to meet him."

Mako sighed. "You're an orphan."

"Shipped off to the fire nation military by my aunt rather than take the time to raise me," Sado said. "Then kicked out of the military because firebending haas a tendency to catch things on fire. Go figure."

Mako sighed again. "Fine. I'll see what I can do. But I can't spend a whole lot of time training you. I don't have much free time."

"An hour a month is more time than I got from my father, so I really don't care how long I have to wait in between," Sado said.

Mako rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, the others following.

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Control Problems

Sado dispersed another fireball and punched at Mako, focusing on keeping his flames controlled, however the wall of flames that exploded out of his fist were anything but. Sado was glad they were training outside. Mako dove to the side, deflecting the flames headed at him with a blast of his own, then rolled to his feet, sighing.

"You're not controlling them," Mako said. "You've got amazing power, but if every strike is just as much fire as you can put out at once, that's not control."

"I'm trying," Sado said. "I've never really been trained for control before."

"Alright, fine, let's try something else," Mako said. "It's called a firebending dagger." He made a fist, pressurized fire streaming from the bottom like a knife blade. "It can't block physical objects, but it _can_ cut, and it can burn. It all depends on your skill and your control.

Sado nodded and inverted his hand, trying to form a blade. Instead, a jet of flames exploded out into the sky before he ended it. He tried again and got a smaller jet. He sighed, lowering his hand.

"Is there any way to train for control easier?" Sado asked.

"Yes," Mako nodded. "Go back in time and train you before your body grew accustomed to putting a hundred percent into the power of your bending rather than the control."

Sado sighed, nodding. "Fair enough."

"The match is about to start," Mako said. "I have to go."

"I'll be in in a minute," Sado said. "And thank you."

Mako nodded and walked past Sado. Sado continued to try to gain control of his bending, trying to figure out how to use smaller bursts of fire, trying to get the hand of firebending daggers. But he failed each time. Finally, he sighed, turning and walking inside, reaching the Fire Ferrets' waiting area where he and Korra would be watching the match, except, Korra was in the arena, wearing a uniform and struggling to block or dodge strikes using her waterbending. Finally, she was sent flying out of the ring, splashing down below him. He watched as Mako and Bolin tried to keep fighting, not doing well. eventually, round two was given to them as well and Korra returned to the arena for the final round. Round three didn't start off much better either. Mako and Bolin were forced into the railing almost instantly by the waterbender, the earthbender and firebender striking at Korra, forcing her back to the edge of the platform within seconds. However, as soon as they did, she suddenly began to avoid the strikes, seeming to dance around them with ease. Sado stared at her. He knew that movement. It was what Korra had been trying and failing to learn to do for the last few days using a series of large fans, which she had eventually destroyed with firebending in a fit of frustration. She was untouchable right now because she was moving like an airbender. Finally, the other team was running on empty and Mako and Bolin got back into the fight, beating them backward rapidly. Within a few seconds, Korra, Mako, and Bolin had launched all three opponents over the back edge of the platform, winning the match.

Sado grinned widely as the three congratulated each other before heading back. "That was amazing Korra. You finally learned how to do it."

"Yeah," Korra nodded. "How'd your training?"

"I'm...not a natural like you," Sado said. "I'm just naturally good at destroying things. I can't control my bending at all."

"You'll get there," Korra smiled. "Me and Mako will get you there in no time."

"I wish I could believe that," Sado said. "Actually, I wish I was basically anything but a firebender. I hate destroying everything I touch."

"You don't," Korra said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see. Soon, you'll be a firebending master."

"You make it sound so easy," Sado said.

"It won't be easy," Korra said. "But it'll be worth it."

Sado smiled just as Bolin dropped an arm onto Korra's shoulder.

"So whataya say Korra?" Bolin asked. "Wanna make it official?"

"What?" Korra asked.

"Do you want to be a permanent member of the team?" Bolin asked.

"Really?" Korra asked. "You mean it?" She looked to Mako, who nodded, and grinned widely. "Yes!"

Bolin cheered and Korra laughed. After a few more minutes, during which they came up with a more concrete training schedule than just whenever they had time, Korra and Sado left, heading back to Air Temple Island. When they arrived, Korra sighed.

"I have to go apologize to Tenzin," Korra sighed.

"Yeah, you probably should," Sado nodded.

"Wait, you heard?" Korra asked.

"Heard?" Sado asked. "Wait, he was there?"

"Yeah," Korra nodded. "And...I said some...less than polite things to him."

"Well, have fun with that, then," Sado said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Korra asked.

"What do I need to apologize for this time?" Sado asked. "Breathing? I may be living here but he never told _me_ I can't go to pro bending matches."

Korra smiled and nodded. "You know, if Mako ever can't fight, you'd make a very effective replacement."

"Yeah, I'd put the entire other team in the hospital on accident and we'd win by default," Sado said.

"That's not what I meant," Korra said.

"Whatever," Sado sighed. "I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning."

"Yeah," Korra said. "See you."

* * *

Sado sighed, following Tenzin through the air temple to a small clearing where he'd set up at least two dozen candles, which actually threw off a surprising amount of heat.

"What's this about?" Sado asked.

"Your grandfather used to meditate with fire for almost five hours a day," Tenzin said. "Meditation helps airbenders control their element. I believe it may help you as well."

"For one thing, I don't even know _how_ to meditate, all I ever see is a bunch of people just sitting there," Sado said. "Two, you expect me to sit there for five hours?"

"No," Tenzin said. "I expect you to _meditate_ for an hour every morning to see if it helps. And to meditate, you allow your mind and your soul to wander. My father said that when a firebender meditates, they do so either in a horse stance in the sun, and focus on the heat of the sun, or they meditate in lotus position amidst fire and focus on the heat of the flames. Your bending grows with heat, and with the sun, but fire is not simply destruction. In time, you will learn that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sado asked.

"Meditate on it," Tenzin said, turning and walking away.

Sado rolled his eyes, stepping into the ring of candles and sitting down, entering lotus position and closing his eyes, focusing on the heat of the flames. To his surprise, he felt his mind beginning to drift almost instantly. He allowed it to flow, feeling the heat of the flames shift and alternate with the gentle breeze, and with the flickering of the candles. As he continued to meditate, hazy images began to form in his mind. Something gold that kept shifting, or maybe turning, it was too blurry to be sure. Kind of like an oddly shaped golden blob. He shook his head, blocking the image out and returned his focus to the flames and the heat. Then, after what could barely have been a grand total of fifteen minutes, the door behind him slammed and he flinched, opening his eyes and turning.

"Korra?" Sado asked. "What's up?"

"The guy in charge of Pro Bending took all of our winnings, then told us that on top of that we owed him thirty thousand yuans in order to be allowed to play in the tournament," Korra said. "And he's only giving us a week to get it."

"I'm guessing you don't have any right now," Sado said.

"No!" Korra said, dropping into a sitting position just outside the candles. "What are you doing?"

"Tenzin thinks that meditating will help me control my bending," Sado said. "Anyway. I'd love to help, but I can't get a job. Everyone refuses to hire me."

"Oh, no, I wasn't trying to say you had to help," Korra said. "We'll figure out something. I just...needed to vent. That's all."

"Oh," Sado said. "Well, vent away then. I'm happy to help."

Korra smiled, shaking her head. "I think I'm good now. Mind if I meditate with you?"

"Not at all," Sado said, moving the candles of one side outward some to make room for her, then sitting back down. "What time is it, anyway?"

"I dunno," Korra shrugged. "About seven, I think."

"Really?" Sado asked.

"Yeah," Korra said. "Why? When did you start?"

"Like five," Sado said. "It barely felt like any time passed at all."

"Guess you're a natural at meditation," Korra smiled.

"At least it's not destructive," Sado snorted, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, letting his mind wander again.

"What are we supposed to focus on?" Korra asked after a moment.

"The heat of the flames," Sado said. "Didn't you ever do this when you were learning to firebend?"

"I was firebending when I was like five," Korra said. "Actually, I was doing everything but airbending when I was five. That's how they knew I was the Avatar."

"Lucky," Sado snorted.

His mind began to drift again, Korra apparently having also figured out meditation, because she didn't speak again for a while. Sado felt his mind beginning to drift away from the flames, briefly stopping on the yellow blue before beginning to leave that as well. Instead, his mind began to attempt to focus themselves on the girl beside him. He grit his teeth, forcing his mind back onto the task at hand, back to the candles and the flame and the heat. However, after a little bit, it began to gravitate away from the flames again, so Sado sighed, opening his eyes.

"I'm going to head into town," Sado said. "I think I'm all meditated out for today."

"Alright," Korra said, looking up at him, Sado realizing for the first time that her eyes were a beautiful shade of teal that practically seemed to glow. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Sado said, tearing his eyes away from hers and walking away.

About twenty minutes, and a long swim later, he climbed out of the water, drying himself, then walking into town, starting with the factories again, then the power plant. This time, however, when he asked for a job at the power plant, he was led to the man in charge. The manager, or floor boss, or whatever they were called.

"Can you bend lightning?" the man asked.

"I've never been taught to, no," Sado said. "But I'm sure I could learn easily."

"How's your firebending control?" the man asked.

"It's...not amazing," Sado said.

"Then any attempt to lightningbend would end up blowing up in your face, literally," the man said. "I'll have someone show you how, and you can come back once you've learned."

Sado nodded and the man that had led him there took him outside, showing him the motions and explaining how it was done before demonstrating. Sado tried, and sure enough, the lightning turned into a fireball about halfway through. Sado sighed, thanking the man for showing him, then left, stopping by several more places to ask for work before finding Bolin, dressed like he worked at a circus and with a fire ferret also dressed like it belonged in a circus.

"Bolin?" Sado asked as the ferret walked across a horizontal ladder on its front paws, then jumped off and flipped, landing on a single front paw.

Bolin received exactly one yuan for it.

"Oh, hey Sado," Bolin said. "I've been teaching Pabu to do circus stunts. We need a lot of money to be able to play in the tournament."

"Hey Bolin, is that you?" A voice asked, Sado turning to find a red satomobile sitting on the curbside, a man in a blue suit leaning out of it.

"Oh, hey there, Shady Shin," Bolin said as the man climbed out.

"Heard you're a big time pro bending player now," Shin said. "Not bad."

"Aw, thanks," Bolin said.

"So listen, I got an offer for ya," Shin said. "Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know Shin," Bolin said. "Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

"Your brother ain't the boss of you," Shin said. "It's just a little security work. Nothing crooked." he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a wad of cash and tossing it into Bolin's cup. "You game?"

"What's the job?" Sado asked, the man raising an eyebrow at him. "I may not be the Triple Threats' favorite guy right now, considering I beat the shit out of that group that had that Ping guy in it, but you can't deny I've got muscle."

"Wait, _you_ were that firebender that put Two Toed Ping in the hospital?" Shin asked.

"That part was an accident, but yes, I _was_ that guy," Sado said. "Probably would have been all three, but then the earthbender hit me in the nuts."

"Ouch," Shin said. "Sure. I think I can find a job for you too. But first, here." He tossed Sado a second wad of cash, equalling five thousand yuans. "That's for putting Ping down for a bit. He's been skimming, see, and now that he's down, we can correct his mistake before we bring him back in."

"For this kind of pay?" Sado asked. "I'll put down any gangster you need. As long as it's five thousand per."

Shin grinned. "Well, sounds like we just found a long-term employee."

"We'll see," Sado said. "So, about this job."

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Trouble

Sado looked around the small gang-owned and occupied bar, including a gang bartender. There were a lot of gangsters around. Maybe a dozen. He and Bolin weren't the most recent to arrive, but they _were_ the least obviously gangsters. Sado walked over to the bar and the bartender snorted.

"You're too young," the bartender said.

"Right, because I'm sure you _never_ do anything illegal in a gang," Sado said.

The bartender snorted and grinned. "I like you. What'll you have?"

"Something strong," Sado said, turning his head slightly as the sound of motorcycles got closer. "And I'd prefer you make it quick."

The bartender shrugged, pulling out a bottle and pouring a shot. Sado thanked him and turned to the door just as it burst open, several people wearing black and dark grey full-body suits with glowing green lenses over their eyes in their metal masks burst in. Sado tipped the glass back then spat it out as a jet of flames, hurling them back out through the door. The rest of the gang members were on their feet in an instant just as several smoke grenades bounced through the door, green smoke billowing out. Sado turned, running up the stairs to Lightning Bolt Zolt's door and kicked it open, Zolt, a borderline elderly firebender, on his feet in an instant, Shin beside him.

"We're under attack," Sado said, both men running out of the room instantly, leaving the safe Zolt had been putting money in wide open. "Oh it's just too easy."

He walked over, closing the safe, then turned, ducking under a jab from one of their attackers, slamming a palm strike into their gut and sending them flying with a blast of flame, the flames also taking down two more. However, when ten more ran into the room, Sado sighed. He couldn't fight in the building without burning it down. He was lucky he hadn't yet.

The people stepped forward and Sado ducked around their first strike, tripping them then slamming a kick into them before they could fall, throwing them into another. He spun and moved to blast the next group only for four to punch him at once from the sides. Instantly, his body went numb and limp and he crashed to the ground, groaning. They lifted him and carried him back to the main floor and out to an armored vehicle, throwing him into it. To his left, Bolin and Shin were sitting bound and gagged, but able to move.

"They're chi blockers," Sado grumbled.

Bolin nodded and Sado tried to look around with his eyes, seeing other pairs of feet present. However, just as he did, the truck lurched into motion, Bolin stepping on Sado to keep him from flying out of the truck. After about two minutes, the truck swerved around a corner and Sado's body rolled, his head tucking and allowing him to see Korra and Mako chasing the ground of kidnappers on Korra's polar bear dog.

"Bolin, let me go," Sado said, Bolin saying something into his gag. "I'll be fine. Just let me go."

Bolin lifted his foot just as the truck swerved again, Sado shooting out the back and being flung through the air into the wall of a building. Almost instantly, his sight went blurry and spots began to swim before his eyes as his ears rung. He blinked several times, at least he thought he did, before the spots finally began to grow, filling in his vision slowly, a voice beginning to register in his head as he did.

"...okay?" Korra asked, staring down at him worriedly. "Sado, say something."

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" Sado asked, staring up at her.

Korra blushed slightly before smiling. "I'm glad you're okay. Who were those guys? What did they want?"

Sado groaned, sitting up slowly and holding a hand to his head. "They're chi blockers. I don't know what they wanted, but they weren't after the Triple Threats' money. And there was a lot of it, too. They just rounded us up. I tried to fight them without burning the building down, but I'm not great at martial arts, and I obviously can't bend inside, so they blocked my chi, threw me in a truck and took off."

"They're Amon's henchmen," Mako said.

"Oh hey Mako," Sado said.

"Amon?" Korra said. "That anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"The who?" Sado asked.

"Some guy in a white mask that hates benders," Korra shrugged.

"Fair enough," Sado said.

"He's the leader of the Equalists," Mako said.

"What do _they_ want with the Triple Threats?" Korra said.

"Whatever it is, it _can't_ be good," Mako said. "I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess."

"Speaking of, what the heck were _you_ doing with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked.

"I'll explain later," Sado said. "For right now, we'd better go find Bolin."

"Right," Korra said. "Naga can probably still track him."

Sado nodded and held out his hand, trying to bend, only to find he still couldn't. "I don't think I'll be much help with this."

"Oh, well...Naga can only carry two anyway...so..." Korra trailed off and Sado nodded.

"I'll see what I can find on my own," Sado said. "Who knows, maybe I can get them to bring me with them. Good luck."

"You too," Korra said, her and Mako riding away.

Sado sighed, turning and walking back toward the Triple Threats' building, finding cops swarming the area. He turned, walking through several back alleys to get around it, heading in the general direction of Air Temple Island. As he was walking, he was passing an Equality protest and stopped, looking over at him, an idea beginning to form. He walked over, picking up one of the fliers.

"What's this?" Sado asked. "The Revelation?"

"You'll have to go and see," the man said. "Wait, you're not some filthy bender are you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sado asked, narrowing his eyes. "A firebender killed my mother on the day I was born. My father worked himself to death by the age of thirty trying to support me. Fuck the benders. They can all go die in a hole for all I care."

"Well said," the man nodded, handing him three more sheets. "Connect the dots and see where your fortune lies."

Sado nodded, walking away and turning the papers over. The four sheets each had a different design on the back. He rearranged them a few times before finally getting the image right, stopping at a bus station and holding them up to a map, moving it around until he found the right spot, looking at the actual map. Then, he left, heading for the address. He bought himself a pair of dark grey pants and a coat on the way, changing quickly in a back alley, then heading to the address. The fliers had said it was the next day at nine at night, so he had about a day to figure out what was happening and how to stop it.

When he arrived, he found that the address led him to the factory district, to an abandoned factory. He quickly and quietly climbed to the roof of the building, about the only thing he was good at besides burning things, and found a sky light over the factory's rafters. He silently slipped in through the window onto the rafters and looked around. There was a stage with speakers, a trap door taking up most of the stage, a microphone, and a giant poster of Amon covered the back wall. But the room was deserted. He crept forward along the rafter, making his way toward the stage, and a door off to the side. Once he was close enough, he climbed carefully down the side of the speakers, then walked to the door, opening it slightly. Inside, there were three chi blockers guarding Bolin and the other prisoners. Sado held a finger to his lips as Bolin looked up at him and Bolin blinked, then looked back at the floor.

Sado turned, climbing back to the rafters, then stomped his foot loudly. After a moment, one of the chi blockers walked out, looking around, and Sado sent a fire blast down at him, blasting him and leaving him unconscious before hurrying to a different spot, the other two sprinting up and looking around. Sado waited until the two had moved under him and gotten close together before dropping, crashing down on top of them and knocking them out, then sprinted tot he room with the prisoners.

"Hang on Bolin," Sado said, beginning to untie his hands. "You'll be out of there in just a-"

He stopped as electricity suddenly raced across his body, making his body spasm for several seconds before collapsing, his vision swimming. Above him was a man in a chi blocker uniform but with the bottom half of his face uncovered, revealing a thin black mustache hanging down past his chin.

"You were close," the man said. "I'll give you points for effort. But you left yourself too open. You should have cut the ropes instead."

Then, he knelt, driving the rods into Sado's chest, pain arcing across Sado's body for a few seconds before he blacked out.

* * *

Pain lanced through Sado's body and he jerked, eyes flying open as the lightning that had briefly been hitting him moved away. He looked around, eyes wide with confusion just as Amon, judging by his mask, caught Zolt by the back of the neck, slamming his thumb into Zolt's forehead. Zolt's eyes widened as his lightning shrunk, then was replaced by fire before that died off in seconds. Amon released Zolt and Zolt collapsed. After a moment, he pushed himself up, groaning, then punched at Amon, only for nothing to happen, and collapsed again, slowly pushing himself back up.

"What...what'd you do to me?" Zolt asked.

"Your firebending is gone," Amon said. "Forever."

Sado stared at him in disbelief, mixed emotions churning in his chest. He could finally be free of the curse of destroying everything when he bended. No one would call him a menace anymore. But then, He'd be sacrificing something that in part made him who he was. And he'd be turning his back on his grandfather, who, if nothing else, Sado had known was proud of how skilled Sado was as a bender. Sado glanced to the side at Bolin. He couldn't let Bolin suffer the fate, though, even if he himself was unsure if he wanted it or not. Bolin didn't. Bolin had a future as a pro bender.

"The era of bending is over!" Amon said. "A new era of equality has begun!"

The massive crowd before them began to cheer, and Sado let his head fall, focusing. He could feel his bending responding slightly. His chi was blocked, but it was starting to wear off. Which meant that he might be able to control himself for the time being. He looked to the side again as Shady Shin was led over to Amon. Sado took a breath. It was now or never. He wouldn't get a second shot. He inhaled a very, very long breath, then spun, exhaling a blast of fire as he spun, burning his gag off and launching all of the chi blockers around them away. As soon as the last had been thrown, the last being the one that had zapped him, he formed a fireball in his palms, burning his ropes off, then darted to Bolin, focusing and forming a firebending dagger, cutting through the ropes with it. The moment he did, steam suddenly exploded into the room from a machine on the wall, filling the entire factory in seconds. Just as Sado pulled Bolin to his feet, Mako grabbed both by the shoulders, shoving them toward a side exit. Sado sprinted toward it with them, stopping at the door as Mako and Bolin left. Then, Sado sent a massive fire blast back into the steam, hearing several shouts of pain and surprise. Then, he turned, darting through the door and closing it before dropping off of the platform he was on. As he landed, he looked up as the chi blocker with the electric rods jumped down at him, only to find himself flying back up past the platform from a blast of flame, crashing down on the roof of the factory.

"We need to leave," Sado said. "Now."

They nodded just as several chi blockers dropped off of the platform, Sado flipping backward from a strike, his feet bringing a fire blast up into their gut as he did, then landed on his feet and leapt back a second before a wall of earth slammed into one, launching them into the rest and all of them into the wall.

"Time to go," Korra said, whistling. "Naga!"

Naga ran over and Korra and the others climbed on, Sado following suit.

"I thought she could only carry two," Sado said as Naga took off at a run.

"She's not used to more than one, so anything more than two tires her out too quickly," Korra said.

Sado sighed, feeling his pocket and finding he still had the money Shin had payed him, sighing in relief. After about five minutes, they reached the arena and Korra stopped, Bolin and Mako getting off, both thanking Korra and Sado, before heading inside to attic, where they apparently lived. After a moment of sitting there, Korra looked back at him expectantly.

"What?" Sado asked. "Don't tell me you expect me to swim back. I'm exhausted. And I think I might have electrical burns."

"Not that," Korra said. "Put your arms around me. Otherwise you're going to fall off."

"Oh," Sado said, sliding forward onto the saddle and wrapping his arms loosely around her.

"Like you mean it," Korra smirked. "Relax, I don't bite."

Sado rolled his eyes, tightening his grip and Korra flicked the reins, Naga taking off at a run, Sado having to hold on tighter still to stay on. Korra chuckled and Sado shook his head, trying to ignore how warm he felt holding her against him, the smell of her shampoo, and the odd lightness filling his head. Before he knew it, Naga was climbing out of the water on Air Temple Island, and a few moments after slowed to a stop at the top of the hill. Sado released Korra and slid to the ground. She slid to the ground as well, smirking at him before it faded slowly.

"I have to warn Tenzin," Korra said.

"Go," Sado said. "I think I'm going to try meditating for a while."

Korra nodded and turned, walking away while Sado walked to where there were fresh candles set out for him. He carefully lit them, then knelt, closing his eyes and struggling to focus on the candles.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Finding Work

Sado opened his eyes, staring up at the stars before groaning. He really did hate how easily he could waste hours meditating. Almost as much as he was ashamed to admit his meditation had been about a person, not the candles. He sighed, waving a hand and extinguishing them all before walking inside. As he was passing Korra's door, however, he heard her voice, glancing through her open door. She was mumbling to herself, tossing and turning on the bed, her face betraying the unpleasant nature of her dream.

"No...no," Korra said, Sado walking over, Naga looking up at him.

Just as he neared her bed, she sat bolt upright, screaming for a moment. Sado sat down beside her instantly, pulling her into a hug as she began to get her bearings and catch her breath, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"It was just a dream," Sado said. "It's alright. You're safe."

"Did I wake you?" Korra asked.

"I was just passing by to go to bed," Sado said. "I lost track of time meditating again. I heard you calling out in your sleep and was about to wake you up."

Korra nodded, curling into him slightly.

"It was Amon, right?" Sado asked.

"It was so real," Korra said. "I could feel the chi blockers punches."

"It was only a dream," Sado said. "Here, give me your hand."

She held it out and he set his own hand under it, forming a fireball above hers. Her instincts kicked in instantly, Korra taking the fireball and staring at it as Sado lowered his hand.

"Your control's improved," Korra said, smiling a little.

"Barely," Sado smiled. "And your bending's as great as it always was. You're safe."

Korra closed her hand and the fire went out before she wrapped her arm back around him. "Thank you. For being there."

"You're welcome," Sado said.

"By the way, you never explained why you were with the Triple Threats," Korra said.

"Oh, right," Sado said. "I needed the money. They gave me five thousand just for having beaten Ping in a fight."

"Wow," Korra said. "But, what do you need the money for? Tenzin's not charging you rent is he? I can talk to him if he is."

"No no," Sado smiled. "The money's for you."

"What?" Korra blinked.

"It's for you," Sado said again. "For your tournament."

"You were getting money, to give to me?" Korra asked. "But...what about you?"

"I'll get some for myself," Sado said. "After you have enough for the tournament."

Korra smiled, hugging him, and Sado hugged her back before standing.

"I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Korra nodded and Sado left the room, heading back to his own and going to sleep. The next morning, he meditated for a while before Korra came to get him, telling him it was time to go. She had to start training, and he was supposed to get a job. He nodded and left the island as he always did. An annoyingly long swim, followed by drying himself with his firebending. Then, he headed into the factory district. Again. And as always, he was refused everywhere he went. However, he _did_ have a stroke of luck. He found a representative of Future Industries, the company that made satomobiles, walking around asking the workers of one of the factories if they were firebenders.

"Excuse me," Sado said, getting the man's attention. "I'm a firebender. I'm not great at controlling it, so it usually only comes out in huge blasts, but as long as you don't need lightning I should be able to find a way to manage."

"Actually, huge blasts is exactly what we need," the man said. "How would you like a-"

"Yes please," Sado said.

"You don't want to know what you'll be doing?" the man asked.

"I've been getting rejected by job after job for a week straight," Sado said. "I'll take anything you've got. I'll even clean toilets."

"That won't be necessary," the man said. "Come with me."

Sado followed the man out into a satomobile and climbed in, the man driving away as he explained what Sado would be doing. Apparently, they needed to melt massive pieces of metal they were reusing, but their usual firebender had been hospitalized from a mugging, so they needed someone new.

"So, I have a question," Sado said. "Do they have a non-bender martial arts school in the city? Or maybe a weapons school? Like sword fighting or something?"

"Swords?" The man scoffed. "That's a useless skill nowadays. No one uses swords anymore. And besides that, you're a bender. Why do you want to know non-bending methods of fighting?"

"Like I said, I can't control my bending well, plus I'm a firebender, so I can't use it without burning everything around me," Sado said. "I just want something I can control, or at least use inside if I have to. If that means learning to be outdated and use a sword, then I will happily accept."

"Well, there's that martial arts academy about two blocks over from the pro bending arena," the man said thoughtfully. "Of course, I say academy, but it's really just some small rented building stuck between two restaurants."

"Can I get the address from you?" Sado asked. "Whenever we get wherever we're going?"

"Yeah sure," the man nodded, turning into a factory and stopping. "Here we are." He quickly wrote out an address and handed it to Sado, then paused, looking over his outfit. "You might want to get yourself a new outfit. I'd suggest something with sleeves. Especially here."

Sado nodded and thank him, stepping out of the vehicle. Someone walked over almost instantly.

"I assume you're the new firebender?" the man asked.

"That's right," Sado nodded.

"Right," the man said, holding out a thick leather jacket and a pair of leather pants. "Put these on. They'll keep the metal from burning you. At least not directly."

Sado pulled the outfit on and the man led him to a massive metal cup, big enough to fit a dozen satomobiles.

"Your job's easy enough to understand," the man said. "Just firebend the bottom of the cup until we tell you to stop. And try to make it as hot as you can. I'm going to warn you, though, it'll be hours. Usually we have to swap out guys about ever ten to twenty minutes. The longer you go, the more you get paid. You get paid for a day's work at quitting time."

"Understood," Sado nodded. "Just say when."

The man nodded, walking up to a catwalk over it, picking up a crane's controls and dropping several loads of scrap metal into it. Then, he gave Sado a thumbs up and Sado returned the gesture before holding out one hand and focusing, flames exploding out of his palm and into the bottom of the cup. Sado grit his teeth, almost instantly understanding why people didn't last more than ten minutes. It had only been ten seconds and the strain was already killing his arm. After about thirty seconds, he switched arms. Thirty seconds later, he switched again. Then again. He didn't bother keeping track of time beyond thirty seconds. He just focused on heating the metal, and knowing when to switch arms. Sweat poured down his face rapidly, both from effort and from the heat. Finally, he glanced to the side where another firebender was waiting and the firebender nodded, walking over and taking over, Sado letting his flames end, his arms falling to his sides, dead, and walked over to where more firebenders were sitting.

"Not bad new guy," one of them said. "Twenty minutes is almost a record."

"What's the record?" Sado asked.

"We had one go a full cycle once, so like four hours," another said. "But then he went to the hospital from using too much bending and nearly putting himself in a coma. Aside from him, no one's ever had the energy to get more than fifteen minutes at a time."

"I can understand why," Sado said. "I might not make it more than five next time."

The first chuckled. "Maybe not. Just so you know, we make bets here to help pass the time, such as betting on how long someone can keep going. Whoever's closest to the time wins the pot. Interested?"

"On my first day, no," Sado said. "Too easy to get hustled and lose more than my full paycheck. Give me like a week or two of this to figure you guys' abilities and I'll beat all of you every time at betting. Or we can compete to see who can go longest."

"Oh you're on," the second said.

Sado smiled and nodded, shaking and stretching his arms to try to keep his muscles from getting too sore.

* * *

Sado grit his teeth, holding his arms in place as best he could, both firing flames into the cup. Finally, the man at the top of the cup hollered that he was done and Sado let the flames end, the cup moving over to a giant funnel-like object and pouring the metal into it. Sado watched the funnel drain into a tube, that then ran through the wall. He had no idea what they were making, but he figured, depending on the pay, he could live with that arrangement.

"Quittin' time!" voice shouted finally.

Everyone lined up to get their money, the person handing out the money, the floor boss, Sado thought he was called, using a roster of their names and how much they got to count out the right amount. It was a slow process, and it began to annoy Sado almost instantly, but when he made it to the front and was handed two thousand yuans, he decided he could live with that too.

"Why is it so much pay?" Sado asked one of the other workers as they were walking out.

"The Satos are so rich that whatever you made today is about what they spend to wipe their asses," the worker said. "A lot of people try to apply for basically any job here because the pay's so good, even if all of the jobs _are_ really hard and have really shitty benefits, but Future Industries hardly ever hires, because no one quits. The pay's too good for that."

"That's understandable," Sado said. "Well, I gotta get going."

"See ya," the worker said.

Sado made his way to the beach and stopped at a food cart, asking if he could get some plastic wrap. He wrapped his money, stored it in his shirt as always, and then began his swim home. Within a quarter of the distance, he was forced to float on his back and use only his legs from his arms being too tired. After nearly forty five minutes, he arrived as it was already dark, and dried himself, then pulled the money out of his shirt and unwrapped it, throwing the plastic away. he walked up to where Korra usually trained only to stop, staring at the radio, as was Korra.

"...make me public enemy number one, proving once again that bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution," Amon's voice was saying from the radio. "But we cannot _be_ stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

Then, the radio went to static, Korra still standing frozen. He walked over, setting a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, spinning, before seeing it was him and relaxing.

"Sorry," Korra said.

"You're really afraid, aren't you?" Sado asked.

"Should I not be?" Korra asked. "The chi blockers are bad enough, but Amon can take bending away permanently. Without my bending...I'm nothing."

"That's not true at all," Sado said. "Without your bending, you're still Korra. You're still an amazing person. Bending isn't what decides who you are. If, by some miracle, you _were_ to lose your bending, you'd still be you."

"But I wouldn't be the Avatar," Korra said.

"Okay," Sado said. "So then you, as the Avatar, would speak with your past lives and learn how to fix it. Avatar Aang had the ability, so he could probably easily tell you how to undo it."

"I've never spoken to my past lives before," Korra said.

"Does that mean it's impossible?" Sado asked.

"Well...technically no," Korra said.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem," Sado said. "And besides, it's not like Amon could ever take your bending in the first place. He'd have to get through me first."

Korra smiled and hugged him, Sado hugging her back. After a moment, he pulled back, holding out his money.

"What did you do this time?" Korra asked, counting it.

"I got a job in a Future Industries factory," Sado said. "They pay huge money, and all I have to do is heat metal for hours on end."

"That sounds exhausting," Korra said.

"My arms have never hurt so bad," Sado agreed. "But if the money keeps being this good, I can get used to it."

Korra smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you. I really owe you."

"No you don't," Sado said. "Just win the tournament for me and we'll call it even."

Korra smiled and nodded. "I should get back to training."

"And I need to go meditate," Sado said. "Come get me before you go to bed."

Korra nodded and Sado walked away, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to drift, thankfully keeping it centered on the flames this time.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Task Force

Sado's head felt like it was spinning. At dinner two nights ago, Tarrlok, the Northern Water Tribe's representative and chairman of Republic City's council, had barged in and all but demanded to be fed, then asked Korra to join a task force to hunt down Amon. Korra had refused, stating that she wanted to focus on her training. Then, Tenzin had basically kicked him out. Then, when Sado had gotten back from work the next night, he had found Korra training far later than she normally would be and had asked if she was aright. She had tried to say she was, but had broken down and Sado spent the next hour trying to comfort her and convince her that Amon wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Korra said that Tarrlok had been giving her larger and larger gifts to try and change her mind, and he could tell it was upsetting her. But he couldn't very well threaten the seated chairman of Republic City. Especially not with Lin as the chief of police. God knew she was already waiting for a good enough reason to arrest him.

"You bro, you gonna take a break sometime?" a voice asked him, making him blink and look over.

He realized he had been going for a lot longer than he expected. Already about fifty minutes. He let his flames end and another firebender took over, Sado walking over to the rest area, sitting down and stretching his arms. He was overdoing it a lot. Yesterday, he had gotten an extra thousand yuans. Today he wouldn't be surprised if he got yet another thousand. That hadn't been the first time he'd gone an extended period of time. He'd been doing it all day.

After about an hour and a half, it was his turn again and he walked over, taking over the flames. Then, about five minutes after that cup had been finished, they were called to get their money. Sure enough, he walked away with four thousand. He walked to the small food shop on the way back for plastic wrap, as was becoming habit, then swam home, drying himself with his flames, before walking up to the temple, finding it deserted.

"Korra?" Sado called out. "Pema? Jinora? Ikki! Meelo! Where the fuck did everyone go?"

He reached the dining room and stopped, finding a note saying they had all gone to a party in Korra's honor, thrown by Tarrlok. Sado sighed. That was a bad idea. He walked to Korra's room, finding the rest of the money he had given her and put that day's pay with it too. Then, he walked out to the candles, sitting down and beginning to meditate, finding his mind split between flames and Korra today. He hated the way his mind worked. He wanted to learn to control his firebending, not learn to memorize every detail of Korra's face, or the way her eyes sparkled when the light hit it just right, or the smell of her shampoo. Finally, he opened his eyes as he heard the door behind him open. He waited, and sure enough, the candles shifted themselves before Korra sat down, closing her eyes. He waited, and as he had expected, tears began to fall after a few moments. He pulled her into a hug and she began to cry.

"What'd he do?" Sado asked.

"He trapped me with the press, and he tricked me into joining to save face with the city," Korra said.

"Okay," Sado nodded. "Then we'll join."

"What?" Korra asked, sitting up and looking at him. "No! What about your job?"

"I can get another one," Sado said. "There's still time to get money for the tournament."

"Oh, that's right!" Korra said, wiping her eyes. "Mako got a new girlfriend. Asami Sato. She's Hiroshi Sato's daughter, and he's going to sponsor us."

"That's great!" Sado grinned. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah," Korra said. "I guess...you did all that work for nothing, though."

"Don't worry about that," Sado smiled. "So, when are we meeting up for the task force?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Korra said. "They're going to give us uniforms and everything once we're there."

Sado nodded. "Good. Then I'll spend tomorrow meditating and we can go from there."

Korra nodded. "I messed up your meditation, didn't I?"

"Not really," Sado chuckled. "Nothing that can't be fixed."

Korra nodded, smiling before settling back into lotus. Sado did the same and both began to meditate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"My fellow task force deputies," Tarrlok began as they sat around the table, waiting for him to tell them what they would be doing. "Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the dragon flats burrow. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore where equalists train chi blocking in secret."

Sado sighed. Confined spaces, probably a lot of wood. Horrible place for him. But beside him, Korra had gone from twiddling her thumbs nervously on the table to doing it in her lap. He set a hand on hers, smiling confidently and she smiled slightly as well, nodding. Ten minutes later, the truck they were riding in arrived, and they all jumped off, looking through the cellar windows and seeing chi blockers in training, maybe a dozen of them, practicing, a massive poster of Amon on the wall facing the windows. Tarrlok signaled for water to be handed out and it was. Then, once everyone was ready, the raid began with the waterbenders, which was predominantly what the task force consisted of, freezing half of the chi blockers, then Korra breaking through the wall, several earthbenders going in and quickly and easily taking down all but two of the chi blockers, one who ran through a door off to the side and the other who hurled two smoke bombs before following, only for Korra to catch the smoke bombs with water and freezing them, then chasing the two of them, Sado at her side. Through the door was a long hallway with wooden beams running side to side along the top. It seemed old. Very old. However, Sado was so distracted with the hallway's appearance, that he tripped over a wire, having pulled ahead of Korra slightly, allowing her advanced warning to jump over it. As soon as Sado landed, a chi blocker dropped from the ceiling to attack him, only for Korra to knock them out with a boulder, then the next with a blast of flames. She pulled Sado up and he sighed, dusting himself off.

"That'll teach me for running without watching my step," Sado said.

Korra smiled, shaking her head. "Yeah, you're pretty distractible today. You alright?"

"I'm fine," Sado nodded. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Korra said.

"Korra," Sado said, catching her arm as she began to leave. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know," Korra smiled.

They headed back with the chi blockers, then followed Tarrlok back to city hall where Tarrlok had Korra join him on stage and announced that the city had nothing to fear as long as he and Korra were leading the task force. Then, Korra did something Sado would never have seen coming. She was asked why they hadn't been able to find Amon yet, and she responded by calling Amon a coward, and challenging him to a duel at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Sado stared at her, trying to understand why she would do this. He knew why. She wanted to face her fear so that it would stop controlling her. But even though he knew, he couldn't understand.

* * *

"Korra this is madness!" Tenzin said.

"Don't try to stop me!" Korra said, not looking up from the rope she was tying around her hands. "I have to face Amon alone."

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin accused Tarrlok.

Sado ignored them, stepping forward. "Korra..."

"I have to do this," Korra said.

"I know," Sado said. "I know you do. And I won't try to stop you. But, I need you to understand that Amon isn't playing by your rules. If he shows up at all, it'll probably be with chi blockers to back him up. If that happens, shoot three fireballs into the sky and I'll be there to help you."

Korra looked over at him and smiled. "I will."

"I want you to promise me something," Sado said. "If you can't win, if at any time during the fight you think you _might_ lose, I want you to run. I want you to get as far away from Amon as you can. I'll be here to help you. All you have to do is signal."

Korra nodded, hugging him. "Keep your eyes open for my signal."

"I won't leave until I see it, or until you come back," Sado said.

Korra nodded, stepping into the boat, taking off with waterbending. Sado took a slow breath, sitting down, watching her boat speed away, then watching the island and the air above it. The minutes ticked by into an hour. Then two. Suddenly, a blast of fire shot into the air, followed by a second that didn't make it off of the ground. Sado leapt off of the dock instantly, flames exploding out of his hands and feet, launching him away from the dock and toward the island. he struggled to stay airborne as he travelled, but after barely two minutes, he flipped, his flames slowing him slightly before he landed in a roll, sprinting into the building at the base of the memorial statue. A swarm of glowing green circles shot toward him out of the darkness and he sent a blast of flame out, illuminating the group of maybe twenty chi blockers, throwing them back into the room, and then Amon, standing over an unconscious Korra.

"Korra!" Sado shouted, sprinting forward, blasting any and every chi blocker that leapt at him away. "Get away from her!"

Amon flipped over Sado's fire blast, slamming a hand into his shoulder and dropping him instantly. Sado grunted, forcing his body to move as he stood, Amon watching him.

"I'm impressed you can move," Amon said. "I guess I was sloppy and missed. Don't worry. Your bending is safe. For now."

He turned, waving a hand as he walked away and the chi blockers swarmed toward him. Sado punched on in the face before the rest began to pummel him, beating him as much as blocking his chi. Then, they were gone. Sado groaned, struggling to move his body. After a moment, he managed to get some control back and dragged himself to Korra, pushing himself up and lifting her head into his lap.

"Korra," he said. "Wake up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she stared up at him.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I was too late."

She raised a hand, flames dancing to life in her palm before she closed her fist and extinguished them. "He didn't take it. He said...I was last. What happened to you?"

"The chi blockers decided to repay me for throwing them around," Sado said. "I should be fine."

"Korra, Sado!" Tenzin shouted, running over. "Are you both alright?"

"I got chi blocked," Sado said. "A lot. But Korra's fine."

Tenzin nodded, sighing in relief. "Thank God. You both had me worried sick."

Korra pushed herself up before beginning to cry, pulling them both into a hug. Sado sighed, wrapping his arms around her while Tenzin held them both.

"I was so scared!" Korra sobbed. "I felt so helpless! I've been so scared this whole time! I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do!"

"Admitting your fears is the first, and most difficult step to overcoming them," Tenzin said.

"And I'll be right there to help you every step of the way," Sado said. "Like I said before. Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

Korra continued to sob for a long while before managing to stop. Sado helped her up and they all walked back out of the building, taking a boat back to Air Temple Island, everyone heading to bed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Round One

Sado sat in silence, the cold chill in the air, and the light dusting of the first snow of the season on his head, shoulders, and lap contrasting the heat of the candles in the most bizarrely attention holding way. He had been meditating for hours, and yet, for the first time in the days since Amon attacked Korra, his thoughts never strayed from the flames. Korra had been busy training with Mako and Bolin almost all day every day, and seemed to be much calmer now that they had quit the task force. Sado hadn't bothered to go back to his job. He hadn't needed to. He didn't really need the money anymore. To his knowledge, most of the cash he _had_ made still sat in Korra's room untouched. He said most, of course, because he had updated his wardrobe. He now wore a light, hooded, blood-red jacket, black pants, and brown boots.

"You've been out here meditating for quite a while," Pema said. "Is everything alright?"

"I still can't control my bending," Sado said, not opening his eyes. "I still can't fight decently without it. And I'm afraid I might be developing feelings for someone who I doubt feels the same."

"Oh dear," Pema said. "That's quite the list. Well, I guess we should start with the most important, then, shouldn't we?"

"You know how to make me control my bending?" Sado asked, smirking.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Pema smiled. "Your feelings. Nothing in this world is more important than love."

"That's debatable," Sado said.

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same?" Pema asked.

Sado sighed heavily, opening his eyes and staring at a flame ahead of him. "It's...hard to explain. I can just tell. Any time there's something she needs help with, he's always the first person she goes to. Any time he's around, I feel like I don't exist. No matter what I do, or how hard I try, it always seems like he one ups me."

"Wow," Pema said. "You'd make a good politician. You just gave a whole lot of information without giving any information at all."

Sado chuckled, then sighed heavily. "You promise that no matter what I say, you won't tell anyone, right?"

"I promise," Pema said, sitting on the steps behind him.

"It's Korra," Sado said. "I know, shocker right? I tried to help find Bolin, and she left me behind to search with Mako instead. I snuck her in to see the pro bending match the first time, don't tell Tenzin I said that, so the next game we go to, Mako makes her a permanent member of the team. I try to get her the money she needs to enter the championship, so Mako gets the team sponsored in full. It just...It seems like nothing I do is ever enough. Like, I'm trying to climb this mountain, but for every step I climb up, the mountain grows ten."

"I don't know," Pema said. "I think maybe you're just being too hard on yourself. She really appreciated the money. It was a really sweet gesture."

"Yeah, but in the end, it was exactly that," Sado said. "A pointless gesture."

"Not necessarily," Pema said. "Just because she didn't end up needing the money doesn't mean that the act of you having put in so much effort to get it was waisted on her. And then you've also been there for her every time she's needed you while trying to deal with Amon."

"Yeah and what did it get me?" Sado asked. "A thank you and then four straight days of not seeing her except for dinner, when she doesn't say two words to me. A broken rib, a black eye, and a cold shoulder."

Pema sighed. "You're too hard on yourself. Nothing you've done for her has gone unnoticed. You just need to have faith."

Sado sighed, staring at the ground as she walked away. He lifted his eyes to the flame of a candle in front of him and simply stared at it. After a few minutes, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes again, only to open them as the door opened again.

"How's your meditation going?" Tenzin asked, Sado feeling a pang of disappointment, though not entirely certain why, since Korra was training for the championship later that day.

"Halfway decent, I guess," Sado said. "I have a question. Do you ever have visions when you meditate?"

"Well, I can't say that I ever have, but it's not entirely unheard of," Tenzin said. "Why? What did you see?"

"I don't know," Sado said. "It's too blurry to make out. It's this gold blur that keeps shifting, or maybe changing its shape. And I have a feeling like I should know what it is, and that it's important, but I can't make it out. I've seen it a few times. But I can never tell what it is, and when I try to focus on it, it goes away."

Tenzin hummed thoughtfully. "I honestly don't know. I've never heard of something like that. Perhaps with more meditation you'll find your answer."

"I hope so," Sado sighed.

"Anyway, it's about time for you to head over to the arena," Tenzin said. "The first match will be starting soon."

Sado nodded and stood, turning and walking to shore, starting his swim. By the time he reached the room where he always watched from, the game was already a round in, Fire Ferrets advantage. And within the next ten minutes, the Fire Ferrets had won the second and third round as well, taking the match in a landslide.

"You guys did great!" Sado grinned.

"Thanks man!" Bolin grinned.

"We were really connecting out there," Mako said.

"Yeah," Korra agreed. "I think we've really been connecting outside of the ring too."

"Okay," Mako said, putting his helmet in the locker.

"So, I think we should spend more time together," Korra said, Sado gripping the railing more tightly, staring down at the water, trying not to look as hurt, depressed, or angry at himself as he felt.

"We've been spending lots of time together," Mako said.

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi blockers," Korra said.

 _When did he actually fight chi blockers?_ Sado thought bitterly.

"I don't know," Mako said.

"Look I really like you and I think we were made for each other," Korra said.

Sado turned. He couldn't hear anymore. His brain registered that Mako had turned her down before Sado opened the door and barely managed to avoid walking into Asami Sato.

"Sorry," Sado said, walking away quickly, feeling his chest burn slightly.

"You guys were great!" Asami's voice said before Sado turned a corner and broke into a run.

He followed the hallways quickly, getting outside as his neck and face began to burn, grabbing handfuls of snow and putting them on his neck, then holding some to his face. The feeling continued, however, growing worse quickly.

"No no no," Sado said, grabbing more snow. "No that's impossible! It can't be!" He let the snow fall and stood, his legs trembling and dropping him back to his knees instantly as he began to gasp and pant. "Calm down. Calm down. It's not the condition. The condition sets in along with your firebending. Breathe. Just breathe." He held out a hand, forming a fireball as he forced his breathing to slow and his heart to still from its panicked hammering, watching the flame as his hand failed to burn. "See? You're safe. It's probably nothing."

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, Sado letting his fireball go out and nodding. "You sure? Because you took off running like someone was shooting at you. And then you started panicking for a minute."

"I'm fine," Sado said. "Thanks."

"Well...okay then," Korra said. "I guess I'll...see you inside."

She turned, walking away and Sado felt the heat beginning to build in his face and neck again, worse than before. He formed another fireball, but it still wasn't burning him. And yet, the pain was getting worse. He stood, jumping over the railing, splashing down in the icy water. The relief was instant, though rather brief. Within a few seconds, he had surface for air and it began to build again. He exhaled a jet of flames, but it didn't help.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Sado groaned, climbing back onto dry land and drying himself quickly before sitting down and closing his eyes, trying to meditate.

Almost instantly, he was greeted by the image of a massive feathered dragon coiled up before him, glaring down at him.

 _"Do you hear me now, you pathetic excuse for a firebender?"_ a deep, rumbling voice asked in his head irritatedly.

"Who the hell are you?" Sado asked.

 _"Stop talking and speak to me you little fool,"_ the dragon said.

Sado opened his eyes, staring for a moment, then closed them again. _"What are you? Are you...You're real, right?"_

 _"Yes,"_ the dragon said. _"I am Meizha, the dragon bird that once returned life to your grandfather, and then was somehow returned to life as well. Your grandfather originally meant for me to bring you to him so that he could train you in firebending himself, but your father had other plans. Before he passed away, your grandfather asked me to teach you myself."_

 _"What do you mean my father had other plans?"_ Sado asked.

 _"You do not know?"_ the dragon bird asked. _"I suppose it's not really that surprising that no one's told you of your father's true nature. Regardless, I will be training you to firebend like a human being, not a walking flamethrower."_

 _"How? Are you in Republic City?"_

 _"No you idiot, you're coming to me,"_ the dragon bird breathed fire onto the ground between them, forming a map of the world, a column of smoke rising from an island relatively nearby. _"Meet me there."_

 _"I can't leave,"_ Sado said. _"I have friends here. I have...Korra."_

The dragon bird growled. _"You really are just like him. Very well. I'll teach you the knowledge while you meditate, as I originally did for your father. but before you can attempt any of it, you must gain control."_

 _"Can you help me with that?"_ Sado asked.

 _"Some,"_ the dragon bird said. _"But you will need your friends' help. And you will need to meditate properly."_

 _"How do I do that?"_ Sado asked.

 _"The way your grandfather did,"_ the dragon bird said. _"Sit in the sun and hold a fireball in your hands, maintaining a constant heat and size."_

 _"Okay,"_ Sado said. _"Thank you."_

The dragon bird blew out a cloud of smoke and faded from Sado's mind. Sado opened his eyes and shook his head. That was probably the weirdest thing he had ever seen. He stood, climbing back up to the arena and walked inside, reaching the waiting area but stopping, finding the others were all gone. He sighed. He shouldn't be surprised, as often as he wasted time meditating. He sighed, turning and heading back to Air Temple Island, climbing to the room where the sun would find him easily when it rose, then formed a fireball and began to meditate. As his did, his mind began to wander. At first, it remained centered on the fireball, and the warmth it generated. Then, it shifted to Korra. Then the dragon bird payed him a visit, pulling him into what the dragon bird called his mindscape, a deeper level of meditation that the dragon bird could induce in which he could train as though in the physical world without moving. There, he put Sado through a grueling and relentless series of training exercises, all of them designed to grant him better control, but all of them exhausting and painful. Finally, the dragon bird sent Sado back to his normal version of meditation, and Sado again centered himself around his fireball. He felt his skin warm, then gather snow, then warm again. Then, the warmth faded.

Sado's mind, again, began to drift to the Avatar. he wondered what she was doing. If she had even noticed he was missing. He doubted it. She was with Mako and Bolin. They were the dream team. He was just the extra guy who couldn't control his bending and only ever did things that ended up pointless. Like the money, of getting attached. As his skin began to warm again, he wondered if maybe he should have taken the dragon bird up on his offer. He pushed the thought aside, focusing on his fireball, and the sun. Before he knew it, the sun was setting and the dragon bird came calling, again beginning to put Sado through his grueling training regimen. After what felt like forever, it was finally done and Sado returned to the feeling of his fireball, and the feeling of snow settling on him. He increased the heat of the fireball for long enough to melt the snow and keep himself from freezing to death, then let it return to its normal heat, continuing to meditate. Then, he felt the sun begin to rise again.

* * *

Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Council Decision

Sado felt the sun begin to rise again, warming his skin. He felt his mind automatically focus, memorizing the feeling. Immersing himself in the warmth. But finally, his meditation was interrupted as someone finally saw fit to notice that he was there.

"There you are," Korra said. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You found me," Sado said, not opening his eyes. "What's up?"

"You haven't been at the matches," Korra said. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing that matters," Sado said. "I was just meditating."

"For three days?" Korra asked, skeptically.

"Technically for two and a half," Sado said. "But yes."

"Well, something's clearly bothering you," Korra said. "Talk to me. I'm here to help."

"Nothing's bothering me," Sado said. "I'm just meditating."

"Well, are you going to stop soon?" Korra asked. "The Finals are tonight."

"I know," Sado said. "I'll be there. Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Actually, I had _hoped_ to be able to spend the day with my friend," Korra said. "It's been almost a week since I've been able to spend any time with him, and it's been almost half a week now since I've seen him at all. I was really looking forward to being able to hang out with him. I'm sorry to see he's not home."

Sado took a long breath, forcing his emotions down. "I'll see you at the finals, Korra."

"Whatever," Korra said. "Don't even bother showing up."

She turned, walking away, and Sado grit his teeth, struggling to keep his emotions in check, unable to even meditate properly. He let his fireball go out and punched the roof, cracking it and making his knuckles ache, though fortunately not breaking his hand.

"Hey Sado," Mako's voice called up to him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sado asked, hating how bitter his voice sounded, trying to force it to be more neutral. "Shouldn't you guys be practicing for the finals?" He could hear the bitterness in his voice still, though slightly less than before.

"Actually, Korra called off training for today to spend time with you," Mako said. "After you went missing the other day, she was so worried that she could barely focus on the game and it threw our teamwork off completely. We were barely able to win the last two. But, I met her a few minutes ago and she said you refused to hang out with her. So I decided to see if you wanted to train a little before you go apologize to her."

"It's probably a bad idea for me to train with you right now," Sado said.

"Try me," Mako said.

Sado watched him for a moment before dropping to the ground, both walking to a large open area where they could train in peace without Sado burning anything. Then, they began to fight. As expected, Sado's warring emotions robbed him of any semblance of control, sending massive blasts of flame at Mako, who either avoided or blocked all of them, apparently having improved vastly as well. he punched rapidly, sending three quick fire blasts at Sado, who dispersed all three with ease, then spun, sending a wave of flames at him. Mako dropped, placing his palms together pointing toward the ground in front of him and the flames parted around him. Then, he sprinted forward, flipping over a blast before slamming a fist into Sado's forehead in a superman punch, throwing him backward. Sado bounced then rolled to a stop, groaning.

"I don't know what's been eating you lately, but it had better stop," Mako said. "I may not have known you for long, but I can already tell how much you've changed, and it's pissing me off. Now you're going to go and find Korra, and you're going to apologize for hurting her feelings. Then you two are going to spend today having fun, and if she's not smiling and playing like she did that first match, I'm going to take it out of your hide."

"Fine," Sado sighed. "Where do I start?"

"I'd start with getting off of this island," Mako said, just as Korra sprinted over.

"Mako, we've gotta go!" Korra said.

"Why?" Mako asked.

"Amon's called for the council to shut down the arena!" Korra said.

Mako swore, both turning and running, Sado running after them. After a few minutes ride on Naga, they reached city hall and ran through the building to the council chamber, Korra throwing the doors open instantly.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here, this is a closed meeting," Tenzin said instantly, standing.

"As the Avatar, and a pro bending player, I have a right to be heard," Korra said, all of them walking toward the table. "You can't cancel the finals."

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but as far as I'm concerned we need to shut the arena down," Tenzin said.

"What about the rest of you?" Korra asked. "Tarrlok, there's no way _you're_ backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once," Tarrlok said, standing.

"The council is unanimous, we're closing the arena," Tenzin said.

"No!" Mako shouted.

"You can't!" Bolin said.

"I don't understand," Korra said, looking to Tarrlok. "I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will _not_ put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play...a game," Tarrlok said.

"Pro Bending might just be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city!" Mako said. "Right now the arena is the one place in the city where benders and non-benders gather together i-in peace...to watch benders..."

"Beat each other up!" Bolin supplied. "In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!"

"I appreciate your naive idealism," Tarrlok said. "But you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is, if you close the arena you let Amon win!" Korra said.

"Yes!" Bolin agreed, pointing at Korra. "Exactly what she said! Yes!"

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made," Tarrlok said, picking up his gavel. "This meeting is adjourned."

Before he could swing it, however, a cable shot past Korra and the others, smashing the head off of the gavel before retracting, Lin walking into the room.

"Aunt Lin," Sado said coldly.

"Sado," Lin all but spat. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Tarrlok asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin," Lin said. "But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone! It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war!" Tenzin said. "The council is not changing its position Lin!"

Sado stared at Tarrlok, seeing the tiniest flicker of a smirk as his eyes darted to the side, then back at Tenzin.

"No just a moment there Tenzin," Tarrlok said. "Let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has in mind."

Tenzin threw his arms into the air, then crossed them, grumbling something under his breath.

"If you keep the arena open, my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match," Lin said. "There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked, the barest hint of a condescending smirk on his face, and a glint in his eyes that Sado didn't like.

"I guarantee it," Lin said.

"Lin, don't," Sado said, everyone turning to him.

"Who is this?" the Fire Nation's representative asked.

"This is Sado Beifong," Tarrlok said. "Grandson of Sado Matsuda. Sado here has actually attempted to fight Amon, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not," Sado said. "He's skilled. At point blank range, and at a distance he was able to avoid my attacks. He's a skilled chi blocker, though not perfect. He's dangerous. But the most dangerous thing about him isn't that he can block chi, dodge fire, or even steal bending. It's the fact that no matter what move we make, he'll win."

"What do you mean?" Tarrlok asked.

"When you formed the task force, Tarrlok was talking about it on the radio that night," Sado said. "But the task force wasn't mentioned in the papers until tomorrow, and by then, he had already spread word that the 'bending oppressors' of the city were using it to try and oppress non-benders who dared to speak out or fight for their rights. When Korra joined, he said it was proof that all benders, including the Avatar, only cared about other benders. Applying that to the finals, if we shut it down, it'll prove that we're afraid, and that he's right. If we keep it open, there's no way to tell who that enters is a chi blocker, so even _with_ Lin's added security, there's _going_ to be an attack. Amon himself will probably make an appearance and steal the bending of whatever team wins the match, and maybe Lin too. When they inevitably succeed, it'll be proof that they can't be stopped, even by Republic City's police force and the best benders in in the city."

"Are you trying to say that we can't beat Amon?" Tarrlok asked.

"Not at all," Sado said. "I'm saying that we're about to lose this battle, whether by forfeit or by defeat. The question is, do we really want to go down swinging and let the public see us lose, and can we _afford_ to go down swinging?"

"What would you have us do?" Tarrlok asked.

"Why are we listening to this child?" Lin asked. "My police force is more than capable of dealing with Amon no matter what trick he pulls! This child isn't a pro bender, a councilman, or a police officer! He's just a walking time bomb that burns everything around him when he bends!"

"There's also another weakness of your armor that Amon may exploit," Sado said. "Electricity."

"Chi blockers can't bend lightning!" Lin said.

"No," Sado said. "But there's at least one chi blocker that has a pair of kali sticks that generate enough electricity to knock a person out _without_ them wearing a full-body conductor. There's a very high chance that Amon will have more than just the one set, or possibly a different tool that uses electricity to incapacitate. Probably one that can be snuck into the arena more easily."

"This is all based on guessing!" Lin said.

"And yours is based entirely on assumptions," Sado said. "At least I'm considering worst case scenarios."

"What would you recommend, Sado?" Tarrlok asked.

Sado was silent for a long moment, staring at the ground before glancing up at Korra, who was watching him carefully. "I suggest we go down swinging. Even if the entire police force is brought down, Amon will be there, which will give everyone else the chance to capture him. Or deal with him in a more permanent way."

"Very well," Tarrlok nodded. "Councilors?"

The others, minus Tenzin, all agreed to keep the arena open.

"Then it's decided," Tarrlok said. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

"Alright!" Bolin cheered.

"Thank you!" Korra smiled.

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong," Tarrlok said.

Tenzin began to walk forward and Sado turned to Lin.

"We need to talk," Sado said.

"A word please Lin, Sado," Tenzin said, continuing past, both following. "Tarrlok's playing you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it," Lin said.

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match," Tenzin said.

"You don't need to babysit me," Lin spat.

"It's for Korra," Tenzin said. "I want to make sure she's safe."

"Do what you want!" Lin snapped, walking around him. "It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before."

"E-Excuse me, Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your help," Korra said, Lin walking past her in silence. "It...really...means a lot."

"She's like that," Sado said.

"Thank you, too," Korra said. "I'm glad you came with us."

"Of course," Sado said. "I'm sorry I've been an ass recently. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright," Korra said.

"Sado, let's go!" Lin snapped. "You said we needed to talk, right?"

"I guess I gotta go," Sado said. "I'll be there for the match. I promise."

Korra nodded and Sado hugged her, then ran after Lin.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Lin asked.

"Firstly, I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off so much," Sado said. "Secondly, since I know I can't convince you not to be there, and since you definitely need the armor, I have...sort of a suggestion, and sort of a favor to ask."

"What?" Lin asked.

"Have all of your officers put on a rubber bodysuit under the armor," Sado said. "It's going to be uncomfortable and it's going to suck, but then you'll be immune to electricity, unless it hits your skin."

"You really do believe that they'll be using electricity somehow, don't you?" Lin asked. "Why are you so worried?"

"Because despite everything that's happened, and despite how much we fight, we're still family," Sado said. "Grandfather always said that family was the most important thing in the world, so I'm choosing to try and believe that Grandfather was right."

Lin stared at him for several moments before sighing. "Come with me. There's something I have to give you. It was supposed to be handed down to your father, then to you, but your grandfather wanted _me_ to give it to you instead, whenever I decided you were ready."

"And you think I am?" Sado asked.

"Not even remotely," Lin said. "But I _do_ believe you need a way to fight without using your bending.

Sado nodded, following her to her office in the police department where she pulled a long rectangular box out of a closet and set it on the desk. She opened it and pulled out a jian with a golden, demon-themed guard, a blue grip, and a pure white blade.

"The blade is a special type of meteorite that your grandfather's family found generations ago, and that your grandfather stole to have this sword forged," Lin said. "When heated, the blade hardens. When cool, it's already hard and sharp enough to cut through steel. It also does not conduct electricity."

"Thank you," Sado said as Lin handed him its blue sheath with gold around the edges. "So, about the body suits..."

"There's a store that sells them a couple blocks away," Lin said. "Every officer under my command will have one before we go to the arena."

"Thank you, Aunt Lin," Sado said.

Lin nodded and Sado left, heading back to Air Temple Island to meditate one last time before the finals.

* * *

Leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Finals

Sado swore, spinning around a pedestrian and continuing to sprint. He was late. The first round was probably started by now. He really hoped Korra and the others were doing okay. He reached the arena and sprinted past the police there, who let him pass since they knew who he was. Then, he wound and wove through the hallways before finally slowing to a stop at the Fire Ferrets' locker room. It wasn't going well. It was the end of round one and Korra was hanging from the edge of the platform, holding Mako up by the collar. Then, she threw him up onto the platform, Mako blasting one of the other players back a zone as Korra fell Then, round one ended. After a moment, Korra and Bolin rose back up on the elevator and Korra lunged, throwing her arms around Sado.

"You made it!" Korra said. "Oh my God, I thought you wouldn't show up! You almost missed the whole match in one round."

"I noticed," Sado said. "What happened?"

"They payed off the ref," Bolin said. "They've been cheating. Bending on our side, hosing, icing the floor. You name it."

"I see," Sado nodded. "Alright. I might have an idea. If you can get Mako to switch out with me. Also, how long am I able to blast them for?"

"Three seconds max," Bolin grinned, signaling Mako to call a time out and join them, which he did. "Swap out with Sado. He can bludgeon our way through this."

"I know I'm not actually as good as you but-"

"Put this on, right now," Mako said, quickly dropping his gear, Sado pulling it on, Mako helping him adjust. "Over the back edge, no longer than three seconds, do _not_ cross a line without being allowed."

"Got it," Sado nodded.

"Time's up Fire Ferrets!" the ref called out.

"You're good," Mako said. "Kick their asses."

"You got it," Sado said, handing Mako his sword. "Hold this for me. Bolin, Korra, our team work's not going to be great."

"We'll adjust," Bolin said as they walked back into the arena.

"Korra, work on drawing fire and avoiding using your airbending training," Sado said. "Attack if and when you see a safe opening. Bolin, do whatever you have to do."

Bolin nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"What's this?" the announcer was saying. "It looks like Mako got switched out for a different player. I don't know if this was a good idea, but after the way that last round went, the Fire Ferrets definitely have to try _something_."

"So, you the new boss?" the waterbending team captain of the opponents, the Wolfbats, asked.

"Nah, the boss is over there," Sado said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm just the guy that got chosen to send you through the wall behind you."

"I'd love to see you try it," he smirked.

"Then keep your eyes open," Sado smirked.

Suddenly, the bell rung and Sado threw a kick instantly, a massive blast of flame catching all three of the others off guard and hurling them backward to zone two. Cheers erupted from the stands instantly, Sado smirking at the waterbender as he and the others advanced.

"Try that again," the waterbender snarled, hurling blasts of water at him rapidly.

"Happily," Sado smirked, ducking under a blast.

Then, he punched and a fireball slammed into the waterbender's legs, flipping him forward onto his face and chest. Sado swung a hand instantly, another blast of flames smashing a stone disk before blocking the Wolfbats firebender's strike before Sado kicked at the firebender, a fire blast punching through the firebender's flames as he tried to defend himself, only to be sent spinning over the back edge.

"Foul!" The ref shouted suddenly. "Streaming! Fire Ferrets firebender, move back one zone!"

"In what world was that streaming?" Sado asked, not moving. "The rules say I have three seconds. Announcer, how long was that fire blast?"

"A second at most," the announcer said. "Does anyone in the crowd dispute that it was definitely a fair strike?"

The crowd on both sides began to chant the word "fair", so the ref grumbled and withdrew the foul. Sado smirked. Now they just had to wait for the bell.

A stone disk crashed into his head and his world became a blur for multiple seconds before he found himself lying on the ground, Korra kneeling beside him, glowing water between her hands and his head.

"Lay still," Korra said. "You're going to have a concussion."

"Tell me the ref called him out on that," Sado said.

"No," Korra growled. "And their firebender's somehow being allowed to keep playing, too. Bolin's trying to cover for us."

"What zone are we in?" Sado asked.

"Three," Korra said. "I was able to catch you before you flew off."

Sado stood, pushing her hands away and grit his teeth, vision swimming for a moment before turning back to the game. A stone disk made it past Bolin and Sado blasted it out of the air, sending a fire blast back at the firebender, a wall of water barely blocking it.

"Bolin, back!" Sado said.

Bolin complied instantly, covering his retreat with four disks, reaching zone two, the Wolf Bats advancing all the way to the first zone of the Fire Ferrets' territory.

"Down!" Sado said, jumping and kicking, sending out an arc of flames that exploded against a wall of water and stone, the concussion hurling the Wolf Bats back to their own territory, Sado and Korra joining Bolin at the centerline just as time ran out.

"The round will be decided with a tie breaker!" the ref said, flipping a coin as Mako hurled his helmet back to Sado, who pulled it on. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss!"

"Sado?" Bolin asked.

"Korra, fuck him up," Sado said.

"I've been waiting for this," Korra said. "Let's go. You and me pretty boy."

"I thought you'd never ask," the Wolfbats waterbender grinned, both stepping onto the central platform before it rose. "Give me your best shot."

Korra punched at the man, sending a blast of water past his head, then kicked, a second blast slamming into his jaw instantly and launching him off the platform, his helmet spinning into the stands where it landed in a stunned Korra fan's hands.

"The second round goes to the Fire Ferrets!" the announcer said.

"Let's send them to a watery grave!" the waterbender snarled.

"Try it cheater," Sado growled. "At least the entire stadium already knows you can't beat us without cheating."

The waterbender snarled and Sado turned back to Korra as the central platform got back down.

"That's my girl," Sado smiled, hugging her. "Great job."

"Thanks," Korra said, beginning to heal his head again.

After a moment, she stopped and they turned back to the Wolfbats.

"When the bell sounds, both of you drop back one and cover me," Sado said. "It's easier for me to bulldoze it you guys are behind me."

Both nodded and the moment the bell sounded, they leapt backward into zone two, beginning to hurl their element. Sado did the same, punching and kicking rapidly, massive blasts of fire flying at the Wolfbats, only barely being blocked and dodged by them. Suddenly, Sado felt the ground under his foot shift and used it to throw a faster roundhouse, a massive fire blast exploding into the firebender and hurling him back two zones. Then, Sado spun, ducking under a stone disk and threw a windmill kick, a second blast crashing into the waterbender through his water, throwing him to zone two. Sado smirked, moving to step forward, only for his foot to not move. He held out his hand, a wall of flames forming before he turned to the ref.

"Ref, my foot's frozen!" Sado shouted, loud enough for the stands to hear over the sound of stone, fire, and water trying to break though his flames, which were going into the ground, then back up, launching stone disks thrown at him into the air and off the platform. "My foot's frozen ref! Ref! Ref my foot's frozen!"

"Just play the game!" the ref said.

"As you wish," Sado said, ending his flames and dropping, sweeping a kick across the ground, using flames from his other foot to free it as the Wolfbats earthbender jumped over the flames and received a stone disk to the gut as repayment.

As he stood in front of the waterbender, he broke apart a stone disk behind him, then the waterbender sent blasts of water at them with the stone in it. Sado ducked under his, but Korra and Bolin were both hit in the head by the stone chunks and sent spinning out of the ring. Sado turned back to the Wolfbats slowly, glaring at the waterbender before pointing at him.

"You," Sado snarled.

Then, he went ballistic, massive blasts of flame shooting out of his fists rapidly, blasting through any water, fire, or stone that tried to stop them. Finally, he scored a direct hit and sent the water bender flying, bouncing him off the wall before he splashed down in the water. The other two stared, then turned back to Sado, who turned to the earthbender next.

"You helped."

Sado pulled his hand back, forming a massive fireball the size of his torso, only for the bell to ring. He sighed. They had lost.

"The match goes to Wolfbats in the last seconds!" The announcer said. "After a long game of cheating at every turn, the Wolfbats have just barely managed to cling to life long enough to technically win."

"We won fair and square!" the waterbender said, stepping back into the ring. "We're the champions!"

"Want to go one more full round, pretty boy?" Sado asked, the waterbender staring at him, wide-eyed. "I'll even drop the protective gear for you."

"Get the fuck out of here, loser," the waterbender said. "The match's over."

Sado shrugged, turning and walking back to the others, dropping the gear and receiving a hug from Korra.

"That was amazing!" Korra said. "They didn't know what hit them!"

"Yeah," Sado said. "I'm never bulldozing my way through a match again. My arms are killing me."

"I bet," Mako said, holding out the sword. "That was the most powerful firebending I've ever seen at the end."

"That was me giving a hundred percent intentionally to every strike," Sado said. "Sometimes I love my naturally overpowered firebending. And sometimes I hate it."

Suddenly, a scream rang out in the crowd and they all turned, seeing chi blockers, each with a bandanna mask with a red circle on it and a glove with a green circle on the back and gold tubes over the fingers, grabbing the police by the face, electrocuting them for a moment and dropping them. However, Lin was still up, blocking the gloves with her arms and using earthbending and metalbending to defend herself and Tenzin, who was unconscious beside her.

"Time to get to work!" Sado said.

The announcer began to talk about a "masked member of the audience" with a glove being about to electrocute him after saying that the metalbenders were dropping like flies. Then, the central platform rose, Amon standing on it with a half-dozen chi blockers. Sado took a step toward the arena but Korra caught his arm.

"You can't," Korra said. "We need to go!"

Just then, the door burst open, a dozen chi blockers flooding in instantly. Sado blasted a handful of them instantly before one of them slammed their glove into his throat, electricity racing over him instantly, his vision almost instantly going dark.

* * *

Leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Reconciling

Sado opened his eyes, finding himself sitting in front of the dragon bird. "Wait, I'm not meditating. Where am I?"

"You're in a coma," the dragon bird said. "The electricity nearly shut down your brain."

"Did you save me?" Sado asked.

"No," the dragon bird said. "Korra did. She saved your life first. Now, listen carefully. I'm going to do something I was planning to wait until we met in person to do."

"What?" Sado asked.

"I'm going to transfer you some of your grandfather's memories," the dragon bird said. "There were specific ones that he entrusted to me to give you when you were ready. For now, you're going to get his firebending style, and some of his knowledge of swordsmanship."

"Will that give me control?" Sado asked.

"In a sense," the dragon bird said. "It will help, and you'll be able to fight without your bending."

"Why are you giving it to me now?" Sado asked. "Wait, did I lose my bending?"

"No," the dragon bird said. "But you're fighting chi blockers. So you need to be ready."

"But I've _been_ fighting chi blockers," Sado said. "Why wait until now?"

"Because you _must_ defeat Amon," the dragon bird said. "Before we can meet. Now, close your eyes...and remember."

He felt heat wash over him and memories began to flash before his eyes. Then, he felt like he was falling. He jerked, eyes flying open, and looked around the hospital room. Korra was to his right, and Tenzin and Lin were on his left. All three looked exhausted, but smiled when they saw he was awake.

"Finally," Korra smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Sado said, pushing himself up, then looking to Tenzin. "Can I get a drink?"

"Of course," Tenzin nodded. "I'll be right back."

He left the room and Sado sighed, holding a hand to his head as the memories he had gotten from the dragon bird tried to settle.

"What happened at the arena?" Sado asked.

"After Amon took the Wolfbats bending, he blew up the arena," Korra said. "Then he and the chi blockers began to get away with an airship. Once I healed you, me and Lin went after them and caught up on the roof, then got into a fight with some chi blockers and that guy with the electric sticks. We won the fight, but I fell through the glass and Lin had to let Amon get away to catch me. Then the arena got shut down because it was unusable, and Mako and Bolin moved in with Asami. Oh, and a bunch of Equalist stuff like the electric gloves and posters of Amon were found at Cabbage Corp."

"Who tipped you off about it?" Sado asked.

"Tarrlok got the tip from a whistle blower in Cabbage Corp," Lin said.

"It's not Cabbage Corp," Sado said. "Tarrlok's hiding something. I could see it in his face when he agreed to let you guard the finals. If the tip came through him, it's not reliable."

"But Cabbage Corp is one of the few corporations that could actually produce that kind of tech," Lin said. "And all of the evidence was found _inside_ Cabbage Corp's factory."

"It's a set up," Sado said. "A diversion. And they're not one of the _few_. They're one of the _two_."

"You think it's Future Industries?" Korra asked. "Asami."

"We can't be sure," Sado said, pushing himself up, glancing down and seeing he was in scrub pants. "Let's go pay Mako and Bolin a visit."

"Right," Korra nodded, just as Tenzin returned with a glass of water.

Sado drank it quickly and Lin stood.

"I can't move on Future Industries without proof," Lin said.

"I know," Sado said. "We'll get it."

They walked out of the room, taking Naga back to Air Temple Island, where Sado changed into clean clothes and grabbed his sword, then took Naga to Hiroshi Sato's mansion. Sado knocked on the door and a butler answered.

"Welcome Master Sado, Avatar Korra," the butler bowed. "Welcome. Your friends are this way."

He led them through the house to a pool where the others were swimming.

"Avatar Korra and Master Sado have arrived," the butler announced.

"Sado!" Bolin grinned. "You're awake! That's awesome!"

"Thanks," Sado said. "We need to talk to you and Mako. Alone."

"Whatever it is, you can say it in front of Asami," Mako said.

"No, we really can't," Korra said.

"Yes, you really can," Mako said.

"It's alright," Asami said. "I'll go check on my dad."

"No it's fine," Mako said. "What's up?"

"Alright, fine," Sado shrugged. "We think Asami's just trying to seduce Mako in order to get to Korra for publicity and political reasons."

Mako and Asami both turned crimson almost instantly.

"We do?" Korra blinked. "I mean, yes, we do!"

"Th-That's ridiculous!" Asami sputtered. "I-I'm not...I-I mean I haven't even considered...I-I mean I'm not after Korra! I-I mean in a public...o-or...whatever it was you said! I like Mako for who he is!"

"Y-Yeah!" Mako said. "Y-You guys are crazy! What proof do you have?"

"Well, since Future Industries sponsored you, their stocks shot through the roof," Sado said. "Cabbage Corp's stocks nose dived, even before they were shut down."

"Th-That's just a coincidence!" Asami said. "I got my father to sponsor you because I wanted you guys to be able to compete!"

"Alright," Sado said. "Alright. We're sorry we accused you. We're just trying to look out for our friend."

"Well...that's really sweet of you, but I actually really care about Mako," Asami said.

"Fair enough," Sado said. "By the way, your house is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Asami smiled, the color finally fading from her and Mako's faces.

"Is there a nice big room where we can firebend without having to worry about burning the house down, or ruining anything?" Sado asked.

"There's a ball room upstairs," Asami said. "Up the stairs to the right, third door on your left."

"Thank you," Sado said. "Come on Korra. It's your turn to teach me."

"Sure," Korra said, following him.

Once they were out of earshot, she gave him a questioning look.

"What the hell was that?" Korra asked.

"Did you see how much she blushed?" Sado asked.

"Yes, you humiliated her!" Korra said.

"Yes I did," Sado agreed. "Because it proved her innocence in Future Industries' crimes, assuming I'm right."

"How?" Korra asked, just as they reached the ball room.

"She wouldn't have blushed so much if she wasn't honestly interested in Mako," Sado said. "If she was just trying to gain all of your trust to keep suspicion away from her and her father, she wouldn't have been so embarrassed."

"I see," Korra nodded. "Smart."

"Thank you," Sado smiled. "Now, let's go find some evidence."

He opened the doors of the ball room again, looking up and down the hallway to make sure the butler that had been following them was gone, then walked over to a set of double doors where he could hear Hiroshi's voice. Both stood against the wall beside it, looking through one of the two keyholes as they listened to Hiroshi talking on the phone.

"I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned!" Hiroshi said, sounding a hint worried. "Mhm...yes. Luckily the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me. By the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike."

He stood, hanging up the phone and Sado and Korra stood, silently heading back to the ballroom where Sado formed a massive fireball, concentrating and making it shrink back down to a normal sized on.

"Catch," Sado said, tossing it to Korra, who caught it.

"I can't believe it," Korra said. "He actually _is_ working with the Equalists."

"He didn't say anything directly incriminating," Sado said, catching the fireball as Korra tossed it back. "We don't know for sure."

"It should be enough for Lin to question him again," Korra said, catching the fireball.

"True," Sado nodded. "Alright. Let's go talk to my Aunt."

Korra nodded, catching and extinguishing the fireball. "You know, she was really worried about you while you were in a coma. Maybe things aren't as bad between the two of you as you think."

"Maybe," Sado sighed. "My family problems aren't that pressing right now. We need to go and see Lin and Tenzin."

Korra nodded and they quickly left the ballroom, finding the others at the front door where Bolin was having Asami's butler spray him with cologne.

"You're not staying?" Asami asked.

"Sorry, but we have to go see Tenzin," Sado said.

"Why?" Mako asked.

"I need advice about dealing with my Aunt," Sado said.

"So why is Korra going?" Bolin asked.

"I'm spending time with my friend, deal with it," Korra said, closing the doors.

Then, they hopped onto Naga, Sado allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of being able to hold Korra as close as he had to as Naga sprinted through the streets, skidding around corners rapidly. Finally, they reached the police station and skidded to a stop, both jumping off. They hurried inside and found that Tenzin was there, discussing the Cabbage Corp investigation with Lin.

"Korra, Sado, what's going on?" Lin asked.

"We overheard a conversation Hiroshi was having on the phone," Sado said. "He said that things were still going according to plan, and that the Cabbage Corp investigation had bought himself and whoever he was talking to more time. Then he said that by the end of the week, they'd be ready to strike."

"You're sure?" Lin asked.

"Yes," Korra nodded. "I was right there. I heard it too."

"Does he have motive?" Sado asked.

"Years ago, the Agni Kai Triad raided his mansion and killed his wife," Tenzin said. "He could have been harboring anti-bender sentiment all this time."

"It's not enough for an arrest," Lin said. "However, it _is_ enough to ask more questions. Don't worry. I won't mention you, the conversation you heard, or anything else. I'll stick to means, motive, and the sudden business opportunity of Cabbage Corp being shut down."

Sado nodded and the four of them decided to go tomorrow, since it was getting late. Sado and Korra headed back to Air Temple Island, Sado again enjoying the proximity to Korra that riding Naga forced. Once they arrived, they headed inside, greeting Pema and the children as they passed. Korra headed to her room, and Sado went to the roof to meditate, only for Korra to arrive a few minutes later.

"Can I join you?" Korra asked.

"Of course," Sado smiled, Korra sitting down beside him, staring at the fireball in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Korra said after several minutes of silence.

"For what?" Sado asked.

"For making you angry," Korra said. "Things have been...really stressful lately, for obvious reasons, but you were there for me every step of the way. And in return, I just made you angry."

"No you didn't," Sado said.

"Yes I did," Korra said. "I took everything you did for me for granted. You worked so hard, every day trying to raise the money we needed, and I thanked you, but I never really repaid you. And then when Mako got Hiroshi Sato to sponsor us in full...I didn't even thank you for the last bit you got for us. And then, when you were there for me while I was afraid, I used you as a shoulder to cry on, but I never let you help me really, and I never thanked you even once. And then you joined the task force with me and quit your job to do it just to be there for me and I never really thanked you for that. And then when I challenged Amon, you came to my rescue without a second of hesitation, and you got hurt because of it and I never once thanked you, and I wasn't even around after it. You came to help me and I thanked you by disappearing for days."

"Korra, it doesn't matter," Sado said. "I didn't need to be thanked for any of that. I did it because I wanted to, not because I wanted you to thank me. I wanted to help you because you needed it."

"I know," Korra said, shame filling her face. "You've always been there for me."

"And I always will be," Sado said. "Even if you don't want me to be. If you want, I can even scare Asami away from Mako for you."

Korra's face fell even more, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?" Sado asked. "I was just kidding! I swear!"

"I don't like Mako," Korra said, Sado staring at her in confusion.

"You...wait...what?" Sado asked. "But you said..."

"I was trying to make you jealous," Korra said.

Sado stared at her, mind struggling to think with the gears failing to reach each other. "Why?"

"Because I like you, so much," Korra said. "But you were so good, so...perfect. I was terrified you really were just being a good friend. I was afraid you didn't feel the same. So I decided to see if I could make you jealous. I wanted to see if you liked me, but it just made you angry, and I'm so sorry! Please, just tell me we can still be friends!"

Sado wrapped his arms around her, chuckling. Korra pulled back, staring at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Korra demanded. "I'm being serious!"

"I know," Sado said. "I was never angry at you Korra. I _was_ jealous. Extremely. I hadn't noticed you flirting with Mako once, so your confession caught me completely off guard and I didn't know how to react, so I left. Then when I was meditating, I started remembering small things, or maybe my mind was inventing them, like how much of a fan of his you were at first, and how when we were looking for Bolin you said that Naga could only carry two, but then after carried all four of us. And how I was raising money a little at a time, and not enough of it, and then Mako got the entire thing sponsored. I had been feeling...insignificant after that one already, so after you confessed to him...I guess I just lost hope. I shut down. I couldn't be around you without thinking about that and it hurt too much to bear, so I stayed away. But I never stopped caring about you, and I was never angry at you."

Korra stared at him. "Wait...so then...you..."

"I like you Korra," Sado said. "You're most amazing, beautiful girl I've ever met. You care about everyone, no matter what, and you're so strong, and talented, and I've been trying to figure out how to tell you since like two days after we met."

Korra lunged, wrapping her arms around his neck and mashing her lips to his, Sado sighing contentedly, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around her back. After a few minutes, Korra pulled back, smiling.

"Just like that," Korra smiled. "Just like you did. Just a long time sooner."

Sado smiled, kissing her again, Korra sighing, kissing him back, the kiss slower and more gentle this time. After a few minutes, Sado pulled back, smiling. "I really should meditate at some point."

"There's time tomorrow," Korra smiled, kissing him.

Sado smiled, pulling her over to straddle his lap before settling into the kiss. After only a few minutes, however, someone cleared their throat and Sado looked over, seeing Tenzin standing below them.

"Whenever you're done up there, dinner's ready," Tenzin said, walking back inside.

Sado chuckled, giving Korra another quick kiss before they stood and dropped to the ground, heading inside.

* * *

Leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Investigation

Sado woke early the next morning, heading up to the roof to meditate, centering himself on his flames and the sun. After about forty minutes, he smiled as Korra sat beside him. She remained silent, meditating with him for about an hour before he finally opened his eyes, looking over at her just as she cracked an eye open to see if he was done.

"You meditate really well," Korra said.

"No, you just don't know how to do it," Sado chuckled. "Come on. I want breakfast before we go accuse Hiroshi of being a terrorist."

Korra sighed. "Yeah. I almost forgot about that."

They headed inside, getting a quick snack before Sado grabbed his sword and they headed to Lin's office, finding Tenzin was already there. After a few minutes of Lin finishing up some paperwork and giving some of her men orders, they left, Sado and Korra taking Naga back to the mansion while Lin and Tenzin took a satomobile. Once they arrived, Lin and Tenzin knocked on the door, the butler's eyes widening before he stepped out of the way, the two of them heading up the stairs to Hiroshi's office, Sado and Korra stopping on the steps where Mako and Asami were standing.

"What's going on?" Mako asked. "Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

"Someone from Cabbage Corp claimed they were set up by Hiroshi, and used your mother's murder as the motive," Sado lied. "According to due process, Lin has to ask Hiroshi about it."

"That's ridiculous!" Asami said.

"I agree," Sado said. "But it's the law."

Asami sighed, nodding. After about ten minutes, Lin walked out with Tenzin and Hiroshi.

"We're going to search Future Industries' factories," Lin said. "Hiroshi's given us his permission.

Sado nodded.

"Why would you do that Dad?" Asami asked. "We're innocent!"

"Yes we are," Hiroshi said. "And now we can prove it. It's not a big deal. It'll be done by sundown, and then we can resume business as usual."

Asami sighed and nodded.

Sado and the others all headed over to the factory district, Korra taking Naga to help one group search while Sado and Lin took another group, along with Hiroshi, to the factory Sado had worked in.

"Mr. Sato, what does this metal get used to make?" Sado asked.

"Our satomobiles," Hiroshi said. "We mass produce them. Come. I'll show you."

He led Sado and Lin to the next building over, which Future Industries also owned, where the metal was collected in large vats that were kept hot enough for the metal to remain a liquid by machines, then were poured into molds and cooled into parts for satomobiles.

"If you have machines heating the metal over here, why use firebenders over there?" Sado asked.

"People need jobs," Hiroshi shrugged.

"Fair enough," Sado said. "I worked there myself for a few days. It pays well."

"I'm happy Future Industries could be of service," Hiroshi said.

They returned to where Mako and Asami were waiting, Lin's police spending most of the day searching, all reporting the search to be negative.

"It would seem we owe you an apology, Mr. Sato," Lin said. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Of course," Hiroshi said just as a worker walked past Sado and Korra, going to get in a truck as Korra nudged Sado, holding out a slip of paper, their bodies below their heads hidden from the others' view by Naga.

Sado scanned the paper and looked back up as Hiroshi and Asami left, Mako going with Asami. "I think you guys should hear this."

Lin and Tenzin turned toward them.

"If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the silk robe bridge at midnight," Korra read. "One of the workers handed it to me.

"I suppose we know where we're heading next," Lin said.

Sado nodded and a few hours later, they reached the meeting point. They found their new informant standing behind a support beam and walked over. He was wearing a dark coat and a hat to avoid being recognized.

"Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said," the man told them. "I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this...this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked.

"He manufactured those gloves for the equalists," the informant said.

"Called it," Sado said.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger," the man said. "Some new kind of weapon. That's what the melted steel's really for. What you saw making the satomobiles is really only them skimmin' the surface of the metal, for appearances."

"I figured," Sado said. "There's too much metal for it to have been for the thin metal panels in satomobiles. Where's the factory?"

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion," the man said.

"Oh shit," Sado sighed. "That's not going to go over well with Asami, or Mako."

"It doesn't matter," Lin said.

"Are you sure the entrance is _in_ the mansion?" Sado asked.

"I'm sure," the man nodded.

"Okay, thank you," Sado nodded, all of them turning and walking away.

"Alright, let's go see what we can see," Lin said.

"Hold on," Sado said. "I have a question. Can metalbending bend any kind of metal? Or is there something that's unbendable even to all of you?"

"We can't bend platinum," Lin said. "It's too pure."

"I want to go to factory I worked in again first," Sado said.

"You want to check the metal they're supposedly using for the weapons?" Lin asked.

"Yes," Sado nodded. "The informant said they're skimming metal from what gets melted down in order to make satomobiles, but when you heat metal, the impurities all rise to the top."

"Which would purify the rest further," Lin said. "Let's hurry."

They quickly made their way to the factory where the liquid metal was kept and Lin held her hand out, concentrating, then raised her hand only to sigh, shaking her head.

"It's platinum alright," Lin said. "High grade. We're about to be in for one hell of a fight."

"We should assume the informant was a trap," Sado said.

"I agree," Tenzin said. "It's too convenient."

"We still need to raid the mansion, though," Korra said.

"Relax," Sado smiled. "My dad told me that Lin mastered Grandmother's seismic sensing ability almost as well as my grandmother did."

"I'll find the factory no problem," Lin nodded. "Now, let's get to the station."

The others nodded and they ran to the station, gathering all the metalbenders that were present except two, then leaving in an airship. As they flew, Sado sat in the back with a fireball, Korra sitting beside him.

"Are you worried?" Korra asked.

"A bit," Sado said. "But whatever it is, Aunt Lin can handle it. If nothing else, she's a very powerful earthbender."

Korra nodded. "I'll be right there beside you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Sado smiled. "We'll be fine."

Korra nodded and they walked over to Tenzin and Lin as they arrived. Then, they left the airship, moving through the estate quickly and up to the house.

* * *

Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Failed Infiltration

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountainside," Lin said.

"What?" Asami asked. "There's no tunnel."

Lin turned, ripping a metal plate off of the ground, exposing the tunnel below the floor. Sado walked over, whistling and looking down in. There was a stairway leading down to a trolley of some kind.

"Wow," Sado said. "Aunt Lin, I have to hand it to you. I totally underestimated you. I knew you were good but you can sense forever. I can't even see the end."

"Thank you," Lin said.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered to Asami.

"I don't understand," Asami said. "There must be an explanation."

"Maybe you don't...know everything about your father," Korra said. "I'm sorry."

"Officers, into the tunnel," Lin said. "Be cautious. Whatever this new weapon is, it's made of platinum."

The officers all stood at attention for a moment before turning and heading into the tunnel. Sado reached back, resting a hand on his sword's handle.

"Maybe this thing will actually see use today," Sado said. "You might end up glad you gave it to me, Aunt Lin."

"We'll see," Lin said as Mako, Bolin, and Asami began to head toward the tunnel. "Uh uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

Song saluted and Lin walked into the tunnel with Tenzin. Sado turned to the others.

"Whatever's down there is specifically designed to be unstoppable," Sado said. "You three shouldn't get mixed up in that if you don't have to."

"You're our friends," Mako said. "We can't let you go in there alone."

"We're not," Sado said. "We've got each other to watch our backs."

"You know what I mean," Mako said.

"We'll see you when we get out," Korra said.

The two of them walked into the tunnel, joining the others on the trolley, one of the officers getting it moving. After several minutes, they reached a walkway, following it into a massive, open, underground chamber with a pair of banners of Amon's face hanging above them and metal covering everything. They all readied themselves for a fight, Sado glad there was plenty of room and nothing flammable.

"Not your average backyard workshop," Lin said.

"I bet those are the weapons," Sado said, nodding to a row of massive robot-like machines with two legs ending in tracks like a tank, two arms, and a glass cover where the face would be, likely for whoever was driving to see out of, each standing about twenty feet tall.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where it he?" Tenzin said irritably as they reached the middle of the room, pausing to look around.

Suddenly, a massive platinum wall shot up from the floor behind them, slamming closed and blocking the exit, the room going dark. Sado formed a massive fireball on one side of the circle, Korra doing the same on the other, lighting a large area around them. Then, suddenly, all of the robots around them began to turn on, green lights flicking on on their chests, making everyone shield their eyes, Sado and Korra letting their fireballs go out.

"It's so nice of you to join us, Chief Beifong, Avatar Korra, Councilman Tenzin," Hiroshi's voice said through a speaker on one of the machines, all six machines moving to form a half-circle around them, trapping them against the wall. "My mecha-tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renown mother could bend a metal so pure. I should really thank you for your help, Sado. When you joined, productivity increased by fifty percent. I was able to complete a few extras."

Three more came to life in the distance, rumbling toward them.

"I am so never getting a job again," Sado sighed, drawing his sword, flames dancing along the blade.

"Hiroshi, I _knew_ you were a lying, no good Equalist!" Korra said. "Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar?" Hiroshi asked. "Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from in here, where my odds are a little more...equal."

"Suit yourself," Sado said.

He shot forward, slashing Hiroshi's robot's leg and the leg jerked backward, Hiroshi's mecha-tank crashing to the ground. Instantly, the others all scattered, the metalbenders trying to hold the mecha-tanks still as best they could with their cables, Lin extending her gauntlets into spikes and beginning to drive them into a tank's top, the Equalist inside of it instinctively backing the tank up until it crashed into a wall, and Korra and Tenzin worked together to slam a blast of fire and air into Hiroshi's sending it bouncing and rolling across the room. Sado sprinted at one of the unopposed ones, working to increase the heat of his blade, then jumped, flipping over a cable on of the tanks shot at him. As he fell, he slashed the arm, slicing it off. He grinned, jumping and blasting flames out of his feet to propel himself, slashing up the front of the tank, splitting it as he went, then flipped, landing on the top and leaping off just before it exploded, hurling him. He bounced off the ground then flipped, landing on his feet and ducked as a cable shot over him, sprinting forward and grabbing his sword off the ground, flames racing along the blade again before he slashed the cable, removing it.

Suddenly, the police all screamed and he looked to the side, seeing them being electrocuted. Lin looked pissed, and he had seen her rubber bodysuit peeking out of her armor earlier, so apparently they all just neglected to put it on. Sado turned back to the front just as a cable crashed into his torso, swinging him into the air then hurling him. He crashed down hard, rolling to a stop just as Lin crashed down beside him, groaning.

"This sucks," Sado said as Lin retrieved his sword with a cable. "I got one."

"Mine's still moving," Lin said.

Sado sprinted at one of the nearby ones that had electrocuted the police and flipped over its first cable, which crashed into the ground, sticking. He slashed the cable below himself as he fell, then shot forward, removing a leg. He instantly dropped into a slide as a cable shot over him, catching Lin, only for him to slash the cable, then stand, removing the arm and a leg.

Lin suddenly yanked a hand toward herself, a metal panel from the floor slamming into his back and hurling him out of the way of a cable. He flipped landing on his feet and skidding to a stop just in time to tackle her out of the way of another. He stood, spinning toward the nearest mecha-tank and took off at a run, Lin charging another. The tank threw a punch at him and he flipped over it, slashing the arm off, then landed in front of the machine as the whole thing lit up with electricity.

"Now what kid?" the Equalist inside asked.

"Simple," Sado said, blasting himself into the air with his flames, then slashing it on the way down. "Now I win." He launched himself backward, barely escaping the explosion, then flipped, landing on his feet at a run at one of the machines that wasn't down yet.

Before he could get there, Korra suddenly flew past at the end of a cable, being slammed into a machine and dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Korra!" Sado shouted, growling in rage, leaping over a cable and sending flames out of his feet, streaking toward the tank, driving his sword hilt-deep in the window, stabbing the driver through the face.

He ripped his sword upward and out and leapt to the side as a cable slammed into the tank and sprinted at that one just as Hiroshi launched a disk that extended three black cords. It wrapped around Tenzin, electrocuting him instantly, just before Sado skidded to a stop, Lin crashing down in front of him. Sado pulled her to her feet just before she shoved him, a massive metal arm crashing into her, barely missing him and flung her like a rag doll across the room into the wall. Sado flipped, landing on his feet and reading himself, both hands on his jian as he watched the three functioning tanks move ino a semicircle before him.

"You're going to regret that," Sado growled. "I've been accidentally killing Equalists today. Three more won't do too much damage."

"Is that right?" Hiroshi asked.

Just then, a cable slammed into Sado from the side, Sado's eyes snapping to one of the downed tanks, seeing the cable coming from that on before electricity flooded his body for what felt like the millionth time in the last two weeks and his sight went black.

* * *

Sado jerked awake as someone screamed, opening his eyes and seeing Asami electrocuting Hiroshi with one of the gloves the Equalists used. Then, as the chi blocker with the electric sticks moved to fight her, she kicked one of the sticks out of his hand then caught his other hand, bending it backward to his neck then electrocuted him too.

"Damn," Sado said, looking around.

"Where's my sword?" Sado asked.

"There!" Mako said, pointing to where a chi blocker was holding it off to the side.

"Oh no," Sado snorted, walking forward and cracking his knuckles. "Hands off the heirloom douche bag!"

He swung a hand, a wave of flames streaking toward the chi blocker, only for them to dodge it, taking a practiced stance with the sword. Sado smirked, taking his own stance. As he did, the two tanks remaining that had drivers turned toward him.

"Sado, leave it!" Mako shouted. "We've gotta go!"

"Leave if you want to!" Sado said, ducking around the sword several times, sending several fire blasts at the chi blocker, dodging punches and kicks as much as the blade. "I'm not going anywhere without my sword!"

"Jump!" Asami said, Sado launching himself into the air just before a cable slammed into the chi blocker, his sword spinning into the air.

"Much better!" Sado said, catching it and slashing the cable on the way down before sprinting to a hole in the ground where the others were retreating through.

Sado dropped, sliding into the hole and Bolin dropped in after, stone bursting out of the ground under the metal floor and covering the hole. As Sado landed, he looked around. Mako was using a fireball to allow them to see, and out of everyone, only Lin was still unconscious, and was clearly badly injured. Sado sheathed his sword, forming his own fireball, smiling as he found it was easier to control his flames than before he fought with the sword.

"You're getting better," Mako said.

"A lot clicked while using my sword," Sado said. "You okay Korra? You got thrown pretty hard."

"I've got a splitting headache, but I'll live," Korra said. "We should get Chief Beifong to a hospital, though."

Sado nodded and Mako turned, leading them along the tunnel they were in until they reached an access point to the tunnel they entered through. They took it back to the workshop, then got Song, who was tied up for some reason, on the way out, Song piloting their airship away from Hiroshi's estate, toward the hospital.

* * *

Leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Visit

Sado flipped, kicking downward at Korra, his finally normal-sized fire blast being cancelled out by her own. She grinned, catching his leg and spun, throwing him. He flipped, landing on his feet and punched twice, two fireballs, one normal-sized and one too big, flew at her, Korra dispersing both. She stood, dusting her hands off and smiled.

"You've improved a lot," Korra said. "Looks like giving you that sword was an even better idea than Lin could have hoped."

"I agree," Sado nodded. "I just wish she hadn't been hurt."

"Have you been in to see her?" Korra asked.

"I'm going once Mako and the others get here," Sado said. "Do you want to come?"

"I think you need to talk to your aunt alone," Korra said. "I'll be here when you get back, though."

Sado nodded, smiling.

"They're here, they're here!" Ikki shouted, running past, Meelo and Jinora following.

Sado sheathed his sword and he and Korra jogged down the path to the port just as the ship docked, their three friends stepping off the boat.

"You're finally here!" Ikki said. "Welcome to Air Temple Island, your new home!"

"Yes, welcome to my domain!" Meelo said.

"Well aren't you sweet, little monk child," Bolin smiled.

Pabu dropped to the ground, running between Meelo's legs, making him bend over at the waist to follow it with his eyes, and over to Naga.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked.

"That is a fire ferret," Jinora said. "An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom."

"He's cuuuuuute!" Ikki squealed, running over to hug him.

Sado chuckled, shaking his head, and walked onto the ship. "I know you guys just got here, but can you give me a lift to the main land? I need to go see my aunt."

The air nomads working the ship nodded, beginning to prepare to ail back again and Sado turned to the others.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Sado said.

"See you when you get back," Korra said.

About fifteen minutes later, the nomads dropped him off at the dock and left to head home. Sado walked through the city to the hospital, walking in to Lin's room and sitting down beside her.

"You look unhappy," Lin said.

"Why'd you do it?" Sado asked. "You could have dodged the attack. Why sacrifice yourself for me?"

"What do you mean why?" Lin asked. "You're my nephew. I may not like your destructive tendencies, and we may have had our differences, but we're still family. Like you said, your grandfather always said family was the most important thing in the world. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up. I shouldn't have simply shipped you off to the military. I should have taken care of you, as family is supposed to do. If nothing else, I should have taken you to your grandfather."

"It's alright," Sado said. "In the end, if worked out pretty well. I probably wouldn't have come here, or ever met Korra and the others, if you hadn't sent me to the military. But, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Lin nodded.

"Why do you always say 'your grandfather,' instead of 'Dad,' or 'father?'" Sado asked. "He... _was_ your father, right?"

Lin sighed. "Yes, he was my father. But he never really...He tried. He loved the three of us with all his heart. Of course he did. We were his children. But Suyin and I were earthbenders. Your father was the firebender. Not a prodigy like you, but a firebender. Your...my father, spent so much time training your father to control his bending, and to be strong and skilled, that it felt like he was ignoring Suyin and I. Granted, we were busy training with our mother, but when the family was together, my father tried to make up for it. I know he loved us, and he tried his best with what he had, but I guess in the end, I just felt like your father was his favorite. At least, at first."

"What do you mean?" Sado asked. "What did my father do? Someone else mentioned that no one had ever told me what my father was really like, but they wouldn't explain."

"I see," Lin said. "I suppose it _is_ about time you knew. Your father didn't work himself to death. And he wasn't the loving father that was always struggling to make ends meet, the way you believed. He was a criminal. Your grandfather had wanted you trained as a firebender by him, by my father, but _your_ father refused. He said that all my father had ever taught him was to be afraid of what he could do with his bending, and that he should do more for others than for himself, and leave himself with nothing. Your father may not have been a prodigy, but my father _had_ trained him well. He was powerful and skilled. He began small, robbing stores and such. Then came banks. Then convoys that were moving money. Eventually, your father began to gain a following. A cult, of sorts. Your father grew drunk on his power, and came to believe that Fire Lord Ozai had been right to try to spread Fire Nation culture, but not because it was better, or because he hated the others, just because he believed that firebenders were the superior race, and all others should be wiped out. He was effective too. You remember moving around a lot, right?"

"Yeah," Sado nodded. "Dad always said it was because he had a better job offer there."

"Well, in reality, it was just him going from town to town and wiping out non-firebenders," Lin said. "You never knew because, for all his faults, he _did_ care about you. He kept you miles from the fighting. Your father's attacks had gained attention after the first, and by the second, the United Forces were fighting them. By the third, the Fire Nation military and the Earth Kingdom military were doing the same. But still your father fought. So many non-firebender soldiers coming after him and his cult simply made their jobs easier. Every soldier killed was another step toward their goal. Eventually, Suyin and I went to deal with him, but by then he had grown powerful. Battle had hardened him, refined his abilities. We were defeated. However, before he could do to us what he had done to countless others, my father arrived to deal with him in person. It was a brutal battle, but in the end, your father was able to escape by ordering his entire cult to eliminate my father. My father wiped them out, and then Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang went to deal with your father personally, only to find that he had poisoned himself. You believed he had simply worked himself to death, and that he had always done his best to try to take care of you, so no one had the heart to tell you otherwise. I'm sorry for having lied to you for so long."

"So...all this time...the reason no one was there for my family wasn't because no one cared, it was because my father was a raving lunatic who was trying to destroy the entire world?" Sado asked.

"Yes," Lin said. "We all would have been there if we could. And when I read the reports General Iroh gave me about your destructive tendencies, all I could see was your father, burning everything in sight. I was afraid you were like him, so I treated you unfairly. I'm sorry."

Sado hugged her, tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you for finally telling me the truth."

"You're not angry?" Lin asked as he sat back down.

"At you, no," Sado said. "At my father, yes. Furious. But now I know that I was never really alone. My family really _did_ love me all these years. They just weren't able to reach me."

Lin smiled, taking his hand. "My father would be so proud of the man you've become. And so am I. tendency for destruction and all."

Sado laughed, wiping his eyes. "How long until you're released?"

"The nurse said I should be healed after tomorrow's treatment," Lin said. "Once that's done, I'm going after my men. My way."

"Wow," Sado smiled. "First I find out my family loves me, and then my aunt finally decides to take the stick out of her butt so she can beat Amon to death with it. Will wonders never cease."

"Excuse me?" Lin asked.

Sado chuckled. "Let us know if you need any help. We'll be there."

Lin sighed, then smiled and nodded. "Alright. Be good to Korra. She's a good girl. And I can tell she's good for you."

"I will," Sado smiled. "See you soon Aunt Lin."

"Goodbye Sado," Lin smiled.

Sado left the hospital and made his way through the city, finding the martial arts school he had been told about weeks ago, pushing the door open and finding a single pair of people inside. One was a full-grown man with the hair along the top of his head pulled back into a wolf tail, a muscular build, and a very serious look on his face. The other was a guy about Sado's age with an identical hair cut who was clearly the man's son.

"Excuse me?" Sado said, the man and his son, who had been dueling with wooden jian, stopping, both turning to him and bowing with the Fire Nation military's bow, Sado returning the gesture. "I was told I could learn to fight here?"

"You can," the man nodded. "What would you like to learn?"

"As much barehanded fighting as you can teach me, and also how to use this," Sado said, tapping his sword, the man staring at it, eyes widening.

"May I see that?" the man asked.

Sado passed him the sword, watching him carefully, readying himself to fight to get it back.

"This sword..." the man breathed. "It's been so many years since I last saw it. Where did you get it?"

"It was a family heirloom," Sado said. "Where did you see it?"

"My godfather once wielded this sword," the man said, Sado staring at him, mouth hanging open.

He couldn't be serious. The chances of it were practically impossible.

"Wait...are you...Sokka's son?" Sado asked.

"I am," the man smiled. "I'm Kurik and this is my son, Kato. And you are Sado Beifong. Grandson of Sado Matsuda, my godfather." He held the sword out to Sado, hilt first.

Sado accepted his sword back, nodding and sheathing it. "So, can you train me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Kurik smiled. "Come. I'll begin training you the same way my father began training me, although, he himself wasn't very good at the tests. Fortunately, I inherited my mother's skill."

"What do you mean?" Sado asked.

Kurik set a small table in front of Sado, setting paper, paperweights, an ink tray and well, and a brush on the table.

"The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid," Kurik said, smoothing the paper out and handing Sado the brush. "The first you will learn is calligraphy. Write your name."

* * *

Sado stepped out of the water on Air Temple Island and dried himself with his firebending, walking up the hill only to stop as he saw Korra on a cliff a ways away from the dock and the temple. He walked along the cliff, sitting beside her as she was wiping her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright," Sado said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Korra said.

"You don't have to," Sado said. "I won't force you."

Korra nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "How did the visit with your aunt go?"

"Good and bad," Sado said. "I finally found out that my family actually _did_ love all along. The only reason I never knew was because my psychopathic mass-murdering father was too busy trying to wipe out anyone who couldn't firebend to introduce me to them."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Korra gasped.

"Don't be," Sado said. "One crazy family member among so many more who love me is better than one loving family member who died early among so many more who never cared. Yeah it sucks that my dad was crazy, but I finally know that my family never hated me at all. They were all just afraid I'd turn into my father, since I never wanted to be compared to my grandfather."

"I suppose so," Korra said.

"Oh, and I found more family," Sado grinned.

"Really?" Korra asked. "Who?"

"Sokka's son and grandson," Sado said.

"Sokka had a kid?" Korra asked.

"Apparently, yeah," Sado said. "Him and Suki had him but never told anyone, so that the kid wouldn't be mobbed my the press all the time. Anyway, I'm learning to fight barehanded and with my jian from them. Sokka's son, Kurik, used to train with both Sokka _and_ my grandfather."

"That's great!" Korra smiled. "Hearing about your father, though...kind of makes my problem seem...unimportant."

"It's not," Sado said.

"How do you know?" Korra asked. "You don't even know what it is."

"Because it made you cry," Sado said. "And because if there's ever anything bothering you, that automatically makes it more important than whatever I'm dealing with."

Korra smiled, kissing him, just before the bush behind them rustled and they turned, seeing Bolin standing there, eyes wide with surprise.

"Bolin?" Sado asked.

"Uh, sorry," Bolin said. "I didn't mean to...uh...I'll just..." he started to leave but Korra spun the ground under his feet.

"What's up?" Korra asked.

"We were wondering where you were," Bolin said. "You guys missed dinner, so we figured we'd come find you."

"We?" Sado asked.

Just then, Mako and Asami walked around a corner further up the path from them and stopped.

"There you are," Mako said.

"Here we are," Sado said. "So, how was everyone's day?"

"Uneventful, mostly," Mako said. "The kids are...energetic."

"That they are," Sado chuckled.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Asami said. "Why is it that the two of you sleep in the main house with Tenzin and his family but the rest of us have to split up between the male and female acolytes' rooms?"

"Because I'm...unofficially family," Sado said. "At least, that's how it was explained to me by Pema. She said that thanks to my grandfather, I got more or less adopted by everyone, even though no one saw me until after my father...died. And Korra is technically actual family because she's Tenzin's dad reincarnated. Oh my God, Korra, you should pull that card sometime just to see what he says."

Korra snorted, covering her mouth. "That would be priceless."

"So, are we gonna go patrol the city or what?" Bolin asked.

"Fuck yeah," Sado said, standing and helping Korra up.

"We'll...meet you guys by the dock," Korra said. "There's one other thing me and Sado need to talk about."

"Oh, uh, yeah, totally fine," Bolin said, beginning to push Mako and Asami away along the path. "See you guys later!"

Sado chucked, turning back to her. "What's up?"

"Am I a failure?" Korra asked. "I...I've memorized all of the airbending training I've been given, I've done everything right, and yet I still can't produce even a single puff of air."

"Even a fart?" Sado asked, Korra glaring at him. "Alright, alright. Korra, you're the furthest thing from a failure I know. You were practically _born_ bending three elements. You're a prodigy if ever there was one. You're only seventeen and you've already mastered three elements. Just because you can't figure out airbending doesn't mean that you're a failure. Everyone says Aang was a prodigy too, but Aang was just a kid. He had his friends and his past lives to help him learn the elements, and if I remember the stories correctly, he couldn't figure out firebending until he met live dragons."

"Well I wish meeting a sky bison could help me the way a dragon helped Aang," Korra said.

"You'll figure it out, Korra," Sado said, kissing her. "It'll just take time. Tomorrow, as long as nothing crazy's happening, I'll help you meditate to try to connect with your past lives. Maybe Aang himself will help you."

"I hope so," Korra said. "I'm really glad I have you."

"And you always will," Sado smiled. "Now, let's go meet up with the others before Asami decides I'm trying to get publicity or whatever it was I said."

Korra laughed, nodding, and they headed down to the port, finding the others waiting patiently. Then, they left, heading to a warehouse where Asami had a car stored that they were planning to use to patrol. However, since it was only a four-seater, Korra ended up sitting in Sado's lap, his seatbelt around both of them.

"Try not to enjoy this too much," Korra said.

"No promises," Sado grinned.

Then, they rolled out of the warehouse and down the street, watching for anything even remotely related to chi blockers.

* * *

Leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Escalation

Sado slipped out from under Korra as Asami sped after the chi blockers. They hadn't been patrolling more than five minutes when a report had come over the police scanner that there was a jail break. Then, about half a block later, the chi blockers had sped past with a single box truck they could transport the rescued prisoners in and four motor cycles.

"Try to get closer Asami!" Sado called out. "I'd rather not do unnecessary damage to the city!"

"Trying!" Asami shouted back.

Just then, a trailer truck rolled out of a side street, directly across the road to block it.

"Korra, Bolin, give me a ramp, now!" Asami shouted.

Both did as instructed and Sado swore, leaping off the car just as it took the ramp, jumping over the truck as Sado shot after them, sending flames out of his fists and feet. After a moment, he got ahead of them and killed the flames, dropping into the back, Korra and Bolin catching him.

"Thanks," Sado said, pushing himself up.

Just as he did, Mako sent a lightning bolt into one of the rear bikes' engines, making it crash instantly, and Bolin began to rapidly chop to the side, small flat chunks of the road slamming into the back of the other bike and its rider, making that one crash as well. The other two bikes dropped back, beginning to let out a cloud of smoke and got in front of the car. Sado stood, getting over the smoke and punching twice, his fire blasts knocking both riders off their bikes, Sado dropping into the seat just before the car hit the bikes, knocking them out of the way, only the truck remaining, the truck veering around a turn.

"Sharp right!" Asami said.

Korra formed tilted the road up in several pieces, forming a raised outside for their turn, allowing them around the corner safely before she dropped the road back to normal. Then, Asami sped up, getting up next to the truck where Mako stood, blasting the driver with lightning and making the truck flip, crashing along the road before bouncing off a streetlight and stopping on its side. Asami skidded to a stop beside it and Sado dropped out, drawing his sword and cutting the back door open. They pulled the prisoners out, Asami and Mako taking the car to go collect the chi blockers, then returned, setting them in a line with them as the press began to snap pictures of the five of them standing behind the lined up chi blockers and escaped convicts. Then, just as the press finished, the cops arrived.

"Right on time," Sado said. "Late as usual." He turned, grinning widely as he found Tarrlok with them.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing!?" Tarrlok demanded.

"Oh, hey Tarrlok, nice of you to show up finally," Korra smiled. "Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the _real_ authorities in their pursuit of these criminals," Tarrlok said.

Sado snorted, covering his mouth for a moment before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know it's serious. It's just, we left a broken street light and a dozen or so potholes, and maybe a couple cracks, and you're calling it tearing up the city. And I was directly involved. Oh, if that's not proof of improvement, I don't know what is."

"That's true," Korra said. "You've gotten a lot better."

"Excuse me-" Tarrlok began.

"You're excused," Sado said. "You claim we impeded your pursuit but it's been...what, twenty, thirty minutes since the call went out?"

"Forty," Asami corrected.

"Forty," Sado said. "Thank you. Forty minutes, and you're just now showing up with your sirens blaring. We've had them here for probably fifteen. We had them caught within five. If we weren't here, they'd have gotten away completely. But you're right, I'm sorry we did the job you wouldn't have even started before they escaped."

"This is your last warning!" Tarrlok snarled. "Stay out of my way!"

"Or what, Tarrlok?" Sado asked. "You going to put on your mask and come take our bending?"

Tarrlok stared at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"It's just convenient how every time something's decided with you in the room, Amon's suddenly one step ahead of us," Sado said. "But when we operate on our own," he gestured around, "we win. Case and point. But relax. I'm not saying I actually think you're Amon."

"Good," Tarrlok said.

"I'm saying I think you're _working_ with Amon," Sado said, cameras snapping around them instantly, Tarrlok's face flushing with rage. "But hey, if I'm Amon's next victim, I guess we'll know I'm right, right?"

Sado turned, walking away, Korra and the others following, giving him worried looks.

"That was a bad idea," Korra said. "Even if you're right."

"Relax," Sado said. "If Amon comes after me, it'll prove Tarrlok's guilt to the world. If we win our next important fight with Amon's forces, it'll prove his guilt to us, because he won't have told Amon that we're coming, specifically to prove his own innocence."

"So either we win against Amon, or we arrest Tarrlok, and then win against Amon," Asami said. "Risky, but a good plan. Assuming you're right about Tarrlok."

"I am," Sado said. "Tarrlok's trying to start a war. Both through Amon, and through the council cracking down on non-benders, using the fear of Equalists to get the council to agree."

"Part of me hopes you're wrong," Korra said.

* * *

"All available units, please respond to the fifty sixth hundred block of Dragon Flats Borough," the police scanner said, everyone hopping into the car. "Equalists have taken to the streets! Consider them armed and dangerous! Proceed with caution!"

"That sounds like a war," Mako said, Asami speeding through the street.

"That sounds like a protest," Sado said. "It's probably Tarrlok's new anti-non-bender law."

"His what?" Korra asked.

"You didn't read the papers this morning, did you?" Asami asked. "The council passed a new law, proposed by Tarrlok. It's illegal to be associated in any way with the Equalists. And there's now a curfew for anyone who's a non-bender."

"Dammit," Korra growled. "You were right, Sado."

"Yeah," Sado said.

A few minutes later, they reached the area the protest was in, finding the power out for several dozen city blocks.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asked.

"This is the non-bender side of town," Sado said. "Almost no benders even live here. And it's after curfew."

"But that doesn't explain the power," Korra said.

"If the power's out, there are less reasons for nin-benders to still be out after the curfew," Sado said.

They slowed to a stop in front of the protest, several police prisoner transport trucks present, along with spotlights, a line of metalbenders, and the new police chief standing on top of a truck, yelling into a microphone.

"All non-benders, return to your homes immediately!" the police chief ordered.

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" one of the protestors shouted, those around him shouting their agreement.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested!" the police chief order.

Sado raised an eyebrow. Hundreds. Maybe more. Good luck with that. That'd turn into a riot instantly, metalbending or no.

"That fucking idiot's going to start a riot," Sado growled.

"You benders can't treat us this way!" a woman shouted, holding her infant son in her arms, a young girl beside her suddenly getting her attention and pointing to Korra. The woman ran to the edge of the protest, the metal benders there preparing themselves to fight. "Please, help us. You're our Avatar too."

Korra stared at the woman for a long moment before striding forward, shoving the two metalbenders still in a combat stance aside. "Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this! Then, she turned, the others going with her as Sado climbed up next tot he police chief, taking the microphone and shoving him aside.

"Everyone, please listen to me," Sado said. "I have no right to ask this of you, because I can't possibly understand what it's like to be a non-bender, and to feel like everyone else is somehow better than you, or like everyone that has a power you don't is trying to oppress you. I can't understand that. I was always gifted, even among benders. But I'm asking you, please, go back to your homes. Please have faith in Avatar Korra to resolve this. She will help you, but she needs you to help her by gritting your teeth and bearing with it just a little longer. Just have faith. That's all I ask."

He ripped the cord out of the microphone and tossed the head to the police chief, dropping off the truck as the crowd called out their faith in Korra, then began to disperse. Sado caught up with the others and everyone stared at him.

"What?" Sado asked.

"That was pretty impressive," Mako said. "For a guy that can't get into a fight without destroying something, you're pretty good at playing a crowd."

"Playing crowds are easy," Sado said. "They function off of even more basic psychology than an individual does. Sympathy means friend and compliance, abrasive means enemy and force."

"Not bad," Asami said. "You'd make a good politician."

"You're actually the second person to tell me that this week," Sado said. "Come on. We've got a law to overrule."

They nodded, walking toward the car only for Korra to turn, walking toward a tent where Tarrlok was standing, talking to a cop.

"Tarrlok!" Korra said, making him turn toward them. "You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!"

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here," Tarrlok said.

"We're not going anywhere," Korra said. "You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals!"

"This is an Equalist rally!" Tarrlok snapped. "There is nothing innocent about it!"

"What rally?" Sado asked, Tarrlok looking, staring with his mouth agape and eyes wide when he saw they had all gone. "They weren't Equalists, Tarrlok. They were people who were upset because their power was turned off for no reason. Amazing how, if you treat them fairly, by asking them to please be patient while we try to help them, rather than just telling them to fuck off or get arrested, they're suddenly much more willing to cooperate. But you're right. They're very threatening. Do you even realize that your laws restricting the right of non-benders is literally doing exactly what Amon is claiming the benders are doing? Do you even realize that for every one person Amon recruits by beating a bender, you hand him ten with one of your ridiculous laws? You're not helping Republic City in any way. You're just helping Amon start a war! But, of course, you already know that, don't you Tarrlok? You're many things, but you're certainly no fool. You're a conniving weasel snake, but not an idiot. You _know_ you're starting a war."

"You'd love to prove that, wouldn't you?" Tarrlok growled.

"Actually I'd love to introduce my foot to your dick so hard you have to clear your throat to piss, but I'll settle for you turning the power back on and leaving the non-benders alone," Sado said.

Tarrlok glared at him before grinning. "Arrest Miss Sato."

The police officer beside him wrapped cables around her instantly. Sado grabbed the handle of his sword but stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sado snarled.

"You have no right to arrest her!" Mako snapped, the rest of the metalbenders having arrived.

"Actually, I do," Tarrlok said. "She's a non-bender out past curfew, and her father is a known member of the Equalists. Arrest him and his brother too."

Sado forced himself to release his sword as Mako and Bolin were restrained.

"Tarrlok!" Korra snarled, ripping two massive chunks of earth from the ground.

"Korra," Sado said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "We can't. His new law may be bullshit, but it's still a law. He wins this round."

Tarrlok's face curled into a triumphant, daring sneer.

"That's not fair!" Korra snapped.

"No, it's not," Sado said. "But it's the truth. Come on. We need to go. We're only going to make things worse."

Korra sighed, slowly lowering the boulders back into place so that the road was smooth, if cracked, and Sado glared at Tarrlok one last time before guiding Korra away, back to the satomobile, which Sado drove to its warehouse before they headed back to Air Temple Island, getting Tenzin.

* * *

Leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Kidnapped

"All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely," the police chief, Saikhan, said. "They will be freed if and when, the task force deems they are no longer a threat."

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law!" Tenzin snapped.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok," Saikhan said.

"Oh I plan to," Tenzin said. "At the council meeting first thing in the morning!"

"You know, Saikhan," Sado said. "I'm actually impressed. You've got Tarrlok's entire dick in your mouth and you're still able to breath enough to spew the bullshit he tells you to. Very impressive."

"You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!" Korra said, forcing Saikhan to nod his head by moving his chin, only for Tenzin to pull her away.

"Calm down Korra," Tenzin said. "I'll get this sorted out. We just need to be patient." He guided Korra and Sado away from the desk, then stopped, turning back. "But you really are the worst!" Tenzin said, turning back to the front then back again, pointing this time. "Ever!" Then, he turned, walking away.

"Remember to swallow Saikhan!" Sado called back to him. "It makes a mess otherwise!"

Then, they were out the door and headed back to the temple. When they arrived, Sado spent a few hours with Korra, trying to help her meditate. The day before, Sado had spent all day with her, trying to help her meditate. She had gotten the hang of meditating, but hadn't been able to reach her past lives. Today, she couldn't even meditate. Finally, he walked her to her room, Korra dropping onto the bed, groaning loudly.

"It's so unfair!" Korra said. "He has no right! Asami may fall under the law, but Mako and Bolin sure as hell don't!"

"His excuse is probably that he's suspicious as to why only Bolin escaped from that first demonstration, and that Mako is involved with a suspect," Sado said, kneeling on the bed beside Korra, beginning to massage her back and shoulders. She blinked in surprise before sighing, settling in.

"Whataya know, another thing you're _really_ good at besides burning things," Korra smiled.

Sado chuckled. "Some idiot once thought that being good with my hands my help me control my bending, so he signed me up for masseuse classes."

"You're kidding," Korra laughed.

"No joke," Sado said, finding a knot in Korra's lower back and beginning to work it out. "I knew it wouldn't help but figured it couldn't hurt to learn."

"I'll agree with that," Korra sighed as the knot finally unwound.

After a few more minutes Sado finally stood, only for Korra to catch his hand.

"Stay," Korra said. "Please."

Sado smiled and nodded, Korra slipping under the blankets and holding them up, Sado lying beside her. Korra cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest and he smiled, wrapping an arm around her. However, after about an hour, she groaned.

"Ready?" Sado asked, Korra staring down at him as he gave her a knowing smile.

"I want you to stay here," Korra said. "I can handle Tarrlok alone."

"Korra, I'm coming with you," Sado said.

"Please stay," Korra said. "For me?"

Sado stared up at her in silence for a while before sighing heavily. "Alright. Fine. But you owe me."

Korra smiled, kissing him for several long moments before lipping out of bed and waking Naga, leading her out of the room. Sado sighed, standing and walking to the window, watching Korra leave. He stared across the water at city hall in silence. He had a very bad feeling about this. But he had given her his word. He grit his teeth, curling his hand into a fist. Then, he turned, walking to his room quickly and getting his sword, then jumped out the window. If she got mad at her, he'd apologize, but Tarrlok was too dangerous for her to face alone if it came to that. He was renown for his bending ability, and if he really _was_ working with Amon, that could mean chi blockers, or Amon himself. Sado reached the water and launched himself over it with his flames, clearing the distance in about eight minutes. He flipped, landing on the beach and taking a moment to regain his breath before taking off at a jog toward City Hall. He found Naga sitting in an alleyway beside the building, staring up at an open window. He launched himself up to the window and flipped inside, freezing and staring at the destruction. The desk was demolished, chunks of the floor had formed a wall off to the side, an entire section of the wall behind where the desk would be, which was supposed to be an endless waterfall, had been broken free and spun sideways, and there was a hole in the wall opposite Sado. He ran over to it, seeing the walkway around the room on the other side obliterated around the hole, and a massive crater in the floor of the room below, the benches of the room having been smashed against the walls when whatever it was landed, though Sado was guessing it was Korra. The only problem was, there was no Korra, or Tarrlok.

Sado turned, sprinting out of the building and whistled, Naga running over instantly, Sado jumping on. "Find Korra!"

Naga began sniffing before barking, running around the building, still sniffing, then away to a parking garage, going to the bottom floor and stopping, whining in front of one of the parking spots. Sado grit his teeth. That was it, then. He had no way to track her if they went by satomobile. And he didn't have any help, since the others were in prison. A thought occurred to him. He had something better than help. He had family. He quickly returned to the City Hall, going back into Tarrlok's office and writing a not explaining that Tarrlok had kidnapped Korra, then stuck it under the front of Naga's saddle.

"Take that to Tenzin!" Sado said, Naga barking and taking off instantly. Sado turned, using his flames to launch himself to the top of the tallest building around himself then raised a fist, sending flames exploding into the air. About three minutes later, a cable attached to the building below his feet and Lin swung up, landing behind him, Sado letting the flames end. Both relocated to a different rooftop and Lin turned to him.

"What's going on?" Lin asked.

"Tarrlok kidnapped Korra," Sado said. "She went to try to convince him to release Mako, Bolin, and Asami, but when I got there, the office was destroyed and both were gone. I had Naga try to find her, but he only went as far as a nearby parking garage and stopped."

"You're sure it was Tarrlok and not Amon?" Lin asked.

"I'm not sure that Tarrlok _isn't_ Amon," Sado said. "Everything Tarrlok's done has helped Amon. The task force, you taking the hit for the arena, you resigning and letting Saikhan take over, Tarrlok's new anti-non-bender law, which is _literally_ exactly what Amon's been saying benders do. Everything Tarrlok does is _helping_ Amon start a war, not trying to avoid one. The other day, chi blockers broke some of their own out of prison and we stopped them. Then, forty minutes later, Tarrlok showed up and said we were getting in the way, and we needed to stop. Then when he shut off power to the non-bender part of town, we tried to explain that they were innocent, and he arrested Asami, Bolin, and Mako for no reason, then when Tenzin went to discuss it with Saikhan, Saikhan basically said that due process under the law didn't apply to them or any non-benders that are arrested because they might, possible, probably not but maybe be Equalists, and they're just going to hold them in prison until Tarrlok decides otherwise."

"Alright, you've convinced me," Lin said. "What do we do?"

"I need your help finding Korra," Sado said. "Do you know if Tarrlok has any property outside of Republic City? He's too smart to hold her here."

"I don't think so," Lin said. "We'd have to check public records."

"Alright, let's go," Sado said.

Lin nodded and turned, motioning for him to follow before beginning to leap across the rooftops, Sado following.

* * *

"There's nothing," Sado said. "We've been looking all night and we've found nothing!"

He swiped a hand into a stack of books, knocking it to the floor.

"Quiet you idiot!" Lin said. "We're not supposed to be in here!"

Sado sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What if we're looking in the wrong place?"

"What do you mean?" Lin asked.

"What if the property isn't his?" Sado asked.

"I already looked for family," Lin said. "There's no record of anyone. He never knew his parents and he has no siblings."

"What if he was lying?" Sado asked.

"How would that help us?" Lin asked.

"The fight went into the court room," Sado said. "There's no water there, so Tarrlok should have been powerless. Right?"

"Except that he was somehow able to beat Korra there," Lin said, realizing where he was going.

"He'd need to have something up his sleeve," Sado said. "Maybe an electric glove like the Equalists use, but I don't think so this time. My gut's telling me it's something else. What can waterbenders do to fight without water?"

"Well, there's bloodbending," Lin said. "But that would require a full moon." She looked down at the book she was holding but stopped, eyes widening slightly. "Unless...it didn't."

"What do you mean?" Sado asked.

"Yakone, a criminal years ago, could bloodbend without the moon," Lin said. "My mother arrested him and Aang took his bending, then he later escaped and fled to the Northern Water Tribe."

Just then, a radio off to the side came on. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night Equalists attacked City Hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in but-"

Sado blasted it, destroying it instantly. "That weasel snake!"

"This isn't good," Lin said. "What do we do?"

"Get Asami, Bolin, and Mako out of jail," Sado said. "Then tell Tenzin about our theory. I'll check Yakone's records."

Lin nodded and turned, leaving quickly. Sado turned, searching through the records quickly, finally finding Yakone. He rifled through the pages quickly. He turned the pages one after the other, throwing the book over his shoulder after a moment, grabbing another, then another. Finally, he found something. A cabin in the mountains North of Republic City. He tossed the book and slipped out of the building through the window, heading for Tenzin's office only to stop. Aside from Asami, all of his friends were benders. Amon would be going after Korra without any doubt. And since Tarrlok was with him, that meant that Amon knew where she was. Sado turned, taking off at a run and whistling. A moment later, Naga was running beside him. He flipped up onto Naga's saddle and sped through the city to Kurik's school and skidded to a stop, throwing the door open, both Kurik and Kato spinning to face him.

"What's wrong?" Kurik asked.

"I know where Korra is but I need non-benders to help me fight off Amon if we meet him," Sado said.

"Kato, stay here," Kurik said, grabbing his jian from beside him. "Practice your form!"

Sado and Kurik both jumped onto Naga and Sado flicked the reins, Naga taking off instantly, leaving Republic City behind within a few minutes.

* * *

Sado followed the half-buried tire tracks in the snow, following the winding road as fast as Naga could go without slipping, so almost a dead sprint. Then, they rounded a corner and spotted the cabin.

"We're here!" Sado said.

"Good," Kurik said. "Let's make this quick."

Sado nodded, yanking the reins to stop Naga outside the cabin and both jumped off, drawing their swords, Sado noticing Kurik's blade was black, complimenting the brown hilt and sheath nicely. Sado tried the handle but the door was locked. So, he blasted it open with his firebending. They quickly moved through the house until Sado reached a cellar door, hearing Korra shouting and banging from below.

"Kurik!" Sado called out. "Over here!"

He ran down the steps, finding a metal box and stopped in front of it, setting his hand against the key hole.

"Korra, get to your left side of the box," Sado said.

"Okay," Korra said. "I'm there."

Sado drew his sword, flames racing along the blade before he stabbed through the keyhole, then pulled the sword back, sheathing it and pulling the door open. Korra through her arms around him instantly and he hugged her back, sighing.

"Come on," Sado said. "We need to leave before he gets back."

"He's a bloodbender," Korra said. "Whenever he wants."

"I know," Sado said. "He's Yakone's son. Come on."

They all hurried outside, climbing onto Naga who took off instantly. However, as they were running down the road, Tarrlok suddenly came around the bend ahead of them, glaring at them instantly. Sado yanked the reins to the side and Naga turned, beginning to slide down the hill beside them, running when she could but mostly trying to stay upright. Finally, they reached the bottom of the hill and Naga began to run again. The three traveled in silence beyond Sado introducing Kurik and Korra to each other, and finally reached Republic City again after several hours of riding. Sado went to Kurik's building first, Kurik sliding off with Sado.

"Thank you for your help," Sado said. "I'm unbelievably glad we didn't end up needing to do anything besides open a box, but thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," Kurik said. "If and when you go up against Amon again, by all means, ask me and Kato for help. We'd be more than happy to assist you."

"Thank you," Sado smiled. "We will."

Kurik nodded and they bowed to each other before Sado climbed up onto Naga's saddle behind Korra, who was starting to sway. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her against him and flicked Naga's reins again, Naga taking off at a quick trot toward shore. After a moment, Sado looked up, seeing a sky bison flying overhead and sent a blast of flame up into the air, the bison circling around and landing in front of them almost instantly.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted, leaping off of the bison and running over.

"She's alright," Sado said. "Just exhausted. We'll meet you guys back on Air Temple Island."

Tenzin nodded and Sado flicked Naga's reins, heading for the beach, Naga beginning to swim across.

"Wait," Korra said. "Not...yet. Have to...tell Tenzin."

"Sshh," Sado said. "It's alright. Just rest. They're waiting for us on the island. I'll tell them what happened. You rest."

Korra's head rolled back onto his shoulder and she drifted off to sleep. Once Naga had reached the temple, Sado carried Korra to bed, taking a moment to warm her up with his firebending, since her skin was icy cold, then pulled her blankets up over her. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room, Naga standing guard.

"Sado, there you are!" Tenzin said as Sado reached the entryway. "Where's Korra?"

"She's resting," Sado said. "She's safe. We met Tarrlok on the way out, but we were able to escape without any trouble. I don't know where Tarrlok is now, but if he comes here, I'll kill him before he can touch her."

"He's a-" Tenzin stopped as Sado held up a hand.

"Bloodbender," Sado said. "I know. He's Yakone's son. But I think he might not be an _only_ son."

"You think there's another one?" Tenzin asked.

"I think Amon is his brother," Sado said. "It would explain why he's helping Amon. One leading from the top, one from the bottom. Total control."

"It's too dangerous to leave Korra unprotected while Tarrlok's on the loose," Lin said.

"I'm not," Sado said. "I'll protect her. Unless you know a way to remove the blood from her body, that's the best we can do."

Lin sighed, nodding. "Fair enough. We may never see Tarrlok again anyway. It'd be suicide for him to come back here."

"Agreed," Sado nodded. "Everyone should go and get some rest. It's been a long day and everyone's exhausted. Tenzin, tell the public whatever you need to."

"Good point," Tenzin nodded. "Alright. I'll go and call chief Saikhan. Lin, you're welcome to stay here for tonight."

"Thanks," Lin nodded. "I will."

"I'll show you to the girls' rooms," Asami said. "Right this way."

They walked away, everyone heading to their rooms, Sado heading back to Korra's and sitting beside her on the bed. He brushed some hair out of her face before looking out the window. Tarrlok would have to be insane to come after her. So would Amon. Both qualified. So, Sado sat there, waiting for someone to show up to try and take her.

* * *

Leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Boiling Point

Sado grit his teeth, watching the smoke rising from Republic City, and the airships over it. It had begun. Amon had finally begun his war. He and the others were on their way over on the ship, but even as they drew near, more and more explosions were going off. Finally, they reached the dog, getting off as Mako tied the boat to the dock, just as Kurik and Kato ran over, Kurik carrying his sword and Kato with a sword with a ribbed grip, gold guard that was shaped sort of like a bell, squished on the sides, with the wider end toward the blade, and a semi-sphere pommel.

"You're here!" Sado grinned.

"One of those explosions was our home," Kurik said. "Another was our school."

"I'm so sorry," Sado said. "Everyone, this is Kurik and Kato, Sokka's son and grandson."

"It's so good to meet you!" Korra said, mimicking Kurik's bow. "I'm Korra."

"It's an honor to meet the Avatar," Kurik said.

"We gotta go," Asami said. "Where'd you park the car?"

"The garage," Sado said.

Asami nodded and they ran a couple streets over to it, opening the garage and starting it up, Asami pulling out before everyone climbed in, Kurik and Kato kneeling on the back behind the back seats, holding onto the seat belts while Korra was seated in Sado's lap for the time being.

"Drive," Sado said once Kurik and Kato were situated.

They sped off instantly, heading for the police department. Kurik and Kato swayed with every turn they skidded around, but remained in place. Then, as the police department came into view, they saw a group of about six mecha-tanks around Tenzin, who was unconscious. Bolin formed them a ramp and Asami floored it, Kurik and Kato jumping off instantly, everyone else following suit. Then, Sado and Kurik sprinted forward, both drawing their swords, Sado's streaming with fire instantly.

"They're platinum!" Sado warned Kurik.

Kurik nodded and they reached the tanks about five seconds after Asami's car exploded against one, knocking it into another. Sado slashed one's leg off, the spun, removing the arm it would land on as well, making it lang so that the other arm was aimed at the ground. Then, he turned, slashing a cable aside just before Kurik removed the cable, then slashed the tank at the waist, his blade just barely long enough to cut all the way through, the top half of the tank crashing to the ground. Sado flipped, sending an arc of flames out and deflecting a cable that was about to hit him just before Mako hit the tank with a bolt of lightning, shutting it down. Then, Bolin and Korra together smashed a massive chunk of stone as big as a mecha-tank into the last one, launching it. Sado looked around at the chi blockers running toward them. Before he could blast them, Asami intercepted them, rapidly dropping the four of them with her electric glove. Sado walked over to the truck where they had loaded Tenzin and sheathed his sword, helping Tenzin out of the truck before getting in and untying the other hostages, none of them metalbenders.

"Thank you kids," Tenzin said. "Not a moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon."

"Uh, guys?" Mako said. "Look."

He pointed down the street where Air Temple Island was visible, along with the airship over it.

"Oh no," Tenzin breathed.

Pema and the children had stayed behind with Lin, and the non-bender air acolytes were all there as well, as were the White Lotus members. As they watched, a massive cable shot down into the ground and chi blockers began to slide down it.

"We have to go!" Tenzin said as another airship joined the first.

"We can't all make it in time," Sado said. "I'll go. My flames can get me there in a few minutes."

"What if Amon is there?" Korra asked.

"Then I'll either deal with him, or I'll make sure Lin and the others all get away safely," Sado said.

"Be careful," Korra said.

"I will," Sado said, turning and running away from them.

He jumped, flames exploding out of this hands and feet and launching him toward the island. He pushed himself faster than the last time he flew, and after about eight minutes, he flipped, falling toward a courtyard where Lin was on her knees, watching Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo demolish a group of chi blockers with their airbending. Sado landed beside Lin and helped her up.

"What happened to you?" Sado asked.

"I didn't have time to put on the rubber suit this time," Lin said, just as the last chi blocker crashed to the ground in front of him, the rest all unconscious.

The chi blocker began to lift his head, so Sado stomped on it, knocking him out. A few moments later, the White Lotus had gathered the chi blockers and tied them up.

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the basement," Lin ordered. "Nice work kids."

Just then, Tenzin's bison, Oogi, landed in the courtyard, everyone dropping off of it, the three children meeting Tenzin as soon as his feet touched down.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Tenzin said.

"We caught the bad guys," Meelo said, having climbed up to Tenzin's shoulders.

"You let them fight!?" Tenzin demanded.

"Less of a let, and more of they saved her life," Sado said.

"He's right," Lin agreed. "I would've been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well."

Tenzin looked at his children, all of whom were smiling proudly at him, and smiled.

"Go on, be with your wife," Lin said, Tenzin nodding and walking away with his children.

Sado and the others followed, Sado looking back at the four more airships on their way over. Then, they were walking through the halls, Korra slipping her hand into Sado's, and found Tenzin and his family in their bedroom, Tenzin holding his newborn child.

"We already chose a name," Pema was saying.

"Rohan," Tenzin smiled.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but...more airships are coming," Korra said.

"Everything's _not_ going to be fine, is it Daddy?" Jinora asked.

"It'll be fine," Tenzin said, passing Rohan to Pema. "I'll be back."

They all ran back outside, stopping and watching the airships slowly approaching.

"What do you want to do Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"I need to get my family as far away from this conflict as possible," Tenzin said. "If Amon got his hands on my children..."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going too," Lin said.

"Lin-"

"No arguing," Lin said. "You and your family are the last airbenders. I _will_ _not_ allow Amon to take your bending away."

"Thank you Lin," Tenzin said. "Korra, I want you and the others to get off of this island and hide yourselves for now."

"I am _not_ running away," Korra said.

"I'm not asking you to," Tenzin said. "I sent word to the United Forces, they will be here soon."

"My cousin's coming?" Sado asked, grinning. "Oh thank God! We're saved!"

"Your cousin?" Korra asked.

"General Iroh, grandson of Fire Lord Zuko," Sado said. "He...may not be very happy to see me."

"He will be," Lin said. "I've been keeping him updated on you. He's so proud."

Sado smiled, hugging her. "Thank you Aunt Lin."

"You're welcome," Lin smiled, hugging him back before he hugged Tenzin as well.

"And you, Tenzin," Sado said. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Tenzin said. "Once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

"What you're saying is..." Korra sighed heavily. "We need to be patient."

"You're learning well," Tenzin smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Lin, Tenzin, and Tenzin's family climbed on Oogi, Korra giving Tenzin a hug goodbye first, then took off, flying away from the island quickly. At the same time, the air acolytes all left on a second and third one. Sado sighed, watching them go before turning to the others. Two of the airships turned, chasing the bison, but the other three moved to the island.

"We need to go," Sado said.

"Naga!" Korra called, the polar bear dog running over. "Everyone climb on!"

"She can't carry us all," Sado said, looking up at the airship over them as it fired a massive cable into the ground, chi blockers beginning to slide down, only for Kurik to slash the cable, dropping them all to the ground, probably killing a couple but breaking the rest.

"I'll stay here and help the White Lotus hold them off," Kurik said, holding his sword and its sheath out to Kato. "Kato, go with the Avatar."

"But...Dad...your sword..." Kato breathed.

"You're ready," Kurik smiled, taking Kato's sword as Kato accepted Kurik's. "Go. Now."

"Korra, me and Kato will catch up," Sado said. "You guys go for now."

Korra hesitated but nodded, Naga taking off away from the temple, Sado and Kato running after the others. After several moments, they got out back and Sado knelt.

"We can't catch up running," Sado said. "I'll have to fly us. Hang on tight and keep your legs around my waist."

Kato nodded, climbing on, and Sado took off in a massive blast of flame, streaking along after Korra and the others, struggling to stay airborne. When he had seen his grandfather doing this in some of the memories he had gotten, it had seemed easy. Bur it was ridiculously hard. Especially with someone else. Suddenly, Naga dove into the water, staying under.

"Now what?" Kato asked.

"We swim," Sado said. "Don't worry. I know where she's going."

Kato nodded and Sado dropped them close to the water before rolling, allowing Kato to dive in before Sado dove as well. Then, they began swimming, moving quickly and staying under water as much as they could.

* * *

Leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Ambushed

Sado grimaced as he ate another spoonful of the stew. As expected when living in the sewer with the homeless, one of which Korra was friends with after giving him a fish she illegally caught, the stew was made from leftovers said homeless friend was able to find in dumpsters. Asami was refusing to eat, Mako and Bolin looked perfectly fine eating it, on account of having been dirt poor and homeless most of their lives, and Sado could honestly say that as long as he didn't think about it being from a dumpster, he had eaten worse while in the military. Korra and Kato both looked to be somewhere between Sado and Asami, though Kato was distracted thinking about his father. After a while, they finished eating and turned in for the night, Sado and Korra sitting against Naga, Korra laying her head on Sado's shoulder but unable to sleep.

"I can hardly believe that a few months ago, I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war," Korra said.

"No kidding," Sado said. "A few months ago I was getting myself kicked out of the Fire Nation military for being too good at burning things. Now I'm sitting in the sewer, in the homeless village, getting to hold the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world and laying against probably the softest bed I've ever felt."

Korra chuckled for a moment before looking up at him, smiling. "You always seem to know what to say to cheer me up."

Sado smiled, kissing her and Korra kissed him back instantly, sighing contentedly. After a few seconds, she pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder again. He rested his head on top of hers, reaching back and scratching Naga's side for a moment before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, Korra doing the same.

* * *

Sado smiled as he saw the ships emerging from the fog. He was finally here. Three days of waiting, but they had finally arrived. And in force. He counted ten ships, each of which would hold close to a hundred troops, maybe more if they overloaded.

"Man, when my family decides to help, they go all in," Sado smiled.

"Yes they do," Kato agreed, grinning. "I can't wait to finally meet more of our strange, unrelated family. The rest were so much fun."

"You're gonna like General Iroh," Sado grinned.

"Wait, where are the Equalist airships?" Korra asked.

"I don't see any mecha-tanks either," Mako said, looking toward shore with his telescope.

Sado looked between the ships, the water, and the shore. Something wasn't right.

"Asami, did your father have any plans for something new?" Sado asked. "Something for the public that me maybe said he gave up on?"

"I don't...wait, yes!" Asami said. "Flying machines, but for one person. He called them planes."

Suddenly, explosions began to go off around the ships. Sado growled. They'd put mines in the water. Smart. Korra was off in an instant, using her waterbending to streak away from shore. Then, a buzzing reached their ears, Sado turning to look just as a swarm of maybe two dozen small flying machines with a set of large wings in front, one above and one below the long mostly round body of the plane, then a smaller fin-like set in back, the buzzing being from a propellor in front.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?" Bolin asked.

"I've got this," Sado said. "Wish me luck!"

Then, he leapt over the railing, blasting off with his flames, streaking away from shore on an intercept course with the planes. The planes reached the ships before Sado could reach them and began to drop bombs. Most missed the ships, but the ones that hit blasted the ships wide open. Sado grit his teeth, getting close enough and flipping, kicking and sending a massive blast of flame out, the flames blasting one plane's wing off, sending it spiraling to the water where it sank in seconds. He took off again, a plane flying directly at him, only for Sado to flip,swinging his fists downward, a pair of flame arcs shooting out, condensed more this time, and sliced the wings off of another, dropping it, only for it to crash into another, both exploding on contact. Suddenly, he had help. Korra was at the top of a water tornado, using her height to fight, hitting one with a blast of water that forced it to crash down in the water, then formed a spike of ice in front of another, which blasted headlong into it, then crashed into the water tornado, dispersing it. Sado flipped, kicking both feet out and sent a fire blast into the engine of a plane, and it began to fall, the pilot jumping out just before it exploded. Suddenly, a torpedo shot out of the water, exploding against another plane.

Sado smirked. They could do this. He looked to the side, seeing Iroh standing in a crow's nest, sending fireballs flying at three planes flying toward him. He got two, and Sado shot down from above, slamming both fists into the third, flames exploding down through it, but not before it dropped a bomb, which Iroh blasted. The explosion hurled him, his left sleeve and glove destroyed, and Sado shot down, catching him just shy of the water. Then, an explosion went off beside them, the water from it slamming into them and hurling them both. Sado opened his eyes once he was under and looked around, seeing Iroh sinking a little ways away. However, before he could go far, Korra caught him, swimming back to the surface. Sado surfaced as well, swimming over to her and climbing onto a floating piece of ship, looking around. The fleet was destroyed. The planes had left. They lost.

"It's alright," Korra said. "I've got you."

"Avatar Korra?" Iroh asked. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"Not just me," Korra said. "He caught you first."

Iroh looked over as Sado and smiled. "Looks like your ridiculously uncontrolled flames actually came in handy this time."

"No kidding," Sado said, smiling. "I'm glad you're okay Cuz."

"I'm glad you made it out of the city safely," Iroh smiled.

"Save the reunion for after we get back," Korra said. "I'm taking him to shore, join me when you can."

Sado nodded, looking up as more planes began to arrive. "Go underwater."

All of them took a breath, dropping below the surface before Korra took off with Iroh using her waterbending. Sado swam after her, breathing whenever he couldn't hold it any longer, then went back under. After a few minutes, Korra returned, wrapping her arms around him before shoving one, sending them speeding back to shore. They climbed out of the water and quickly hurried back into the sewer to the homeless village they were living in for the time being, Korra beginning to heal the burns and bruise on Iroh's arm.

"I was prepared to deal with the mecha-tanks, but not these new high-speed aircrafts," Iroh said.

"I know," Korra said. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one," Bolin said.

"Next time we fight against those things, I'm doing things Sado's way," Iroh said. "It worked better."

"Wow, never thought I'd be told that my way of fighting was better," Sado laughed. "And here I was hoping to impress you with how much I've learned to control myself."

"So I've heard," Iroh nodded. "I'm glad. And I'm proud of you for finally getting your act together."

"Thanks," Sado smiled.

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet," Iroh said.

"I like this man's confidence," Bolin said. "But...how are we not out of the fight?"

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way," Iroh said. "But I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job," Korra said.

A few minutes later, their jack-of-all-trades homeless friend was sitting in front of a radio system.

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" the man asked.

"Commander Bumi," Iroh said. "Second Division of the United Forces."

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Iroh said. "Bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

"Hell yeah!" Sado grinned. "Even more family's coming to the reunion!"

"We'll have to remember to buy more patties," Iroh smirked.

"Ready sir," the man said.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft," Iroh said, the homeless man tapping the message out in Morse Code. "Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear."

The man finished the message and directed them to a map of the city.

"Now comes the hard part," Iroh said. "We need to ground those aircraft. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

"Hey, if it's destruction we need, I got it covered," Sado smirked. "Where we heading?"

"They flew in from this direction," Mako said pointing. "The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range."

"Everyone get ready," Iroh said. "We leave at dawn."

"It's time to take down my father," Asami said.

"Wait," Korra said. "I'm sorry. I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako asked.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon," Korra said. "It's time I faced him."

"That's not a good plan," Iroh said. "We need to stick together."

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down," Korra said. "My gut's telling me it's time to end this, on my terms."

"Korra," Sado sighed. "You're not leaving me behind this time."

"Never," Korra said. "I was about to ask you to come with me."

"I'll go anywhere with you," Sado smiled.

"My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct," Iroh said thoughtfully. "So will I. Good luck you two."

"Thank you," Sado smiled.

Iroh nodded and everyone left to prepare themselves for the fight ahead.

* * *

Leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Showdown

Sado ripped the tape off, smoothing it around the bottom of his pant leg before testing his work, nodding approvingly. Then, he pulled on his chi blocker costume and walked over to the others, mask in one hand and sword in the other.

"You've been keeping up with your jian training, right?" Sado asked, offering the sword to Iroh, who nodded, accepting it. "Heat the blade and it can cut through platinum, like the mecha-tanks. But you'll have to heat it a lot. Do _not_ break my sword."

"I won't," Iroh said before Sado hugged him.

"I love you Cuz," Sado said. "Thank you for banishing me."

"That was your own doing," Iroh smiled. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Wow, make it sound like I'm going to die too, why don't you," Sado snorted. "Give them hell."

"We will," Mako nodded. "Burn Amon's face off again for me."

"You know it," Sado smiled, walking over to Korra as Bolin hugged her.

"Good luck," Korra smiled. "If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga." She hugged Naga's head. "Take good care of Bolin for me."

Naga licked him and Sado smiled.

"Bolin, make sure you keep Mako out of trouble," Sado said. "We know how much he loves getting himself into tight situations."

"Don't worry," Bolin said. "I got this."

"Watch out for Kato too," Sado said. "I'd better have as big a family after this as during it."

Bolin nodded. "Don't worry. No one's going anywhere."

Sado nodded, smiling, and pulled his mask on, Korra doing the same. They walked out of the sewer and into the water, Korra bending an air bubble around them, then out of the water on Air Temple Island, where Amon was living. As they reached a hill where they could see the temple, they saw Amon being raised up into an airship, which took off.

"Alright," Sado said. "We'll wait for him at the temple. Then, when he returned..."

"We ambush him," Korra said.

Sado nodded and they walked down into the temple's main square, only to stop as the chi benders with the sticks, Sado was pretty sure he was Amon's top lieutenant, called out to them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We really don't know," Sado said. "We just got told to get our asses over here. We weren't told what for."

"Well, you're being transferred again," the lieutenant said. "Amon wants extra security at the arena."

"For what?" Sado asked.

"The rally," the lieutenant said. "You should have been briefed about this."

"We'll be there sir," Korra said, the lieutenant turning and walking away, Korra leading Sado away. "I know another way in."

A few minutes later, they snuck in through a concealed trap door in the wall, then went to the attic, Sado stopping as he saw cell bars cutting the attic in two, Tarrlok sitting against the wall on the far side.

"Tarrlok," Sado said, pulling his mask off. "So, Amon got to you, huh?"

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me," Tarrlok said.

"We had no idea you were here," Korra said. "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No," Tarrlok said. "I'm the only one."

"And what makes you so special?" Korra asked.

"He's Amon's brother," Sado said. "Right? And when you tried to bloodbend him, he resisted?"

"You'd make a good detective," Tarrlok said. "Yes. I'm Amon's brother. Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender, and a bloodbender, just like I was."

"How long have you known?" Sado asked.

"Not until after he captured me," Tarrlok said. "Despite what you believe, I really _was_ trying to stop Amon."

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked.

"It all began with my father, Yakone," Tarrlok said. "With the help of his former gang, he escaped from prison, and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother. A warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the first born, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid. Always looking out for me. Those were the good years. Then my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities. But then our training brought out a different side of my father. He was harsh, demanding, and cruel. My brother would stick up for me when I would make a mistake, and my father would scold him for talking back. Even back then, my brother wanted everyone treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip, far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss. And that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill. I had asked him what bloodbending was, and he answered. The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. One which could challenge the Avatar. He said it was declared illegal thanks to the coward Katara."

"How dare you!?" Korra snapped.

"His words," Tarrlok said, Sado resting a hand on her shoulder. "Our father told us that our family had uniquely strong bloodbending abilities, but that the Avatar had stolen his bending to keep him from using it, and that he brought us out there to learn our destiny, to become the strongest bloodbenders and to claim Republic City and destroy the Avatar. To avenge him. That was to be our purpose in life. The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed hunting trip, where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from our mother. I hated it. It hurt the animals we practiced on, and I couldn't stand it. My father couldn't stand my weakness. He was so proud of my brother being able to bloodbend. A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in his newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. My father was so, very proud of him. He said that was what I needed to strive for. But even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands.

"Something changed in Noatak over the years. The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other. Noatak did as well as always, using his psychic bloodbending on me as though I were just another animal. But when it came to be my turn, I refused. I now knew how it felt, why all the animals we bloodbended cried out in pain and discomfort. I didn't want to force that feeling on anyone, much less my own brother. I told my father such, told him I never wanted to bloodbend again. My father called me a disgrace, a weakling. But my brother defended me. He bloodbended my father to keep him from hurting me. He told our father that I wasn't the weak one, our father was. He couldn't even bend. He had always claimed that bloodbending was the most powerful thing in the world, but my brother argued that the Avatar was, because the Avatar had taken away our father's bending, and surely _nothing_ could be more powerful than that. He said he'd run away, invited me to come with him. But when I said we couldn't leave our mother, he said that father was right after all. I _was_ weak. Then, he left. My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered, and he passed away a few years later."

"That's...one of the saddest stories I've ever heard," Korra said.

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you," Tarrlok said. "I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"Tarrlok, I owe you an apology," Sado said. "I believed you were Amon, and so I blamed you for everything the Equalists did at every turn. I blamed you for trying to start a war."

"I was," Tarrlok said. "I would have used the war to flush our all of Amon's forces and take them all down at once. But I was wrong to do so. You were right. Starting a war only made Amon stronger than I could have ever imagined. Even without being able to resist my bloodbending"

"If you could start over, and you could get your bending back, what would you do?" Sado asked.

"Accept my punishment as a bloodbender, then try to live out a peaceful life," Tarrlok said. "But my crimes and sins are unforgivable."

"That's not true," Sado said. "Anything can be forgiven. Eventually."

"When he took my bending, it felt somehow familiar," Tarrlok said. "I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip."

"So...he somehow uses bloodbending to _take_ people's bending," Korra said.

"I don't know how he does it," Tarrlok said. "But then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How do we beat him?" Korra asked.

"We can't," Sado said. "Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

"So much for our ambush," Korra said.

"However, we _can_ beat him," Sado said.

"How?" Korra asked.

"If we expose him as a bender at the rally, in front of everyone, the revolution will crumble," Sado said.

Korra grinned before it faded and she looked to Tarrlok. "Thank you for your help."

Tarrlok nodded and Sado rested a hand on the chains holding the door shut, melting through them quickly.

"Don't be here when Amon gets back," Sado said.

Then, he and Korra pulled their masks back on and left the attic, heading for the arena.

* * *

Sado watched Amon in silence as Korra told the Equalists the truth. Amon was allowing them to, so he clearly had a plan. He was too calm for it to work just from telling them that it was all a lie alone. Sado had no doubt he'd have to fight Amon again. And somehow find a way to win. Finally, he showed them his plan. He pulled off his mask, exposing a firebending scar stretching from the upper right corner of his face to the bottom left, his lips pulled back on the left side.

"That's a pretty face," Sado said. "I bet it washes right off."

"You can't wash off a scar," Amon said.

"That's not a scar," Sado said, leaping off of the platform he and Korra were on, flipping and using his flames to slow his descent to the stage, his chi blocker outfit burning off, leaving his martial arts one behind. "But I'll gladly show you what one looks like."

"Now now, you wouldn't want to spoil the main event," Amon said, the floor behind him rising, revealing several poles with Tenzin and his three airbending children chained to them.

"That's...impossible," Sado breathed. "They got away."

He looked back at Korra, who was staring in shock.

"Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever!" Amon said.

Sado sighed. Time was up. Now, their hands had been forced. Sado punched at Amon, the fireball missing by a hair's breadth as he flipped to the side. Instead, the fireball blasted the platform on top of the poles off. Amon moved to catch him but Sado punched the ground, a wave of flames shooting out over it, then flipped, swinging both feet down at Amon as he was in the air, two fire blasts slamming into him and hurling him backward into the lieutenant. As Sado landed on his feet, several chi blockers reached him, only for Korra to blast them all away with firebending. Sado smirked, standing and facing Amon and the lieutenant.

"Free Tenzin and the others," Sado said, Korra moving to do that as Sado began to punch rapidly at Amon and the lieutenant, both avoiding the fire blasts for a moment before the lieutenant got blasted. Amon closed in rapidly, but just as he reached out to strike Sado, Sado roared, a blast of fire slamming into Amon and launching him. Amon flipped, landing on his feet and skidding to a stop, glaring at him.

"I read your file," Amon said. "Son of a mass murderer. Unable to control your own bending. You think of your firebending as a curse. So why are you resisting? I merely want to take your curse from you."

"I don't know what you're seeing, but I think I seem pretty in control, don't you?" Sado asked. "And it's not a curse. I just didn't understand it. Neither do you. Firebending isn't a weapon. It's a way for me to protect the people I love. So I'll die before I let you anywhere near Korra."

He began to fire at Amon again, Amon flipping and dodging out of the way of the strikes before suddenly Tenzin was beside him, sending a blast of air into one of the fire blasts, turning it into a massive wall of spiraling flames that blasted Amon and launched him into the wall. Amon stood, dusting himself off and started forward again.

"This guy doesn't quit," Sado growled.

"Make him jump," Tenzin breathed.

"You got it," Sado said.

He started forward, sending fire blasts at Amon as fast as he could before dropping, slamming his fists into the ground, a much large blast of flame streaking along it just as a wall of air shot over Sado, launching Amon as he avoided the flames.

"We're good!" Korra said.

They turned, all of them sprinting out of the room into one of the hallways, taking off down it. When they reached a fork, Sado stopped, turning back toward the door.

"Go," Sado said. "We'll keep him busy."

"Let's go get your mother and the baby our of prison," Tenzin said.

"Prison break!" Meelo shouted, sprinting away with the others.

"You ready?" Sado asked.

"Not really," Korra said as the door opened. "But we don't really have that option, do we?"

Sado blasted the ground, forming a wall of flames, then retreated past Korra, who formed a second before they ducked into a set of double doors. They found themselves in a large storage room with an upper level and quickly hid, Amon stepping into it a moment later. Sado watched from his hiding spot as Amon walked into the room, pausing beside the table where Korra was hidden by the cloth covering it, then continued. Then, suddenly, he turned, Korra screaming in pain as she was suddenly yanked out of her hiding place, hovering in the air and her body twitching and being held at odd angles. Sado launched off of the upper level, propelled by his flames as his palms fired a constant stream of fireballs, Amon leaping out of the way, dropping Korra, before Sado flipped, catching himself with his flames and sending another fireball blasting into Amon's gut from point blank range, sending him blasting into the wall.

He launched himself at Amon again, throwing a punch, only to halt in mid air, his muscles contorting in ways they weren't meant to, bones being pulled agonizingly away from each other. But he couldn't scream. He didn't have enough control. Amon began to swing his arm, bouncing Sado around and around the room before finally slamming him back down and raising him to his knees beside Korra, who was also on her knees. Then, Amon grabbed Sado by the back of the neck, placing his thumb to Sado's forehead. Weakness spread through Sado's body instantly. He collapsed forward, feeling hollow and empty. A moment later, Korra was lying beside him, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I told you I would destroy you," Amon said.

Sado yelled in frustration, managing to regain his feet and moved to punch Amon, only for his body to once again lock up. He struggled to do anything, but he couldn't move.

"Amon!" the lieutenant shouted suddenly, "everything the Avatar said about you is true, isn't it!?"

He stared at Sado, held motionless midway through a punch, then at Amon, who was holding out one hand to aid in his bending. He drew his electric sticks, preparing himself to fight.

"Bloodbender!" the lieutenant snarled, throwing his mask on the ground and stomping on it. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

He charged, electricity streaming along his sticks, but when he moved to strike, Amon held an arm out and the lieutenant was suddenly ten feet in the air, body contorting wickedly. The lieutenant managed a small, barely audible scream as his muscles audibly popped and writhed.

"You served me well Lieutenant," Amon said, slowly closing his fist, the lieutenant's scream ending instantly.

Then, Amon swiped his hand to the side, sending the lieutenant spinning through the air into several boards against a the wall, smashing them and dropping him to the ground, the boards falling on top of him.

"I'll...kill...you!" Sado choked out, Amon turning back to him.

"Really?" Amon asked. "Now _that_ I would like to see."

He swung an arm downward and Sado smashed to the ground, then up, then down. Amon turned his hand over, beginning to curl his hand into a fist as Sado's body slowly, agonizingly, curled backward, Sado managing to scream this time as he felt his entire body straining. Then, it was over. Sado crashed to the ground and watched Amon explode out through the doors on a blast of air.

"I...I can airbend?" Korra breathed before her eyes widened. "I can airbend!"

She punched several times, slamming Amon into the wall across from the door several times before kicking, a blast slamming into him from the side, launching him down the hallway, Korra darting into it and continuing the assault. After several more strikes, she disappeared from the doorway and Sado heard a window shatter. Then, she sprinted back in, dropping to her knees beside him, tears flooding down her face.

"Sado!" Korra said. "Please, say something."

"Iroh...better not...lose my...sword," Sado said, slowly starting to push himself up.

Korra smiled, lifting him to his feet and helping him into the hallway. He pulled her toward the window so they walked over, staring at the mask floating in the water as several people began to shout things like "Tyrant," and, "Evil Avatar" at her. Then, Amon burst out of the water atop a massive water tornado, the last of his scar running down his face as the water washed it away. Everyone stared at him before he narrowed his eyes and dove into the water, just ahead of several blasts of air. He sped away quickly, Korra continuing to fire at him but miss until he had escaped around the building. Then, she sighed, wrapping her arms around Sado as he held her.

"It's going to be okay," Sado said. "We'll figure this out."

"But, your bending!" Korra said.

"Is not as important to me as you," Sado said. "Come on. Let's go make sure Tenzin found Pema."

Korra nodded, turning and helping him away from the window, back into the building.

* * *

Leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Recovery

Sado sat in silence as they waited. They had reached the South Pole in a matter of hours after greeting Bumi and giving him the bad news. Now, they were waiting while Katara tried to restore Korra's bending. Everyone that had known her in Republic City was there, including both Kato and Kurik, Kato having retrieved both of their swords, as well as Sado's, after their group got captured at an air field. Not that Sado could actually use his sword properly anymore.

Finally, the door opened and Katara stepped out, sliding it closed behind her. "I tried everything in my power. But...I cannot restore Korra's bending."

"But you're the best healer in the world," Lin said. "You _have_ to keep trying."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else that I can do," Katara said. "Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

Just then, the door slid open and Korra stepped out, closing it behind herself and staring at them all.

"It's going to be alright, Korra," Tenzin said.

"No," Korra said. "It's not." She walked out, grabbing her coat on the way and Sado turned, following her.

"Korra, wait!" Sado said.

"Go away," Korra said.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Sado said. "Right now, more than anything, you need someone to show you that it's not over."

"But it _is_ ," Korra said. "I'm not the Avatar if I can only bend one element. Just go back to Republic City. Get on with your life."

"Korra, you _are_ my life," Sado said. "I thought you had realized that everything I did since we met, I did for you."

"I'm sorry," Korra said. "I can't be with you."

She turned, jumping on Naga and rode off. Sado sighed as Tenzin walked over.

"We have to be patient with her," Tenzin said. "It will take time for her to accept what had happened."

"You can be patient if you want," Sado said, walking away. "I'm going to go and be there for the love of my life."

He began to jog, following Naga's footsteps. It was cold. Painfully so. Within a few minutes, his legs were burning from having to run through knee-deep snow, and his feet were burning from the cold, probably frostbite. He pushed on, following the tracks in silence, eyes scanning the snow ahead for any sign of Korra. Finally, he reached an area where the snow was more packed, able to run on top of it. Then, he rounded the corner of a large hill of ice and stopped, seeing Korra hovering on a tornado of air before a pulse of air shot out, then water, then stone, albeit frozen. Then, the water rushed toward the cliff, exploding upward in a massive spray, responding to Korra's commands effortlessly. Sado smiled. She had found a way. He stopped beside Naga, scratching her ear, and watched as Korra floated to the ground and looked back at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Sado," she breathed, then ran over, throwing her arms around him, beginning to sob. "I'm so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive," Sado smiled. "I'll always be here. Like it or not."

Korra smiled, kissing him, then pulled back, taking a breath. "Kneel down."

"A little early and spontaneous, but sure, I can work with this," Sado grinned.

Korra blushed and pushed him. "I'm going to give you your bending back you idiot!"

Sado chuckled, kneeling. Korra rested a hand on his chest, just bellow his collarbones, then another on his forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, her eyes shining white, and light shining from her thumbs. Sado felt warmth flood him almost instantly, the hollow feeling he'd been feeling since Amon took his bending finally fading. After a moment, the light faded and Korra held out a hand, helping Sado up. Then, Sado exhaled a short puff of flames into his cupped hands before letting it fade and rubbing them together. He lit his hands on fire and held them to his feet, sighing contentedly.

"Much better," Sado sighed.

"That's your fault for coming out here without at least wearing boots you idiot," Korra said, smiling.

Sado straightened up, hugging her, then they both climbed on Naga and Naga turned, heading back to the village, where Korra restored Lin's bending as well, Lin levitating several boulders around them to test it afterward.

"Thank you," Lin smiled, Korra bowing to her.

She turned, raising an eyebrow at Sado, who had his feet covered in flames. Sado shrugged as Tenzin walked forward.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra," Tenzin smiled.

Korra hugged him before pulling back. "Come on. Let's get inside where it's warm before the genius there loses his feet."

"I got it covered now," Sado grinned, everyone laughing and heading inside.

Katara showed everyone to their rooms, then began to make dinner. While they did, Korra brought Sado over to officially introduce him to her mother and father.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sado," Korra said.

"It's an honor to meet the grandson of a hero," her father, Tonraq, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, bowed. "And it's a pleasure to meet the man who makes our daughter so happy."

"Thank you," Sado said. "It's an honor to meet both of you."

Korra's mother, Senna, smiled. "Thank you for being there for our daughter. She told us that you risked your life for her several times."

"I don't think it was anything quite so...dramatic," Sado said. "All I did was take a beating."

"Well, in any event we're grateful," Tonraq said. "And when the time comes, you have our blessing."

"Dad!" Korra said, face crimson. "No one's talking about that!"

Sado chuckled. "I don't know, you _did_ tell me to kneel down earlier."

"That was so I could give you your bending!" Korra said. "And don't you start! They're bad enough already!"

Sado and Korra's parents laughed, Korra resting her face in her hands. Fortunately, they were saved by Katara calling for dinner. Conversation around the table was light, and eventually turned to Katara telling stories of the old days, for example about how a failed coup against Fire Lord Zuko had caused the end of his relationship with his, at the time Mai.

"Wait, I thought Mai was the mother of sort-of Great Aunt Izumi," Sado said.

"No," Katara said. "It was actually an Earth Nation girl Zuko had met in Ba Sing Se named Jin. After the war, she became an aid to the Earth King, and then during one meeting or another, Zuko met her by accident as she was going to get some tea. That's actually how they met you see. She used to visit Zuko's uncle Iroh's tea shop to see Zuko. Anyway, Zuko invited her to have tea with him and his visiting uncle, for old times' sake, and then about a month later, they were married."

"Wow," Sado said. "That escalated quickly."

Katara laughed. "Yes, we all told him he was being too hasty, but in the end, they were together until she died of old age about a year and a half ago."

"That's too bad," Sado said. "So, did you know about Kurik and Kato?"

"I did," Katara smiled. "I delivered both."

"I should have known," Sado smirked.

Katara began to tell more stories, things that most of the world knew to things that seemed unimportant, like how horrible Sokka had been at fishing. Finally, it was time for bed and Sado and Korra cleared the table before leaving for their rooms.

"I hope you know you're staying with me," Korra said, wrapping her arms around him.

Sado smiled, wrapping an arm around her as well and allowing her to guide him into her room, closing the door behind them before slipping under the covers, Korra sliding in next to him a moment later. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled, curling into him, entangling her legs with his and pressing herself into him for warmth.

"I love you," Korra said. "I'm so sorry I tried to break up with you."

"It's alright," Sado said. "You were hurting and didn't know how to deal with it."

Korra nodded. "It's cold."

Sado focused, using his bending to warm his entire body without starting a fire and Korra moaned, pushing him onto his back and sprawling on top of him, Sado wrapping his arms around her. "Better?"

"Much," Korra smiled.

After several minutes of silence, she lifter her head, staring down at him. Sado smiled, reaching up and tucking some stray hairs behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful," he smiled.

"So you've said," Korra smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for trying so hard to protect me from Amon. I know it wasn't enough in the end, but I can't thank you enough for trying."

"And you'll never have to," Sado smiled.

Korra smiled, kissing him, and Sado returned it instantly, hands resting on the small of her back, her own on his chest. After a moment, he felt her tongue trail across his bottom lip and granted her access, his own tongue meeting hers partway. Korra sighed, pressing into him, deepening the kiss as their tongues began to dance, her hands sliding up to cup his face. His own began to trail up and down her back for several minutes before he slowly began to inch lower. She had taken the brown cloth off of her waist before getting into bed, so when his hands slid below her waist, the only thing between them and her rear was her pants. Korra moaned into his mouth, hands beginning to trail over the contours of his chest and upper arms. After several minutes, his hands began to drift up her sides, sliding around to the front. Korra lifted her upper body for him slightly and he reached up, beginning to massage her breasts through her shirt, Korra moaning louder this time, though still muffled by the kiss, and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hands. However, after a few minutes, Sado pulled back, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle squeeze, rolling onto his side with her in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Well, for one thing, both of our families would hear," Sado said. "And for another thing, it's late, and we're both tired and emotional from dealing with Amon and losing then regaining our bending."

"You think this is only because I'm emotional?" Korra asked.

"No," Sado said. "I just want to wait. At least for a little while."

"Alright," Korra sighed, rolling over then pressing back against him. "You'd better stay warm all night."

Sado chuckled, kissing the back of her neck, eliciting a quiet moan from her before setting his head down and closing his eyes, both slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Introductions

Sado gave Korra a quick kiss before putting his helmet on and walking into the arena after Bolin and their new waterbender. Mako had quit to become a cop, and Korra was too busy with her training to play anymore, though she _did_ make the time to cheer them on. So, Sado and Bolin now officially carried the team, as the waterbender generally ended up being knocked out completely within the first or second strike. And this game was no different as about the time the bell stopped ringing, their waterbender cleared the back edge of the arena. Sado blasted a stone disk, then dispersed a fire blast as Bolin blocked a blast of water. Then, Bolin slammed the disk into the gut of their water bender sending him back to zone two.

Sado punched twice, sending a fire blast at each of the other two teammates, only for them to block it. However, as soon as they did, Bolin slammed a disk into them, forcing them both back, throwing the earthbender two zones. Sado and Bolin advanced and Sado ducked out of the way of a fireball, sending his own blasting into the firebender and sending him slamming backward into the waterbender, both bouncing into zone three.

"I tell you, right from the time he made his debut in the finals of last season, Sado has been a devastating member of the Fire Ferrets!" the announcer was saying as Sado blocked everything the other team threw at them, Bolin standing beside him, feigning checking his nails. "If it's not massive blasts of fire that launch players its the fastest fireballs I've ever seen. And now he's made an impassible wall that the other team simply can't get through!"

"Alright Bolin," Sado said. "Show time."

Bolin grinned and Sado let a disk pass over him, a fire blast streaking over Bolin. Then, both stood, movements mirroring each other as they punched several times, fire blasts and stone disks smashing into the other team's defenses rapidly before they both kicked, sending the water and earthbender flying. Then, Bolin folded his hands behind his head, turning and walking back across the platform. Sado smirked, motioning for the firebender to attack him. The firebender hurled several fireballs at him and Sado dispersed them all, punching and sending a fireball of his own at the firebender, allowing him to easily dodge it, then kicked while the player was distracted, a fire blast exploding into the player's guy and hurling him over the edge. The crowd went wild and Sado turned, walking back to the team's staging area where Korra smirked knowingly at him.

"Copycat," Korra smirked.

"It's a good move," Sado shrugged.

Korra shook her head, smiling. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Bolin asked.

"We're going to the South Pole for the Glacier Spirit Festival," Sado said, putting his gear away and pulling his jacket on.

"But...what about the tournament?" Bolin asked.

"I'm sorry," Sado said. "You'll have to find a replacement."

"Won't you be coming back after?" Bolin asked.

"Uh, yeah, originally I was going to, but...Tenzin's making me go on his tour of the Air Temples with him," Sado said. "So, I can't. This was my last game."

"Aw," Bolin sighed. "Alright. I understand. Have fun."

"With Tenzin leading the trip?" Sado snorted. "Not likely. Good luck. We'll be listening on the radio."

"Yeah, see ya," Bolin said.

Sado and Korra walked out of the locker room and Korra rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me," Korra said. "I know you're supposed to be off training with your family's dragon bird, but...it means a lot to have you there."

"You know I'll always be there for you," Sado smiled. "Besides, now that I'm back from my training trip, and not playing pro bending, that means we have plenty of time for you to beat the tar out of me with your airbending. Which I'm still totally jealous of, by the way."

Korra laughed. "Oh I'm sure you'll you'll put up a halfway decent resistance this time."

"Not likely," Sado said.

She smiled and they headed back to Air Temple Island where Tenzin's family, along with Bumi now that he had retired from the United Forces, were waiting for them to pack so they could catch their cruise ship to the South Pole. Sado hurried inside, grabbing his bag and his sword then came back outside. A few minutes later, Korra returned wearing a slightly darker blue top with the collar open slightly and a pair of dark blue bicep-length gloves with the fingers and half of her hand just before them uncovered and her thumbs extending out of a hole, then white string around her forearms just below her elbows. She had a bag with her and slipped her hand into Sado's as she reached them. They left, heading to the ship, then put their things in their rooms on the ship before spreading out to enjoy themselves on the ship. Sado and Korra eventually found themselves on one side of the ship, laying against Naga.

"This trip's going to be torture," Korra sighed. "It's like Tenzin's totally forgotten how I beat Amon."

"He hasn't," Sado said. "He's strict, but he hasn't forgotten. But if it'll make you feel better, we can sneak out and have some fun at night like we did when we met."

Korra grinned knowingly. "Sure. Come on. It's getting late and we're going to be arriving early tomorrow."

Sado nodded, standing and following her to the room they were sharing, as they had been ever since Amon, much to Tenzin's annoyance. They both fell asleep quickly and early the next morning found themselves at the South Pole. Sado smiled as he reached the top of the ramp and saw Kya waiting with Katara.

"Aunt Kya!" Sado cheered, running down the ramp and hugging her, Kya smiling.

"Hello Sado," Kya smiled. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Good," Sado smiled. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know," Kya smiled. "Same old thing."

Korra stepped up beside him and also hugged Kya before they walked over to Tonraq and Senna, Korra hugging them and Sado shaking Tonraq's hand.

"I don't see a necklace," Tonraq said.

"Dad!" Korra groaned. "Stop it! Jeez!"

Tonraq laughed. "Don't worry Korra. I'll show him how to make one later."

Korra groaned, covering her face as Sado chuckled.

"Wow, look at all these people that came out to greet us!" Bolin said, walking over and smiling around at the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Sado asked.

"Yeah, we couldn't find another firebender in time for the game so that team we destroyed ended up taking our spot," Bolin said. "So, I figured I'm come see this festival...thing."

"Fair enough," Sado shrugged. "But anyway, they're not here to greet us. They're here to greet them."

He nodded toward a massive, heavily decorated, white, ship bearing the crest of the Northern Water Tribe, everyone assembled there cheering as the ship pulled into the dock.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence," Tonraq said, crossing his arms. "Hurray."

"Just relax Tonraq," Senna smiled, resting a hand on his arms. "He'll be gone soon enough."

"Bad blood?" Sado asked.

"Blood is exactly right," Tonraq said. "He's my brother, Unalaq."

After a moment, Unalaq began to walk down the the ramp with a set of twins following, one with purple eye shadow and one without.

"Whoa," Bolin said. "Who are the lovely ladies?"

"I think one of those is a boy," Sado said. "Though, I could be wrong."

"No, you're right," Korra said. "That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children. Desna's a guy."

"Oh no sure I knew that," Bolin laughed. "And which one is Desna?"

"Probably the one _without_ makeup," Sado said. "I hope."

Unalaq walked up to them, bowing to Korra. "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

"Good to see you too," Korra said, returning the gesture.

"Tonraq," Unalaq said, halfway civil.

"Brother," Tonraq grunted.

"Unalaq, this is Sado," Korra introduced, trying to break the instant tension. "My boyfriend."

"I see," Unalaq said. "So this is the grandson of the famous Sado Matsuda, son of a mass murderer."

"Unalaq!" Tenzin snapped.

"It's fine," Sado said. "We can't choose our fathers, anymore than we can be held accountable for their sins. I'm not my father, or my grandfather. It's an honor to meet you." He bowed, Unalaq doing the same.

Then, Unalaq and his children walked past him, most of the crowd leaving, allowing Sado to slowly exhale a tongue of flame to calm himself before following, catching up with Korra.

"It's such a shame the southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits," Unalaq said as they were walking through the festival. "Even during the most hallowed times."

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival," Korra said. "It's fun."

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation," Unalaq said. "Now it's just a time to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth."

They all stopped, staring off to the side where their team rube, Bolin, was doing exactly that.

"What?" Bolin asked around the meat on a stick. "This tastes so good!"

"Traditions change," Tonraq said. "It's not the end of the world."

"Tell _that_ to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters," Unalaq said. "Some traditions have purpose."

"Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked.

"Since when?" Sado asked.

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that," Unalaq said. "Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that she needs a new teacher just because she didn't know about something happening," Sado said.

"Well, it _would_ be nice to learn something new for a change," Korra said.

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor," Tonraq said. "He can give her all the training she needs."

"So you've said," Unalaq said, turning and walking away.

"Why can't I learn this one thing from him?" Korra asked. "Tenzin hasn't even started training me to deal with spirits."

"You must master airbending first," Tenzin said.

"Your father was dealing with spirits when airbending was all he knew," Sado said. "Maybe you _should_ consider taking a break from teaching airbending in order to teach her something new. She can use airbending well enough to make it through most situations now, but she hasn't even started training with spiritual things yet."

Tenzin sighed. "You make a fair point. Fine. After the festival, we'll start training you in the spiritual arts."

Korra nodded, smiling, then hugged Sado as Tonraq and Tenzin walked away. "Thank you."

Sado smiled, kissing her before they followed Tenzin and her father. After a few hours of enjoying the festival, They made their way to a banquet hall where there was going to be a feast in Unalaq's honor. Within ten minutes, the food had been served and everyone was enjoying themselves. Except for Unalaq, of course. And Sado wasn't overly pleased with the seating arrangements. He wasn't welcome at the head table, so instead, he was sitting with a group of Southern Water Tribe hunters, listening to their extremely played up stories of their "most dangerous" hunts. He sighed quietly, looking up at the head table, seeing Tonraq and Unalaq in the middle of an argument, Korra literally stuck in the middle.

"And we've lost him," one of the hunters grinned. "Looks like someone's got their eyes set on a different hunt."

"I'll burn you," Sado said, turning back to the table as everyone laughed.

"Come on now, he might not be hunting," one of the others said. "Maybe he's more of a fishing man."

Everyone laughed again.

"I hate all of you," Sado said, eating the last piece of his food and walking out of the banquet hall, sitting off to the side with a fireball in his hands and beginning to meditate.

He vaguely heard Unalaq's speech in the back of his mind, and got the feeling he didn't like it, but he kept himself centered and ignored it. After a few minutes, Korra sat beside him.

"Is everything alright?" Korra asked. "You can sit somewhere else if that's the problem."

"It's not," Sado said. "I just..." He sighed heavily. "Your uncle's giving me a distinctly Tarrlok feeling. I didn't feel like listening to the speech."

"I see," Korra said. "I don't think he's too fond of you either."

"It's not that I'm not fond of him," Sado said. "I just get the feeling that you shouldn't trust him. Like he's trying to play you against Tenzin and your father. I know you're getting tired of learning the same thing from Tenzin, and I'm trying to help, but Tenzin's _still_ the best person to teach you."

"I know," Korra said. "I'm not leaving Tenzin. I promise."

Sado nodded and Korra hugged him, Sado wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Spirits

"Do you think I should let Unalaq teach me?" Korra asked as they walked down the row of game and food stands. "I don't mean like stop having Tenzin teach me, but have Unalaq teach me spiritual stuff while Tenzin's teaching me airbending stuff."

"Honestly?" Sado asked, Korra nodded. "No I don't. I think you should trust Tenzin. Tenzin already agreed to start your spiritual training. Unalaq going on and on about the spiritual imbalance of the south is just like Tarrlok going on and on about the Equalists his task force could catch with you on it. Not that Unalaq is secretly a bad guy or is causing angry spirits to attack, but he's trying to achieve his own goals, and getting you away from your father and Tenzin is a part of it. What those goals might be, however, I don't know, but I don't trust him."

"I guess," Korra sighed. "If I decided to have him train me anyway, would you still be there for me?"

"I would have been there for you if you had wanted Amon to teach you bloodbending," Sado said. "I just would have been there to throw fireballs at Amon while he's teaching you. If you ask Unalaq to train you, I'll be there for you."

"Throwing fireballs at Unalaq?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If he earns it, sure," Sado shrugged. "But for the most part, no. I'll be there to support you."

Korra smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek before turning back to the front. They continued to walk around, Korra taking the time to win herself a stuffed sky bison, granted by cheating and using waterbending, but still winning, before they decided to turn in for the night. They headed back to the small tent they were sharing, falling asleep against Naga. However, about midnight, Naga got up, walking out of the ten.

"Naga, come back, it's the middle of the night," Korra said, cuddling into Sado to try and replace the warmth Naga had taken with her.

Suddenly, Naga began to howl.

"Naga hush!" Korra said, she and Sado walking outside. "You'll wake everybody up."

Naga continued to howl and Sado squinted his eyes, walking forward and resting a hand on Naga's head, Naga whining but falling silent.

"What's going on?" Bolin called.

"I'm not sure," Sado said just before a tendril of some dark purple and black substance burst out of the snow, spiraling and bulging before growing a pair of arms and legs, a tail, two horns, and a bulbous body with two glowing yellow eyes on the top of it where there wasn't really a head, the torso just got wider and extended past the arms a ways.

"What...is...that?" Korra asked.

"I think...that's an angry spirit," Sado said.

It shot forward in a blur, tearing across the ground and leaping at them all in under a second, kicking Sado backward into Korra, hurling both. Sado flipped, slowing himself with his flames and landing on his feet just in time to catch Korra and set her on her feet, then he sent a blast of fire out into the spirit as it shot toward them, only for the fire to disperse harmlessly against its body. It smashed him aside, its fingers growing out and wrapping around Korra, pinning her to the side of a rock ledge, leaning down to hold its face directly in front of hers. A mouth began to stretch open below its eyes, but before it could eat her, Sado sent a fire blast down its throat, the spirit staggering back as the blast exploded. It turned on him, roaring angrily, Sado beginning to blast it, the creature blocking them with his hand.

"Got it!" Bolin said, punching along the ground and sending a wall of stone out at it, the creature flipping over it. "Don't got it!"

It began to flash around, avoiding Sado's strikes, Bolin unable to even target it long enough to consider attacking. Then, it spun, its tail flashing out and sending both flying backward. Sado groaned, pushing himself up as the creature turned back to Korra. He blasted it in the back and it spun, roaring at him.

"Bolin, run," Sado said, standing and beginning to fire at it rapidly again.

As he did, Korra began to attack it as well, also sticking to firebending, since it was the fastest. But the spirit avoided her strikes, then rose up, ignoring several of Sado's as it moved to strike, only for Tonraq to reach her, beginning to skate around her on a wall of ice, forming massive ice chunks around it in a tight circle, trapping it. Sado quickly ran back over to Korra, arriving just as two tendrils of purple energy burst out of the top, one catching Tonraq as the other slammed Sado backward into the ledge Korra had been pinned to before. Then, the spirit sent Tonraq flying, where he crashed into the wall of Unalaq's hut just before the tendril that had slammed into Sado grabbed Korra's foot, flinging her.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us?" Tenzin called out as Sado pushed himself up. "What have we done to offend you?"

The spirit's tail whipped around, catching Sado by the leg and slamming him into Tenzin, sending both flying. Sado bounced and flipped, stopping himself with his flames and landing on his feet as Tenzin began to stand.

"Come on Tenzin, you've got to have a way to deal with this beyond talking to them," Sado said. "Anything."

"Only if they're willing to communicate," Tenzin said.

"I see," Sado said. "That's unfortunate. We might not win this then."

Sado turned to Korra just as her eyes began to glow and she avoided the spirit using an airbending tornado. It crashed halfway through the carnival before she began to send fireballs slamming into it. The flames began to form a cloud of smoke around her, Korra slowly circling the spirit, only for its arm to shoot out suddenly, catching her and swinging her down, smashing her into a pile of crates. Sado punched three times, his fireballs exploding down on the spirit before it roared, turning toward him. However, before it could do anything else, water began to rise around it in spiraling streams, moving slowly, calmly. Sado looked to the side, seeing Unalaq manipulating the water while going through a sort of dance. As the spirit watched him, it stilled, standing up straight and swaying with the water as the spirals became two opposing spirals that intersected a couple of times as they crossed before connecting over the spirit. Suddenly, the water began to glow gold from the bottom up, the spirit doing the same after a moment, its yellow eyes turning blue. Unalaq let the water disperse and the spirit turned, walking away, perfectly calm now. Then, it faded into a cloud of glowing dust. Sado turned, sliding down the hill to the carnival and jogged over to Unalaq and Korra. When he reached them, he hugged Korra, then turned to Unalaq.

"Thank you," Sado said, Unalaq nodding.

"Korra, are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

"How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" Korra asked.

"As your father could tell you, I've spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways," Unalaq said. "All of this knowledge is lost in the south, but I could teach you everything that I know."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable," Tenzin said. "But Korra still has much to learn about airbending, and I've already agreed to teach her how to deal with spirits. I had hoped that going to the other Air Temples would help her connect with the past avatars."

"Yes, I saw how well your attempts to deal with that spirit worked," Unalaq said. "Clearly she can learn a lot from you."

"You're a dick," Sado said, glaring at Unalaq before sighing. "However, you _did_ deal with that spirit efficiently and effectively. As much as I hate to say it, you really _should_ learn the technique from him, Korra."

"Really?" Korra asked. "But, Tenzin's my teacher."

"And he still will be," Sado said. "But first you should learn to stop rampaging spirits without getting thrown around. It's just the one technique. Any complaints with that Tenzin?"

"As long as she returns after learning the technique...no, I suppose it couldn't hurt to know," Tenzin sighed.

"Tonraq?" Sado asked.

"I don't trust Unalaq," Tonraq growled.

"Then trust me," Sado said. "You _know_ I won't let anything happen to Korra."

Tonraq sighed and nodded. "Fine. One technique. Then go back to Tenzin."

"Deal," Korra nodded, turning to Tenzin. "We'll meet you back on Air Temple Island, assuming nothing goes wrong."

"Alright," Tenzin nodded. "Now, we should all get some rest. Everyone has to be up early tomorrow."

The others nodded and they all headed back to their huts. As they lay down against Naga again, Korra snuggled up to Sado and sighed.

"I feel bad," Korra said. "Are we sure this is the right choice?"

"It's the best option," Sado said. "You need to learn to deal with spirits quickly, and Unalaq can show you. But you can't learn the _rest_ of what you need to be the avatar from Unalaq, so we're going to go back to Tenzin, who was trained by Aang specifically to train you. You're only learning the one ability from Unalaq because it's more effective. He's not your new teacher."

"Okay," Korra nodded. "Good night."

"Good night," Sado smiled, wrapping his arms around her, both drifting off.

* * *

Leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Journey South

Sado opened his eyes, the dragon bird lifting his head and yawning.

"Do you have any idea what time it is where I am?" the dragon bird asked.

"Do you know how to calm angry spirits?" Sado asked. "Like this?"

He rested a hand on the ground and the memory of Unalaq stopping the spirit began to play on the ground, turned so that the dragon could watch. The dragon was silent for a time before exhaling flames out of his nose.

"Yes, I can teach you how to do that with your flames," the dragon bird said. "It'll take a while, though. Speaking of teaching you, when are you coming to train with me? Your grandmother's been driving me insane asking when you're going to visit."

"You're with my grandmother?" Sado asked.

"I am," the dragon bird nodded.

"I see," Sado said. "As soon as I can. I promise."

Just then, the sound of an engine began to filter through Sado's meditation and he sighed, opening his eyes and seeing Tonraq sitting on a snowmobile in front of them.

"Tonraq, what do you want!?" Unalaq demanded.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole," Tonraq said. "I'm coming."

"Absolutely not!" Unalaq said. "You're a distraction to Korra and hinderance to what needs to be done!"

"My daughter is not going without me!" Tonraq said. "She needs someone to watch out for her."

"Dad, I'll be okay," Korra said. "I've got Sado."

"Your _boyfriend_ cannot come either," Unalaq said as though the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Then I guess you're going to the South Pole alone," Korra said. "When I go, Sado goes. Non-negotiable."

Unalaq growled in annoyance before sighing. "Very well. But Tonraq is not coming."

"Yes I am," Tonraq said. "Unless you think you can stop me."

Both glared at each other for several long seconds.

"Guys, wait for me!" Bolin shouted suddenly, speeding over and skidding to a stop on a snowmobile with a side cart. "Check it out, I'm traveling in style." His arm slipped on the throttle and the snowmobile lurched then stopped, Bolin almost falling off.

"Where'd you get that?" Sado asked.

"Varrick, he's awesome!" Bolin said. "He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch! I mean if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like...like a month!" He reached into his suit, pulling out several small, off-white disks. "Who wants some freeze dried cucumber quats? Nobody?" Bolin asked, everyone staring at him. "Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"No, the conversation is over," Korra said.

"Tonraq," Sado said. "To clarify, he said you couldn't come with us. He didn't say you couldn't go there on your own, at the same time as us."

"You're right," Tonraq said. "Perhaps your right, Brother. We _have_ been neglecting the South Pole for too long. I think I'll pay it a visit today."

Unalaq was furious, but stormed away from Tonraq, who flashed Sado a grin. Sado smirked, giving Korra a light squeeze before they all started to move south, Bolin suddenly in a very, very bad move as Eska, who Sado could not understand his reasoning for flirting with, had decided that Desna would be riding with them, in between them. Sado waved back at him and Bolin glared at him. Sado turned back to the front, resting his chin on Korra's shoulder, Korra leaning her head against his own.

"So, once we get to the South Pole what happens?" Korra asked.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal," Unalaq said.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Korra asked.

"At the South Pole, there is an ancient portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, and it has long been closed," Unalaq explained.

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra asked.

"There is light and dark in them all," Unalaq said. "But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"What do you mean in time?" Korra asked.

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice," Unalaq said. "That's when the physical world and the spirit world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"How long has it been closed?" Sado asked.

"A very long time," Unalaq said.

"Yes, but how long?" Sado asked. "Who closed it? Something like that doesn't just close itself. Who sealed the portal? Which Avatar?"

Unalaq watched him for several moments before shrugging. "As far as I know, it closed because of the lack of spirituality in the South."

Sado stared at Unalaq as they rode. Unalaq was hiding something. He just wasn't sure what.

"Hold on, the Winter Solstice is tomorrow," Korra said.

"Exactly," Unalaq said. "And we can't afford to wait another year."

They traveled in silence for a while, the sun making its arc across the sky, then beginning to descend. Suddenly, once the sun had set, Naga stopped, turning and beginning to growl.

"Easy Naga," Korra said.

"Spirit," Sado said as the fog began to thin, revealing three silhouettes. "Oh, _spirits_. Joy."

"Let's keep moving," Tonraq said. "We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

He sped off and everyone followed. Eventually, they found a decent-sized cliff and Korra formed them a cave to stay in, Sado starting them a fire, which they all sat around.

"Uncle, why do you think dark spirits are following us?" Korra asked.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits please?" Bolin asked, hiding behind Eska.

"Don't worry, I will protect you my feeble turtleduck," Eska said flatly.

Sado snorted, tossing a couple of logs on the fire.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"She called you feeble," Sado grinned, just before a tendril of water was wrapped around his throat, Eska glaring at him.

"Eska, put him down," Unalaq said calmly.

"He was belittling my turtleduck," Eska said.

Sado lit his hand on fire, waving it through the water and breaking the whip, sitting back down beside Korra. "I was only laughing because Bolin's a highly skilled bender who can definitely defend himself, but he's hiding behind you and letting you call him a turtleduck."

"Anyway," Unalaq said. "The spirits are angry because _he's_ here." He glared at Tonraq. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, is that your story to tell?" Sado asked.

"This is not the time," Tonraq said.

"You're right, you should have told her a long time ago," Unalaq said.

"Told me what?" Korra asked.

"I left the North Pole because...I was banished," Tonraq said.

Korra stared at him before turning on Sado. "Did you know?"

"No," Sado said. "But from the look he gave your father, and the fact that he was insinuating that your father was hiding something, I assumed it had something to do with angering the spirits at the North Pole. I had no idea about this."

"You were partially right," Tonraq said. "Twenty years ago I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. One day, Unalaq informed me of an attack, and I went to stop it. I drove them out of the city and deep into the tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed the forest to be home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack on such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong. We captured the barbarians, but in the process we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything. The entire city. However, Unalaq saved us. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and Started a new life."

"Whoa!" Bolin said. "So _you_ were supposed to be Chief, then _he_ became Chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other."

Sado stared at Bolin, then back and forth between Tonraq and Unalaq. He sighed, shaking his head slowly. He was imagining things.

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Korra said, standing.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family," Tonraq said.

"That's still something I should have known!" Korra said, walking away, Sado following.

"Korra," Sado said, catching her arm. "It's not safe."

"What you don't think I can protect myself?" Korra demanded.

"Against any human, yes, you can," Sado said. "But not against spirits. We _all_ got beaten by _one_ of them. Who knows how many are around us right now. Please, come back to the cave. You don't have to talk to your father, just come back to the rest of us."

Korra sighed, staring at the ground. "I can't. Not right now. I need time to cool off."

"Okay," Sado said. "I understand."

"Yeah...I guess you do," Korra said. "In comparison, my father being banished doesn't seem so bad."

"You never really cared before that he never took you to the North Pole, right?" Sado asked.

"No," Korra said.

"And he's never done anything but love you, right?" Sado asked.

"Right," Korra nodded.

"So then, aside from him hiding it from you, what was it about the situation that made you so mad?" Sado asked.

Korra was silent for a long moment before sighing. "The fact that it was Unalaq that made him tell me. He set it up in the most negative way, and at the worst time possible, specifically to make me mad. Jesus, you're right, he _does_ remind me of Tarrlok. Come on. Let's head back."

Sado nodded, smiling, and they headed back to the cave, Korra hugging her father.

"I love you," Korra said. "Please don't hide anything from me again. I just want you to tell me the truth in the future, even if it'll hurt."

"I will," Tonraq nodded.

Korra nodded, smiling and sat down beside Sado, Sado catching the glare Unalaq flashed him before Unalaq concealed it.

* * *

Sado stared up at the storm before them. The Everstorm, Unalaq and Tonraq had called it. A result of the spiritual unbalance. A gigantic, green-tinted, endless blizzard too thick to see through and complete with lightning and the shrieks of angry spirits. Korra flicked the reins again and Naga started in, Sado pulling the hook of the Southern Water Tribe jacket he had been given by Tonraq before they left up, wrapping his arms more securely around Korra as he heated his body, his warmth quickly bleeding through their coats, Korra leaning against him as it did. They continued in silence, everyone looking around carefully for spirits, barely being able to see anything through the snow, let alone spirits. Sado couldn't see more than twenty feet at best some times, and barely fifty at others.

Suddenly, spirits began to burst out of the ground, one shaped like a ball with two legs slamming into Sado and launching him, several more, each with a different shape and a different color aura around its black body, attacking the others. Sado flipped out of the way of his, beginning to avoid the spirits strikes, not bothering to attack it, just keeping it busy. After several seconds, it slammed into his gut, sending him blasting into the snow behind Korra, who was trying to calm a spirit as Unalaq had, and a Unalaq was doing to the spirit that had attacked Sado, the others all missing. The spirit that had attacked Korra, a much larger one with two stubby rear legs and massive tree-trunk front legs pinned Korra down, only to almost instantly glow gold, transforming into a winged ball of golden light and flying skyward, fading.

Sado groaned, letting his head drop back into the snow. He hated fighting spirits. He felt helpless. After a moment, he pushed himself up, helping Korra up and looking around. Bolin's snowmobile seemed to be out of control, but before he could hit a cliff, Eska and Desna jumped off of it with him, the twins freezing their feet and skidding down the mountain as Bolin's suit inflated and slid down after them. At the bottom, he slid to a stop and Eska, or maybe Desna, deflated him by extending several ice spikes through it, then retracting them. Sado looked to their tents and sleeping rolls, seeing that basically everything they brought with them had been ruined.

"I guess we'll have to sleep on the ground," Sado said.

"No," Tonraq said. "We have to turn back."

"We can't," Unalaq said. "The solstice is tonight. We're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous!" Tonraq said. "We're leaving!"

"No Dad," Korra said. " _You're_ leaving."

"What?" Tonraq gasped.

"The tribe _needs_ you," Korra said. "Go home. We'll be back soon."

"Alright," Tonraq sighed, sitting on his snowmobile. "Sado, I leave her to you."

"Nothing will happen to her," Sado promised. "Have a safe trip home."

Tonraq nodded, turning and seeding away. The rest of them turned, continuing on in silence, Bolin being dragged behind the extra camel they had brought in his sidecar, which was all that remained of the snowmobile.

* * *

"Again with the late night visits," the dragon bird sighed, head not rising from where it rested. "What do you need?"

"Have you ever heard of a portal between the spirit world and the physical world?" Sado asked.

The dragon bird's feathers stood on end as his head rose and he stared at Sado, wide awake now. "What are you doing at the portal?"

"Unalaq wants Korra to open it," Sado said. "What is it? Who sealed it?"

"It's a hole between the reals where the spirits Raava and Vaatu broke through the veil between worlds," the dragon bird said. "Raava is the spirit of light, and Vaatu the spirit of darkness. The portals are holes left by their great power, and they allow passage between the worlds freely by all. A spirit that passes through would no longer need to sacrifice its immortality to be in the mortal world. And a human that passes through could bend in the spirit world. The first Avatar sealed them in order to keep spirits and humans from interacting after witnessing them destroying each other in endless battles."

"I see," Sado said. "Should we leave it close, then?"

"I do not know," the dragon bird said. "That is up to the Avatar to decide."

Sado opened his eyes and looked around. They were at the South Pole, in the eye of the Everstorm, but the portal was in the heart of a forest frozen completely in ice. Korra was gone.

"Did she already go in?" Sado asked.

"Yeah, she left," Bolin said. "Unalaq said some stuff about her having to go alone so she left."

"It wasn't 'some stuff,'" Unalaq said. "The Avatar must go alone."

"Without knowing everything," Sado said, standing. "The portals were sealed by the first Avatar to keep spirits and humans from interacting directly. They were created when the spirit of light and the spirit of darkness broke through the veil between worlds, and the first Avatar decided that was too dangerous and sealed them."

"What proof do you have of this?" Unalaq asked.

"There's a dragon bird in my head that told me about it," Sado said.

"Ah, so you're not only the son of a murderer and a madman, you're also one yourself," Unalaq said. "That's a comforting thought."

"Careful," Sado said. "My father would have killed you for being a waterbender. If you anger me, I might briefly decide he was correct in his judgement. At least, until you're gone."

Unalaq growled in rage but Sado ignored him, watching the trees. He'd have to hope it was alright for Korra to open it, or that she could seal it again after. Suddenly, a beam of pure white light shot into the air from the center of the forest, the Everstorm clearing before glowing trails of light filled the sky.

"It's open," Sado said.

"It's beautiful!" Bolin said.

Sado looked back to the forest as the ice dissolved into steam and Korra began to walk out of the trees. Sado ran forward, wrapping her arms around her and spinning. "You did it."

"Yeah," Korra smiled. "Was I not supposed to? You said you wanted to ask the dragon bird about it."

"He said it, along with the one at the North Pole, was created by the spirits of light and darkness breaking through the veil between the worlds, and the first Avatar sealed them to keep the spirit world and the human world from interacting," Sado said. "But he said he didn't know if opening them was good or bad. Just that the Avatar had sealed them."

"I see," Korra nodded. "Well, I suppose as long as it calms the spirits it should be okay then, right?"

"I think so," Sado nodded. "But maybe we should leave one closed, just in case."

"Good idea," Korra nodded. "I'll make him teach me the technique before I open the other one."

Sado nodded. Alright. Let's head back and show your dad he doesn't have to worry so much. Korra nodded and they climbed back onto Naga, everyone heading back. However, as they reached a hill overlooking the port and the village, they stopped, seeing Northern Water Tribe Ships approaching. Fleet was too small a word, however. There were as many ships in the water as Sado would expect to see troops in an army meant to conquer a nation without reinforcements. Hundreds of ships. Probably more. On each ship, he could see lines of Northern Water Tribe troops preparing to make landfall, all armed and wearing armor.

"What are all your Northern troops here?" Korra asked.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path," Unalaq said, Sado glaring at his back, mind seeing three ponytails. "There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

"Yeah, Unalaq has to completely conquer the Southern Water Tribe and claim complete control of everything, just like any good power-hungry dictator," Sado said.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Unalaq said.

"I know that you don't have more _ships_ than the average _invading_ force has _troops_ unless you're either going to a fight, or you intend to completely crush your opponent before they can even put up a fight," Sado said.

Unalaq glared at him and Sado turned, walking away to find Tonraq before the inevitable trouble began.

* * *

Leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Tension

Sado watched the ships, now forming a blockade half a mile across, a few of which also had waterbenders form gigantic ice walls to seal the port, each ice wall about ten feet wide and at least thirty tall. Aside from that, the soldiers marching through the streets had been ordering people back into their homes to clear the streets. Sado sighed. The last few days had bee rough, at best. He turned, slipping into the hut where the Southern Water Tribe adults were having a meeting about what to do, along with Varrick and his assistant and Korra. Tonraq had said he was also welcome, but he hadn't felt like he should speak.

"I know that it's...troubling, to have Unalaq's troops here," Korra said, standing. "But, we all have to remain calm. Unalaq says he just wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so that they'll stop attacking. We should at least give him a chance before we do anything rash."

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence!" Varrick, a man so rich he could claim to be floating and his employees would believe it, said, shouting the last word. "Am I right people!?"

The men gathered around the hut began to voice their agreement.

"People please, we need to remain calm so that we don't start a war," Korra said.

"Now, what we should do is show our strength!" Varrick said. "If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

People began to shout their agreement with Varrick's insanity.

"You want to start a war!?" Korra shouted. "Are you crazy!?"

"Unalaq started this," Tonraq said standing. "Not us."

"Tonraq," Sado said, everyone turning to him. "Permission to speak?"

"Go ahead," Tonraq nodded.

"I've been trying to get some idea about what Unalaq's brought over the last few days," Sado said. "He had about a hundred troops to a ship, give or take. Most likely predominantly waterbenders. When they arrived, I counted multiple hundred ships. That's thousands of troops. If you want a war, you need to understand your position first. You're not defending against an invading force, because they're already here. They've sealed your port, and they had close to a hundred fifty troops patrolling this village alone at any given time. The Southern Water Tribe is smaller, with less benders and even less warriors. If you start a war, Unalaq will crush you in a day. You can't leave the port, to escape or fight, you have less troops on land than he does, and from what I've seen he's more than willing to crush every one of you. If you start a war, you, your friends, your family. You will lose everything. Your only viable option is to bear with it and learn to make peace with the spirits again, that way Unalaq will leave without anyone having to die. And if things get worse, if it's clear he has no intentions of leaving peacefully, I have family among the top brass of the United Forces that I can have here within days, but _only_ if there is no alternative."

"Perhaps you could speak with your uncle," Tonraq said, turning to Korra. "Tell him how frustrated we all are. He will listen to what the Avatar has to say."

"I'll try," Korra said. "Please, take Sado's advice. Don't start a fight you can't hope to win."

"We'll try," Tonraq promised.

Korra walked out of the hut to find Unalaq and Sado sighed.

"I cannot stop eating these things," Varrick said, swallowing a mouthful of cookie, before pointing the rest of it at Tonraq. "Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war."

"And what'll you be doing during it, Varrick?" Sado asked. "Fighting for the South's freedom? Or selling them weapons, and charging shipping and handling fees with them? And what about the North? You going to make a little side money selling to them too? Wars are profitable, aren't they?"

Tonraq glared at Varrick. "Stop instigating Varrick. You have my answer. We're not doing anything unless there's no alternative. Preparing for a war simply removes options for negotiations."

"Fine, fine," Varrick said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sado sighed, walking past him and out of the hut. He walking into town, looking for Bolin, and found him about thirty seconds after he had stopped running a cart around with Eska and Desna riding in it. Bolin all but flung himself at Sado sobbing into his chest.

"I can't take anymore!" Bolin sobbed. "Please save me! I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska!"

"Uuuhhh," Sado said. "Oooookaaaaaay. Well, if you want to stop dating her, just tell her you want to stop dating her."

"Oh, no, I don't think she'd like that," Bolin said.

"Yeah, no probably not," Sado said. "Which is why I'm going to be on the opposite side of the village when you do it."

"No!" Bolin said, clutching at his coat. "You gotta help me! Tell me what to do!"

"Alright fine," Sado said. "You really want an excuse for breaking up, tell her that you've wet the bed every night for years. And if that doesn't work, treat it like a blood-sucking leech. Rip it off hard and quick and get it over with. Then run screaming like a bitch and find someone to hide behind."

"Do you not like leeches?" Bolin asked.

"They're leeches Bolin," Sado said. "No one likes them. Now go break your girlfriend's heart."

"Okay," Bolin nodded. "I can do this. How bad could it be?"

"I'll be rooting for you," Sado said. "From way over there." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and Bolin glared at him, Sado laughing. "You'll be fine."

He turned, walking away again, heading for the palace that Unalaq kept in the south. He figured that's where Korra would have gone to talk to Unalaq, and he figured he should probably be there in case Unalaq decided to pull a Tarrlok, or in case he made Korra mad and she needed to vent. Just as he reached the stairs, she stomped down them.

"What happened?" Sado asked.

"He refused to pull any of his troops out, or to open the port," Korra said. "He said even _we're_ not allowed to leave. That this is the only way for him to 'unite the tribes.' He said I'd have to remain neutral to keep a war from starting."

"On the last point, he is correct, unfortunately," Sado sighed. "You _do_ have to try to stay neutral to avoid a war. However, the parts about us staying here, and about him unifying the tribes are bullshit. Whether it's what he wants or not, his actions are going to start a war."

"We should try patrolling on our own, then," Korra said. "Try to make sure no one starts a fight."

Sado nodded and they walked out of the palace grounds, getting on Naga where she was waiting and riding through the village. Within minutes, they saw a group of soldiers waterbend three children off of a roof for throwing snowballs at them.

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!" one of several Southerners said, both sides preparing for a fight.

"Stop!" Korra shouted, slowing to a stop between them, Sado dropping down in front of the Southern Water Tribe people.

"Drop it," Sado said. "You don't want to be the ones to start a war, do you?"

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North," one of the three said. "They're not welcome here anymore!"

"Listen to me," Sado said. "They don't want to be here any more than you would want to be in the North if your roles were reversed. They have orders to patrol, so they're patrolling, a full planet away from their home, and their families. They're no happier about this."

"Everyone calm down!" Korra said. "You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it!"

"You're taking their side!?" the southerner who had spoken to Sado asked. "We thought you were one of us!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Korra said, only to be hit by a flying snowball. "Hey!"

"You're the worst avatar ever!" A young Southern Water Tribe girl said, forming another snowball and hurling it with her waterbending.

"Enough!" Sado snapped, forming a massive fireball over each hand. "Everyone drop the water, now! Northern troops, stop dropping children off of roofs for being children! Southerners, stop trying to pick fights!"

"Easy for you to say, _firebender_ ," one of the southerners spat, using Sado's bending element as an insult.

"Everyone!" Tonraq snapped, everyone looking over, Sado letting his flames go out. "Walk away from this. Sado is right. We shouldn't be starting fights. They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes."

The southerners all let their water fall and turned, walking away. Tonraq and Sado turned to the northerners, who remained as they were for several minutes before dropping their water as well and turning, continuing their patrol. Sado sighed, resting his face in his hand.

"Varrick's still causing trouble, isn't he?" Sado asked.

"He is," Tonraq nodded. "I'm trying to limit it, but...well."

Sado nodded. "The peace isn't going to last at this rate. The Northern troops are too pissed off about having to be here to make nice, the southerners are too pissed off about the _northerners_ being here to play nice, and Varrick's just making everything worse. Varrick needs to go. At a minimum."

Tonraq nodded. "For now, we'll just have to hope nothing happens that they can't be talked out of."

Sado nodded. He climbed up behind Korra and she sighed, leaning back against him as they began to ride through the streets again.

"We're going to have our hands full," Korra said. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You could be off learning some awesome firebending techniques from a special type of dragon, or meeting your grandmother for the first time. Or both."

"Right now there's no where I'd rather be than here," Sado said, kissing the top of her shoulder. "You need me more than some undead dragon or my grandmother do."

Korra smiled. "Thanks."

Sado nodded and they kept riding around for a few more hours, thankfully without any more incidents, before heading to their hut just outside the village. They lay against Naga inside the hut and Korra sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Korra asked.

"I'm going to go and have a talk with Varrick tomorrow," Sado said. "During your training session, maybe see if you can get Varrick released from port so that he will stop trying to cause unnecessary trouble."

"Alright," Korra sighed. "I'm glad my dad's willing to help us. You'd think a former general would be ready to go to war instead of deal with this."

"Your father's a smart man," Sado said. "He knows there are other ways of dealing with things than violence."

Korra nodded.

"So, how's your training with Unalaq going?" Sado asked.

"I'm making progress," Korra said. "I'm still nowhere near ready to stop a spirit, but I'm making progress."

"That's good," Sado smiled. "Maybe we'll beat Tenzin back and end up burning the island down before he gets there."

Korra laughed. "Maybe. We can't leave until we stop this war."

"I know," Sado said. "We will."

Korra nodded, snuggling into him for warmth and closing her eyes.

"Want food?" Sado asked before she could fall asleep.

"Yes please," Korra grinned.

Sado smiled and they stood heading back into the village to a noodle restaurant. However, about ten seconds after they sat down, Bolin sat across from them, Eska and Desna sitting beside him, both already having plates of food. Sado stared at Bolin in silence, Korra restraining her irritation at the twins being there, and possibly Bolin, and Bolin pretended to be happy.

"This is great!" Bolin lied. "We never get to spend enough time together, just the...five of us. This is fun. Isn't this fun?"

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance," Eska said, she and her brother walking away.

"You gotta save me!" Bolin pleaded.

"Couldn't rip it off, could you?" Sado asked.

"I tried!" Bolin said. "But any time I bring up the subject of breaking up with her, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!"

"So it was more like you tugged at the leach," Sado said.

"Yes!" Bolin said. "Over, and over, and over, but it won't come off! Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands!?"

"Uh, because I thought it was pretty obvious?" Korra said.

"No no, not to me it wasn't!" Bolin said. "I'm very bad at reading people! You should know that by now!" He began to sob dramatically. "Man! Oh...do something Avatar!"

"That's not her job," Sado said. "Fortunately, I got you. Just go along with it."

Bolin's eyebrows furrowed just as Eska and Desna sat down again.

"Bolin, that's disgusting," Sado said. "Why would you not tell Eska about that?"

"About what?" Eska asked.

"Some horrible, oozing rash that he says he can't get to stop itching and gave both of the other Fire Ferrets team members, costing them their shot at the championships," Sado said. "You might want to stay away from him, for your own sakes."

"Bolin, I have reconsidered our relationship," Eska said. "You bore me."

Then, she and Desna stood, walking away. Bolin watched them go with his mouth hanging open before looking back at Sado, tears running down his face.

"Thank you so much!" Bolin whispered.

"Alright rash boy," Sado said. "Get outa here so me and Korra can enjoy our date in peace."

Bolin was out a side door like a shot, taking off to hide somewhere, probably.

"Impressive," Korra said. "You made it look easy."

"Thank you," Sado smiled. "I try."

She kissed him for a moment before laying her head on their shoulder, the waiter arriving a few moments later to take their order.

* * *

Leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Brewing Storm

Sado smiled as they walked through the streets. Dinner had been great. It had tasted amazing, the service had been excellent, and Now that they had food in their stomachs, they were on their way back to their hut to forget about the impending war and just go to sleep.

"I can't wait to go to sleep," Korra smiled. "It's been such a long day."

"And now it's finally over," Sado smiled just as they rounded a corner and saw a masked man with a Southern Water Tribe jacket drop over the wall of Unalaq's palace grounds, disappearing from sight. "Or maybe not."

"Let's go!" Korra said, both sprinting forward and through the gate, reaching the palace within two minutes, only to find three unconscious Northern Water Tribe guards tied to a pillar in the first room.

"Those fucking idiots!" Sado snarled. "This is going to start a war!"

They ran up the stairs on either side of the room toward the hallways leading to Unalaq's chambers, only to stop at the beginning, both peeing around the corner, seeing four Southern Water Tribe men standing guard outside Unalaq's quarters as a fifth, a large man with Tonraq's build, carrying an unconscious Unalaq out of the door. Unlike the rest, who had black hoods and masks, this one wore white, singling him out as their group's leader. Sado grit his teeth. He hoped it wasn't Tonraq. That would inevitably cause irreparable damage to his relationship with Korra.

"Dad?" Korra breathed.

Sado glanced at her just as she stepped around the corner. He sighed, stepping out after her.

"Dad, don't do this!" Korra pleaded.

"Turn around Avatar," one of the other four said. "And pretend you didn't see anything."

"We can't do that," Sado said. "We're trying to _avoid_ a war. We're trying to keep the Northerners from crushing you all in an instant."

"You underestimate us," the man said.

"No," Korra said. "Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"No, we can't," the man said, then swung his arms, around before punching the ground, a wall of ice tearing across the ground at Korra.

She dove out of the way and Sado melted through it with a stream of flames, walking toward the four men calmly.

"This is your last chance," Sado said. "I don't want a war. I don't want to fight any of you. But if you continue to try to start one, I'll have to try to choose a side, and as much as I hate to say it, Unalaq is _not_ in the wrong at the moment. Is he causing trouble by having his troops here, yes. But _you're_ the ones starting the war."

The man sent a wall of ice at him, as did three more, but Sado blasted the walls instantly, seeing the five of them rounding a corner. He and Korra followed, the hallway looping back around to the entrance. Korra froze the railing of the stairs and slid down it, flipping and landing in front of the other four, the one that had been doing the talking ordering the one with Unalaq to leave them. Sado slid down as well, landing beside Korra and both readied themselves.

"We're all part of the same tribe!" Korra pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The waterbenders began to hurl blasts of water at them and Sado and Korra began to block and dodge the strikes, Sado suddenly feeling like he was in a pro bending match for some reason. After several moments, he sent a strike of his own out, blasting one of the men backward into the stairs as Korra took off to the side, two of them following. The last sent a continuous stream at Sado and he met it with a stream of flames. The two began to fight for dominance for a moment before Sado ducked to the side, letting the water pass him and punching twice, his fire blasts slamming into the man and sending him flying backward into a pillar, knocking him out. He looked over as Korra used airbending to wrap her two opponents up in a banner, knocking them to the ground and running over. Korra froze both of Sado's opponents in place and they both followed the side hallway the other man had taken. As they got outside, finding themselves at the top of a staircase, the man sped off with Unalaq on a snowmobile.

"Dad, stop!" Korra shouted, running after him for a moment before forming an ice ramp into the air, making the snowmobile stop and fall to the ground.

They ran over, Sado running ahead of Korra and pinned the man to the ground, ripping his mask off.

"Oh thank God," Sado sighed, seeing the black hair and the full beard. "It's not your father."

"No," the man said. "He wouldn't help us. He's a traitor! Just like you!"

Sado punched the man, knocking him out and stood, glancing at Unalaq, who was stirring finally. He turned to Korra, resting a hand on her shoulder but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," Korra said. "I was just afraid it was my Dad."

" _You_ saved me?" Unalaq asked, staring at Sado.

"I may disagree with you having your troops here, and I may not be particularly fond of you, but for the moment you're not really trying to start a war, you're just doing what you believe is right," Sado said. "I'm sorry you disapprove of me, and I hope that eventually you'll decide to accept that I'm not my father."

"Perhaps you're right," Unalaq said. "I may have misjudged you. Thank you for saving my life."

Sado nodded, offering him a hand up, which Unalaq accepted. "I still urge you to pull your troops out before things escalate any further, however."

Unalaq ignored him, walking back toward the palace. Sado sighed, Korra floating the unconscious man along behind them in a block of ice from the shoulders down as they walked inside, Korra likewise restraining the two she had fought. After a few minutes, more Northern Water Tribe soldiers arrived, unfreezing the attempted kidnappers and cuffing them.

"Find Varrick!" Unalaq said. "I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors!"

Sado remained silent. That may actually be the best idea Unalaq had come up with since he'd met him.

"Wait, you can't just lock them away," Korra said. "That will only make the south angrier."

Sado sighed. She was right.

"They should be tried," Sado said. "Half southerners, half northerners. Let them decide by majority rule what to do with them. Me and Korra will tell what happened, that way it's seen as some semblance of fair."

"He's right," Korra said. "Let them stand trial for what they did. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right."

"Unfortunately, that includes Varrick," Sado sighed. "If Varrick isn't found guilty and arrested, I urge you to let him alone leave with his ship and assistant. If he's not here to cause trouble, things may be a bit less...tense."

"Very well," Unalaq said. "I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter."

"Thank you Uncle," Korra smiled.

"Do you agree about Varrick?" Sado asked.

"I _do_ agree that he is causing trouble," Unalaq said. "I'll consider allowing him to leave."

"Thank you," Sado said. "We'll take our leave, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Unalaq said.

They headed back to their hut, laying against Naga and and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Korra waited on Naga as Korra went to see her father, to thank him for not being one of the kidnappers. He looked around, seeing Unalaq walking toward them, several soldiers following. He swore, dropping off of Naga and ducking inside just as Korra and her family hugged each other.

"Trouble," Sado said, all three looking at him. "Unalaq's coming to arrest Tonraq."

Korra was on her feet in an instant, just as Unalaq stepped through the door.

"Tonraq, Senna, you're under arrest and will stand trial," Unalaq said as four northern waterbenders stepped into the room, surrounding them and preparing themselves for a fight.

"What the hell did they do?" Sado asked. "They're both innocent."

"For what?" Tonraq asked.

"For conspiring to assassinate me," Unalaq said.

"He had _nothing_ to do with it!" Sado snarled, hands beginning to steam and glow red, the waterbenders turning on him.

"If he generates even a single spark, arrest him as well," Unalaq said. "He won't be needing a trial. He's not a citizen of the Water Tribe."

Sado grit his teeth but cooled his hands. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"You can't do this!" Korra said, standing. "They did nothing wrong!"

"It's alright, Korra," Tonraq said, standing. "We'll come quietly, just leave the boy alone."

"As you wish," Unalaq said, the waterbenders stepping forward and freezing Senna's hands, leaving them out of the building.

"No, stop!" Korra said. "You can't do this!"

She stepped forward but Sado caught her, holding her in place as she fought to go after them, finally breaking down into sobs against him. Outside, Senna and Tonraq were further restrained before being loaded into a truck and driven away.

"It's alright," Sado said. "It's going to be alright. They're not going to get convicted. Unalaq has no proof."

Korra nodded, continuing to sob.

"Rest assured," Unalaq said, ignoring Sado's scathing look. "I have appointed judge Hota to oversee the trial. His is the most fair and honorable man I know."

"They had _nothing_ to do with the men who attacked you and you know it!" Sado snarled.

"I'm sure you're right," Unalaq said. "So we should have nothing to worry about. The trial will be held tomorrow at sunrise. I hope this matter will be settled then."

Sado grit his teeth, holding Korra a little tighter as he felt her sobs beginning to grow stronger again. Unalaq turned, getting on his pet camel and riding away. After a few minutes, Korra pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"Tell me it's going to be okay," Korra said.

"It is," Sado said, kissing her. "You just need to be strong. Everything's going to be fine."

Korra nodded, kissing him again, and they stayed like that for several minutes before finally pulling away.

"Come on," Sado said. "Let's go find Bolin and Asami. They should know what's going on."

Korra nodded and they left, heading for Varrick's office, where Asami, with Bolin as her assistant, was supposed to close a deal with Varrick.

* * *

Leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Freed

Sado grit his teeth, struggling to keep his temper in check and not burn the entire palace to the ground. The trial had been a sham from the beginning. Despite Unalaq's promise to allow him and Korra to tell what happened, neither were allowed to speak freely. In fact, Sado wasn't allowed to speak at all, as he was an outsider. Unalaq gave a very dramatic speech about being attacked in his sleep and waking up to find that Korra had saved him. Then, Korra was given time to speak in which she was only allowed to answer the questions the judge asked. Was there a meeting that Varrick tried to use to start a war. Were the men at the table there. Where was the meeting. Who led it. Korra tried to tell the judge, and the courtroom, that the man carrying Unalaq had specifically said that Tonraq had refused to help them and had forbidden them from doing exactly what they did, but the judge had cut her off and dismissed himself to decide the outcome of the trial, which took all of a minute and a half. As soon as he sat back down, he had found Senna innocent. Only Senna. Everyone else he sentenced to death. Korra had instantly, and furiously, threatened to kill the judge if he executed the men. Unalaq had stepped in, volunteering to speak with the judge on their behalf. After asking for mercy as the chief, the judge changed their sentence to life in prison. Then, the men were led away.

Now, about three hours later, Sado was waiting outside the prison, having been refused entry on the grounds of, once again, being an outsider. He had convinced Korra not to cause a scene, or break anything, and Korra and Senna had gone to see Tonraq. Finally, the door opened and Korra and Senna walked out, Senna barely holding together. Sado met them both with a hug, knowing both needed it, and both hugged him back, Senna nearly breaking but holding it in.

"Let's go home," Korra said after a moment. "We'll figure out what to do from there."

Sado nodded and the three of them got on Naga, who was getting used to more than two riders, it seemed, and she made her way back to Senna's house quickly. The three of them headed inside and Senna went to the kitchen, seeming to be planning to busy herself doing the dishes, only to start crying into her hands. Korra went to comfort her and Sado sat down to meditate to try and think of a solution that didn't involve the United Forces. Finally, he thought of one. Prove the trial was a sham.

He went outside and climbed on Naga. "Find the judge, Naga. Find Hotah."

Naga barked and took off, quickly going to the palace, then sniffing around before starting down a road away from the village at a sprint. Finally, he spotted a green satomobile driving away. He could see the back of Hotah's head in the window. Hotah looked up at the mirror, adjusting it, then sped up, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him. Naga charged after the satomobile, still slowly gaining. Finally, they caught up and Naga rammed into the side of the vehicle, sending it out of control. It crashed into a chunk of ice on the mountain they were racing alongside of and Naga ran over, stopping beside the vehicle as Hotah climbed out, Sado holding a fireball as he walked forward, stopping in front of the old man.

"You're going to start talking," Sado said. "And if I don't hear something I like in the next thirty seconds, it's going to get _very_ warm. Begin."

"Please!" Hotah pleaded. "I have a family! I...I'll do anything! I can pay you!"

"Wrong subject!" Sado snarled. "Fifteen seconds."

"I was just following Unalaq's orders!" Hotah pleaded.

"Keep talking," Sado said.

"I've said too much already," Hotah said.

"That's unfortunate," Sado said. "You're trembling. You must be cold. Let me help you with that."

He pulled his hand back, the fireball growing rapidly.

"Okay!" Hotah said. "I've worked for Unalaq for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair!"

"Why?" Sado asked. "And why spare Senna and have you change your sentence?"

"He wants to keep the Avatar on his side, but he wants Tonraq out of the way!" Hotah said. "Just like when he got Tonraq banished! I was also supposed to make you angry enough for you to be arrested as well!"

"You failed," Sado snarled. "Now you're going to tell me everything you know, starting with the banishment. And you'd better not lose my interest."

Hotah swallowed, beginning his story.

* * *

Sado threw Hotah to the floor of Senna's house, Senna and Korra gasping harshly. Hotah looked up at them and squeaked, dropping his eyes back to the floor.

"Tell them what you told me," Sado snarled. "All of it!"

Hotah remained silent until Sado sent a fireball into the ground beside his head, not damaging anything but getting the point across.

"Unalaq hired the barbarians that attacked the Northern Water Tribe years ago, then told them to hide in the spirit forest so that Tonraq would go after them and get himself banished!" Hotah said. "He wanted Tonraq out of the way so that he could become chief! Then during the trial he gave me orders to let Senna go and to sentence everyone else to death! That way Unalaq could pretend to make me change my decision to life in prison in order to keep Tonraq out of the way while keeping the Avatar on his side!"

"Why?" Korra demanded.

"I don't know!" Hotah sobbed. "I swear I don't know! I just know he has plans that he needs Korra for! And that Tonraq will try to stop him!"

"Is it a war he wants?" Sado asked.

"No!" Hotah said. "He says that if there's a war it'll just be a temporary setback!"

"We should turn him in," Korra said. "And this coward too."

"No," Sado said. "We need to close that spirit portal. I have no doubt that's part of Unalaq's plan."

"We will," Korra said. "But first we need to get my father out of jail. At this point, a war's inevitable."

"I agree," Sado nodded. "We'll need the others. Senna, can you handle-"

Senna swiped a hand, water exploding up from below Hotah, pinning him to the ceiling and freezing him there, only his head exposed.

"I'll be fine," Senna said. "Go."

"Alright," Sado nodded. "You might want to silence him as well."

Senna nodded, freezing Hotah's mouth and leaving his nose uncovered as Sado and Korra climbed onto Naga riding to Varrick's office where they quickly told Asami and Varrick, who was hiding in a platypus bear's taxidermied body, what Hotah had told them.

"I'm busting my father out of jail," Korra said. "I need your help."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked. "If you do this, there's no going back. It'll be a war."

"I know," Korra nodded. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you," Asami said.

"Count me in!" Varrick said.

Just then, the door opened and Bolin and Pabu walked in, Bolin wearing a robe identical to Eska's with his hair combed into a bowl and a black version of a betrothal necklace, complete with a skull on the front and spikes around it. Beside him, Pabu was also in a robe, his fur and ears flattened into something vaguely resembling a bowl cut.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," Sado said. "How?"

"She asked how my rash was and I said it was fine, so she said it was safe to get married now," Bolin said grumpily, a bit of hair on the right side of his head popping back up like a cat ear. "Save me."

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl a betrothal necklace," Korra said, smiling half sympathetically and half trying to restrain a laugh.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo," Bolin said.

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast," Varrick said. "Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now, gather around Ping Ping. Let's talk plan."

They all stepped closer to Ping Ping, the platypus bear, and Varrick began to tell them his idea. Sado had to admit, it was a decent one. Risky, but decent.

* * *

Sado nodded to Korra, who looked to Asami, receiving another nod. Then, as a guard was passing over them, she used her earthbending to open a hole in the floor, dropping the guard, who Asami electrocuted. Then, Sado grabbed the keys, climbing out and pulling both women up, handing the keys to Korra. She unlocked the door and froze, staring at the empty room, just as Unalaq stepped around a corner down the hall.

"Where is he?" Korra asked.

"I'm sorry Korra," Unalaq said. "You'll never see your father again."

"Unalaq," Sado growled, lighting a fireball over each hand.

"Where's my father!?" Korra demanded.

"On a ship, headed to the Northern Tribe," Unalaq said. "He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring him back!" Korra snarled. "Or I'm taking you out, and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are!" Unalaq said. "As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral. Or our tribes will never find unity."

"When both sides are acting according to what they believe is right, and _not_ trying to start a war intentionally, that's true," Sado said. "But not always. Avatar Aang fought a war."

"You don't want unity!" Korra spat. "You want power! You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished to become chief and I bet it just _killed you_ to learn that he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him!"

"All I've ever wanted was to help you realize your destiny," Unalaq said.

"Well, I don't want your help anymore," Korra said. "That fancy light show you can do isn't worth dealing with you."

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the south," Unalaq said. "And even I will be powerless to stop them."

"I'm done being manipulated by them," Korra said. "You're going to bring my father back, and then you and your troops will return to the North."

"And why would I do that?" Unalaq asked as Korra turned to leave, Sado stepping forward.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to roast you right here and now," Sado snarled. "There's no water inside of here for you to bend."

"Try me," Unalaq said.

Sado sent several fireballs at Unalaq, only for him to suddenly have a massive amount of water defending him from somewhere in his coat. he blocked several strikes before sending out a rapidly extending spike of ice that tore into Korra's shoulder. Sado sent a much, much more powerful blast of fire at Unalaq, but as it exploded, a torrent of water blasted into Sado's face, bouncing him off the wall to Asami, who caught him as Korra launched several fireballs, Unalaq blocking them all. Unalaq sent a blast of water at Korra but she flipped over it then sent a blast of air slamming into Unalaq, sending him bouncing along the ground all the way to the end of the hallway, slamming into a wall.

"If we get to Varrick's boat we can still save your father!" Asami said.

"Let's go!" Korra said, all three turning and sprinting out of the prison.

They ran into exactly four guards on the way, all of which Sado blasted into a wall, then got outside, getting on Naga and taking off. About twenty minutes later, they reached Varrick's boat as he was preparing to take off, he and his assistant, Zhu Li, still wearing the platypus bear costume.

"Where's your dad?" Bolin asked.

"On a ship headed North," Korra said, walking over to look around the bear costume into Varrick's face. "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure," Varrick said. "Once you get us past our friends from the North."

They all looked out at the half-mile-wide blockade and Sado looked to Korra.

"Can you do this?" Sado asked.

"I don't have a choice," Korra said. "If only I had a plane to get me close to those ships, I could waterbend them out of the way."

"A plane?" Varrick asked. "Well why didn't you say so?"

He pressed a button and a hatch in the deck of his ship opened, a plane like the Equalists had used rising out of it, painted blue and with the wings folded upward to fit in the ship. The wings folded downward and Sado grinned, seeing two seats, both with steering controls.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Bolin asked.

"Why?" Varrick scoffed. "In case the boat sinks of course!"

"There's no runway," Asami said. "How do you plan to take off?"

"Zhu Li!" Varrick said. "Take a not! Build runway."

"Yes sir," Zhu Li said from somewhere in the bear's belly.

"I have an idea," Korra said, looking to Sado. "Think you can match my flames?"

"I'll have to," Sado nodded, instantly understanding the idea.

He and Korra ran to the plane, climbing on the wings as Asami took the controls. She started it up and the moment it began to move, Sado and Korra began to launch flames out of their inside hands, their others holding onto one of the poles connecting the upper and lower wings. The plane shot forward and up a pair of planks Varrick had set up as a ramp, then dropped, only to catch lift a moment later, taking off over the water, Asami pulling up. They let their flames end as they approached the ships, Varrick's ship following quickly behind them. Korra went to work, entering the Avatar State and swinging her arms rapidly, the sea below them seeming to come alive, raging around below them before suddenly rolling into a massive, semi-sphere wave that shot across the water, slamming into ships and shoving them out of the way easily, clearing a path through the entire half-mile blockade, Varrick's ship speeding through the opening below them easily. Once they were out of the blockade, they headed north quickly, Sado and Korra looking for the ship as Asami flew along. Finally, Korra spotted it off to the left and Asami turned, heading for it.

When they were close, the three of them leapt out of the ship, splashing down in the water before the plane bounced along, exploding beside the ship after a moment. Korra used her waterbending to get them onto the ship, then formed two whips out of it and smashed all of the Northern Soldiers present off of the ship into the water with them. Sado looked off to the side, seeing one she had missed and blasted him into the wall of the ship where Korra froze him in place.

"Where are the prisoners?" Korra demanded.

"In the brig!" the man said. "Three floors down at the front of the ship!"

They turned, running inside and to the brig, freeing her father and the others quickly.

"Jailbreak!" Sado shouted he wrenched the door open. "Everybody out!"

They all jumped up, running after him and the others as they left the brig, Tonraq catching up with Korra.

"Korra this is crazy!" Tonraq said as they reached a gangway on the side of the ship, waiting for Varrick's to pull up alongside them. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash!"

"I had to, I'll explain later," Korra said, just as waterbenders began to hurl blasts of water down at them from above.

Sado began to block the incoming attacks, as he had in the last pro bending match he was in, then sent one of his own back, hitting the ship but making the waterbenders flinch back. They all turned, leaping onto the ship and Korra hurled a fireball under Sado as he jumped, Sado feeling droplets of water on the back of his neck before he landed beside her, turning to look back as they sped away from the ship.

Sado sighed, leaning against the railing and turning to the others. "Unalaq set the whole thing up. He wants to control both tribes."

"How do you know?" Tonraq asked.

"I...convinced Hotah to explain everything to me," Sado said. "It's actually a pretty interesting story."

"Unalaq hired the barbarians to get you banished in order to become chief, then he ordered Hotah to play the entire trial out the way it did," Korra said.

"Except that he was _also_ supposed to get _me_ arrested," Sado said.

"So, once I knew the truth, I couldn't just sit by and do nothing," Korra said.

"My own brother betrayed me," Tonraq growled. "And our entire tribe!"

"What's our next move?" the waterbender that had Tonraq's build asked.

"I've been running from my past for too long," Tonraq said. "It's time to put my brother in his place."

"You have our support, _Chief_ Tonraq," the waterbender said.

"Me too," Korra said. "I'll be proud to fight alongside you Dad."

"And you have mine, for what it's worth," Sado said. "But you can't win this war without help. I'll contact General Iroh of the United Forces. Bumi may have retired, but Iroh's still there."

"Thank you," Tonraq said. "You're right about our chances of victory. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but without help, we're finished. Korra, you and Sado have to get the President of the United Republic on our side."

"Alright," Korra nodded.

"If all else fails, I can always ask Aunt Izumi for help," Sado said.

"Izumi?" Korra asked. "The Fire Lord?"

"That's her," Sado smiled.

"Jesus, you have family everywhere," Korra said.

"Everyone's family," Sado smiled. "Ours just recognizes that more than most."

Korra nodded, looking back at Tonraq. "I'll get you all the help you need." She wrapped her arms around him, Tonraq doing the same. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too," Tonraq smiled.

After a few more minutes of saying goodbye, the waterbenders all formed a chunk of ice and dropped onto it, using their bending to ride it back to the South Pole. After a few minutes of watching them leave, Bolin decided to open his mouth.

"I really need to thank you Korra," Bolin said.

"For what?" Korra asked. "I started a civil war!"

"Exactly!" Bolin said. "Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

"Um...Bolin," Sado said, watching something speed across the water at them. "You might want to think again."

"What is that?" Bolin asked looking through a telescope he had borrowed from Varrick, mouth falling open.

Speeding toward them was a massive wave of water, Eska speeding along in front of it, murder on her face and makeup running from under her eyes in streaks.

"That would be my darling Eska," Bolin said. "Quick question. Is this boat fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do ya think I built this boat?" Varrick grinned, shoving the throttle, the boat surging forward instantly, speeding away from Eska rapidly, Eska failing to keep up.

Sado sighed, leaning back against the wall, Korra leaning against him. "How long until we're back?"

"About a day," Varrick said. "There are some rooms downstairs you can sleep in. Just don't break anything."

"We won't," Sado said, he and Korra leaving to find a room. "I'm so tired."

"So am I," Korra agreed.

They found am extravagantly decorated room and all but collapsed onto the bed, climbing under the covers. Korra kissed Sado goodnight before laying her head on his chest, both almost instantly passing out.

* * *

Leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Asking For Help

Sado stepped off the boat, seeing Lin and her men loading several gang members into a truck. Lin walked over, standing with her hands on her hips. Yup. She's mad.

"Welcome home you two," Lin said. "Thanks for starting a war."

"Nice to see you again too, Aunt Lin," Sado said.

"We didn't start a war!" Korra argued. "Well...I did...but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

Lin sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you're both safe."

"Asami!" Mako smiled, stepping around Lin, greeting Asami with a hug and kiss. "I heard what happened. Is everyone alright?"

"For the most part," Sado said. "Korra's uncle's probably a little sore, and I think one judge might have peed himself at some point, but we're all fine. At least for now."

"A judge?" Lin asked. "Christ, what did you two do now?"

"Actually, this one was entirely me," Sado said. "And intentional. He was crooked and locked Korra's father away for life just because Korra's uncle said to."

"I see," Lin said. "I suppose that's not quite as bad. I think. Just so you're aware, there's a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight."

"I'll be there," Korra said. "The people of the South need to know the Avatar is on their side against the northern invaders."

"Great," Lin groaned. "That should calm them down."

"Maybe you should sit this out," Mako suggested as Lin turned, walking away.

"What?" Korra snapped.

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse," Mako said.

"Mako," Sado said. "You didn't see it. Unalaq's forces showed up with more ships than the average army has foot soldiers for a single battle."

"Jesus," Mako said. "That many?"

"The blockade was about a half-mile wide," Asami said.

"Still, you could at least try to seem neutral," Mako said.

"I'm not neutral," Korra said. "The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to convince the United Republic to send forces to help the South."

"Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting with President Raiko for us tomorrow," Varrick said. "We'll get 'em on board."

"Whatever," Mako sighed. "I gotta get back to work."

"I better go check on my factory," Asami said, kissing Mako before they both left.

"I'm going to go find out about this peace march," Korra said, looking to Sado. "You coming?"

"Sorry," Sado said. "I'm going to call Iroh and let him know what's going on. If all else fails, we might be able to get a rogue ship."

"He'd be dishonorably discharged," Korra said.

"I know," Sado said. "Which is why it's a last resort. Fire Nation comes before that, so I'll call Aunt Izumi too."

"Good luck," Korra said.

"You too," Sado smiled.

He gave her a quick kiss before leaving, heading for Air Temple Island where he could use his personal phone to call Iroh's.

* * *

Sado watched as Korra and the Southerners approached the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. He had decided not to walk with them because he wasn't Water Tribe. Korra had tried to argue that he was more than welcome to walk with them, but Sado had placated her by telling her he'd be waiting with Lin and the police as a "volunteer deputy" for the night. He glance at Mako, then stopped, staring past him. There were two men wearing red coats sneaking out of the back of the Cultural Center.

"Hey, stop!" Sado said, Mako turning and both running toward the men, just as one dropped something.

"Freeze!" Mako yelled. "Republic City Police!"

One of the men paused, pulling out some kind of black handheld device and pressed a button on it. A moment later, the building exploded several floors up, Sado and Mako stopping, staring at the fireball, eyes wide. Sado looked back down at the men just as more floors exploded in a trail down to the ground, Mako stepping forward and parting the flames around them.

"Thanks," Sado said as the flames cleared.

He sprinted after the man that had the device, launching several fire blasts at him, the man managing to block one with his own before the next knocked the device out of his hand. Then, one slammed him into the truck and Mako sprinted past. However before he could do anything, the man Sado had downed was dragged into the vehicle and it sped away. Mako sighed picking up the device and walking back over, showing it to Sado.

"Know what it is?" Sado asked.

"No," Mako said. "I was hoping you had some clue."

"Judging by what just happened, I'd say it's probably a remote detonator for some kind of explosive," Sado said.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't say that, but I agree," Mako nodded. "We need to show Lin."

"Go," Sado said. "I'll fond Korra."

Mako nodded and they ran back toward the front where the entire front of the building was engulfed in flames. Korra was using a fountain to try and extinguish the flames, but it wasn't working well. Sado ran over and Korra turned to him.

"The North is out of control," Korra said just as pair of fire trucks arrived, beginning to spray the fire.

"It wasn't the Northern Water Tribe," Sado said.

"Of course it was," Korra said. "Who else would it be?"

"Someone that wants to start a war besides the two involved parties," Sado said. "Mako and I saw men leaving the back of the building, I went to stop one and he pressed a button on some kind of device, then blocked one of my fire blasts with one of his own. He got away but he dropped the device. I think that someone sent a firebender to try and make the war escalate between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes."

"Do you have the device?" Korra asked.

"Mako's showing Lin right now," Sado said.

"I see," Korra said, returning to sending water at the fire.

"Korra, please tell me you don't think I'm just protecting the North by making this up," Sado said.

"I don't," Korra said. "I just...my gut's telling me that the north is behind this."

"That's the Southern Water Tribe in you," Sado said. "But I know that my girlfriend knows I wouldn't lie to her."

"I know," Korra said. "We need to find out who's behind this."

Sado nodded. They walked over to Lin and Mako, Mako showing the device to Korra while Lin was barking orders to the other police.

"Lin says she'll look at it later," Mako said.

"Fair enough," Sado said. "Please say you recognize it, Korra."

"No," Korra said. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Mako said. "Maybe Asami can help."

"Probably," Sado nodded. "Ask her about it tomorrow when you have the time."

"I will," Mako nodded.

Sado turned to look at the Water Tribe citizens as an argument began to break out. "Korra, time to act neutral."

Korra nodded, both hurrying over to stop it.

* * *

"I hope President Raiko listens to us," Korra said as she, Sado, and Varrick walked toward the President's office.

"Don't worry," Varrick said. "I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him _and_ the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets."

Sado stopped, staring at Varrick before gritting his teeth. He had a suspicion he knew who was behind the explosion, and why.

The three of them walked reached the office and stopped before the President and two of his assistants.

"Hello Mr. President," Korra greeted him, shaking his hand. "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe-"

"Just a second," the President said, holding up a hand to stop her, still shaking her hand, then directing her to look at the camera. "Keep smiling."

Sado's eye twitched but he exhaled slowly. He hated politicians. Varrick, noticing the distinct lack of a smile on Korra's face, reached out, poking her in the back and making her cringe, looking halfway like a smile, if not for his hand still being raised when the camera went off, or her body being contorted still from trying to shy away from Varrick's hand pressing a pressure point.

"Now then," the president said, sitting at a small table. "How can I help the Avatar, and my most generous supporter?"

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South," Korra said, she and Sado sitting across from the President, Varrick to their right. "We need you to send the United Forces to help."

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters," the President said.

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe!" Korra said. "He _lied_ his way onto the Northern throne."

"Mr. President, the Republic is _already_ involved in this conflict," Varrick said. "The North attacked our Cultural Center last night!"

"Believe me, we are doing all we can to bring the people responsible to justice," the President said.

Korra glanced at Sado and he sighed heavily.

"Sir, all due respect, we're not asking you to interfere in Water Tribe matters, we're asking you to keep the Southern Water Tribe from being completely slaughtered," Sado said. "Unalaq invaded with hundreds of ships. Those kinds of numbers aren't for sustainable occupation, or gaining control of an area. They're for wiping an area off the map."

"I'm sorry," the president said. "Sending troops is _not_ something I can do at this time. But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution." He stood. "Now I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over."

"My family is going to be wiped out, and it'll be on _your_ head for doing _nothing_ about it!" Korra said, standing and turning, walking out of the room, Varrick just behind her.

Sado stood, bowing. "Good day Mr. President. Enjoy your pictures. I'm sure a single bad picture with the Avatar is worth the number of lives you've condemned to death here today."

And with that, he followed Korra and Varrick. He and Korra headed to Air Temple Island and Sado led her to their most recent meditation spot, taking her hands as he sat down, pulling her down with him. She gave him an exasperated look and he simply smiled.

"You need to relax and get your mind off of things," Sado said. "Practice meditating. See if you can connect with Aang, or Roku. Ask them for advice."

Korra sighed but nodded, closing her eyes. Sado did the same, keeping Korra's hands in his. After a few minutes, he felt her starting to get restless. He gave her hands a quick squeeze and she sighed miserably, settling back in.

Finally, a light pricked through his eyelids and he opened his eyes, seeing Korra's eyes open and glowing. He smiled, watching her for a moment before trailing a hand up her arm. About her elbow, her other hand brushed his off.

"Knock it off," Korra said. "I'm trying to meditate."

"Entering the Avatar State won't help you meditate," Sado said. "At least, I don't think it will. it just puts you in more danger."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, blinking, the light disappearing.

"I asked Tenzin about it and he said that if the Avatar dies in the Avatar state, there won't be any more Avatars," Sado said. "The powers of the Avatar will disappear and they'll never be reborn again."

"Oh," Korra said. "That explains why he was always telling me not to use the Avatar State so much. He probably didn't want me to learn to rely on its power."

"Probably," Sado nodded. "Come on. We're gaining nothing from waiting for you to learn to meditate. Let's go see if Varrick has any other bright ideas."

Korra nodded and they left, heading to the dock and meeting Asami as she was heading to Varrick's boat.

"Hey, did Mako get the chance to show you that device we found?" Sado asked.

"Yes," Asami nodded. "It was definitely a remote detonator switch, but I couldn't tell who made it."

"It's alright," Sado said as they reached the top of the stairs to the bridge of Varrick's boat, Sado grabbing Asami and pulling her back just before the an arrow flashed past, barely missing her, and stabbed into the target.

"Thanks," Asami said.

"No problem," Sado said as Varrick, who had been shooting arrows blindfolded for a while it seemed, judging by the dozen or so arrows stuck into everything around the target he had set up, lifted his blindfold.

"Oh, hello!" Varrick said, then turned to Bolin, who was standing beside him. "See? I told you I could do it."

"Sorry I ever doubted you," Bolin said.

"I need to use a phone to call the Fire Lord," Sado said.

"And my company's about to go under, I need to find a way to make some sales," Asami said.

"Right, okay," Varrick nodded. "Idea storm! Get the supplies!"

Zhu Li ran off and Varrick turned to them.

"You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation or...imagi-vation!" Varrick said as Zhu Li pushed some kind of metal rack over, holding a pair of white leg harnesses with gold hooks upside down on them.

Then, she held out a plate of red-colored peppers.

Varrick picked up up grinning. "Brainwork requires increased circulation. Let's do this!" He ate the pepper, his face almost instantly turning red before he grabbed the rack lifting his legs to it and hooking the gold brackets to it before beginning to hang upside down, Zhu Li kneeling beside him with a note pad. "Okay, here come the ideas. Fast and furious. Pink...mint...lemon...tea! Radio...for...pets! Uhhh...hand shoes! Hold on a tick, we don't need the president to go to the south. We just need the troops, let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting!"

"I really just needed a phone to call my Aunt Izumi and have the Fire Nation come fight, but this will work too," Sado said. "I'll ask my cousin Iroh."

"A man on the inside, perfect!" Varrick said. "And _you_ need to sell some mecha-tanks. _I_ know some people who _need_ them. We'll ship 'em south!"

"That's perfect!" Korra said. "You'll be making money for your company, _and_ you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq."

"It's true," Varrick said. "If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money!"

"It's dangerous on the seas right now," Asami said. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

"It'll be crazy risky," Varrick said before grinning widely. "But I love crazy risky! End storm!" He swung up, unhooking his feet as he flipped, completing it and landing on his feet, facing away from them. "Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want prototypes by next week." He turned back to Korra and Asami as Zhu Li ran away.

"I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South," Korra said.

"Because from a political standpoint, they have as many Northern citizens as southern ones," Sado said. "Supporting one means losing the support of the other. It's shitty, but it's not something we can change. We'll have to hope Iroh can help. And if not, I can still call Izumi."

"Don't worry, I'm already working on getting Republic City to support the south," Varrick said. "As soon as people see _this_ ," he gestured at a small box machine with two reels of black tape extended from the top and bottom of the front, then a lense between them, "they'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu Li, do the...uh...the thing."

She reached over, flicking a switch and the reels began to turn, the lense shining a light onto a screen in front of the machine, forming an image that began to move. Sado raised an eyebrow as he saw the view sweep over lines of Northern Soldiers.

"Don't freak out, it's not real," Bolin said.

"I had a film crew documenting the entire invasion!" Varrick said.

As they watched, the docks were sealed of, then the image switched to Eska, pulling her hood down and glaring at the camera. Bolin screamed, hands moving to shield himself before he covered his mouth.

"Sorry, I keep doing that," Bolin said, lowering his hands.

"We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero, battling the evil Unalaq," Varrick said. "No one will root for the North after they see, 'The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!'"

"Please tell me that's not going to be the character's actual name," Sado said.

"Yeah why?" Varrick asked. "You have a better one?"

"Basically any," Sado said, looking to Bolin, who was flexing.

"I'm Nuktuk," Bolin explained, seeing the other three staring at him. "Whataya think?"

"Whatever works," Sado sighed. "Good luck Bolin."

"Thanks," Bolin said.

"Anyway," Sado said. "Korra, we should go see if we can get in touch with my cousin."

"Right," Korra nodded. "Thanks for the help Varrick. Good luck with the business Asami."

"Thanks," Asami smiled. "Good luck with Iroh."

"Thanks," Sado said, waving.

Once outside, they left to find a phone they could use to try to call Iroh again. The last time Sado called, he hadn't answered, or twenty minutes later, or twenty minutes later. Hopefully he was able to answer this time.

* * *

Leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Attacked

Sado grinned as he walked onto the ship. Not only had Iroh answered, he'd been coming into port that morning. Iroh met him and Korra almost instantly, smiling.

"Thank you for seeing me, General Iroh," Korra said, bowing.

"Sup Cuz," Sado said, grinning as Iroh's eye twitched but he smiled all the same.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Iroh said.

"Why do you think I do it?" Sado asked.

"Anyway," Iroh said, turning back to Korra. "How can I help?"

"The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely," Korra said, "but the President is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly."

"I see," Iroh said, looking to Sado. "You _did_ explain to her what it means to be dishonorably discharged, right? And that you just had a lucky streak a mile long to be able to bounce right back from it?"

"I did," Sado nodded. "But we don't have many options. The South really _does_ need help. My other option was Aunt Izumi."

Iroh snorted. "Yeah, I suppose you _could_ try that option. Suppose I were to take the fleet south on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to accidentally run into a hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"Oh absolutely," Sado said. "That's a prime example of following your Rules of Engagement to the letter."

"I guess you wouldn't," Korra said, smiling. "Thank you!"

"Swapping old war stories?" a voice said as Raiko suddenly walked onto the ship.

"Mr. President," Iroh said, saluting before standing at a more appropriate position.

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief," Raiko said, his words dripping with warning and all but screaming that someone ratted them out.

"Of course not, Sir," Iroh said.

"Good," Raiko said. "Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say so, you'll be courtmartialed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Sir," Iroh said.

"Your activities here are bordering on insurrection," Raiko said. "The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again. As you were, General Iroh." He turned to leave but stopped, looking at Sado. "By the way, I found a few old files on you, Mr. Beifong, which were covered up by some annoying black tape. You wouldn't believe what I found about certain family members when that tape came off. Of course, that information doesn't _have_ to become public. I could simply accidentally let slip that you were dishonorably discharged from the Fire Nation Military for malicious destruction of billions of yuans worth of property, including temples, hospitals, and an orphanage. I'm sure a lot of people would _love_ to know about that."

Then, he turned, walking away, Sado staring after him, his jaw hanging open.

"It's in my _file_?" Sado gaped. "It's not in any history book in the world, but it's in my _file_!? And why the hell is everyone suddenly trying to use my father to threaten me!? The entire time I didn't know, no one ever once mentioned him!"

"I hate that guy!" Korra growled. "Who does he think he is threatening you for trying to help me!?"

"A politician," Sado said.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said. "My hands are officially tied."

"It's fine," Sado sighed. "I don't suppose you feel inclined to call home any time soon."

"How strong do you think the United Forces radios are?" Iroh asked. "We certainly don't have phones that call that far."

"But...when I was in the Fire Nation Military, I was able to call Pema on a radio."

"Well that's...impressive," Iroh said. "But you'll have to go there to get in touch with Mom."

"Alright," Sado sighed. "We'll need to borrow a boat from Varrick."

"Right," Korra said. "I think I know where he's filming his mover, or whatever he's calling it."

"Okay," Sado nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Varrick, we need to borrow a ship," Sado said. "Bolin, you need to watch Naga until we get back."

"Where're you going?" Bolin asked.

"The Fire Nation," Korra said. "I'm going to ask the Fire Lord to help my Tribe. Or...well...Sado's going to ask, since he's family, as much as he is with anyone."

"Hey, Lin's _actually_ family, she just can't help," Sado said.

"What happened with General Iroh?" Varrick asked.

"He was _going_ to help us, but then President Raiko showed up," Korra said. "It's like someone tipped him off, but that's impossible because know one knew about it but us."

"And Mako," Bolin said.

"You told Mako?" Sado asked.

"Yeah why?" Bolin asked before his eyes widened. "No way! There's no way Mako would've told...right?"

Korra turned, storming out of the room and Sado sighed, resting his face against Naga's side.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" Bolin asked.

"Nope," Sado said. "He wants to rat us out, he can take the ass-chewing. I _am_ however, going to go see Kato and Kurik for some training. Bolin, when Korra gets back, tell her to come get me at their new shop. It's right where the old one was."

Bolin nodded and Sado turned and left, heading over to the store and walking in, both smiling and greeting him before diving right into the training, having him and Kato spar until one of them had won three times. Two minutes later, Kato won his third time and they began again. However, after the third repetition of this, Sado was sore, bruised, and Korra was trying not to laugh after watching a particularly comical loss involving Kato hurling Sado across the room.

"That looks painful," Korra smiled.

"That _felt_ painful," Sado said. "I'm sure we're both imagining things. You get us a ship?"

"Yeah," Korra nodded. "You ready?"

"I am," Sado nodded. "I'll see you guys soon, hopefully."

"Let us know if you need our help again," Kurik said.

"I will," Sado nodded.

He and Korra left, getting in small speedboat and leaving, speeding across the water rapidly. Sado looked around, praying they didn't run into any spirits. He glanced at Korra, seeing her face was set in a determined mask and she was staring straight ahead. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him, smiling.

"I'm alright," Korra said. "I'm mad. Really, _really_ mad, but I'm alright."

"We'll get them the help they need, Korra," Sado said. "I promise. We'll save your family."

"I know," Korra smiled, resting a hand on his. "We just have to make it to the Fire Nation alive first."

"Right," Sado said. "That's all. Just you me, dozens of miles of open ocean for you to bend, and probably a hundred or so angry spirits God only knows where in the ocean. What could go wrong?"

"Don't jinx us," Korra laughed. "We just started."

Sado smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to you either, Sado," Korra said. "You're not the only one who worries about seeing the other hurt all the time. I just trust that you can handle it."

"You think I don't?" Sado asked.

"Of course you trust me to handle it," Korra said. "I'd probably have broken up with you by now if you weren't the one person who's never doubted me."

Sado smiled, kissing her on the cheek before sitting back down. "Let me know when you want to switch."

"I will," Korra smiled.

Suddenly, a blast of water exploded into the ocean to the side, Korra jerking the boat away from it just before another hit on that side. Sado spun, blasting several more out of the air.

"Eska and Desna!" Sado warned. "And Eska does _not_ look happy to see you."

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska shouted, slapping the water and sending a wave of it blasting along at them like a blade.

"Go right!" Sado shouted, grabbing onto the side of the boat as Korra swerved, barely avoiding the strike.

Sado stood, blasting the small one-person water vehicles they were riding and both leapt over the fire blasts, landing on the surface of the water, speeding along the surface after them. They pulled up on either side of them and Sado and Korra each turned to face one, Sado toward Eska.

"No one steals my Bolin!" Eska shrieked, leaping into the air.

"He hates you!" Sado shouted, blasting the surface below her, disrupting the attack she was going to make and sending her splashing down hard.

On the other side, Desna flipped over a water blast from Korra, a blast of his own smashing down into the back of the ship. Sado swore, taking to the air with his flames as Korra splashed down in the water, then erupted back out a moment later on a tornado of water, beginning to launch fireballs at the two of them rapidly. Sado began to do the same, the twins expertly avoiding the strikes as the four of them continued speeding toward the Fire Nation. Then, finally, Eska spun, a blast of water exploding into both of them, hurling both. Korra caught herself with an airbending tornado this time and Sado flipped, restarting his flames just before the water, streaking after the other three. As he did, Korra traded the air for water, then rapidly expanded it until it swallowed the twins, trying to overpower their own waterbending skills.

However, after a moment, Sado looked down, seeing a green light passing under him and launched a fireball past Korra, making her stop her attack, the twins both dropping back. Korra's water tornado faded in time for her to see the green light. Then, it shot under her, exploding up from the water before them, looking like a giant worm with an arrow-shaped head and tentacles reaching off of its sides. It began to attack Korra instantly and she tried to avoid the strikes, only for one to hit her after dispersing her tornado. Sado flipped, catching her and using his feet to stay airborne, avoiding the spirit's tentacles.

"Korra, do the thing!" Sado said, flying down close to the water and setting her on a waiting water tornado.

She began to perform Unalaq's technique instantly, entering the Avatar State to help her, and Sado waited off to the side. The spiraling water began to glow gold, the light beginning to spread to the spirit. It began to sink into the water, the light almost fully covering it. Then, at the last second, it shot back up, the light fading and Korra slipping out of the Avatar State. Its mouth opened in a roar, three jaws opening like a weird, deadly, terrifying flower, and it shot forward. Sado grabbed Korra, shooting out of the way and barely escaping. Korra flipped around, clinging to his back.

"Hold on!" Sado shouted, reaching out for Meizha. _"MEIZHA! ! ! SPIRIT! ! ! CALM! ! ! NOW! ! !"_

Before Meizha could answer, a tentacle slammed into Sado and sent him and Korra spinning away from each other.

 _"I'm taking control! Don't fight it!"_ Meizha shouted urgently, Sado's body suddenly moving on its own.

It flipped, flames shooting out of its feet, halting his movement before it began to move its arms in wide sweeping arcs, flames rolling off of his hands that were a brilliant gold in color, matching ones beginning to form a ring around the spirit before forming into multiple intersecting spirals. The spirit lunged forward, through the flames and at Korra. She hurled herself to the side but it was too late. It crashed down over her before the golden flames streaking after it could catch it, wrenching it back into the cage, more wrapping around it, not hurling it but seeming to hold it in place. Then, the golden light began to spread from the restraints as the flames began to grow black around it. Then, finally, it was finished and the black flames went out from the water up. The spirit likewise faded and Sado felt control return to him as the flames around his hands went out.

He looked toward the spirit just as Korra began to fall from the cloud of golden dust. He shot forward, catching her and forcing his flames to come out faster, launching himself toward the Fire Nation. There was a temple not far from shore. They were actually close too. Barely an hour of flying like this and he'd be there. He grit his teeth. He couldn't fly for an hour, much less at the speed he was going. However, he pushed as long as he could, shocking himself when forty minutes passed and he could see shore. Then, all at once, his body felt numb and cold, and he and Korra were bouncing across the waves. Finally, he felt himself shoot under the water and drift to a stop, the cold getting worse quickly, his chest compressing and darkness closing in around him. As his eyes slide closed he thinks, it's a shame. He was so close.

* * *

Leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Healing

It's cold. It shouldn't be cold, but he is. Even inside. And there's light seeping through his eyelids, but it keeps changing. Sometimes it's too bright, sometimes it stops filtering through. It shifts constantly, flickering almost. It makes his head pound and when he groaned, agony stabs through his throat as if it's tearing itself apart from the act of making a sound.

"Be calm, child," a voice says above him, stabbing white-hot knives into his eardrums with every vibration. "Drink. It will help."

He feels water trickle into his mouth and forces his head up enough to drink more. It occurs to him that someone's helping him hold his head up, and he feels more tired by the second of trying to hold it up anyway, even with help. He get a few mouthfuls before it cup is pulled away and his head is set back down, suddenly too heavy for him to move it.

"Let the heat enter your body," the voice says, once again shredding his ear drums inside his head. "Let it flow within you. Let its life be your life again."

He finds that he _is_ warm. Very warm. But it's not bad. It's comfortable. Familiar. But he can't place it.

"Rest now, child," the voice says. "Rest and allow the heat to restore you."

Sado tries to ignore the voice's command. He doesn't want to sleep. He wants to figure out why he hurts so bad. He wants to know where Korra is. If she's alright. He wants to know why he can't even muster enough strength to open his eyes. However, despite his best efforts, a warm, comfortable fog begins to settle over his mind, drawing him into the embrace of sleep.

* * *

When Sado wakes next he has more strength, if only barely. He can open his eyes now. He can't bring himself to look around, even with only his eyes, but he can open them. And he's not in so much pain anymore. He can see flames dancing at the edges of his vision on both sides, and based on the heat he figures he's surrounded by it. It's comfortable. Relaxing.

He's realizes he's thirsty just as a face enters his vision. He doesn't recognize it. It's frail, wizened, and bears the calm expression of one who is wise beyond their years, which for the face above him is saying something. He can't see the body. His brain can barely focus on the face, but the face helps him lift his head and lifts a cup of water to his lips. He drinks thirstily. Taking as much as the face allows him to have. The face sets him back down and he stares at it. He doesn't recognize it. And once it disappears from his vision, he can't remember it.

Fire is the next thing he sees. Fire in the shape of a hand. Palm. Thumb. Fingers. Another joins it, the fire moving over him in sweeping, circling, calming movements. He can feel the heat. It seems to flood into his body, warming it rapidly. It seems to give him strength.

"Feel the heat," a voice that he swears he knows from somewhere but can't remember says. "Allow enter your body. Allow it flow. Feel it wash over you. Feel it restore you. The heat is safety. It is energy. Fire is protection. Life. Allow its life to be your life once more. Feel it grow inside you. Feel it filling your body. And rest."

As if on command, Sado's eyes slide shut and the warm embrace of sleep washes over him once more.

* * *

Sado inhales slowly, holding the breath for a moment before exhaling even slower. As he inhales again, the warmth around him grows. When he exhales, it fades back to its original level. He does this several more times before he opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling, the flames dancing at the edges of his vision. His pain his gone. And he thinks he can probably move now. He doesn't, though. He lays where he is, watching the flames dance on either side of him, focusing his mind on the edges of his vision, eyes staring almost lifelessly at the ceiling. He inhales and the flames grow, turning from a reddish orange to a bright gold, the heat swelling. He exhales and they drop back down, gaining their original reddish hue. Finally, a face appears over him again. Calm. Wizened. Frail. He thinks he's seen it once before.

"You are doing well," the voice says, flames in the shape of hands dancing once more over him in their beautiful, calming, entrancing, sweeps and movements. "Your warmth is beginning to grow. You are beginning to feel it again. Embrace your warmth. Remember it. Feel it. Fire is life, and beauty, and energy. It is protection, and purification, and heat. Embrace your heat. Rest now, and awaken your inner flame."

Sado closes his eyes. It's a choice this time. He willingly accepts the voice's command. This time, as the warm embrace of sleep begins to claim him, he feels the heat radiating from within himself, spreading through his limbs and making them feel alive again, even as the world fades.

* * *

Sado opened his eyes, slowly looking around before pushing himself up. Fire surrounded the stone table he was lying on. He could feel the flames. Not like usual, however. It was different. He could literally feel them. Every movement, every flicker, every sway and wave of the flames endless dance he could feel as though it were a part of him.

He looked around. Four people sat around the flames, meditating. They wore clothing similar to the Fire Sages, but he could tell they were different somehow. He stopped as an elderly woman stepped through the flames, not even parting them to keep from burning, simply stepping through them, as though they had no effect on her.

"You saved my life," Sado said. "Thank you."

"You saved your own life," the woman said. "All I did was guide your energy."

"Will you teach me?" Sado asked. "No, wait, first I need to know. Was I found with anyone else?"

"Yes," the woman nodded. "You and the Avatar arrived here together. A dark spirit had invaded her body, and she is currently purifying herself in the spirit waters."

"May I see her?" Sado asked.

"Of course," the woman said. "Come."

She turned, walking back through the flames as she had come in. She stopped as he reached out to part the flames for himself. "Why do you part them?"

"They'll burn me," Sado said.

"Why?" she asked. "Flames are a part of you. They are as much a part of who you are as are your arms and legs. Do your arms and legs burn you?"

"No," Sado said. "But fire's hot."

"Yes it is," the woman said. "Fire is heat. Fire is life, and energy. Fire is a part of you. All fire. Can you not feel it?"

Sado stared at the flames. The feeling had faded slightly, but as he stared, it returned. He could feel the flames again. He nodded.

"Then come," the woman said. "Do not fear the flames, as you do not fear your arm."

She began to walk away and Sado followed, stepping into the flames and feeling heat envelop him. But it wasn't hot. It was comforting. It felt beautiful, and right. He continued out of the flames and followed her, not even bothering to inspect himself. The woman stopped beside a hole in the floor and Sado stopped, staring down into the water. Korra floated level with the surface, a net made of golden thread holding her there.

"She is recovering well, as you did," the woman said. "Once she awakens, the two of you must go. The Harmonic Convergence is near. Vaatu seeks to escape. He must be stopped."

"We'll stop it," Sado nodded, not really sure what it was they were supposed to stop, except Vaatu. "While Korra recovers, will you teach me to use my flames as you do? To guide heat, and energy? To heal?"

"Fire cannot heal, as water does," the woman said. "Fire soothes the soul. Or, fire can invigorate the soul. Fire is life. It is energy. And it has always been spiritual. Water heals the body, but fire heals the soul. And yes, child. I _will_ teach you. Come. First, you must truly become one with flame."

She led Sado to a room where the entire floor was on fire. Both walked into it, Sado welcoming the warmth. Then, she turned to face him, sitting down. He did the same and she closed her eyes.

"Meditate on the warmth, the fire," she said. "Feel it in your soul and around you. Accept that it is a part of you, and you are a part of it."

Sado did as instructed, easily beginning to meditate. He immersed himself in the heat, in the feeling of the flames licking at his body, dancing around him. Feeling his inner flame dancing through his body, its own dance synchronizing with that of the fire around him. After a time, he felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes, looking up at the woman.

"That is enough," the woman said. "You have accepted the fire as a part of you. You are a very fast learner."

"Thank you," he said, standing and following her out of the room. "May I ask you a question?"

"You may," the woman said.

"Who taught you to become one with the fire?" Sado asked. "To move through fire as you do, as you've taught me to?"

"The dragons were the ones who showed us fire's true nature," the woman said. "The dragons were born of fire. Lived in fire. And breathed fire. Fire was everything they were. And so fire was a part of them. And they taught us to live in the same way."

"Can a firebender still hurt me with his flames?" Sado asked.

"Fire can harm anyone, if the one who controls it wills it to do so," she said. "Firebending is merely the act of enforcing your will on the fire within yourself. Using a specific part of you for a specific person. Your opponent's arm will not harm you if you touch it, but if they wish you harm you with that arm, they may do so."

"I understand," Sado nodded.

They reached a pair of wooden body replicas, and the woman held up her hands, lighting the palms and insides of her fingers on fire, Sado copying her over the other mannequin.

"To heal the soul, you must feel the heat of their soul," the woman said, beginning to move her hands, Sado mimicking her movements, falling into synch with them after a moment. "You must be one with your flames, and then you must allow the heat of your flames to become one with the heat of the soul you wish to heal. Fire can guide energy. Fire can guide heat. It can strengthen the heat. It can nurture it. This is what you must learn to do. Nurture the heat of the soul you wish to save. Allow your heat to become one with the soul of those you are healing, and then allow that soul to grow, allow their heat to flow through through them, and to wash over them. Allow it to restore them. And then..." steam began to curl out of holes in the mannequin's body calmly, drifting in a sort of lazy dance all its own into the air before fading. "However, you must maintain control. For if you allow the heat to grow too much, if you allow it to spread too far, or too fast..." the steam began to shoot out of the mannequin in thick jets, a high whine beginning before quickly growing into a scream, like a tea pot left on for too long, before the scream became a growl and smoke began to curl out of the holes. "...it will consume them."

"I understand," Sado said, focusing on his heat, feeling it as it washed over the mannequin, slowly seeping into it.

He felt it begin to pool inside. He focused, guiding the heat as it began to spread through the mannequin. Then, so suddenly that Sado staggered backward, steam began to scream out of the holes. Then, just as soon as it began, it ended. Sado took a slow breath, settling his surprise, and began again. And again, he failed. And again he tried. For two days, he worked, never stopping, not even to rest, as he guided his heat into the mannequin. And each time, he was rewarded with steam screaming out of the mannequin. However, on the second day, he was finally rewarded with something else. Steam began to curl out of the holes slowly, curling its lazy dance into the air and fading. Sado continued guiding the heat. The steam remained calm. Then, finally, the steam faded altogether, although Sado could still feel the heat. Sado allowed his flames to end, exhaling slowly and looked to the woman, who nodded.

"Well done," the woman said. "You have learned to guide energy, to let it flow, yet to control it. That is not an easy task. One your grandfather required far longer to learn."

"My grandfather learned this?" Sado asked.

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Not until he was far older, and it took him far longer. But yes, he learned it."

"Thank you for teaching me," Sado said, bowing.

"You are welcome," the woman said, just as a gasp reached their ears from the hole.

Both hurried down, seeing Korra staring up at them.

"I remember," Korra breathed.

"Do you know who you are?" the woman asked.

"My name is Korra," Korra said. "And I'm the Avatar."

The woman nodded and the net rose, one of the other sages turning the crank. Then, the woman guided them to a field where a heard of sky bison were grazing. She allowed Korra to choose one, and once Korra had, she and Sado climbed on, taking off and heading back toward the South Pole.

"How long were we away?" Korra asked.

"For about a week," Sado said. "I think. I was borderline comatose most of the time."

"You seem different," Korra said.

Sado stared at his hand, flames dancing to life over his palm. "I am. I learned more than I could have ever dreamed there."

"Good," Korra smiled. "Because I think we'll need it. I have a feeling we'll be fighting Vaatu."

"Most likely," Sado nodded. "I'm going to let Meizha know I'm alive."

Korra nodded and Sado closed his eyes, reaching out.

 _"Finally!"_ the dragon bird snapped. _"Do you have any idea how worried your grandmother and I have been?_ _What happened to you? And why do you suddenly_ feel...different?"

 _"We washed up on shore of one of the Fire Nation islands and were saved by the sages there,"_ Sado said. _"They taught me to become one with fire."_

 _"In such a short time?"_ the dragon bird asked. _"Your grandfather would be proud."_

Sado smiled, opening his eyes and wrapping an arm around Korra, who lay her head on his shoulder. Then, they settled in for the flight.

* * *

Leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Spirit World

Sado slid off of the bison and sighed. Going to the spirit portal, they decided, was a bad idea. So instead, they had headed to the Eastern Air Temple to meet up with Tenzin, after making sure he had left the Southern one. They walked through the temple until they reached a courtyard where Tenzin and his family, including Kya and Bumi, were discussing touring the Eastern Air Temple.

"Korra!?" Tenzin asked as they walked into the square.

"Korra!" the children cheered, running over and hugging her.

Sado smiled, walking over and giving Pema a hug, then Kya.

"What are you doing here?" Pema asked.

"And how did you know where to find us?" Kya asked.

"Tenzin's itinerary," Korra smiled. "We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City."

"See, this is why schedules are important," Tenzin said.

"It's so great to see you all again," Korra smiled.

"It's great to see you too," Tenzin said. "But why aren't you training at the South Pole?"

"Wait, you don't know about the civil war?" Korra asked.

"What!?" Tenzin gasped. "No! We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation!"

"Tenzin's idea," Bumi said. "What happened?"

"So much," Korra said. "I don't know where to start."

"Just tell us everything," Tenzin said.

"Everything?" Korra asked. "Okay." She drew in a long slow breath and Sado sat down, making himself comfortable. "I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the south, so I sort of stated a civil war, but when we went to find some help we were attacked by my cousins, and then by this giant dark spirit, and then I forgot who I was, and then I met the first Avatar, and then I realized I _shouldn't_ have opened the portal in the first place, and now I need to close it again!"

Everyone stared at her for a long moment before Tenzin sighed.

"I _knew_ this would happen," Tenzin said.

"You're right," Sado snorted. "The Harmonic Convergence and the spirit of Chaos, Vaatu, are so predictable. How did we not see it coming?"

"Not that," Tenzin said. "Unalaq."

"Oh," Sado said.

"Korra, come with me," Tenzin said. "I want more details."

Korra nodded and he led her away as Sado sighed, looking around. Korra had explained her idea to go into the Spirit World and seal off the Southern Portal from the inside. In order to do that, She had to learn to meditate properly. Something that she was going to have Tenzin help her with. Sado didn't like the plan. Unalaq and his troops could use the portal to go after her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"You look worried," Pema said.

"I don't like the idea of her going in alone without any way to defend herself," Sado said. "Especially with the Spirit Portal open."

"Well, maybe if you Meditated hard enough, you could go in with her," Pema suggested.

"I've tried before," Sado said. "I can't get to the Spirit World. At least, not normally. The only way I could do it is if I went through the spirit portal."

"So why don't you?" Pema asked. "An army's never stopped you from walking alongside Korra before."

"She specifically forbade me going to the South Pole," Sado said. "Specifically because she knows that I'd fight my way through to the portal without a moment's hesitation."

"I see," Pema nodded. "Well, sometimes, doing what's right mean, doing something that someone you love might disagree with. And sometimes, in order to be with the one you love, you have to make them angry."

"So, you're saying I should go through the portal, despite what Korra said and despite how mad she might be for it?" Sado asked.

"If you believe she will need you on the other side, then yes," Pema nodded. "But you need to be absolutely sure."

Sado sighed, looking up at the sky before standing as Korra and Tenzin walked in.

"We're going to go and meditate to try to enter the spirit world," Tenzin said. "You should all join us."

Sado sighed slowly before looking up at Korra, who instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No," Korra said. "You're _not_ going through that portal."

"I have to," Sado said.

"No, you don't!" Korra said. "You can trust me to handle this."

"I _do_ trust you, Korra," Sado said. "But I _cannot_ just sit here while you go to the spirit world defenseless while Unalaq has the ability to enter and use his bending to attack you."

Korra stared at the ground in silence for a long while before nodding. "Okay. I'll see you inside, then."

Sado nodded and walked over to her, kissing her, before walking outside.

 _"Meizha, I need to get to the South Pole,"_ Sado said.

 _"I'm already on my way,"_ the dragon bird responded. _"Look up."_

Sado lifted his eyes to the sky just as a golden-feathered dragon appeared from over the temple, swooping down and landing on the ground, lowering its head. The others all ran out to see it, Sado smiling and walking over, resting a hand on the dragon bird's head before climbing on.

"It's so pretty!" Ikki said.

 _"Thank you child,"_ the dragon bird said, everyone hearing him this time. _"Avatar, we will see you on the other side. Be careful."_

"I will," Korra nodded. "Look after Sado for me."

The dragon bird nodded and took off, flying south, far faster than any sky bison. Sado squinted his eyes against the wind and held onto the dragon bird's horns. soon, the water they were streaking over was filled with glaciers. Then it was a field of ice. Sado could see the defenses around the Southern spirit portal. Suddenly he understood why Unalaq brought so many troops. They were al surrounding the portal, and they had mecha-tanks. The dragon bird released a piercing shrieked that rang out over the land, then swooped down, flying over the army just barely high enough for his legs to not clip their heads, making them all scatter and duck. Then, when they reached the forest, Sado lay down flat on the dragon bird's back. A moment later, there was a flash of light and they were in a rocky, barren area where the ground was lighter on one side of a circle than the other, and the ground looked broken up and twisted around the portals, forming a yin-yang symbol with a massive, barren tree in the center, something glowing from a hole in the base.

"Take me to where Korra's going to enter!" Sado shouted over the wind, just before a blast of water shot past them.

 _"Ignore it,"_ the dragon bird said, avoiding several more blasts before they ended and he descended into a forest, landing and allowing Sado to drop to the ground. _"Remain here until I return. I will go and find Korra."_

"Thank you," Sado said. "What if dark spirits show up?"

 _"Then you may flee,"_ the dragon bird said. _"I will find you again after."_

Sado nodded and the dragon bird rose into the air again, circling for a moment before leaving. Sado looked around the forest calmly. The trees were dark and bare, their branches twisted into foreboding messes and broken at the ends into sharp points, the air around him felt dead and heavy, and there was a caterpillar with sharp pointed legs, a blue body, and a glowing green mouth glaring at him from the trees.

"Hello," Sado said calmly. "I hope I'm not bothering you. My friend said to wait here."

"You're waisting your breath," a voice said off to the side, Sado turning and seeing what looked like a human-sized lemur standing on two legs and glaring at him with his arms crossed. "He doesn't talk to anyone. Says we're all beneath him."

"How does he say we're all beneath him if he won't talk to anyone?" Sado asked.

The lemur stared at him. "Don't play smart with me human. I know what you're doing here. It's obvious, since you have your bending, still. You're trying to free Vaatu."

"Actually, I'm trying to stop him from being freed," Sado said. "I'm trying to find the Avatar so that we can close the spirit portal."

"Sure," the lemur said. "And I'm actually a dragon."

"Okay," Sado shrugged. "I've seen weirder things."

The lemur glared at him. Sado smiled, looking around, only to stop as he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the bushes.

"Who's your friend?" Sado asked.

"Friend?" the lemur asked, turning. "Oh no."

The eyes began to rise, rapidly growing taller than Sado, then continuing until a massive dark spirit emerged from the top of the trees. It looked like it was shaped vaguely like a praying mantis, but with a lot fatter of a body.

"Run!" the lemur shouted.

Sado turned, diving away from it just as a massive, sickle-shaped blade crashed to the ground where he had been, fracturing it. Spirits of all shapes and sizes began to flee from the massive creature and Sado did the same. He experimentally sent a fireball at it, but it dispersed harmlessly against its body.

"Your bending won't have any effect on that thing!" the lemur shouted. "We have to get away!"

Sado looked around as the spirits around them began to change, darkening and mutating into dark spirits. "Grab onto me!"

Sado shouted, the lemur complying instantly. Then, he was streaking through the air using his flames, the lemur screaming in fear as they flew. The dark spirits began to fall behind rapidly as Sado and the lemur zipped through the trees. Finally, they reached a clearing and Sado let the flames end, flipping and landing on his feet, the lemur standing and looking around.

"Where are we?" the lemur asked.

"I'm not sure," Sado said. "But, for the moment, I don't see any dark spirits. So I think we're safe."

"Yeah," the lemur said. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem," Sado said. "I'm sorry about your friends."

"It's alright," the lemur said. "Eventually they'll regain their balance. Hopefully."

Sado nodded and turned, looking around just as a loud crack reached his ears. He froze.

"Whatever you do, don't move," the lemur said.

Sado stood rooted to the spot for several seconds before the ground below him suddenly fell away, dropping him. He shouted in surprise, arms and legs flailing. Then, he splashed down in the water. He swam to the surface and gasped for a breath before his feet found the ground. He stood, suddenly in knee-deep water and looked around, thoroughly confused. All around him were massive trees with roots as big around as him, and with soft muddy ground around them, forming some kind of swamp. He pushed himself out of the water and began to walk along the ground, his impromptu path winding around and around, seemingly getting nowhere. Finally, he entered another clearing and sighed sitting down in the center and forming a fireball, allowing the heat to wash over him.

"I've never seen someone bending in here before," a gruff voice said before him, Sado opening his eyes and seeing a man with a tattered brown cloak, a wiry white beard, and long white hair sitting before him in the same position, a knowing smile on his face but his eyes closed. "How'd you pull it off?"

"I was brought through a spirit portal by a dragon bird," Sado said. "The portal allowed me to keep my bending."

"Ah, I see," the man nodded. "Smart."

"You...seem familiar," Sado said. "Do I know you?"

The man chuckled. "We've never met. Although, I was really looking forward to it."

The man opened his eyes, his eyes the same golden brown that all Fire Nation citizens have, Sado having inherited his father's eyes, who inherited his grandfather's. Sado stared at the man in silence.

"Grandfather?" Sado asked.

The man chuckled. "Hello Sado. It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Family

"I don't understand," Sado said. "How are you here?"

His grandfather chuckled, stroking his beard. "I suspect part of it has to do with Meizha, however, even before I was connected to him, I came to the Spirit World the first time I died. Perhaps it was because I was meditating so much."

"So, when I die, I'll come here in stead of being reborn?" Sado asked.

"I honestly can't answer that Sado," his grandfather said. "I've been keeping an eye on you. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Maybe a few," Sado nodded, then sighed. "My father...how did I never know?"

"Because I didn't want you to," his grandfather sighed. "Toph and I tried so hard to raise our children right. One ended up a criminal, one hated our family, and one tried to burn the world. You can't imagine the amount of pain that caused me. Nor can you imagine how hard it was to have to try and stop him. And then when Aang found you, you were so hurt, because you thought that your father had died trying to give you a good life, when in reality, he had been trying to burn the world. Aang showed me his journal. He had, in his own way, known what he was doing was wrong, and tried to protect you from it. That was why he always said you were moving for jobs, and why he kept the truth of his actions from you, rather than raising you to hate non-firebenders, as he did. When I read that, I made the decision that you were to never find out. You were a kind, loving, hard-working boy because you believed your father was the same. Your mental image of your father, false though it was, was your hero. I could not bear to allow you to believe otherwise.

"With Aang's support, the world leaders, with all of whom we were friends, agreed to remover any mention of your father. For all the world that hadn't been a part of it knew, your father was completely uninteresting, and lived a quiet life, dying early by natural causes. Anyone that knew about the attacks just believed that it was a crazed firebending cult that had tried to continue what the Fire Lord started, and that we swiftly put an end to. Everyone came to believe it was just another battle that never made it into the history books. The hardest to convince to keep the secret was our mismatched family. They believed that you would turn into your father. It's part of why Lin sent you to the military. It's also partially why you were never told about me."

"You?" Sado asked, confused. "You died of old age, right?"

His grandfather chuckled. "As I said, you were never told. Toph was the one that made the choice to have you never know, and the family agreed for fear of knowing that I was murdered would push you toward your father's path."

"Murdered?" Sado asked. "By who?"

"My biological family's former...employees," his grandfather said. "All of the workers who once served the Matsuda family, all of their servants, their workers' servants. Everyone lost everything they had when I had Zuko lock my family away and to spread the businesses to other random families across the world. Though, I wish I hadn't given Varrick's family shipping. Varrick is...quite a piece of work. Anyway, everyone that I had slighted in the act of dissolving the Matsuda's businesses and wealth wished to repay me for my actions. They all trained relentlessly. Bending, weapons, chi blocking. Eventually, they broke my parents out of jail and came after me. Actually, not me. They were going to take Toph from me. They wished to take all I had in this world, in exchange for me taking all they had."

"How many were there?" Sado asked.

"Oh, about fifty to a hundred by the end," his grandfather mused.

"What about the beginning?" Sado asked.

His grandfather smiled knowingly. "Around three thousand I believe. Plus my biological family. They caught us off guard as we were sleeping one night. There were too many for Toph, so I instructed Meizha to take her somewhere safe, and then to return and help me with the rest, if there were enough time. Meizha did as I instructed, but he had to carry her further than he had anticipated. The fight was...brutal. For every one person I killed, there were hundreds more hurling boulders, and fireballs, and ice spears, an arrows at me. Plus another five that were blocking my chi. I had to switch between bending and wielding my jian so many times during that fight that I started to forget whether or not my chi was blocked at the time. Eventually, as I got down to somewhere within a hundred, I was finally defeated."

"How'd you lose?" Sado asked.

"A chi blocker," his grandfather said. "One that was even more angry than most with me, because during the fight I had burned her fiancé in front of her. She took out all of her frustrations through her chi blocking. It's a little known fact that if your chi is blocked enough, you die. Your body cannot survive without your chi flowing, just as if a firebender over uses their bending, they can die from expending all of their energy. The chi blocker stopped the flow of my chi completely, and then continued to hit me until my chi pathways were destroyed beyond repair."

"Did Meizha return?" Sado asked.

"He did," his grandfather nodded. "For the first time that I had known him, he truly felt something other than bored or grumpy. He unleashed his wrath on them. He's more powerful than I ever gave him credit for. His wrath was so great, that he left the area for a mile around as a charred, barren land. Then, he took me back to Toph so that I could see her one last time."

"I see," Sado nodded. "Do you know which way the spirit portals are?"

"Allow your flames to guide you," his grandfather said. "They'll react to the portals, to the physical world."

"Okay," Sado nodded. "So...what will you do now? I mean, what _is_ _there_ to do here?"

His grandfather chuckled. "I can do anything I wish. I personally enjoy watching my family grow. Although, now that I think about it, I believe I should be seeing myself pretty soon."

"Yourself?" Sado asked.

"In the physical world, there was a swamp not too terribly different than this one," his grandfather said. "While I was there, I met an old man that I now realize was my older self. I get to tell myself how to cure my own disease."

Sado couldn't help but laugh. "Our family really is quite unique, aren't we?"

"Every one of us," his grandfather smiled. "Now, you should get going. Korra will need you help."

Sado nodded and stood, bowing to his grandfather, who returned the gesture, then felt his flames for a moment, feeling drawn to the left. He turned, walking away from the clearing, passing through the trees for a few minutes before finding himself at a place where the swamp gave way to a rocky, barren area. As he began to walk away from the trees, his dragon bird suddenly landed beside him, Korra sitting on his neck.

"Sado!" Korra smiled.

Sado smiled, climbing up behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she held onto the dragon bird's horns. They flew over the barren wasteland quickly, the dragon bird finally landing beside the southern spirit portal, letting them both off before taking off again.

"Alright, let's close this portal," Korra said.

"So you've returned, Raava," a deep, foreboding voice spoke suddenly, Korra turning, suddenly no longer beside Sado.

He spun, looking toward the tree, seeing Korra directly in front of it. "How the...whatever."

He began to jog toward it, only to stop as one of three blue lion-looking spirits knelt in front of him. He climbed off and it began to run toward Korra. Suddenly, the spirit skidded to a stop as Unalaq stepped out from behind the tree, floating Jinora out from behind it as well, glowing purple water surrounding her and purple energy spreading up her body from her feet, stopping about halfway up her torso and arms right now.

"Jinora!?" Sado shouted, the spirit continuing to run, reaching Korra in a few moments. "Where's Tenzin?"

"He couldn't get in," Korra said. "Jinora came to guide me instead but we got separated."

Sado stepped forward and a massive dark-green dragonfly bunny spirit crashed to the ground in front of him, growling. Sado looked back, seeing the three lion spirits had also taken on a more intimidating appearance, and had moved to surround Sado and Korra.

"I can't believe I trusted you," Korra said. "You made me think you wanted to restore balance with the spirits but this," she gestured at the spirits, "this isn't balance, it's madness! Now let her go!"

"If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal, now!" Unalaq ordered.

"Don't do it Korra!" Jinora said, Unalaq glaring at her, spreading the purple energy to her head.

"What will it be?" Unalaq asked, grinning wickedly. "Open the portal? Or lose your friend's soul forever?"

The purple began to creep up Jinora's face again, her breaths coming in high, terrified gasps.

"Stop!" Korra pleaded. "I'll do it."

Unalaq grinned wickedly and they began to walk toward the other portal. Unlike the pure white southern one, the northern one was the color of fire in the center of the sphere, then darkened to purple outside. Sado glanced at Jinora as they walked. Unalaq had let the purple energy fade and instead she was being carried by the dragonfly bunny.

Finally, they reached the portal and Korra reached out, placing a hand against the sphere and entering the Avatar State, the light inside growing brighter before purple energy exploded skyward, waves of energy flying off of it, making them all shield their faces from the dust. Sado lowered his hand slightly, looking up at the energy as it transformed into a bright orangish gold, stabilizing into a beam like the other. Then, an explosion shot off of the tree, Sado turning as one of the lions stood and roared.

"Now let Jinora go!" Korra ordered, Unalaq spinning and sending a blast of water at Korra from a steam on the ground, only for it to be blocked by a fireball from Sado, who stepped in front of Korra.

"Sorry Unalaq," Sado said. "You're not the only one who came prepared.

Unalaq began to strike at Sado and Korra rapidly, Sado blocking everything he sent at them, striking back when he could. Korra sprinted for the dragonfly bunny, but it took off with Jinora. Sado waited until Jinora and the bunny were a relatively safe distance away before deciding he had waited long enough.

"Now!" Sado shouted.

A half moment later, the dragon bird swooped down, his tail smashing into Unalaq and sending him flying as Sado and Korra climbed onto the dragon bird's neck and he took off again.

"I'll see you soon Raava!" Vaatu's voice shouted. "When the harmonic convergence comes, I'll be free of my prison, and then, I will have my revenge!"

"We have to find Jinora," Korra said.

"I'll handle that," Sado said. "You need to get back to your body, then come back in through the portal."

"But, what if something happens to you?" Korra asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry," Sado smiled. "I'll be fine. I have my bending and everything."

Korra looked back at him, worry covering her face, then nodded. "Okay. Be careful."

"You too," Sado said. "You're going to be fighting almost all of his forces, plus mecha-tanks like the Equalists used. Be careful."

Korra nodded as she suddenly began to glow. Then, she flashed and gone. Sado sighed, patting the dragon Bird's side.

"Go ahead and land," Sado said, the dragon bird spiraling to the ground, Sado dropping off. "Are you going to go home?"

 _"My time has not yet come to return here,"_ the dragon bird said. _"I will continue to help you."_

"No," Sado said. "Head home to my grandmother. Tell her that I met Grandfather, and that he loves her and misses her. And that hopefully I'll see her soon."

The dragon bird watched him for a moment before nodding. _"Be careful. Do not underestimate Vaatu's power."_

"I won't," Sado said.

The dragon bird took off, flying back to the portals and disappearing in a flash of light as he left the spirit world.

* * *

Leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Convergence

Sado rolled to the side, images of Jinora being healed by Katara, and a plane carrying Bolin, Mako, and Asami exploding, and Korra and Tenzin's family being dragged away flashing through his mind. Finally, after the third repetition, he sat bolt upright, gasping harshly.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a voice said off to the side, Sado turning and seeing the lemur beside him.

"What happened?" Sado asked.

"You were looking for your friend, Jenny whoever, and a dark spirit knocked you halfway across the Spirit World," the lemur said. "You've been mumbling something about your friend's energy stopping for hours."

"I what?" Sado blinked. "But...I can't have visions. I'm not the Avatar."

"That's true," the lemur said. "But you _can_ have visions here. In the Spirit World, time is an illusion."

"How so?" Sado asked.

"You met your grandfather, right?" the lemur asked.

"How did you know?" Sado asked.

"Because you said something about it in your sleep," the lemur said. "Anyway, he's been here for about ten days."

"That's impossible," Sado said. "He's been dead for years."

"Like I said," the lemur said. "Time is an illusion."

Sado shook his head. "I have to get to Jinora. I can help her."

"Good luck," the lemur said. "You'd have to make it past a horde of dark spirits."

"We'll see," Sado said, standing. "Which way?"

The lemur shrugged.

"Okay, I'll just have to fly," Sado said. "You'll want to take a few steps back."

The lemur backed up and Sado rocketed into the air, curving and streaking toward the two beams of light he could see. The ground blurred by quickly and he rapidly sped toward the portals. Then, as he was nearing them, a dark spirit shot up at him out of the trees below. He flipped, blasting it with his flames and sending it crashing back into the ground before he rolled, streaking toward the portal again. After several more seconds, he flipped, landing in a roll and sprinted through. A few moments later, he came out into the inside of a massive fort that had been built around the forest. Above him, dark spirits circled the portal, and all around him on the ground, the fort was damaged, burns and craters filling it. Off to the left, half a plane was still smoking. He was too late. But maybe he could still save them. He looked around. Most of the troops he had seen on his way in were gone. Actually, almost all were. There were maybe a hundred or so left. The only difference was that this time, there were also dark spirits flying around in the fort.

Sado sighed. He could do this. He just needed to find them and buy them time to back him up. He lifted off the ground and soldiers began to shout instantly. Spears of ice began to fly toward him and he held his hands out, blocking the spears with his flames before taking off, streaking around and around over the fort, returning fire and blasting any soldiers he met. They began to drop rapidly, struggling to hit such a small, fast target while he was able to strike them back easily. He smiled at the feeling of wielding his flames now. He barely even had to think about what he wanted to do. They simply acted. He barely had to exert any will at all in comparison to how it usually was.

A dark spirit shot up at him and he flipped over it, lighting his hands on fire and beginning to move them as Meizha had, feeling the flames that formed around the spirit, as well as feeling the spirit's soul. He smiled. It was just like guiding energy. The spirit's energy felt stagnant, but after a few moments of his guidance, the spirit turned gold and faded. He smiled, rolling over and raining fireballs onto several soldiers. Then, he flipped, catching two dark spirits at once and carefully but quickly calming them as well. Suddenly, a mecha-tank began to go crazy, crashing through a tent section of the fort. Sado blasted the last standing group of soldiers and flew down to the tank just as Bumi ejected out of it, having destroyed the rest of the camp, then skidded across the snow to the last tent. Sado stepped through the flap after him and blasted Eska and Desna before they could react, dropping them both.

"Where's Jinora?" Sado asked.

"She's with my mother at the healing tent," Tenzin said. "Did you find her soul?"

"No," Sado said, quickly freeing everyone. "You'll have to do that Tenzin. But I can keep her alive for as long as it takes you to find her."

"How?" Tenzin asked.

"It's something I learned while Korra was recovering from the Dark Spirit attack," Sado said.

"Wait, you won't be stopping Unalaq with us?" Korra asked.

Sado paused partway through untying Bolin's ropes, Bolin being last. "No. I can't. You have to face Unalaq and Vaatu. I want to be there with you, but I have to make sure Jinora's safe. It's the only way." He pulled the last of the knot free and stood, turning to her.

"What if...I can't beat him?" Korra asked.

"You can," Sado smiled, cupping her cheek. "I know you can. You're the strongest, most amazing person I've ever met."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" Korra asked.

Sado smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm afraid," Korra said, tears leaking from her eyes.

"You won't be alone," Sado said. "Everyone will be right there with you. And as soon as Tenzin gets Jinora out, I'll be there too."

Korra nodded, kissing him, and Sado kissed her back. Then, she pulled away, nodding. "Don't be late."

"I won't," Sado said. "Tenzin, don't let anything stop you, but you have to stay calm and positive inside."

He turned, running out of the tent and shooting into the air, flying back to the village and landing outside the healing hut, running to where Katara was trying to keep Jinora's energy flowing with water.

"Let me take her," Sado said, not waiting for a response as he lifted her out of the water and set her on the floor.

"Put her back!" Katara said. "If you take her out now, she'll die!"

"No she won't," Sado said, kneeling beside her, his hands lighting on fire as he began to warm her, then to guide her energy.

She sighed as he started, and a little color began to return to her face, the discomfort that had been marring her expression beginning to fade slowly.

"How are you doing that?" Katara asked.

"I'll explain later," Sado said. "Tend to the others. I'll take care of Jinora."

Katara nodded, turning back to the resistance, which was all present and badly wounded, aside from Tonraq, who had been even more wounded but was with Korra and the others. Sado pushes all other thoughts out of his mind, beginning to sort of half meditate as he carefully guided her energy, feeling the energy responding to his guidance perfectly. After about a half hour of it, Jinora looked perfectly healthy. He glanced around,, seeing that Katara was healing Tonraq, who Asami had brought back, and Asami was kneeling across from him.

"Do you need anything?" Asami asked.

"Only for Tenzin to hurry up," Sado said. "I want to help Korra."

"She'll be okay," Asami said. "She has Mako, Bolin, and the others with her."

"I guess you're right," Sado sighed. "Still. It's not easy. This is the most dangerous thing she's ever done, and I can't be there for her."

"Hey," Asami said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "She's strong. She can take care of herself. We all just need to have faith in her."

Sado sighed, nodding and returning his full focus to Jinora. Asami turned to Katara, helping however she could. For what felt like hours they remained there, Sado keeping Jinora's energy moving. He was aware of a blast wave streaking past, and of the feeling of spiritual energy all around him. He was aware of sensing Vaatu. Then, suddenly, Jinora inhaled deeply and her energy began to flow on its own. Sado opened his eyes, letting the flames go out.

"Is she awake?" Katara asked.

"No," Sado said. "But her soul isn't trapped anymore. She should be fine now. I need to go."

"Hurry," Asami said.

Sado nodded and ran outside, staring up at the purple sky, the southern lights now stretching all the way across the sky. Sado leapt off of the porch and exploded away from the building with his flames. He shot back toward the southern portal as fast as he could manage. Finally, he shot through it in time to stop himself before a glowing blue Korra that stood nearly fifty feet tall, watching as she reached up for the glowing golden arch the portals had transformed into. Then, she turned into a stream of energy, shooting into the portal then to the ground and disappeared. Sado flew to the tree and landed in front of Tenzin and the others.

"Why is my girlfriend a fifty foot blue giant?" Sado asked.

"Long story short, Vaatu fused with Unalaq and destroyed Raava," Mako said. "Korra's going to face him."

"WHAT! ? !" Sado exploded.

"Unalaq turned into a fifty foot half-spirit giant, so she's the only one that can stop him," Mako said. "Her body's meditating in the tree."

Sado sprinted past them to Korra's body, kneeling and feeling for a pulse first. Once he had found one, he checked her energy. It was flowing strong. Very strong.

"Dark spirits!" Bolin shouted suddenly.

"They're coming for Korra!" Mako said.

"The hell they are!" Sado snarled, walking out beside him, flames rolling off of his hands. "Out of my way!"

The others scattered and Sado swung his hands forward, a massive blast of fire streaking out and exploding into the spirits, launching them. He was relieved they could actually fight them now. He wasn't sure what the difference was, but he was glad it worked. The others formed up alongside him, sending whatever strikes they could at the spirits, the spirits swarming forward nonetheless.

Sado sent out a fire blast that punched clean through a spirit, dispersing it. His next blast had the same effect. Part of him felt bad for killing spirits, assuming that was what he was doing. Another part of him didn't care, because they wanted Korra. He kicked, a wave of fire shooting out and blasting into the spirits, forcing them back quickly.

"Tenzin, help me with this!" Sado said, forming a fire tornado in front of himself.

Tenzin swung a hand toward it and his airbending made the flames begin to rage around rapidly before both shoved, sending their creation tearing into the spirits. Sado turned instantly, standing behind Mako and lighting his hands on fire, moving them quickly but carefully feeling out his energy. As he had guess, it was out of balance. A lot. He worked quickly, balancing it for him and Mako stopped, blinking in surprise before staring at Sado as Sado finished.

"What did...you..." Mako stared at his hands.

"It won't last," Sado said. "I'll explain later. For now, fight."

Mako nodded, turning and sending much large and more powerful fire blasts at the spirits, Sado running into the tree where Korra's face was screwed up in pain and sweat was pouring down her face. He quickly lay her down, lighting his hands on fire again and beginning to guide her energy.

"I don't know if this will help you fight him Korra, but you need to win," Sado said. "I can't lose you. Please."

He looked up at the tree as an image formed on the side of it. Korra's astral projection was floating in rings of purple energy controlled by Unalaq, who looked like a human-shaped Vaatu. However, as Sado continued to guide her energy, the pained expression faded from Korra's face and the purple energy covering her projection fell away, golden energy shining from her body. Unalaq did _not_ look happy. Sado grinned, returning his focus to Korra's energy, blocking out the image above him where Korra was currently beating Unalaq into the ground on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, where the statue was missing. He shut out the sounds of combat behind him, where the others had been forced back to the opening in the tree. He glanced up at the image just as Jinora's spirit, shining with golden energy, floated down from the sky to hover between Unalaq and Korra, Unalaq having apparently gotten over his surprise at Korra breaking free, before shining blindingly. Then, as the light faded, a light began to shine from Unalaq's chest.

 _Raava_ , Sado thought.

Korra charged instantly, punching Unalaq, then driving her hand into his chest, reaching to the light.

"Sado!" Tenzin's voice shouted.

Sado spun, sending a pair of fire blasts through two spirits that had slipped past the others, then turned back to the image as Korra began to use her spirit calming technique on Unalaq, who began to glow gold quickly. Then, it finished and he faded. Sado smiled, kissing Korra on the forehead before walking back to the opening in the tree. Just as he arrived, Mako was sent flying backward past him and Tenzin leapt backward, barely avoiding a strike himself. Sado completely ignored Eska and Desna, who were behind him now, as was the rest of the group. He inhaled slowly, beginning to move his arms in wide sweeping motions, flames forming into a trail through the air before Sado swiped a hand out, the flames shooting out and punching through the spirits before retracting. He bent out of the way of a strike and swung a hand upward, a fire blast shooting out of the flames he was controlling and blasted the spirit. He formed the flames into a wall in front of himself and a spirit's tentacle coiled up against it before Sado punched the flames, sending them exploding outward through the spirit.

"What are you...are you...waterbending fire?" Mako asked.

"No," Sado said. "I'm just making more efficient use of my flames."

He formed a pair of spinning disks of flame and launched them outward, both punching through several spirits before he swung his hands across his body, the disks turning sideways and exploding into rings of flame that shot outward, blasting several spirits before fading. Then, suddenly, a blinding light shone from outside the tree before Korra's projection appeared, Raava and Jinora's spirits in her hands, all of the dark spirits gone. The others joined Sado at the opening and Korra released Jinora and Raava. Tenzin went to meet Jinora only for him to tell him she would see him soon and fade. Then, Korra's projection faded, glowing blue spheres of energy floating through the air to her body, sinking into her before she opened her eyes, sitting up and looking around. Raava flew past and Korra jumped onto her back before they flew up to the portal arch, Korra reaching out her hand. At the last seconds, light shone from the beam and golden lightning began to strike the ground off to the side. Sado watched the light, walking out of the tree to stand under it as it began to fade. Then, the portals separated, leaving a glowing sphere of light hovering in the air. The light faded, leaving Korra with glowing blue energy over her body and a white version of the odd symbol that had decorated Raava's body in blue on Korra's torso. Korra began to float back down and Sado raised his hands. A tornado formed under her as the energy faded, slowing her until she took Sado's hands and landed in front of him, stepping into him instantly.

Sado wrapped his arms around her, sighing in relief as he tucked his head into her shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

"Only because you saved me," Korra said. "I could feel you. He was going to kill me, but then I felt you. It was so warm, so comforting. You saved my life."

Sado gave her a light squeeze before pulling back, kissing her. After a moment, she pulled back, turning toward the northern portal before looking to him. He smiled, slipping his hand into hers and they turned, walking over to the portal with Tenzin.

"Now that you're fused with Raava again, are you also reconnected to your past lives?" Tenzin asked.

"No," Korra said. "I think that link is gone forever."

"I see," Tenzin nodded. "Why don't you close the portals, and we'll go home."

Korra nodded, reaching out with her free hand before hesitating. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds?" Korra asked. "What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart?" She and the others turned, staring back at where Bumi was playing fetch with a dragonfly bunny spirit. "Well? What do you think I should do?" She turned to Tenzin.

"I think you should trust your instincts," Tenzin said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing else I can teach you. You are the Avatar. Whatever your decision, I support you."

Korra nodded, staring at the ground for a long while in silence before nodding. "I'm going to leave the portals open. I'm going to allow humans and spirits to live together again."

Tenzin nodded and Korra looked to Sado for approval, Sado simply smiling.

"I support whatever decision you make," Sado said.

Korra nodded and they turned, walking back to the others, all of them heading through the southern portal together, then back to Unalaq's palace to rest.

* * *

Leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Time Off

Sado inhaled, enjoying the feeling of the flames around him warming before cooling again as he exhaled. It felt like the flames were breathing with him. Like they were alive in and of themselves. After a few more minutes, he opened his eyes, seeing Korra staring at him in shock as he let the flames fade, standing and dusting himself off.

"You're fireproof now?" Korra asked.

"Yes and no," Sado said. "I'm still susceptible to firebending."

"But you can walk through fire without being harmed?" Korra asked.

"I can," Sado nodded, smiling.

"That's so awesome," Korra said. "Anything else new?"

"It's easier to firebend, so it doesn't require as much energy," Sado said. "And I can help other firebenders temporarily bend more easily and more powerfully, like I did Mako during the fight with the dark spirits."

"I see," Korra nodded, smiling and draping her arms around his neck. "Think you can take me in a fight now?"

"Hell no," Sado snorted. "You'd destroy me."

Korra smiled, kissing him. He kissed her back happily, holding her against her, only for someone off to the side to clear their throat. Both looked over to see Bolin.

"Look, I already got kicked out so Mako and Asami could do it, can you two wait until _after_ we get in trouble?" Bolin asked.

"What are we even going to do?" Sado asked. "We're not a pro bending team, and pro bending's not even going on right now anyway, there's no terrorists to fight. We're not allowed to bust the gangs. We're officially out of our favorite pass times."

"True," Bolin said. "We could do a two on one sparring match."

Korra shrugged, looking to Sado but he laughed.

"No way," Sado said. "Let's find something to do that doesn't revolve around violence for once. Let's get dinner or something."

"I love food," Bolin said.

"We know," Korra laughed. "Come on. There's a restaurant nearby that serves Southern Water Tribe food."

Bolin and Sado nodded and they headed over on an ice chunk Korra formed them. A little while later, they were seated around a table, laughing at Bolin telling them stories about the trouble he used to get into. Once they were done eating, Bolin said his goodbyes and went home to see if his brother was done yet so Sado and Korra headed to the top of a large tower of metal and lights, Korra using her airbend to lift them to the very tip, about fifty feet higher than anyone else could get to. She settled in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling and resting his head on her shoulder.

"The city's so beautiful from here," Korra smiled.

"I don't know, I've seen better," Sado said.

He began to trace small circles through her shirt with his hand and she smiled, reaching back and resting a hand on the back of his head. He gently kissed her shoulder and she tilted her head against his.

"It's hard to believe it's been a week already since the fight," Korra said, staring out at the bay. "If you hadn't..."

"Hey," Sado said, tightening his grip on her. "It doesn't matter. It didn't happen. You're still here. You're safe. That's what matters."

Korra smiled and nodded. "You're right."

He kissed her shoulder again before resting his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes, losing himself to her warmth and the smell of her perfume and shampoo. He loved that she didn't wear makeup. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even have to try. And she was his. He was the luckiest man alive.

Korra's fingertips began to trail lightly over the backs of his hands absentmindedly. He smiled, looking up at her eyes, seeing her looking at random spots i the city, lost in her memories. He smiled, watching her for a while before gently kissing her shoulder. She sighed quietly, head tilting away from his slightly, more of an unconscious movement than anything. He began to trail his fingers over her abdomen in random designs and patterns, putting just barely enough pressure for her to feel it. He turned his head, kissing the side of her neck lightly and she sighed, eyes slipping closed as she tilted her head out of the way. Sado smiled, kissing her neck over a pressure point, gently suckling the skin there as he looked below them, both going completely unnoticed, a ring of spotlights just below them likely hiding them from view.

As he pressed another kiss to her neck, Korra released a very quiet, slightly wavering breath and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were half-lidded, but he could see the alertness in them as she searched his expressions and his own eyes. He smiled, kissing her shoulder, then reaching up and kissing her. Korra kissed him back for several minutes before using her airbending to lift and turn herself, wrapping her arms around him before taking off with the tornado, flying them both back to Air Temple Island in within a few minutes, expertly flying them through her window and depositing him on the bed, lying on top of him and kissing him. Sado kissed her back, hands quickly dropping to her rear, massaging it and making her hips rock against her, Korra moaning into the kiss, grinding against him. He pulled back from the kiss, moving down to suckle at her neck, only able to actually make contact with her neck without the shirt being in the way just below her collar, though he quickly found a spot she really seemed to enjoy. After a few minutes, she sat up, staring down at him, blushing.

"I...I've never..." she trailed off and Sado sat up, kissing her.

"Neither have I," Sado said.

Korra nodded, kissing him again, laying him back down before sitting up again, this time beginning to slowly pul her shirt up to reveal more and more of her perfectly flat stomach, Sado's eyes widening slightly as she did. Finally, she pulled it up over her head, leaving her in a plain white braw, which followed the shirt a few moments later. Sado stared up at her in silence, memorizing every detail. After a few moments he sat up, kissing her. Korra slipped her tongue into his mouth as he flipped them over, laying her down gently and pressing himself into her, Korra moaning and rolling her hips against his as his hands began to knead her breasts. She pulled at the hem of his jacket and he pulled back, dropping it and his black undershirt in seconds before bending down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling on it as one of his hands slid down to begin rubbing her through her pants, Korra biting her lip to try to hold back a moan. After a few minutes of worshiping that breast and paying special attention to her nipple, teasing it into standing fully at attention, he shifted to the other side, hands switching places. One of her hands held the back of his head, holding him in place as the other moved a pillow into her face just before she moaned loudly.

After a few minutes, he began to kiss and lick a trail down her abdomen to the waistband of her pants, pulling them and her underwear down together and dropping them off to the side. He sat up, eyes once again drinking in Korra's form, trying to memorize everything instinctively, from the blush coloring her face to the arousal glistening on her freshly shaped lips. He bent back down, kissing just above his goal before Korra grabbed a fistful of his hair, guiding him lower, apparently unable to wait any longer. He smiled, beginning to trail his tongue through her slit quickly, finding a small knob of flesh that made her gasp and try to pull him back toward it every time he flicked it with his tongue. He smiled, continuing to tease the small ball of nerves, feeling it grow harder as he did, before he finally locked his lips around it, sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue repeatedly. Korra's hips bucked against him and she held the pillow to her face with both hands, barely able to contain her moans. He reached up, slipping a finger into her, beginning to thrust it in and out of her quickly and Korra's hips began to roll in time with his finger. After a moment, he added a second.

Korra's hand grabbed fistfuls of the bedding and she began to begin breathing in labored gasps, face screwed up in concentration and effort to restrain her moans. Sado began to speed up his thrusts, sucking the bundle of nerves harder, flicking it with his tongue faster. Korra's body began to tense, all of her muscles beginning to slowly coil up as he felt her insides beginning to quiver around his fingers. Then, all at once, she came undone, hips bucking and jerking against him as she she moaned loudly, her body arching off of the bed. Sado shot up and kissed her to silence her after barely a second of noise, his free hand replacing his tongue with its thumb, rubbing her clit in small fast circles, Korra's hips bucking all the more for it. Finally, her hips began to settle, jerking less often as her body began to settle back onto the mattress, going limp. Sado pulled his fingers out of her drenched tunnel and licked one, smiling at the taste. He moved back down, beginning to lap at her, Korra whining weakly before holding the pillow to her face as he continued to lap at her wet folds, lapping up her juices greedily.

Korra's moans began to rapidly build back up and he pushed his fingers back into her. She began to thrust her hips against his hand in time with his thrusts again, Sado rapidly pushing her back toward another orgasm. However, as he felt her insides beginning to quiver again, he pulled away, moving up and kissing her. Korra kissed him back, moaning loudly as her tongue met his, tasting herself. She began to rock against him, but he pulled back enough to deny her the friction she so desperately wanted.

"Please," Korra finally pleaded. "I'm so close. Please."

Sado smiled, kissing her again before moving back down, flicking her clit with his tongue before locking his lips around her entrance and slipping his tongue inside of her, as deep into her tunnel as he could get it, his fingers running over her clit rapidly. Within seconds Korra gasped harshly, a flood of her juices spilling from inside of her, squirting out like a fountain, Sado drinking her essence hungrily. Her hips bucked and jerked as she came, Sado extending her orgasm for nearly an extra minute before allowing her to slowly come back down. He kissed her again and she moaned, her tongue slipping into his mouth and gathering as much of her juices as she could, Korra moaning again as she tasted herself. Finally, she rolled them over, quickly pulling off his pants and underwear, dropping it to the floor with her own before stroking him a couple of times before lining him up with her entrance. Sado saw the hesitation on her face, however, and rested a hand on her thigh, stopping her.

"You don't have to do this," Sado said. "If you're not ready-"

She kissed him chastely before pulling back and smiling. "I want this. I want to give you everything."

He nodded and she lined herself back up again, beginning to settle onto him this time. After a few moments, she stopped when he reached her barrier. She took a long breath before rising up a bit then dropping, bottoming out instantly, Sado instantly sitting up and kissing her, muffling her cry of pain. he pulled back, remaining sitting with his forehead against hers as his thumb began to rub gentle circles over her clit, trying to help her feel better. He watched as the pain in her face slowly faded to discomfort, before that also began to fade. He rolled her over, kissing her and beginning to move his thumb in faster, more purposeful circles, Korra moaning into his mouth and rocking her hips. He pulled back from the kiss, slowly beginning to pull out and push back in, Korra's face again twisting in pain and discomfort.

"Does it hurt?" Sado asked.

"A little," Korra said. "But I'm okay. Just be gentle."

Sado nodded, kissing her again and continuing to thrust his hips slowly, thumb still working her clit quickly. Slowly, Sado began to pick up the pace, waiting and watching Korra's face for any indication she wanted him to stop. Instead, she began to thrust her hips against him more quickly, urging him to go faster. He complied, picking up the pace even more, kissing her to silence her moans. The bed thumped against the wall once and Korra kicked a leg out, sliding the bed to the middle of the room, away from all of the walls. Sado began to thrust harder and faster, slamming into her rapidly and earning borderline full-voice cries of pleasure that he was barely able to muffle with the kiss. Suddenly, she gasped harshly biting into his shoulder hard and using his shoulder to silence herself as her loud moans turned into full-fledged cries of pleasure, bordering on screams. Sado groaned as her nails bit into his back and her teeth squeezed harder. He was pretty sure he'd be bleeding, but he didn't care. It was worth it. Plus he could embarrass her about it later.

All too soon he felt pressure beginning to build and groaned, releasing her neck where he had left a dark purple spot, gasping in a breath so he could speak. He hadn't realized his breath had become so ragged until he tried and couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"K...Korra...I...I can't..." He grit his teeth struggling to hold it back.

However, rather than saying anything, Korra suddenly mashed her lips to his, screaming into his mouth as her legs locked around him and her insides clamped down hard, instantly forcing him to snap, his seed flooding into her. She cried out again, still silencing herself by kissing him, and her insides began to milk him, Sado continuing to thrust, though slower now as his member emptied itself into her and her body eagerly accepted it and milked every drop from him. Finally, both came down from their orgasms and Sado rolled to lay beside her, their legs intertwined and his arms around her. As they lay there, trying to regain their breath, Korra used her earthbending to slide the bed back into place before Sado pulled the blankets up over them, holding her more tightly against him.

"I love you," Sado breathed, feeling sleep trying to claim him.

"Love you too," Korra murmured, already falling asleep. "Always."

Then, she was asleep. Sado smiled, kissing her forehead and curled himself protectively around her, quickly following her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

New Job

Sado's mouth hung open, the bite of rice he had just taken falling back onto his plate. For the last hour or so, Bumi had been claiming he had airbended and was waving his arms around trying to work. Finally he had decided he could only do it if his life was in danger and asked Bolin, who was currently staying at the air temple so as to stay out of Mako and Asami's way, to throw a boulder at him. Bolin had refused, Tenzin had refused, and Meelo had decided to help by through a plate at Bumi instead. A plate that was currently hovering in front of Bumi's outstretched hands in a sphere of wind.

"See!" Bumi said. "I told you!"

"Unbelievable," Tenzin said, pretty much the only person whose jaw _wasn't_ resting on the floor currently. "You're actually an airbender."

"Wait until I tell Mom!" Bumi said. "She's gonna love this!"

"It's...it's got to have been because of the Harmonic convergence, right?" Sado asked. "Bending abilities don't manifest this late in someone's life, right?"

"They...they don't normally, no," Tenzin said. "I think you're right about the Convergence."

"So...first there's the spirit vines I can't clear away, and then there are new airbenders?" Korra asked.

She'd been trying to remove the vines Unalaq had grown in Republic City for the last week since President Raiko had asked her to. However, she had, as of yet been unsuccessful. Sado personally was of the mind that they should stay, since the humans and spirits were supposed to live together, and the small forests the vines had formed into were home to dozens of spirits already, but Korra couldn't very well tell the president to go fuck himself, as much as both she and Sado would love for her to be able to, so she had to find a way.

Sado sighed as the air around the cup fell and shattered on the floor. Sado flicked a piece of meat at him and Bumi caught that too, cheering.

"Okay, enough throwing things at Bumi," Tenzin said, stopping both Meelo and Bolin as they picked up plates.

"Aw," both said, setting the plates down.

"Tomorrow we will start teaching you to control it," Tenzin sighed. "And trying to figure out how it happened.

Bumi nodded, the meat chunk falling to the floor as well.

"You're cleaning that up," Tenzin said, looking to Sado.

"Alright," Sado sighed. "I got it."

They all finished dinner without any more surprises and Sado cleaned up the dish and meat, throwing them away before heading to bed.

* * *

Sado leaned against the pole, watching Bumi wave his hands around in the air, arguing with Kya about whether or not the "change in his aura" she had been feeling had anything to do with him suddenly being an airbender. Suddenly, Lin and Mako walked over, stopping to watch Bumi for a moment.

"Invisible spirit monster attack?" Lin asked, stopping beside Tenzin and watching him Bumi as he groaned in effort, apparently thinking it would help him airbend.

"Lin, you won't believe this," Tenzin said. "Bumi just started airbending."

Lin and Mako shared a knowing look before turning to Tenzin.

"I'm afraid he's not the _only_ one," Lin said.

"What?" everyone present said.

"I got a call last night about a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere," Mako said.

"You mean there's another one?" Tenzin asked. "Where is he now?"

"He...blew a door down on me and...got away," Mako said.

Sado snorted, shaking his head. "Smooth detective."

"Oh shut up," Mako said. "He got me by surprise is all. We've got an all points bulletin out on him right now."

He and Lin turned to leave and Korra stepped forward.

"Wait, we'll help you look for him," Korra said. "Where should we start?"

"That's alright," Mako said. "We'll send him over whenever we find him. For now you just work on teaching Bumi, unless you just like watching him...do...whatever that is. Anyway, I gotta go. There might be others in the city."

"Fair enough," Korra said. "See you later."

"See you," Mako said, glancing at Asami before turning and walking away.

Sado snorted and saw Mako duck his head, walking faster.

"What?" Asami asked.

"He's been working late, hasn't he?" Sado asked.

"For the last couple of days, yeah," Asami said. "Why? Is something up?"

"It's nothing," Sado grinned.

"Alright," Asami said. "I think I'm going to go teach Korra how to drive."

"Oh, now this should be fun," Sado grinned. "Let's go."

"Actually, Sado, I was thinking just the two of us," Asami said.

"Why?" Sado asked suspiciously.

"Well, partially because it's been a while since we've had a girl's day out," Asami said, walking over and leaning in to whisper. "And also partially because I want to hear all about the special fun you two have been having."

Sado's face turned scarlet instantly, his voice slightly pinched when he spoke. "Why?"

"It's a girl thing," Asami smiled. "We like to gossip."

Korra blushed as well, having figured out what Asami had said, and followed Asami as she walked away. Once they were gone, Kya grinned knowingly at Sado.

"I thought I heard something hit the wall," Kya said.

"Shut it," Sado said, crossing his arms.

"Personally I just thought she was having a bad dream," Pema said, Sado's face darkening rapidly.

"Please stop," Sado groaned.

"Nope," Kya said. "Best thing about family, we _love_ to humiliate each other. By the way, you might want to go a bit lower next time. Her collar wasn't quite high enough."

Sado's ears burned so much he was pretty sure they might actually burst into flames.

"Is that what that was?" Bumi laughed. "I thought maybe her bruises hadn't healed yet."

"I hate all of you," Sado said, turning and walking away quickly, Pema, Bumi, and Kya all laughing.

He made his way to his meditation spot and sat down, taking a deep breath and exhaling flames onto the ground, allowing their heat to focus his thoughts.

* * *

Sado sighed as he and Korra walked back into the Air Temple, Tenzin off talking to the man who had begun airbending recently. He had been on top of Kiyoshi bridge, refusing to come down as he was afraid of hurting people. However, when Lin's metalbenders went to force him, he accidentally knocked them off the bridge with his airbending. No one was hurt, but it wasn't great for appearances. Korra had eventually convinced him to come back to the island with them and Tenzin, who was going to help him learn to control his bending. Then, when they got down, Raiko had blamed Korra for causing a new "crisis" every day. Korra had told him that the vines were going to stay since her last idea to remove them, to try the spirit calming technique, ended up making more grow. So, Raiko had ordered her to leave the city.

"I never thought anyone would make me miss Tarrlok," Sado said, laying on the bed. "Then I met Unalaq and Raiko."

"Personally, I kind of wish Tarrlok was president," Korra said. "Bloodbender or no, at least we could deal with him. Oh well. Going around the world to find new airbenders won't be too bad. Maybe we can stop and see your Aunt Suyin on the way. Or your grandmother."

"Oh we're definitely stopping by Aunt Suyin's," Sado said. "Hm. Should I invite Kato and Kurik on this trip?"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Bolin began to ramble quickly. They both quickly followed him outside where both Kurik and Kato were standing.

"Oh, please tell me one of you got airbending," Sado said.

"Close," Kurik said. "Both of us did."

Sado grinned widely. "Oh yeah, we're inviting them."

"Inviting us where?" Kurik asked.

"We're going looking for new airbenders," Korra said. "Want to come?"

"Well, I don't know many other people who can teach us, so sure, we'll come," Kurik said, smiling widely.

"Awesome," Sado grinned. "I'll go let the rest of the family know."

He turned, heading back inside to tell the others, then headed back to his room as Korra returned from showing the two where they could spend the night.

"We'll be heading out tomorrow morning," Korra said. "I talked to the others and Mako managed to get permission to come with us from Lin. Team Avatar is back together."

"Sweet," Sado grinned. "And we've got the new additions. We should haze them."

"We should most definitely _not_ haze them," Korra said.

"Just a little?" Sado asked.

"No," Korra said.

"One pro bending match," Sado said. "Kurik, Kato, and Tenzin against you me and Bolin."

"That's three airbenders against a normal team that includes the Avatar and you," Korra said. "And two of the airbenders are brand new to bending."

"Exactly," Sado said.

Korra snorted, shaking her head and kissing him. "Get some sleep, Sado. We're leaving early tomorrow."

"Fine," Sado sighed. "You're no fun."

He kicked his shoes off and slid under the covers, Korra sliding in next to him and cuddling into his chest. Then, both passed out almost immediately.

* * *

Leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Recruiting Trouble

Sado stared up at the airship as it approached. It was huge. Bigger than any other he'd seen, and grand enough to belong to a king. Or maybe Varrick. The air acolytes helped guide it in with ropes and it slowly sank to hover over the stairs in front of the temple, the front extending a ramp and a door at the top of the ramp opening, Asami grinning at them from the other side.

"Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?" Asami asked.

"Yes," Sado grinned. "Yes we did."

"I thought you might have," Asami smiled. "Especially since it has _very_ thick walls."

Sado and Korra's faces lit up scarlet instantly, but Sado simply shook his head, still grinning.

"Thanks Asami," Korra smiled as Asami walked down the ramp.

"I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style," Asami said.

"Yay!" Meelo said, running over. "Airship!"

He paused for his pet lemur and Ikki leapt over him, forming herself an air scooter.

"I wanna see!" Ikki said, speeding up the ramp.

"Come on Poki," Meelo said, his lemur jumping onto his head before Meelo formed himself a scooter as well, also speeding into the airship.

"While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort," Kya said, picking up Rohan, bouncing him slightly. "Who's excited to spend some time with your Antie Kya?"

Rohan vomited onto her chest.

"Aw, he likes you," Pema said, Kya using her waterbending to clean herself off.

"Wait, so I get to go through this entire trip without you two trying to humiliate me?" Sado asked. "Crap. What a shame."

"It's okay," Asami said. "I think I can handle the humiliation."

"You know what?" Sado grumbled. "Maybe I'll walk."

The others laughed as Mako arrived with a scroll in a large case.

"I got a map with the locations of other airbenders being reported," Mako said. "I marked them all down, but there are reports of airbenders popping up all over the earth kingdom. This might be a long trip."

"We'll manage," Sado grinned, just as Ikki and Meelo returned from the airship.

"Hey, how come Jinora gets to go with you and we don't!?" Ikki demanded, crossing her arms. "That's so not fair!"

"Yeah, what this girl said!" Meelo said, pointing at Jinora before also crossing his arms. "Not fair!"

"Because if airbenders show up here, they're gonna need some guidance from you two," Kya said. "It's a very important job."

"Really?" Ikki asked. "Me, a teacher? Yay!"

"Those maggots will bow to me!" Meelo said.

"For their sake, I hope no one shows up here while we're away," Sado whispered, Korra nodding.

"Go easy on them son," Tenzin said.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Bolin asked. "Everyone got their stuff? Alright, let's go! Team Avatar is back in business!"

The rest of the original group cheered, racing onto the ship, Korra using airbending to trip Sado, only for him to grab her feet, letting her drag her in.

"We're sure that Meelo and Ikki, are the children, right?" Kurik laughed.

"I'm starting to wonder about that," Tenzin said. "Come on. We'd better get onboard too before they leave us behind."

Everyone else who was going got on in a more civilized fashion and the Future Industries pilot began to leave, everyone heading up to a glass dome at the top to wave goodbye. Sado looked toward a flat platform outside on the back and laughed as he saw Naga standing with her face in the wind, tongue hanging out. Then laughed harder as Oogi joined her, also letting his tongue hang out.

"Wish I had a camera," Sado laughed.

"Here, try this," Asami said, handing him what looked like a camera with the flash bar replaced by a small metal cup facing the front and a lightbulb in the center.

Sado shrugged, raising it and taking a picture, the bulb flashing and burning itself out. Then, as he lowered it, a picture that was completely black was suddenly extended from a slot in the front. Asami reached over and took it, shaking it for a minute before holding it out. Sado stared at the picture of Oogi and and Naga.

"How..." Sado stared at it, then at Asami. "That's awesome."

"Thanks," Asami smiled. "The only problem I'm having is that the bulbs only last one picture."

"Worth the trade off," Sado said, taking the picture and handing her the camera. "I'm keeping this."

"Come on," Asami smiled. "I'll show you guys to the rooms, then I'll give you a tour."

The others all nodded and followed her through the airship, dropping their things off in the rooms they chose, Korra and Sado getting one of the two rooms with a king-sized bed and Mako and Asami getting the other, then finished their tour at a room near the bottom where the pilot was on a catwalk above them and the front of the room was a floor-to-ceiling window. They all sat around a table to discuss their plan.

Mako unrolled the map and slid it out where everyone could see the marks along the North part of the Earth Kingdom, then along the rivers and lakes heading toward Ba Sing Se. "As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders. It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se."

"We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years," Korra smiled.

"And it's all because of you, Korra" Tenzin said.

"I have a question," Sado said. "Do we know of any new airbending criminals?"

"No," Mako said. "At this time, we don't know of any."

"Tenzin, do you know if the White Lotus has any?" Sado asked. "They keep the _really_ dangerous ones locked up, right?"

"I _did_ ask about that," Tenzin said. "They're still checking, but so far none have gotten airbending."

Sado nodded. "Well, for the time being that's one crisis we might not have to worry about."

Korra nodded. "That could be a really bad situation."

The others agreed and eventually returned to the task at hand, deciding which order to visit the towns. About two hours later, they reached the first, being invited to a special dinner in both their honor and the honor of Kuon, the new airbender.

"Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he got airbending," the village's mayor said. "He's like a local celebrity."

"I just want to say that it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender," Tenzin said, turning to Kuon, a portly man with a balding head and a tuft of black hair refusing to leave the top of his head, then the rest around the sides.

"Oh I still think of myself as just a simple farmer...who can airbend!" Kuon said, waving his hands and sending a pie into Bolin's face, Bolin catching the tray as it fell off. "Oh I'm so sorry! I still don't have any control."

"No worries, I love pie," Bolin said as Pabu scrambled up to his shoulder, licking some of the pie off his face before dropping down and grabbing the tray, dragging it of the table. "And so does Pabu."

"Well you're so much more than just a farmer now," Tenzin said. "Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation."

"I'm gonna do what now?" Kuon asked. "The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn."

"But...you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple," Tenzin said.

"Well I can't do that," Kuon said. "I have a family, and a farm."

"Of course you can come!" Tenzin argued. "This is of the utmost importance!"

"Tenzin," Sado said. "Calm yourself. Look, Kuon, you can rebuild your barn, but if you still can't control yourself, you'll just end up ruining something else. And we never said you'd have to leave your family behind. We have more than enough room. We can help you learn to control yourself, and we'll teach you to live as an Air Nomad while we do. And after that, if you still want to farm, you can come back."

"I'm sorry," Kuon said. "But if I leave for however long that will take, my crops will die, and then there won't be anything to come back _to_. I'm sorry. I'm not going with you."

"Very well," Sado said. "At least give it some thought, then. If you decide you've changed your mind, send us a message and we'll be more than happy to come and get you."

Kuon nodded and they all had dessert before Sado and the others left.

"I can't believe we're just giving up," Tenzin said.

"Arguing with them won't change anything, Tenzin," Sado said. "He wasn't going to come. He has a family, a life. All of them will. We can't just expect them all to drop everything to move hundreds of miles away for years."

"That's what it means to be an Air Nomad," Tenzin said.

"They're not Air Nomads, though," Sado said. "They're people who can suddenly use airbending. We have to respect their decision to stay if they decide to. We're asking them to give up their entire lives and start a whole new one. Could you just leave Pema and your children to become a soldier, or a farmer just because someone asked."

"No," Tenzin sighed. "I suppose I couldn't."

"Exactly," Sado said. "We have to be patient and respectful about this."

"In my head, I saw that playing out very differently," Korra said. "Though, thinking back on it, I guess Sado has a point."

"Not to worry," Tenzin sighed. "There are plenty of other airbenders out there who will join us once they learn what the Air Nation is all about."

"I hope so," Sado said.

He stood, picking up the wooden jian he had grabbed when they returned to the ship. Kato and Kurik both did the same and the three of them moved to a more open space to train while the others watched as Sado got beaten senseless by both of the others.

* * *

Leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Recruiting

Sado sighed, resting his face in his hand. They had struck out repeatedly. The second had been going well, as Tenzin was negotiating, with Sado's help, with the new airbending child's mother. Then Tenzin had told the mother that once the boy mastered airbending he'd get tattoos as proof, and she slammed the door in their face. The next was a fat man that met them while eating a chicken leg, and closed the door as soon as Tenzin reached the part about the Air Nomads being vegetarian. The next was a wealthy, high-society woman who refused purely on the ground of not wanting to wear airbender robes. Another was a horder, who refused to give up his worldly possessions. Then one who clearly hadn't had a haircut in a while refused in favor of keeping their hair. Another was afraid of animals and slammed the door on "have a pet sky bison."

Sado stared at the map, Bolin marking off the most recent location with an "X" and looking around. "Tenzin, you suck at recruiting."

"It's not recruiting," Tenzin said. "I'm trying to get them to leave their current lives behind and spend years as an Air Nomad...Okay maybe it is recruiting. But I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a sky bison as their best friend?"

"Obviously the guy that opened the door and asked, 'are there any animals out there? I'm afraid of animals,'" Sado said. "Maybe let _me_ try to get the next one."

"You're not an Air Nomad," Tenzin said.

"No, but I _was_ in the military," Sado said. "Bullshit is basically a second language to anyone in the military. Right Bumi?"

"Absolutely," Bumi nodded.

"Alright then it's settled," Korra smiled. "Me and Sado will handle this one."

About thirty minutes later, a woman opened the door and smiled widely.

"Are you the Avatar?" the woman asked.

"I am," Korra nodded.

"Please come in," the woman said, leading them into the house. "When my son got airbending, my husband and I were so happy! We thought, this could open up _a lot_ of doors for him." She leaned close to be able to talk quieter, nudging Korra with her elbow. "And maybe he could finally move out of the basement."

Sado inwardly grimaced. This wasn't going to be what they were hoping.

Korra faked a laugh as the woman chuckled at her apparent joke. "How old is he?"

"He's twenty two," the woman said. "And, you know, still just figuring his life out."

"Well, I have a great opportunity for him," Korra said, smiling. "We're looking for airbenders to join us at the Northern Air Temple."

The woman squealed excitedly. "That sounds wonderful! I'll get him!" Her voice took on a harsh, angry tone as she leaned around the corner to yell down the stairs. "Ryu! Get up here!"

Sado glanced at Korra, who exchanged a knowing look, then turned back to the woman as she smiled sweetly at them. After a moment, a guy about two feet talker than Sado who hadn't shaved his face in a few days and who looked like he needed to eat something desperately walked into view wearing a green jacket with stains on the front, faded greenish-white pants, thick-rimmed black glasses, and a pair of pink slippers. His hands were in his pockets and a bored, uncaring expression was on his face.

"Hi, I'm Korra," Korra said, holding her hand out.

"So you're like the Avatar or somethin," Ryu said. "Big deal."

"Uuhh..." Korra glanced at Sado before trying again, making herself sound excited. "I just wanted to talk to you about an opportunity."

"Yeah, I heard you talking to my mom, and I'm not interested," he said, turning to walk away.

"There are girls there," Sado said. "But, I guess that wouldn't matter. Like you said, you're not really interested. Shame. Anyway, we should go."

"Wait," Ryu said, Korra and Sado stopping, Sado grinning knowingly before schooling his features and turning back around. "Are they hot?"

"Hot, single, and desperately in need for new guys to date," Sado said. "I had a friend come over to train in martial arts for the day and he ended up spending the night with three then married a fourth. But hey, like you said, you're not interested." Sado shrugged, turning to leave again and a tornado suddenly spun him back around, Sado unable to help the amused smirk this time.

"Give me like ten minutes to pack a bag," Ryu said.

"You've got five," Sado said, Ryu disappearing downstairs instantly.

"You lied," Korra whispered.

"And by the time he figures it out, he'll have no way to leave," Sado said. "Military one-O-one. Never tell the truth."

Korra gave him a look somewhere between scolding and exasperated and he sighed, raising his hands in defeat.

"Won't happen again," Sado said.

After about four minutes, Ryu was back upstairs.

"Ready," he said.

"Right this way," Sado said. "By the way, there are several rules you'll have to follow, but we can fill you in on the airship."

"Sure sure," Ryu said. "Whatever gets me those girls fastest."

Sado raised a hand, rolling his eyes, then walked onto the airship, the other two following. Once they were safely in the air, Sado led Ryu to Tenzin to tell him what he'd be doing. Ryu was _not_ pleased. He sat in the corner within three minutes of Tenzin's speech starting and began to sulk.

"I suppose an unhappy Air Nomad is still a nomad," Tenzin said. "Well done. Though, I'm wondering where he got the notion of there being a lot of single, sexually deprived virgin females at the Air Temples."

"I didn't say anything about them being virgins," Sado said.

Tenzin sighed. "Well, at least we got one, whatever the circumstances."

"I have an idea for the next one," Bolin said.

"Let's hear it," Sado said.

"I think we should put on an airbending street performance," Bolin said.

"Couldn't be any worse a result than what we tried originally," Korra shrugged.

"And if all else fails, I can still recruit them after," Sado said. "I'm game."

"At this point, I'd try anything to get them to join," Tenzin said.

"Alright!" Bolin cheered. "Okay, here's my idea."

* * *

Sado shook his head. He felt ridiculous. And sick. Ridiculous because the street show had been popular, but humiliating. Especially his part. He had played an escaped firebender convict. Then Korra had used airbending to stop him. Which was also why he felt sick, since she had had him hovering upside down in a tornado for half the show, spinning round and round.

As the crowd began to disperse, a young boy, about Jinora's age, ran over in a short-sleeved green shirt over a white shirt with sleeves reaching just past his elbows, messy brown hair shaved on the sides, brown pants, black shows with white sleeves around his lower legs, and a bag hanging from his back with the leather strap across his chest ran over. "Hey! Hello. If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one." He spun, sending an arc of wind one way, then a small blast of it in the other. "I wanna join you guys."

"Get outa town," Bolin grinned.

"I guess the street show worked," Korra said.

"Glad I didn't almost lose my lunch for nothing," Sado said.

"Just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se then the Northern Air Temple to live as Nomads and rebuild the Air Nation," Korra told the boy. "All that sound good to you?"

"Yeah," the boy smiled. "Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air-Nomad-what-do-you-do. I'm in. Let's go right now."

"Close enough, I guess," Sado shrugged.

"This is gonna be so great!" Bolin said excitedly. "You're gonna love it...uh...uh...real quick, what's your name?"

"Kai," the boy said. "So, when do we hit the road?"

"Hang on a second Kai," Tenzin said. "Where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission."

"My parents are...gone," Kai said, staring at the ground.

"You're an orphan?" Bolin asked.

"It happened about a year ago," Kai said. "My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry. They would protect me. And they did. My parents saved me, and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mom and Pop meant everything to me. They were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on my own and on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me."

"Well you don't have to be on the run anymore," Bolin said. "Right guys? Tell him!"

"Kai," Sado said, kneeling. "I may not have been there, but I can promise you, those aren't outlaws." He ignored everyone's confused stares. "Those are the cops. And this..." he reached into Kai's bag and pulled out his own wallet, "is mine. You've got skills, kid. You almost pulled it off. Fortunately for me, the dragon bird in my head showed me my grandfather's memories of life as a thief and taught me to be one too, including how to recognize others, and pay attention to my wallet."

"You're a little con artist!" Korra said, then smirked. "Impressive skill, though."

"Listen, kid," Sado said, kneeling. "I also know how to recognize a lie when I see one. Even before I got my grandfather's memories. And what you said about your family was true. I'm truly sorry about your family. I know how it feels to lose them. I know we're not the family you had, but you're welcome to join _our_ family. Everyone here, even though we're not related by blood, we're all family. Family isn't defined by blood ties. It's defined by the bond you share. And as long as you stop taking these," he pulled out Korra and Asami's wallets and tossed them back to them, "you'll be welcome in our family."

Kai stared at the ground before sighing. "Okay. Here. You missed one."

He pulled a wallet out of his green shirt and Sado raised an eyebrow. He handed it to Bolin, since it had Bolin's name on it, then grinned.

"Not bad," Sado said. "I didn't even notice that one. You're good."

"Thanks," Kai smiled.

Kai moved to walk around Sado and Sado slipped the bag off of him just as several motorcycles rounded a corner and slowed to a stop in front of them. Sado tossed the bag to them and it landed on the ground, gold, jewels, and fancy, expensive jewelry spilling out of it.

"I assume that's what you guys are after right now, Sherif," Sado said. "Unfortunately, we'll have to take Kai with us."

"He's a thief," the sherif said.

"We're well aware," Sado said. "But he's an airbender, and he's agreed to help us rebuild the Air Nation. Granted, it was to escape all of you, but still."

"Do you really want to bring a liar and a thief into the Air Nation?" Tenzin asked.

"Truthfully, no," Sado said. "Which is why I'm adding a condition For Kai, in exchange for keeping him out of jail. Steal anything from us, or lie to us, and you'll wish we had let them arrest you."

"He just needs some guidance," Korra said. "And who better to give it to him than us?"

"Do you want this kid or not?" the sherif asked.

"Well Kai?" Sado asked. "What do you say?"

"Yes," Kai said. "I agree."

"Very well then," Tenzin sighed. "We'll take the boy with us."

The sherif nodded, turning and walking away. Kai turned, hugging Sado and Korra, who smiled, each wrapping an arm around him.

"Thank you," Kai said.

"Don't make us regret it," Korra said.

"Welcome to the family, little bro!" Bolin grinned, hugging him around Korra, Jinora hugging him directly.

After a moment, they all separated and headed back onto the airship, Sado making sure he still had his wallet, impressed when he found he actually did. Sado glanced back as he reached the top, seeing Jinora waiting for Kai on the ramp, Mako catching Kai by the head, turning him around.

"I just want you to know that I'll be watching you," Mako warned. "I know what you're all about because I've been there. You don't have me fooled."

"Whoa," Kai said, backing away, hands raised innocently. "Hey, lighten up. I'm turning over a new leaf. Making a change." He turned, starting up the ramp. "Don't you worry about me."

"Hi, I'm...Jinora," Jinora said, blushing slightly, Sado grinning widely. "I-If you need any help with airbending I could show you what I know."

"Thanks," Kai smiled. "That's real nice of you."

"Jinora!" Tenzin called from the door beside Sado. "We're leaving now."

Jinora smiled at Kai one last time before hurrying up the ramp, Kai and Mako following.

* * *

Leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Ba Sing Se

Sado chuckled as he watched Kai walk past Bumi, who he had easily taken down with his airbending, fanning himself with Bumi's wallet as Bumi was looking for it.

"Give me that you little thief!" Bumi shouted, chasing him.

"Didn't you have a rule against that?" Korra asked.

"If he tries to keep it, I'll enforce that rule," Sado said. "Right now, he's just playing around."

"Fair enough," Korra said, turning to Tenzin. "What's the Earth Queen like?"

"I've heard she can be quite...demanding," Tenzin said.

"This is it Mako!" Bolin suddenly shouted, sprinting to the railing beside Sado. "We made it! This is where Dad grew up! Come here! Look! Look!"

"Okay, calm down," Mako said, walking over to stand beside his brother. "I'm looking."

Before them, Ba Sing Se's inner wall stretched off to the side almost to the horizon. It was taller than Sado expected, though from the descriptions he had heard, shorter than they'd have you believe, since it didn't really stretch into the clouds like some of the stories he'd heard.

"I wonder how many airbenders are down there," Korra said.

"I'm guessing three," Sado said.

"In the whole city?" Korra asked.

"How big could it be?" Sado asked, just as they passed over the wall, Sado's eyes widening. "Oh, that big."

It stretched for at least three miles, packed with more houses than Republic City and with tram ways running through it like veins. He stared down at the city. There was the lower ring, which was almost fifty percent of the city yet was also the city's slums. It smelled like body odor, sewage, and filth, even from the air ship, everyone but Sado had to cover their noses, Sado not particularly caring. People in the lower ring were lined up to get food from homeless shelters, and charity places, or they sat around in alleyways.

"The lower ring looks terrible," Korra said.

"Yeah, I can smell it from here," Mako said.

"No wonder Dad left," Bolin said.

"It's the slums of the city," Sado said. "That's to be expected."

They passed over a smaller wall into the middle ring where the houses were nice and it was less crowded, people dressed like the average citizen in Republic City, except all in green, and the smell of the lower ring faded.

"Hello middle ring!" Bolin shouted.

Then, they passed another wall to the upper ring. Here, there were mansions with huge plots of land, and anyone walking around was wearing expensive clothes and had servants following them around. Sado sighed, shaking his head. He hated the upper class. Always so holier-than-thou because they had more money, yet also more greedy than a man with no money. Finally, the passed over the last wall into the palace grounds, finding four green airships hovering in the courtyard, which was so massive that a quarter of Republic City would almost fit in it. They headed for the palace, and Sado glanced at Kai.

"Someone's going to want to have a field day in the upper ring and palace," Sado said.

"Probably," Korra nodded.

The pilot landed their airship and they all headed down to exit. As they reached the bottom of the ramp, a servant from the palace bowed.

"Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the upper ring of Ba Sing Se," the man said. "I am Grand Secretariat Gun."

Sado raised an eyebrow. Apparently he wasn't worthy of a greeting just for being Sado Matsuda's grandson. Finally.

"Thank you," Korra bowed.

Just then, Bolin walked off the airship with Pabu and Naga and the Grand Secretariat stared at him like he was insane.

"Ah, it's got that upper ring smell," Bolin smiled.

"Oh no, the queen hates animals," Gun said. "We've got to get them out of sight."

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt," Bolin said, then nodded to Oogi and Naga. "These two are gonna be a little tougher."

"Come with me," Gun said, turning and walking away quickly. "Hurry! I'll take you to your quarters!"

After a few minutes, they reached a garden, Gun beginning to give them advice.

"Now, when you meet the queen, make sure you bow low enough, that's very important," Gun said. "And don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that."

"How low is low enough, exactly?" Sado asked.

"About waist level," Gun said.

"Right," Sado said. "She's one of _those_."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"How low they make you bow shows how superior they think they are," Sado said. "For example, for Fire Lord Izumi, you only have to bow enough to show respect, so a little more than an incline of your head. For Lord Zuko, you _have_ to bow about the same. You _should_ bow so low you can kiss his feet."

"Lot of respect for Zuko, huh?" Korra asked.

"He saved my grandfather's life," Sado said. "A few times. Including when they first met."

"Fair enough," Korra said.

"As I was saying," Gun continued. "If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Oh, actually, I have to taste the food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat."

"Seems like an awful lot of rules," Korra said.

"You have no idea," Gun groaned as a fat woman with several pieces of gold and gemstone jewelry and a bag of gold hanging from the back of her belt passed in the other direction, Sado's newly thief-trained brain instantly seeing how easy she would be to steal from. "And I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them, so please, please, for my sake just try not to upset her majesty."

They continued in silence for a few minutes before stopping at a building that was three stories tall with a tiered orange roof.

"Here we are," Gun said.

"Ooo, very swanky," Bolin said.

"Bolin, english," Sado said as they all walked to the door.

"Now go in and make yourself comfortable," Gun said pleasantly before snapping, "and keep those animals out of sight in the back yard! Avatar Korra, if you'll follow me. We don't want to keep her Majesty waiting."

Korra glanced at Sado, who shrugged and motioned for her to go. Then, he turned, looking around, his smile dropping.

"Kai's gone," he said, everyone looking around before groaning, Sado sighing. "Mako, Bolin, let's go."

The brothers nodded, walking out of the building with Sado before splitting up, Mako and Bolin heading one way and Sado the other. Sado wandered around for close to an hour with no luck before finally sighing and sitting down, thinking. If he were going to go on an airbending pickpocketing spree in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, what would he do with the money? He stood, snorting and shaking his head. He walked to the nearest rental agency and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my little brother," Sado said. "He said he was going to rent us a house with some of our parents' money, but he's not great at budgeting, and he likes going overboard, so he probably spent all of it. He's about this tall, brown hair, shaved on the sides."

"Yeah, he was here," the man said. "Third house down on the left with the green roof. He rented a servant for the next couple days too."

"Thanks," Sado said.

He walked out, walking to the building and opening the door, Kai, who had been ringing a bell, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide. Sado crossed his arms, grinning and shaking his head.

"You really are predictable," Sado said. "What you _should_ have done is saved the money, or bought food. Or new clothes. Something you can turn around for a profit. Or you could have bought a nice necklace for Jinora."

"So...you're not mad?" Kai asked.

"Not really," Sado said. "I'm going to punish you, but I'm not mad."

Kai jumped, up, sending an air blast as Sado, only for Sado to duck out of the way, catching Kai by the wrist and spinning him, pinning him to the wall by his hands.

"Now, I'm going to give you a choice of punishment," Sado said. "Spanking like the child you're acting like, burn your hands like a lot of places do, or I train you like I was trained until your rental of the house runs up. Your choice."

"Spank me, I dare you," Kai said.

"Sure," Sado said, bending Kai over his knee in the blink of an eye, grabbing a plant with the word "Home" written on it and paddling Kai with it, Kai shouting in pain.

Sado let Kai up and Kai stumbled, catching himself on the wall and rubbing his rear.

"That hurt," Kai said.

"It's a punishment," Sado said, hanging the plank back up. "It's _supposed_ to hurt. Now, let's go outside for your training."

"My what?" Kai asked. "You already punished me!"

"Yeah, for stealing," Sado said. "This punishment is for lying to us all and going back on your word. If there's one thing you will learn as a part of this family, it's that your word is everything."

"I don't _want_ to be a part of your stupid bullshit family!" Kai snapped. "You're not even actually related to any of them!"

"No I'm not," Sado said, grabbing Kai by the back of his collar, taking his wallet back from him as he did. "But I already told you family is about bonds, not blood. And as far as I'm concerned, you're never _going_ to be a part of our family if you don't stop stealing. Right now, you're just a selfish brat that we're stuck babysitting. Which is too bad too, because Jinora really likes you." He pushed Kai out the door and closed it behind him. "Run."

"Excuse me?" Kai asked.

"I said, run!" Sado snapped, shoving Kai, who began to run. Sado blasted the ground behind him and Kai shouted in surprise and fear, sprinting away, Sado catching up and following. "Good. Now hold this pace all the way around the upper ring and we'll be done our warm up."

"You're insane!" Kai shouted.

"I'm just getting your cardio to improve," Sado said, blasting the ground again as Kai began to slow. "Keep running!"

Kai grit his teeth, glaring at Sado, but continued to run.

* * *

Sado dropped Kai onto the bed, turning and walking out of the house. Just as he opened the door, two Dai Li agents stepped through.

"Where's the boy?" one asked.

"Who?" Sado asked.

"The airbender boy who's been stealing money," the Dai Li agent said. "We know he's here. He rented this house with the money he stole. Where is he?"

"Sado?" Kai asked, stepping into the room, barely standing from all of the training Sado had subjected him to the last day and a half straight. "Who are you two?"

"We're members of the Dai Li," one of them said. "We have a few questions to ask you. You'll be coming with us."

"I don't think so," Kai said.

"Kai!" Sado said, Kai freezing as he was about to make a break for it. "Go with them for now. We'll see you again soon. I promise."

Kai stared at him in silence.

"Kai, family matters more to me than anything," Sado said. "I promise you that we'll see you again soon."

Kai sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll go."

The Dai Li used their stone gloves to restrain Kai's hands and led him away and Sado left, heading back to the others at a sprint to tell them what happened.

* * *

Leave a review.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Dai Li

Sado looked up as Jinora opened her eyes. When he had gotten back to warn the others that the Dai Li had arrested Kai, Mako and Bolin had returned, apparently for the first time, and said that it wasn't just Kai. All of the airbenders in the city were taken away by the Dai Li. So, Jinora had been spending the better part of an hour searching for the airbenders, starting with Lake Laogai's abandoned hideout, then by trying to follow her connection to Kai, something that Korra had suggested, and that irritated Tenzin to no end.

"The airbenders are being held underneath the Earth Queen's temple," Jinora said.

"There's a temple devoted to the Earth Queen?" Sado asked.

"No, she's having a new temple built in her back yard," Korra said. "I can't believe Miss Queeny Smug Face had them right under our noses the whole time!"

"We _have_ to get into that compound tonight and get those airbenders out!" Tenzin said.

"That's shouldn't be too hard," Sado said. "As long as someone's waiting with our escape route."

"Alright!" Bumi grinned, sitting forward. "We go in under the cover of night! Two small insertion teams and a third on the outside! Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldoser and...does anyone have a badger mole that knows morse code?"

"Yes to the teams, no to the rest," Sado said. "We'll be doing this one quick and quiet. Bumi and Asami can handle our escape using the airship, and Oogi, if necessary. Korra, Tenzin, and-"

Just then, someone knocked on the door. They all looked at it, sighing. It was probably the Earth Queen. Sado walked over to the door, pulling it open and freezing. It wasn't the queen. It was Lin.

"Aunt Lin?" Sado said, stepping out of the way. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately," Lin said. "Her life's in danger."

"Who?" Sado asked seriously.

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq," Lin said.

"Why is Lord Zuko with my dad?" Korra asked.

"Zaheer and the others have escaped," Lin said.

"Who?" Sado asked, Lin still speaking mostly to Tenzin.

"How is that possible?" Tenzin asked.

"Because Zaheer is an airbender now," Lin said.

"Who is Zaheer?" Sado asked.

"He's a very dangerous man that my father worked with Tonraq, Zuko, and Tenzin to capture years ago," Kurik said. "If he's an airbender, he's going to be nearly impossible to beat. Years ago, they only barely defeated him and his three companions."

"What do they want with Korra?" Sado asked.

"Shortly after we found out Korra was the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap her," Tenzin said, everyone staring at him as he turned to Korra. "Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities."

"So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away," Korra realized.

"It was for your own safety," Tenzin said.

"What kinds of abilities are we talking about?" Sado asked. "What are we inevitably about to go up against?"

"Zaheer is incredibly dangerous, even without airbending," Tenzin said. "He's a master of several forms of martial arts, he's patient, intelligent, cunning, and determined. His associates are each incredibly powerful benders, and all incredibly dangerous. One, Ghazan, is an earthbender with the ability to lavabend. Another, Ming-Hua, is a waterbender who lost her arms, and uses two water tendrils as arms instead. She may not have actual arms, but her waterbending is still arguably better than Unalaq's."

"Great," Sado sighed. "And the last one?"

"The last one is an incredibly skilled firebender," Tenzin said. "Her name is P'Li, and she's also a combustionbender."

"Shit," Sado sighed.

"What's a combustionbender?" Bolin asked.

"It's a sub skill of firebending," Sado said. "A ridiculously rare one. To the point where she's only the second in recorded history. The last was an assassin that my grandfather and the original Team Avatar fought several times. Combustionbending is the ability to shoot blasts of energy out of your forehead using a third eye tattoo as a focal point. When the blast hits anything, or the combustionbender wants it to, it explodes. A single blast can destroy basically anything thrown at them, boulders, air blasts, fire, water. The assassin with the ability overpowered the original Team Avatar in every single fight they had against him."

"How do we beat that?" Mako asked.

"They beat the assassin by landing a hit on his forehead," Sado said. "It blocked the chakra there temporarily, causing his next energy blast to backfire, killing him."

"How do you know all of this?" Korra asked.

"Meizha," Sado said. "He wanted me to know about combustion bending in case I ever met someone who could, because it was nearly the death of my grandfather."

"Fair enough," Korra nodded.

"Why were they after Korra?" Mako asked.

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them," Lin said. "They never broke. To this day, no one knows what they're after. Now we need to get you back to Republic City where I can protect you."

"No," Korra said. "I'm not running."

"Korra, you don't understand," Lin said. "These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before."

"Look, I'm not a little kid anymore," Korra said. "You don't _need_ to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find airbenders, and I'm not leaving without them."

"Fine," Lin sighed. "Let's get 'em and get out of here. Where are they?"

"In a military compound," Korra said. "And we're busting them out."

Lin nodded and everyone scattered to do whatever they needed to get ready. Sado went to meditate, Korra joining him in silence. While he was meditating, Meizha showed him the memory of his grandfather's first fight with the assassin.

 _"Under no circumstance should you fight this P'Li alone,"_ the dragon bird said. _"Especially as a firebender. Bring someone else,_ anyone _else, with you."_

Sado nodded just as he felt someone shaking his shoulder and opened his eyes, standing and following Korra out of the room.

"Is everyone ready?" Tenzin asked.

They all nodded and left, heading to the palace grounds. Jinora distracted the only guards roving the grounds long enough for Sado to knock them out, then tied them up and headed to the temple. Inside, they split up. Bumi, Korra, and Tenzin going to find the airbenders, while Sado, Jinora, Bolin, and Mako went after Kai. They ran quietly, Jinora leading them through the hallways quickly, all of them remaining silent and hiding in side passages to avoid any Dai Li agents they found. Finally, they reached the solitary confinement wing and Jinora quickly ran to one of the doors, looking back at the others. Sado melted the lock and pulled the door open, Kai looking up at him.

"Hey sport, how was your day at school?" Sado smiled. "Ready to go home?"

"Sado!" Kai smiled, face lighting up, just before Jinora pushed past Sado into the cell.

"Kai!" Jinora smiled, hugging him, then kissing him on the cheek, Kai blushing and grinning like an idiot.

"Uh oh," Bolin smiled. "Tenzin's not going to be happy about this."

"Then don't tell him," Mako said.

"How can I not?" Bolin asked. "This is too juicy!"

Kai suddenly grabbed Sado in a hug. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"I never give up on family," Sado said. "Now, I think you have something to say to Mako and Bolin, right?"

"I'm sorry for stealing your wallets, and running away," Kai said, turning to them. "And getting you stuck on that train."

After a moment, Bolin hugged him. "Oh, we can't stay mad at you!"

"Yes we can!" Mako said. "I had a lot of money in that wallet!"

"Guys, come on!" Jinora said, slipping out past them.

They ran for the door, only to stop around the corner as they met three Dai Li agents, one of whom had gold string on top of his hat.

"Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason!" the one with the fancier hat said. "Punishable by death!"

All three sent out their stone gloves, but Sado stepped forward, kicking and blasting all three with a fire blast.

"I'll give you three only one warning," Sado growled. "The last time the Dai Li fought Team Avatar, they lost, badly. And that time they had Team Avatar outnumbered ten to one. This time, _you're_ outnumbered, and _I'm_ less patient, and less kind than the original team. Get the fuck out of my way, right fucking now, or I'm going to show you what firebending is _really_ capable of."

"You don't scare us," the leader of the three Dai Li agents said.

"I should," Sado growled.

He stepped forward, swinging a hand and sending a fire blast out at the Dai Li agents. They formed a stone wall to block it and the blast exploded against it, hurling all three backward into the steel door behind them, knocking the two lower ranked ones out instantly, only for a stone hand to burst out of the ground behind them, grabbing Jinora by the hair and slamming her into Sado's back, knocking him to the ground and carrying Jinora to the last standing one, who grinned wickedly. Before anyone could do anything, Kai kicked along the ground, sending out an arc of air, then punched and sent a massive blast of it out. The arc curved up behind Jinora, slamming into the Dai Li agent's hand and breaking his grip on Jinora. Then, the second blast exploded into the Dai Li agent and sent him crashing through the door, launching the door across the room on the other side.

"Way to go Kai!" Sado grinned, pushing himself up and running into the next room, stopping.

To the left was a group of Dai Li agents, at least thirty of them. The others ran into the room and began to back away.

"Jinora, get them out of here," Sado said. "I'll catch up."

"But-"

"Now Jinora!" Sado snapped, blasting a line of stone gloves.

The others sprinted away and Sado began to step around the strikes, striking back each time he did. For a moment, the Dai Li agents blocked or dodged everything. Then, a fire blast caught an agent's arm, flowing around it as the Dai Li agent suddenly screamed in agony, his sleeve burned off and his skin charred and melted in some places. The other agents stared at it, then as Sado.

"Ever notice how firebending doesn't really seem to burn anyone anymore?" Sado asked. "It always seems to just throw them, like waterbending, or airbending. You know why that is? It's because no one has the will to actually take a life anymore. But I'm not like that. If you continue this fight, you'll die. ll of you."

"Kill him!" one of the agents shouted, all of them sending stone fists at him.

Sado dropped, rolling under the fists then sweeping a kick across the ground. A line of stone walls rose into the flames' path only for the flames to explode through it, as they had the earlier group's wall. The Dai Li agents all flew across the room and Sado swung his hands in a circle before him, flames erupting to life around the room's floor, ceiling, and walls in front of him, then shoved his hands forward, sending the flames racing over the surfaces at the Dai Li. Again they formed a wall to stop it, and this time succeeded, only for Sado to flip, swinging an axe kick and sending a blast of flame out into the group. The flames exploded and hurled all of the Dai Li agents around the room, the concussion extinguishing the flames and knocking the agents all out.

Sado turned, running down the path the others had gone, finding the ground broken in a trail and smiled, following it. Soon, he found himself at the top of a flight of stairs, an army of Dai Li before him and the airship flying away, along with Lin's airship and Oogi. Sado smiled.

"What are you smiling at!?" the Earth Queen demanded. "Your friends left you behind! You're trapped!"

"You dumb bitch," Sado smirked. "I'm a firebender. I'm nowhere near trapped."

Then, he rocketed off of the ground, shooting over the Dai Li before streaking up to Oogi and flipping, ending his flames and landing on the saddle beside Korra.

"Did we get everyone?" Sado asked.

"Yeah," Korra nodded. "How'd the fight go?"

"Nothing too entertaining," Sado shrugged. "The Dai Li are a bunch of pushovers now."

Korra nodded, leaning on his shoulder. "I hope the same can be said for that other group."

"So do I," Sado said. "Though, if Lord Zuko, Sokka, Tenzin, and Tonraq all had to work together to stop them, I doubt it."

"It's alright, we've got Team Avatar," Korra said.

"That we do," Sado smiled.

They all settled in, and a few hours later they landed on top of a mountain as the sun began to rise. Everyone got off of whatever they were riding, Tenzin gathering them around to talk to them.

"I know that none of you chose to become airbenders," Tenzin said. "But now, you _do_ have a choice. We can relocate you somewhere safe, or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide is up to you."

Slowly, one by one, the airbenders they had rescued all agreed.

"What about you Ryu?" Sado asked. "If you feel like going home we can probably drop you off on the way."

Ryu glanced at one of the female airbenders they'd rescued and sighed. "I'll...give it a shot."

"Good," Sado nodded. "Kurik, Kato, what about you two?"

"I'll go with them," Kurik said. "If something happens, I can help keep them safe."

"I'm going to stick with you guys," Kato said. "You still need help training with your sword, and Korra can teach me to control my airbending while we travel. There've gotta but more airbenders, right?"

"That's true," Sado smiled. "Thank you."

Kato nodded, Kurik following the airbenders to Asami's airship.

"Oh what?" Sado asked. "What a ripoff! Why do _we_ have to take the crappy police airship?"

The others laughed.

"Good luck at the Northern Air Temple," Korra said. "I'll send more airbenders your way whenever I find them."

"Good luck," Tenzin smiled. "And stay safe."

"I'll try," Korra said. "Seems like everywhere I go I make a new enemy."

"But you made a lot of new friends too," Tenzin said. "You did well."

Korra hugged him, Tenzin hugging him back. "This is only the beginning."

"Tenzin," Sado said. "Be very careful. There's a good chance Zaheer and the others will go looking for Korra at the Northern Air Temple."

"I'll be careful," Tenzin nodded. "You be careful too. You may be an exceptionally skilled and powerful firebender, but you're not invincible."

"I know," Sado said. "Don't worry. I'm not getting myself killed any time soon."

Tenzin nodded and Sado hugged him as well before they all headed to the airship they would be taking, all leaving the mountain and heading in separate directions.

* * *

Leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Metal Clan

"I can't wait to see Aunt Suyin again!" Sado grinned as they were sitting around at a river, taking a break from riding in the less-than-comfortable police airship, Korra playing fetch with Naga using her airbending to throw a ball.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that'll work out just wonderfully," Lin said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh calm down Aunt Lin," Sado snorted. "It's going to be fine. Plus, I've never met my cousins on Aunt Suyin's side."

"How many does she have?" Korra asked.

"Uuuhhh," Sado thought, trying to remember. "Four?"

"Five," Lin corrected him. "They're known as the Metal Clan for their extremely powerful Metal Bending skills."

"That sounds awesome," Korra said. "What's she like?"

"Lin's polar opposite," Sado said.

"This is ridiculous," Lin said, patience finally at an end, it seemed. "While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals in the world are hunting for us. We should get moving."

"Relax," Korra said. "We just got here. No one knows we're here except us."

Naga stopped beside Lin, dropping the slobber-covered ball at her feet.

"I think she wants you to throw it for her," Korra smiled.

Lin stared at it, unimpressed. "I'll pass thanks."

"We just got a call on the radio about another airbender!" Asami said, her and Mako walking over quickly as Sado kicked Naga's ball, sending it flying, Naga barking excitedly and chasing it.

"Finally, where are they?" Korra asked.

"A city called Zaofu," Mako said.

"That's perfect!" Sado grinned. "That's where we're heading! It's the city Aunt Suyin built."

"Great," Lin groaned.

"Alright, let's go," Korra smiled, everyone hurrying onto the airship, Lin following after them grumpily.

* * *

Sado stared at the city as they approached it. The entire city was made out of gleaming metal towers, and rested on a massive metal construct that looked like a huge flower. There were what looked like railways, or roads, leading away from it and through more flower-like constructs, all about half the size, and all of them spread into the sides of the mountains the city was built into.

"It's amazing!" Sado said.

"An entire city made of metal!" Bolin said. "You should be right at home Beifong!"

"Especially considering it's Aunt Suyin's home," Sado smiled.

They descended next to one of the landing pad towers where a metalbender controlled a crane to tether them to it.

"Is that one of your family members?" Korra asked.

"I doubt it," Sado smiled. "Pretty much anyone who lives here is a metalbender, I think. Or, at least, it's a safe bet. Obviously except whichever one is our new airbender."

As they stopped, another pair of metalbenders formed them a ramp, then turned it into stairs. Sado smiled, all but running to the door, excited to see family.

"Calm down Sado," Korra laughed, slipping her hand into his to try to keep him running off right away. "You're like a kid during christmas."

"You coming Aunt Lin?" Sado asked, looking back at her.

"No!" Lin snapped. "Just go find our airbender and let's get out of here. And don't tell anyone I'm here!"

"Suit yourself," Sado said, opening the door and leaving with the others.

Almost as soon as they were at the base of the stairs, a man in a fancy robe bowed, two metalbenders standing behind him as bodyguards.

"Lord Sado, Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you," the man greeted. "My name is Aiwei."

"Lord Sado?" Sado asked. "That's definitely not necessary."

"Thanks for having us," Korra bowed.

"Is this everyone?" Aiwei asked.

"Yup," Korra smiled. "Just us. So, can I meet the new airbender?"

"Of course," Aiwei said, bowing and holding a hand out to the half-dome structure behind him. "Right this way."

They all stepped inside and the metalbenders raised a gate before lowering the floor as an elevator. At the bottom, they got on a metalbending controlled train and began to travel through the city, Bolin practically glued to the window. After a while, they passed a massive statue of Toph.

"That statue honors the first metalbender, your grandmother, Toph Beifong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of," Aiwei said. "Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his, or her, highest potential."

"Does Toph live here?" Bolin asked. "Are we gonna get to meet her?"

"No," Sado chuckled. "She went off to live alone someplace after my grandfather died. Well, alone with Meizha, at least."

"Meizha?" Bolin asked.

"The dragon bird that was my grandfather and her guardian," Sado said.

"Wait, so the dragon bird in your head is real?" Mako asked. "You're really _not_ crazy?"

"Pretty much," Sado nodded.

"Toph used to visit from time to time," Aiwei said, "But after her husband's death, she left to travel the world with only her dragon bird as company. No one has seen her since."

A few minutes later, they reached the end of the line outside a massive palace-like building on its own metal flower and all stepped off the train. Unlike the rest of the flowers, this one's ground was a beautiful mixture of metal and actual ground, forming several plateaus and gardens.

"Wow," Korra said, looking round. "Is this where the airbender lives?"

"Yes," Aiwei said. "But first, her mother wants to meet you."

Sado's jaw fell open, eyes widening as realization kicked in. "One of Aunt Suyin's kids is an airbender!?"

"That's right," Aiwei nodded.

Sado grinned widely, all of them following Aiwei into the palace. After a few minutes, they reached a room where a circle of metalbenders were using cords to swing around the room in a circle. Sado picked out Suyin almost instantly and grinned widely.

"Is...this some kind of combat training?" Korra asked as half of the group dropped to the floor, beginning to use a metal flower on the ground to juggle the rest of the group.

"Not exactly," Aiwei said. "They are rehearsing for a dance premier next month."

Finally, they caught two of the ones they were juggling inside the flower, closing it before making it bloom to reveal the two girls standing in a high kick, their feet locked together to hold themselves up.

"That's it for today everyone," Suyin said, clapping for a moment.

Then, she turned, walking toward them.

"Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan," Aiwei said.

"Aunt Suyin!" Sado cheered, rushing forward and hugging her, Suyin laughing and hugging him back.

"It's good to see you too, Sado," Suyin smiled. "Sorry it's been so long."

"It's alright," Sado smiled. "Running a city doesn't leave much free time."

Suyin smiled, turning to the others. "Please call me Su. Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra." She bowed, Korra returning the gesture. "And this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Hello Kato."

"Hey Suyin," Kato smiled.

"You've done your research," Mako said.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city," Suyin smiled. "Especially if one of them is both the avatar, and my nephew's boyfriend."

"Oh please don't start that too," Sado groaned. "Pema and Kya are bad enough."

Suyin laughed. "I bet they are."

"So, you're a dancer," Korra said, trying to change the subject.

"Dancer, leader, wife, mother, collector of rare meteorites," Suyin listed. "You'll find people here have many skills and interests."

Aiwei leaned over and whispered something and Suyin's eyes narrowed.

"Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?" Suyin asked.

"Your favorite sister's here and doesn't want to visit," Sado said.

"Sado!" Bolin said.

"What?" Sado asked. "Obviously Aiwei's a lie detector."

"A what?" Korra asked.

"Truth Seer," Aiwei said. "When people lie, their breathing and heart rate increase. I can sense even the tiniest of changes through seismic sensing."

"Lin's here?" Suyin asked, smiling. "I would love to say hello."

"Sure," Sado smiled. "She's on the airship."

Suyin nodded and left, coming back a few minutes later with a green robe and metal splints forming a necklace and forearm guards. They turned, heading back to the airship and stepping onto it.

"Aunt Lin, we're back!" Sado said.

"Finally, did you find the...oh," Lin said. "It's you."

"After all these years, the least you could do is say hello," Suyin said.

"I have nothing to say to you," Lin said, turning back around.

"Come on Aunt Lin," Sado said. "I thought you were supposed to be putting value in family."

Suyin raised an eyebrow and Lin groaned. "Fine. I'll come and visit. But only for a few hours!"

"Excellent!" Suyin smiled. "Come on! I'll show you around!"

They headed back to the palace and Suyin began to show them all around. First was a pit with three metal pillars in the center where a set of twin brothers were playing a game involving kicking a metal disk around the area to try and get it into a net behind them. Both wore a sleeveless green gi, black pants, and had short black hair.

"Those are my youngest, Wei and Wing," Suyin said. "They playing a game they invented called Power Disk."

One of the two suddenly sent the disk ricocheting around the pit before it hit in his brother's net.

"Oh great power Wei!" Suyin smiled as Wei gloated over Wing. "I'm so proud of those two."

They continued and the next stop was an area with a bunch of bizarre-looking metal sculptures. There was a guy bending another sculpture into shape. He had long black hair shaved on the left side and a green robe.

"Huon, I want you to meet your cousin Sado, his girlfriend the Avatar, and their friends," Suyin said. "And your Aunt Lin and Kato are here as well."

"Nice to meet you," Korra smiled.

"Hey," he said, not looking away from his sculpture.

"Wow, that's a very nice...banana?" Bolin tried. "Yes very...very lifelike."

Huon sighed before turning, Sado seeing a ring in his left eyebrow. "It's not a banana! I was inspired by Harmonic Convergence. It represents the dawning of a new age. Obviously!"

"Oh yeah no, I could totally see that," Bolin said, forming a box with his thumbs and index fingers. "I could...let me stand here. Yes, I can see that now, yeah."

"Nice meeting you, Huon," Sado said, turning and following Suyin away, Suyin waving a hand dismissively.

"Nice cousin," Korra said.

"He's just the moody, brooding, misunderstood artist part," Sado said. "Ever family's got one."

Korra chuckled, slipping her hand into his just before they reached a fountain where a girl about their age was sitting on a bench off to the side, reading a book. She wore a relatively simple light green dress, had black hair like the rest of her family cut about level with her chin, a metal object around the collar of her dress, and smiled cheerfully when she looked up at them.

"And this is my daughter, Opal," Suyin smiled.

"Wow, Avatar Korra," Opal said, standing and setting her book down. "I can't believe you're really here! You are so amazing."

"It's great to meet you Opal," Korra smiled.

Opal glanced at her and Sado's hands before her eyes lit up "You're Sado! Oh my God, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

Sado smiled, shaking the hand she offered. "You too. I'm glad I finally get to meet the rest of my family."

"Opal, that's a beautiful name," Bolin said, stepping up beside Korra.

"Thanks," Opal said, blushing slightly and tucking her hair behind her ear, Sado grinning widely.

"I'm Bolin," Bolin said, holding out his hand, Opal shaking it instantly.

"Opal," Opal said before blushing furiously. "But...uh...you already knew that."

"Great, we found the airbender," Lin said. "Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here."

"Aunt Lin, you promised to visit for a few hours," Sado said. "That means you have to get to know your family."

Lin groaned. "Fine."

"Aunt Lin?" Opal asked, smiling widely. "I've always wanted to meet you! My mom has told me so many stories about you!"

"I'm sure she has," Lin grumbled, crossing her arms and turning away, only for Sado to clear his throat, Lin rolling her eyes and turning back. "It's nice to meet you."

"You'll have to forgive her," Sado said. "She's not very sociable."

Opal smiled. "That's alright."

"So, I've set all of you up in the guest houses while Korra Trains Opal," Suyin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Korra said. "But, I was hoping she could train with the _rest_ of the airbenders at the Northern Temple."

"That sounds amazing!" Opal said, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"Nonsense, this is where Opal's home and family are, you can train her here," Suyin said.

"I guess I could help her get started," Korra said.

"Absolutely not!" Lin snapped. "We're leaving."

"She's just a little worried because there are a bunch of crazy criminals after me," Korra said nonchalantly.

"If you're concerned about security, don't be," Suyin said. "This is the safest city in the world."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I don't think your security can handle this one, Aunt Suyin," Sado said. "It's Zaheer and his group, and Zaheer has airbending."

Suyin stared at him, eyes wide.

"Who's Zaheer?" Opal asked.

"He's no one," Suyin said. "Just a man that used to be really good at stealing things. Now I'll see you all at dinner, and come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth."

And with that, she turned, walking away. Sado watched her go before turning, looking out over the other flowers making up Zaofu. He really hoped Suyin was right about them being safe.

"Alright Opal," Korra said. "Let's go find someplace to train."

"Sure," Opal nodded.

"We'll get all of our stuff to our rooms," Sado said. "Have fun you two."

"We'll see you later," Korra said, kissing him before she and Opal walked away.

Sado and the others headed back to where Wei and Wing were playing another game, Sado waiting until one scored to introduce himself, then asking them to show them all to the guest houses where they would be staying.

* * *

Leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Bitter

"Aunt Lin, what happened between you and Suyin?" Sado asked.

Dinner had been amazing. The former pirate chef had made the best food Sado had ever tasted, Opal and Bolin had been borderline flirting all through dinner, and Sado had gotten to spend the entire thing getting to know his family, minus Opal since she was otherwise distracted. Then, dinner had turned slightly sour when Varrick showed up, talking about an agreement with Suyin where she keeps him from being taken back to Republic City prison and he uses magnets to make a high-speed train, letting Zaofu have the first. Then it had gotten worse when Lin had yelled at Suyin for harboring a criminal and accused Suyin of having never changed, storming out and slamming the door behind her. Now, Sado was sitting in Lin's guest house, trying to figure out why Lin was being so hostile.

"Please tell me it isn't because of me, or my father," Sado said.

"No," Lin sighed. "Though, your father definitely didn't help matters. When we were younger, I became a cop to be like my mother, and Suyin was a rebel and because a member of the Terra Triad. It didn't go well. We were at each other's throats constantly. Then, one day, I was in the process of trying to capture a group of them and Suyin broke one of my cables, making it snap back and hit me in the face." She held a hand to her scars. "Our mother was furious. She destroyed the police report that would have put Suyin in prison and sent her to live with our grandparents. A year later, Toph retired and stopped talking to us. For years. By the time either of them cared enough to try and talk, we were already grown up. You want to know why I hate Suyin? Because she drove our family apart!"

"No, she didn't," Sado said. "Toph was protecting her because she loved her. You were just too bitter at Toph not siding with you just because you tried to follow in her footsteps that you couldn't see it. Family means everything to Aunt Suyin, just like it did Grandfather, and my grandmother. The only one who hates their family, or bears a grudge for anything that happened is you Lin."

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lin snapped.

"Hey, it's me," Korra said, stepping through the door, then stopping as she saw Sado. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"You're fine," Sado smiled. "What's up?"

"I brought someone who wants to talk to you Lin," Korra said, pushing the door open and letting Opal walk in.

"You want to talk, then talk," Lin said, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you," Opal said, walking over. "When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you! I'd heard so many great things about you from Mom and Gramma Toph. So, I guess I was kind of sad that you didn't want to get to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes, but I would love it so much if you would be a part of it."

"Get out," Lin said.

"Sorry," Opal said. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Get out!" Lin snapped.

Opal turned to run, eyes welling up with tears, only for Sado to catch her, pulling her into a hug.

"Lin, Opal isn't Suyin," Sado said. "All she wants is to have her aunt be a part of her life. You don't have to like Suyin. You can hate me, my father, and anyone else in the family if it makes you feel better. But Opal is just trying to get to know her aunt, for the first time in her life."

"I don't care!" Lin snapped. "I want nothing to do with this family! It causes nothing but problems for everyone!"

Sado sighed, turning and walking Opal to the door. "It's alright. She'll come around. You'll see. She's just stubborn."

Opal nodded, wiping her eyes only for more tears to fall, then left, running away from the house. Sado turned back to Lin only for the ground under him to suddenly shift him and Korra both out of the house before one of her cables slammed the door in their face. Sado grit his teeth and turned, restraining the urge to break the door down and yell at Lin.

"Come on," Sado said. "Let's just go to bed for the night."

Korra sighed and nodded.

* * *

Sado smiled, watching Korra metalbending from inside his small circle of fire, holding a hand out as the fires that reached around his legs licked between his fingers. Korra had been learning it under Suyin's guidance for about a day now, and was starting to get good with meteorites, which were apparently easier to metalbend, though Suyin had said that Sado's sword was unbendable, which he was oddly happy about.

Finally, Bolin walked over to Korra and Suyin. "So, I've been thinking, and...I wanna learn to metalbend. I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list, a couple of years or so, sooo..."

Suyin set a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Let's get started."

She turned to get him a meteorite to practice with only for Lin to step onto the plateau they were on, wearing a white tank top and black pants, with only her shin guards on for armor, stomping and shattering the ground between herself and Suyin, stopping her.

"Suyin, it's time we talked!" Lin snapped.

"After thirty years, _now_ you're ready to talk?" Suyin asked as Sado stood, extinguishing his flames and walking over.

"When we were in Mom's office that day, you _could_ have taken responsibility for what you did, but instead you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away!"

"Mom didn't threw her career away, she retired the next year," Suyin said. "She was a hero."

"You think she _wanted_ to retire!?" Lin demanded. "She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you, she didn't feel worthy of her badge!"

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past, but-"

Lin laughed condescendingly. "You made _some_ mistakes?"

"Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out," Suyin said. "If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've _been_ a different person for a long time."

"You think just because you live in a big fancy house, and have a chef that cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person!?" Lin scoffed. "Maybe you can fool everyone else but you can't fool me. I see right through you!"

"You know what Lin, you're the one who hasn't changed," Suyin said. "You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself."

"I love it when family gets together," Sado muttered. "It's always so much fun."

"No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago," Suyin said.

"Oh no," Sado sighed.

Lin sent a rock at Suyin, only for her to shatter it, preparing herself to fight.

"Okay!" Suyin said. "I guess this is how it's going to be!"

Then, she struck. The fight began brutally. Both were hurling rocks and meteorites, and metal plates from the ground at each other rapidly.

"Should I stop them?" Korra asked.

"You don't have any siblings," Bolin said. "Fighting is all part of the healing process."

A moment later, Huon, Wei, Wing, and Suyin's husband, Baatar, were watching the fight, one of the twins cheering Suyin on.

Sado sighed, resting his face in his hand. After a moment, Lin hurled Huon's most recent sculpture at Suyin, who redirected it into a metal wall off to the side, too busy fighting to pay attention to what it was. Huon ran over to it worriedly, only to apparently decide it looked better that way. Finally, Suyin sent Lin flying over a small stream into a set of stairs beside Sado and the others. Lin took a moment to catch her breath before growling in annoyance and frustration, glaring at Suyin as Suyin walked toward them.

"You got it out of your system?" Suyin asked.

"Not quite yet!" Lin shouted, lifting a section of the stairs as Suyin lifted a chunk of stone.

Then, as they moved to see who could break the other's first, Opal landed between them, launching both objects away, ending the fight.

"What are you two doing!?" Opal demanded. "You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other!?"

Suyin sighed, staring at the ground just as Lin collapsed, Sado catching her instantly, feeling her forehead.

"She's burning up," Sado said. "Help me get her back to her house. I can help her there."

Bolin helped Sado lift Lin and they carried her back to her house, the rest of the family that had been present coming as well, worried about Lin. Sado and Bolin set her on her bed and Sado stood beside her, taking a breath before lighting his hands on fire, beginning to sense her energy.

"Man, I'm amazed she was able to fight you so well for so long," Sado said. "Her energy's all kinds of mixed up. It's sorting itself out though. She'll probably be down for a while. I might be able to shorten it, but it's probably better to let it work itself out." He let his flames go out and turned to the others, Suyin and her family staring at him in confusion. "I met some fire sages that taught me to guide people's chi and strengthen their spirit and stuff like that using my firebending."

"That's...incredible," Suyin said. "How long will she be asleep?"

"Hours," Sado said. "A lot of hours."

Suyin nodded. "Is she okay?"

"Physically yeah," Sado said. "She'll be good as new once her energy sorts itself out. I think it's stress. She should sleep it right off."

"Alright then," Suyin nodded. Well, Korra, Bolin, let's go clean up the mess my sister and I made, then get back to your lesson."

"Sure," Korra nodded.

"Okay," Bolin nodded.

The two of them left and Sado followed, for lack of anything else to do. Everyone else was out seeing the sights, so he had been spending his newfound free time meditating to pass the time. As he watched Suyin, Korra, and Bolin clean up then watched Suyin begin to try to teach Bolin to metalbend, Sado restarted his flames and settled in to watch.

* * *

Leave a review.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Assault

Sado shook his head as Opal held out one of her kale-wrapped fish and Bolin took a bite, having been complaining that he was going to miss her but that he'd think of her every time he ate kale. Truthfully, they were really cute together. And he was glad Bolin had found someone that could put up with his unique personality. To Sado's left, Asami was scanning Korra with Varrick's newest invention, an Airbender Finder.

"I think it's broken," Asami said, handing it back.

"It's not broken, she has to airbend into it!" Varrick snapped, snatching the device back. "How else do you expect to find them?"

Sado sighed, rolling his eyes. "Varrick, I think there are dark days ahead for your company."

"Why?" Varrick asked.

"Because it has you leading it," Sado said.

Varrick glared at him and Sado took a bite of his food. After sleeping sixteen hours, Lin had woken up in a wonderful mood, making peace with Suyin, apologizing to Opal for being a bitch, and convincing Opal to tell her parents that she wanted to go to the Northern Air Temple. Now, they were having Opal's going away dinner. Hence, Bolin.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please," Suyin said, standing and tapping her glass. "Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend, and soon to be airbending master." Suyin kissed the side of Opal's head and Wei, or maybe Wing, sniffed as the other wiped his eye. "Here's to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era."

Everyone toasted, and after a little while, they had finished their dinner and headed to one of the landing pads to say their goodbyes.

"You know, you don't have to go right now," Sado said. "You can go with us later, and stay with Bolin for the time being."

Opal smiled, shaking her head. "It's alright. I'll see him again soon enough. I'll see all of you again soon."

Sado nodded, smiling. "Have a safe trip, Cuz."

"You too," Opal smiled. "I hope those criminals never find you. Mom wouldn't tell me about them when I asked, but I could tell they were bad news, even if she claims they aren't."

"They're all really, really dangerous benders," Sado said. "All of them have unique abilities and it makes them really dangerous. If you meet them, and you'll know if you do, don't fight them. Just get away as fast as you can. You, and everyone else. Let Tenzin handle them."

Opal nodded. "We will. Take care of Korra."

"With my life," Sado said.

Opal nodded, giving him a hug before turning and walking onto the airship, lifting off and waving out the window as the airship pulled away. Then, as soon as the airship was out of the way, the petals of the flower stands rose, locking closed to protect the city for the night, as they did every night. They all left the landing pad, heading back to Suyin's palace, then all split up to go to wherever they were sleeping only for Sado to stop, feeling his flames disrupted slightly, his energy flowing slightly different than it should.

"Is something wrong?" Korra asked.

Sado turned slowly, eyes scanning the area around them carefully. "We need to find Lin and Suyin."

"Why?" Korra asked before her eyes widened. "Are they..."

"Let's go," Sado said, turning and walking quickly toward Lin's house, Korra remaining at his side, looking around worriedly.

As they rounded a corner and were within a hundred feet from Lin's, Sado's energy flickered and he spun, forming a wall of flames just in time to incinerate several darts as they flew through the air, propelled by a gust of wind, courtesy of a bald man wearing a black gi and pants with a dark grey sash across his torso. To one side of him was a tall skinny woman with a third eye tattoo and black and red clothing. To the other side was a tall muscular man with long, straight, black hair, a black fu manchu mustache, an open black vest over a short-sleeved green shirt, black pants, and tattoos down his arms. To that man's other side was an armless woman with long black hair and two tendrils of water in place of her arms.

"So, it really is you four," Sado growled. "Ming-Hua, Ghazan, Zaheer, and P'Li." He dropped into a combat stance, narrowing his eyes. "Korra, run. And make as much noise as you can."

"I'm curious to know how you knew we were here," Zaheer said. "And how you detected us."

"You four throw my chi out of balance," Sado said.

Korra turned to run and Zaheer sent a barrage of darts at her again, but Sado swung his hands in a circle in front of himself, incinerating them again. Then, Korra began to rip the ground apart with each footfall, the sound echoing loudly through the enclosed space of the flower.

"Shall we?" Sado asked.

"Yes," Zaheer said. "We'll have to make this quick."

He swung a glider staff and Sado stepped out of the way of the arc of wind, spinning and swinging his hand, sending out an arc of flame, then punching several times, sending several fireballs. However, as he did, P'Li stepped forward, dispersing the flames before her face screwed up in concentration. Sado shot to the side instantly, narrowly escaping the blast that demolished the ground where he had been instead. He flipped, landing on the ground as Ghazan swung his hands forward, a wall of lava shooting toward Sado. Sado rolled to the side, landing on one knee and punched the ground, a wave of fire shooting toward the group, only for P'Li to disperse it.

Then, a boulder slammed into her from off to the side, launching her. Zaheer and the other spun, murder on Zaheer's face, only to stare at Lin, Suyin, Bolin, Mako, Korra, and Kato. Sado stood, cracking his neck and preparing himself to fight again as an alarm began to sound, several spotlights illuminating the four of them.

"Time's up," Sado said, dropping back into his combat stance.

"So much for the element of surprise," Ming-Hua said.

"Back up plan," Ghazan said.

P'Li spun, quickly blasting both spot lights with her combustionbending as she kicked sideways at Sado. Sado spun, sweeping his arms alongside the flames and they curved around him before stopping. Sado smirked as P'Li turned to blast him and began to chop rapidly, bits of her own flames streaking back toward them rapidly, chipping away at the flames. They scattered, avoiding strikes from everyone, Zaheer blasting several metalbenders away before launching Bolin and Mako as well, then turned to Sado just as Sado leapt into the air over an energy blast and a wall of lava, the remaining flames he had caught combining with a fire blast of his own as he punched downward at Zaheer.

Zaheer formed a wall of air to try to shield himself with but the flames exploded through it, launching Zaheer backward, his clothes smoking. Sado flipped, landing on his feet and held a hand out to the side, dispersing P'Li's fire blast then turned and exhaled a jet of flames at Ming-Hua, just as she wrapped her water arms around Korra. Ghazan swung a hand upward, forming a wall to protect her, but Sado had made her look toward him, giving Mako the opportunity to blast the water arms, freeing Korra.

Sado spun back toward Zaheer just as a blast of air exploded into his gut, lifting him into the air, then a boulder slammed into his chest, hurling him backward. He flipped, Kato catching him with a tornado and lowering him to the ground before spinning and slashing his jian, a blast of air shooting upward along the arc, deflecting a fire blast from P'Li upward. P'Li jumped, face screwing up in concentration, only for a boulder to shoot up in front of her face, her energy blast exploding against it and launching her away.

"P'Li!" Zaheer shouted, opening a glider and taking off, only for Sado to punch outward, a fire blast igniting the glider and making him shout in surprise, dropping it and falling.

"Fall back!" Ghazan shouted, slamming his hands into the ground then ripping upward, sending a wave of lava at them, only for Sado to sprint forward and flip over it, swinging his hands away from the lava as he did, a sphere of pure heat forming as the lava cooled into obsidian.

Then, Sado landed on his feet and sent the ball of heat exploding into Ghazan's chest, hurling him backward into Ming-Hua, whose arms splashed to the ground before she and Ghazan bounced over the edge of that level, crashing down on the metal level below them. Instantly, the metalbenders present formed a cage of metal plates around them. A moment later, lava exploded outward from inside, scattering the panels before Zaheer landed in the small circle of land inside the new mote of lava, passing P'Li to Ming-Hua, who had somehow found water for new arms, then spun, a massive tornado appearing and kicking up a dust cloud instantly. Korra and Kato both sent a blast of air through it, clearing it in an instant, but their four attackers were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Sado asked.

"I have no idea," Suyin said, turning to a pair of guards nearby. "Guards, search the entire estate!"

The guard saluted, turning and running away with the other, stopping at a radio nearby and calling for more guards to help in the search. Then, they left. Sado sighed, turning back to the others as Korra threw her arms around him, kissing him.

"Thank you," Korra said. "If you hadn't noticed them, that could have ended a lot differently."

"Don't mention it," Sado smiled. "Thanks for getting here so quick, everyone."

"Of course," Bolin said. "No one's messing with our family and getting away with it. Or...well...they're not going to get what they wanted."

"We know what you meant," Sado smiled. "Come on. Let's get inside."

The others all nodded, heading into Suyin's palace. Almost as soon as they were inside, Lin began to yell at Suyin.

"You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world!" Lin snapped.

"Lin," Sado said. "No matter how secure something is, there is _nothing_ that can't be breached. If nothing else, they could have slipped in before the walls closed."

"He's right," Suyin said. "This was obviously a well planned operation so don't get mad at me."

Just then, a guard stepped into the room, going to attention. "We've searched the entire estate, but there's no sign of them."

"Well keep looking!" Lin snapped.

"They probably left however they came in," Sado said. "Check the sewers for any signs of they having broken in."

"It seems they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu," Aiwei said. "They must have been working with someone."

"That's a wonderful thought," Sado sighed.

"The guards," Korra said. "It had to be one of them."

"I agree," Aiwei said.

"Question them all!" Suyin said. "Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!"

She turned, storming away and Sado turned to Aiwei.

"Without telling Suyin first, lest we faith her wrath too, also try...subtly checking on Baatar and Baatar Jr.," Sado said. "Both know every inch of this city like the back of their hands. And it's better to prove them innocent now than to suspect them later."

Aiwei nodded. "You have a fair point. Rest. It is highly unlikely that they will try anything else while you are here."

"I hope not," Sado sighed. "They're good."

"What are you talking about?" Bolin asked. "We whooped their butts!"

"Yeah, in a twelve on four fight," Sado said. "Excuse me if I think them holding their own fairly well in those kinds of odds are a bit of a bad sign for us. One on one, we'd lose."

Bolin fell silent before nodding. "I suppose you're right."

Sado sighed and nodded, then sat against the wall to wait.

* * *

Leave a review.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Questioning

Sado watched as Suyin lifted the terrified guard up the wall. The guard was eighteen and had been born and raised in Zaofu. Zaheer and the others had been in prison for the last thirteen years. It was literally impossible for him to have met them before the attack.

"I suggest we search his place," Aiwei said.

"Good idea," Lin said. "Lead the way."

Aiwei turned and walked out of the room, Sado trailing behind a bit, catching Mako's arm on the way.

"How does a kid like that meet and join a group of super criminals that have been locked up since that guard was five?" Sado asked.

Mako opened his mouth to respond before closing it again. "He couldn't have."

"Something's not adding up," Sado said.

Mako nodded as they reached the house and searched it, quickly finding a note that said a team had been assembled and for the recipient to rendezvous with them, then found a book with all of the guards rotations and areas. Aiwei took both, deciding they should wait and let the guard stew a bit before they question him. So, instead, Sado and the others headed to the mote where Zaheer's team had disappeared from, Naga sniffing around.

Sado stared down at the lava in thought. "They won't have gone far," Sado said. "They'll be waiting for another chance to catch Korra, when we're not expecting it."

"So we should go back and interrogate that guard," Bolin said. "To find out where they got in through the first time."

"The guard doesn't know," Sado said.

"What?" Korra asked. "How do you know?"

"That guard was eighteen," Mako said. "He's lived in Zaofu his whole life. But Zaheer and his group have been locked up for the last thirteen years."

"I don't know, but we all saw the evidence," Korra said. "It's pretty overwhelming."

"Maybe a little _too_ overwhelming?" Varrick said, suddenly popping up from behind a metal panel halfway buried in the ground beside them.

"Hey Varrick," Bolin said. "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting pumice stones with Zhu Li," Varrick said, holding up some chunks of melted ground. "That lavabender did a lot of damage, but he makes a nice exfoliating rock. And when you've got callouses like mine, you take all the pumice stones you can get your hands on. Or in my case, feet!" He gestured to Zhu Li, who was scrubbing the bottom of his foot with one of the stones, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Okay, anyway, the mature adults are talking right now, so, goodbye," Sado said.

"Son, I can smell a conspiracy when I see one," Varrick said. "Look, if I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty, and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof."

"Oh, you mean exactly like what you did to me?" Mako asked. "You know, that time you nearly cost me my relationship with Asami?"

"Yes!" Varrick said, Sado staring at Mako in confusion. "Just like that! Remember how great that worked?"

"What happened?" Sado asked.

"He framed me for helping the Triple Threats steal from Future Industries because I was going to tell Asami that it was him," Mako said.

"Oh," Sado said. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Varrick might be right. We've been relying on this one guy to tell us who's lying. But, what if this one guy is the one lying? All the evidence points to that guard, but there's no possible explanation for how that guard could have met Zaheer's group in order to _want_ to betray Zaofu."

"So then, he's just Aiwei's fall guy," Mako said.

The others all exchanged unsure looks before nodding.

"Alright, what do we do?" Korra asked.

* * *

Sado looked around the house in silence. They weren't supposed to be in here. But they had to find evidence about Aiwei being the traitor, so breaking into his house was the most logical first step. Sado stopped at a bookshelf, staring at the floor beside it. It was scuffed up, like the bookshelf had been slid to the side numerous times.

"Mako, help me with this," Sado said, kneeling and resting his hands against the base of the bookshelf.

Mako walked over, helping him carefully slide it to the side, then stepped back, both staring. There was a concealed stairway behind it. Sado walked down it first, followed by the others, and stopped at a door in the bottom, pressing his ear to it and listening. Silence.

"Aiwei's coming back!" Asami warned them suddenly. "Quick!"

They all ran upstairs, pushing the bookshelf back into place before turning to leave, only for Aiwei to walk in, freezing when they saw him. That was fair. Sado had had to pick the lock to get in.

"What are you doing in my house?" Aiwei asked. "You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest ranked officials in the city! You had better have a good explanation!"

"We do we do!" Bolin said. "We actually knocked on your front door, and we thought we heard you say, 'Come in! I'm in the bathroom!'" he made his voice very high pitched as he said Aiwei's supposed response.

Sado smacked Bolin upside the head. "He knows when we lie, you idiot. I brought them here to help me search because some things weren't adding up. I didn't understand how an eighteen year old guard was able to get mixed up with criminals that were locked away for thirteen. Aside from that, I'm a naturally suspicious person when it involves Korra's safety. I don't trust that the one and only person in the city that can tell other people are lying to be the one guy who never lies himself. I wanted to make sure you were telling the truth, so I came here when you weren't home to try to do so by proving you guilty. If I had failed to prove you guilty, you would have been proven innocent and I could set my mind at ease."

"Sit," Aiwei said after a moment. "If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea."

Sado nodded, all of them sitting on the couch and chairs around a small table as Aiwei began to make tea, Sado watching his hands carefully for any signs of poison, however, he saw none. Finally, he set the tea in front of them.

"So, what is not adding up, exactly?" Aiwei asked. "Hong Li was clearly lying. And we found evidence in his apartment."

"Well, for one, like I said, he was five when Zaheer and the others were imprisoned, too young to have joined them," Sado said. "And as I said before, you're the only one that could tell he was lying prior to the search, which you recommended. That's all well and good to search his home, but I have trouble believing that you, who can never be proven a liar because you're the one that does the proving, are always telling the truth when you basically have a free pass to lie and get away with it."

"For how he came to work with the group, perhaps it was through a relative, or perhaps he was bribed," Aiwei said. "We will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him, are you looking at any other suspects besides me?"

"I'm still considering Baatar and Baatar Jr.," Sado said. "Both know the place too well to be completely above suspicion. But for the time being, you're the main focus."

"I see," Aiwei said, looking at them over his shoulder. "You have no idea what is coming for you Avatar."

He spun, swinging his hands upward and a steel wall rose, blocking off the bookshelf just ahead of a fire blast from Mako and Sado. Korra sprinted to the wall, slamming her hands into it and crumpling it but not breaking threw. She began to breathe heavily from effort as soon as the strike landed.

"Come on, he's getting away!" Mako said.

"I'm still a little new at this, so back off!" Korra snapped, striking the metal again, the dent deepening and twisting.

After a moment of concentration, she held her hands out then separated them, the metal ripping itself open. They quickly ran through, then down the stairs behind the bookshelf to the door. Korra pushed the door open and Sado swore as he spotted the barrel on the other size, box on the front and copper wires sticking out. He stepped in front of Korra just as the barrel exploded. The flames shot forward and he held a hand out, the flames parting around his hand then curling around the group, passing them harmlessly. Once they had cleared, Sado stared at the destroyed room. The evidence was gone. Aiwei was gone. Korra growled in annoyance as they walked into the room, looking around. There was a hole in the far side.

"Look!" Korra said, pointing to the hole. "He must have escaped through there. Help me clear it out."

She and Bolin stepped forward, quickly earthbending the dirt and debris that had fallen in front of the hole out of the way, revealing the tunnel had collapsed entirely.

"What happened!?" Lin shouted as she and Suyin ran into the basement. "We heard an explosion."

"Aiwei's the traitor," Sado said. "He escaped through there and tried to blow us up on his way out."

"What?" Suyin asked. "No!"

"It's true Su," Korra said.

Lin stomped, eyes closed and waited a moment before straightening. "He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him."

"And the explosion destroyed any evidence that might have been here," Mako said.

"This is where Zaheer got in and out," Korra said. "Aiwei was the traitor."

"I...trusted him," Suyin said just as a guard ran in.

"Is everyone okay?" the guard asked.

"Aiwei is a fugitive," Lin told her instantly. "Get all available guards to search the mountainside and find out where this tunnel exits immediately."

The guard turned to leave and Sado looked back at the collapsed tunnel. After a moment, Korra set her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," Korra said. "Let's head back to Suyin's house."

Sado sighed, nodding, and turned, walking back to Suyin's palace and sitting in one of the common rooms, everyone waiting for the guards to report back. Korra sat in Sado's lap, curling up and resting her head on his shoulder, Sado wrapping his arms around her, gently stroking a hand over her arm. Finally, a guard ran in.

"What did you find?" Lin asked.

"We've located the end of the tunnel but there's no sign of him," the guard said. "Just some fresh tire tracks."

Lin nodded and the guard left.

"He had an escape plan all ready to go," Mako said.

"I trusted him with my life," Suyin said. "I thought we were family but it was all a lie."

"Whoever these guys are, they're more powerful than we thought," Mako said. "And more dangerous."

"That's why we have to find them," Korra said, sitting up. "We're going to hold off our search for airbenders and search for Aiwei. Naga can track his scent."

"And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer," Asami said.

"I don't think we should be picking a fight with these guys," Sado said. "Not yet. We don't have the manpower to take them down yet. And we can't just charge into this blind. We'll need a good plan."

"We can handle them as long as we split them up according to their capabilities," Kato said. "For example. Ghazan is an earthbender and lavabender. So the best choice to face him is Bolin. Ming-Hua is a waterbender, and a damn good one, but water has a serious weakness. Lightning. Mako is the best choice for her."

"Speaking of, can you teach me to bend lightning?" Sado asked.

"Sure," Mako nodded.

"The combustionbender will probably prove more difficult, so she should get several people," Kato continued. "Sado and Lin would be best. Then me and Korra can deal with Zaheer."

Everyone looked around before sighing.

"You make a good point," Sado said.

"No!" Lin snapped. "We're not hunting this group! There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now! I'm taking you back to Republic City where I can protect you!"

"If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere!" Korra argued. "I have to stop them!"

"It's too dangerous!" Lin said. "You are not going!"

"Stop trying to protect me!" Korra said. "I'm the Avatar! This is my job!"

"Don't lecture me about jobs!" Lin said.

"Enough!" Suyin finally snapped. "Korra, listen to Lin!"

"But...they..."

"Please," Suyin said. "Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice."

"Fine," Korra sighed. "If you really think it's best."

"I do," Suyin said.

"Thank you Su," Lin said.

"Everyone should get some rest tonight," Suyin said. "I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning."

Everyone nodded, heading back to their house, Lin going to check with the guards first. When they got there, Sado and Korra took one spot on the couch as they had been in Suyin's home and the others all sat around. After a while of silence, someone knocked on the door. Korra got up and opened it, seeing Suyin standing outside.

"Su?" Korra asked, stepping out of the way.

"You really think Naga could track Aiwei?" Suyin asked, Sado's eyes widening as he stood.

"Definitely," Korra nodded.

"Then here," Suyin said, holding out a key. "There's a Jeep packed with supplies by the East Gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go."

"What?" Korra asked.

"Aunt Suyin," Sado said, standing. If we're leaving Aunt Lin behind, we'll need help. Do you have a way to call Lord Zuko? Or General Iroh?"

"I do," Suyin nodded. "I'll put out a call and send them to meet you."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me," Suyin said.

"But you said..." Bolin trailed off.

"I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time," Suyin said. "Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning."

"Let's get this guy," Korra said, then hugged Suyin. "Thanks."

Suyin hugged her back before Korra left, Sado also hugging Suyin on the way out.

"Don't let us down," Sado said. "Anyone you can get."

Suyin nodded and Sado jogged after the others, catching up as they were allowed out through the gate, then Sado and Korra climbed onto Naga and rode away, the others following in the Jeep. Sado gave Korra a gentle squeeze and set his head on her shoulder, sighing. Hopefully, they'd find Aiwei before he found Zaheer.

* * *

Leave a review.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Stakeout

Sado inspected his wanted poster. They had reached a small broken down village where they decided to ask around about Aiwei. However, as soon as they stepped into the bar, they found wanted posters, and a whole bunch of angry men with broadswords. And one with a staff that had a bade on the end.

"Wanted by the Earth Queen for crimes against the kingdom," Mako read. "This is because we took her airbenders, isn't it?"

"They weren't hers to keep!" Korra said. "I swear if I ever see her pinchy little Queen face again, I'm gonna-"

"Um, guys?" Asami said, staring at the rest of the bar's occupants as they stood, reaching for their weapons.

Sado and Kato stepped up to the front, drawing their jians.

"Come on now, are those tiny rewards really worth the pain of being beaten into the dirt?" Sado asked. "Or worse?"

The others glared at them for several moments before turning away.

"Thought not," Sado said, he and Kato sheathing their swords as they headed back outside, setting off again.

They followed the road for nearly another hour before Naga stopped, sniffing at a boulder.

"Naga found something!" Korra called out, the others climbing out of the jeep.

Korra moved the stone out of the way, exposing a vehicle, and Naga nudged her with her nose. "Oh, uh, sorry. I forgot to bring treats, but...good girl."

She shook the loose skin of Naga's head and Naga whined miserably about not getting a treat, so Sado pulled a chunk of pork out of his travel food and tossed it into the air, Naga catching it and waging her tail, tongue hanging out.

"Good girl, Naga," Sado smiled.

Naga licked him and he smiled, turning to the others.

"This must be Aiwei's Jeep," Asami said.

"He can't have gone far," Mako said, looking over the cliff where they could see a small rundown town called the Misty Palms Oasis in the distance. "Kato, Bolin, and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis."

"Oh, I _love_ it when you act like a cop!" Bolin grinned.

"I'll come too," Korra said.

"No," Mako said. "You and Asami stay here with Sado in case he comes back."

"Why can't I go?" Sado asked.

"In case he doesn't come back alone," Mako said. "Besides, you would've chosen to stay with Korra anyway."

"Touché," Sado said.

"Hey, Mako, we should wear disguises to mask our identities while we're down there," Bolin said. "That way, no one will recognize us! Yes! Being a cop is so much fun!"

Mako shook his head as he and Bolin pulled on bright yellow rain ponchos and a pair of goggles. Mako held Kato's set out to him and Kato blinked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm not putting that on," Kato said. "I'll take my chances trying to blend in _without_ being bright yellow in a town where everyone's the color of dirt."

"Okay, now we just need to work on our secret identities," Bolin said.

"Mako's name is Lee, Bolin's name is Bumi," Sado said. "Now go."

"Works for me," Mako shrugged. "What about Kato?"

"I'm still Kato," Kato said. "We don't even have to use names. Come on. The longer we wait, the more chance there is that Aiwei gets away."

Mako nodded and the three of them left. Sado jumped up to sit on the nose of Aiwei's Jeep. After a moment, Korra sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Sado asked.

"I'm just frustrated," Korra said. "What does Zaheer want with me? What's his plan?"

"I don't know," Sado said. "But it doesn't matter, because he will _never_ get you."

Korra smiled, kissing him before setting her head back down. Asami began to search the car, and after a few minutes, handed Korra a piece of paper.

"Xai Bau's Grove, sundown," Korra read. "This must be where and when Aiwei is going to meet Zaheer!"

"Where the hell's Xai Bau's Grove?" Sado asked. "I've never heard of it before."

Asami opened a map, Sado and Korra moving out of the way as she spread it out over the nose of the Jeep, looking it over. After a moment, several small bird-like spirits landed on the map. Asami waved a hand through them and Sado held his out, one of the spirits landing on it.

"Do you happen to know where Xai Bau's grove is?" Sado asked.

The spirit held its arms out to the side, making a soft sound of acknowledgment, then dropped onto the map, walking to the South Pole and crying out again.

"No, there's no place called Xai Bau's Grove in the South Pole," Korra said.

The spirit cried out yet again, hopping in place. Sado cocked his head to the side.

"What if it's not the South Pole he means," Sado said. "What if it's something _at_ the South Pole."

Korra stared at him, then at the spirit. "Is it in the Spirit World?"

The spirit cried out several times, hopping up and down excitedly and Sado smiled, stroking the top of its head.

"Thanks little guy," Sado smiled. "That actually helps a lot."

"So, his body's going to be here somewhere, undefended," Korra said.

"We found Aiwei hiding in an inn," Mako said, walking over.

"That's great," Korra said.

"We found something too," Asami said, holding out the piece of paper with instructions on it. "It looks like Aiwei is going to meet Zaheer at some place called Xai Bau's Grove. And thanks to this little guy," she gestured at the spirit that was now sitting in Sado's left hand as he petted it, "we know that's in the Spirit World."

"Let's go kick Aiwei's door down and finally get some answers," Korra said.

"No," Mako said. "Once Aiwei knows we're onto him, we lose our advantage. I say we wait until he goes to the Spirit World, and then go in. Once he wakes up and _didn't_ warn Zaheer about us, we can force him to tell us where to find Zaheer."

"Again I'd like to reiterate that we should be getting more help before facing Zaheer and his gang," Sado said.

"It'll be fine," Korra said. "Trust me."

"I do," Sado said. "But I also know that Zaheer and his gang are more dangerous than anyone we've faced, barring you facing off against giant half-spirit Unalaq Vaatu. We _need_ help."

"We're all we've got," Mako said. "We don't have time to wait for General Iroh to get permission, we don't have time to go find Korra's Dad, we can't risk the new airbenders by going to get Tenzin, and we can't hope and pray that you can get in touch with either Zuko or the Fire Lord. It's just us."

Sado sighed. "Fine. But when we fight them, I'm facing P'Li alone."

"Deal," Mako said. "Let's go and rent a room."

Sado nodded and set the spirit down, all of them heading down into town and to the inn, walking into the main building where they could rent a room for the night.

"Good afternoon," Mako greeted the woman working the counter. "We'd like a room on the ground floor, across from one oh two please."

"Forget it," the woman said. "The last time a bunch of teenagers came in here they trashed the whole room."

"We found you!" a deep voice shouted suddenly, everyone spinning to the door.

There were a man and a woman standing there. The man was muscular and toned, with an open green shirt with the sleeves ripped off, black pants, a dark green cloth hanging from his white cloth belt, brown boots, a white bone necklace with a tuft of what looked like white fur hanging from the front, the sides of his head shaved, and the brown hair on top of his head sporting two feathers in the back. The girl was wearing a dark green shirt, black pants, brown boots black forearm sleeves under leather forearm guards like an archer would wear, feathers sticking out of the left side of her shoulder-length grey hair, and a closed quiver on her back.

"Oh boy," Sado sighed, drawing his sword as the others prepared themselves, Mako lighting one hand on fire and Korra forming a pair of firebending daggers.

"Hey, no bending in here!" the woman behind the counter said. "Take it outside!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" the guy said, walking forward, hands raised placatingly. "We're not here to fight you! You're here to meet Nuktuk!"

Sado groaned loudly, slapping his forehead and sheathing his sword as the woman opened her "quiver" and pulled out a rolled up poster advertising Bolin's mover. She unrolled it, walking forward and holding it and a pen out.

"We're your biggest fans," the woman said. "Could you make it out to Lily and Macao?"

"Uh, I'd be happy to," Bolin said, taking the pen and poster, trying and failing to force a smile as he signed. "Always love meeting my fans."

As he signed, the woman stepped up practically against his side, biting her bottom lip and stroking the two strands of hair framing her face, glancing between him and the poster several times. Just as he finished, she pulled out a doll vaguely resembling Bolin dressed as Nuktuk.

"I made this Nuktuk doll for you," she whispered creepily, holding it out and squeezing it, the doll making a squeaking sound.

"Aw, it's...cute," Bolin said, smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was a mover star?" the woman asked. "I'd be happy to tent you _any_ room in the inn!"

"We'll just take the one across from one oh two," Mako said.

"That room is too small for the six of you," she said.

"Trust me, it'll be perfect," Mako said.

She shrugged, handing them the key, and Sado sighed, feeling like he should get another. The fans finally left and Sado took the doll from Bolin, walking outside and tossing it to Naga, who bit down on it, tail wagging as it squeaked.

"My Nuktuk doll!" Bolin said, sobbing dramatically. "Why!?"

"Because Naga looked bored and I hate your stupid mover," Sado said. "Let's go."

They all headed to their room, squeezing Naga in first, Naga instantly laying down on the bed and rolling onto her back, taking up half the room alone. The rest of them squeezed in anywhere they could and Sado gave Mako a knowing look, Mako grimacing. Bolin was sitting against Naga's side, getting smacked in the face every couple seconds as Naga happily chewed the doll, tail wagging along in time with the squeaks. Asami was sitting in front of Naga's head by the door, Pabu was curled up on top of the dresser beside him, Mako was standing at the window, careful to stay out of sight as he watched Aiwei's door, Korra was seated on a box in front of the window to watch as well, Kato was sitting in the corner to the right of the window, where he had the most room, and Sado was lying comfortably on Naga's stomach and chest, moving his limbs every so often to scratch her underside, her left rear kicking, the knee bumping into Bolin's head each time he did, which was half the reason he did it.

After a while, Bolin got up to pace, Naga eventually shredded the Nuktuk doll, then rolled over onto her stomach on the bed without warning, trapping Sado's lower half and right arm under her, and Pabu moved onto the saddle.

"Okay Naga," Sado said, voice pinched by her weight. "You're heavier than you look. You can get off now."

"Fair's fair," Asami chuckled. "You laid on top of her. It's her turn now."

"She's so heavy!" Sado said, trying unsuccessfully to move.

"That's what you get for letting her murder Nuktuk," Bolin said. "Hey Mako, I thought stakeouts were supposed to be exciting. This isn't. At all." He looked to the drawers of the dresser. "Ooo, I wonder if there's any snacks in here." He pulled the drawer open, then closed it, then opened the next. "Hey look! A pai sho board! Mako, you wanna play?"

"Kinda busy here Bro," Mako said.

"I'll play," Asami volunteered.

"Oh well, no offense but I learned street pai sho from Shady Shin and I am pretty good, so wouldn't really be a fair game," Bolin said.

"So?" Asami asked. "I learned to play from my dad. The diabolical genius? I'll destroy you."

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a pai showdown," Bolin said.

"Asami, after you absolutely crush Bolin, I wanna play you," Sado said. "I got nothing better to do. Kinda need to pee, though."

The others laughed, minus Mako, and Asami agreed, her and Bolin beginning to play. After a few moves, Asami paused to think.

"I don't wanna rush you, but let's speed things up a bit," Bolin said.

"Why?" Asami asked. "This game is all about slow methodical strategy."

"No it's not," Bolin said. "This is a fast-paced, edge-of-your-seat game of chance. Don't think, just go."

"I don't know what Shady Shin taught you but it wasn't the real pai sho," Asami said.

Just then, Naga got up to turn around.

"Oh sweet Jesus, thank you!" Sado said, getting up to leave only for Naga to flop back down, trapping him up to the shoulders this time. Sado began to sob dramatically and the others laughed.

Bolin held up the rule book for pai sho, clearing his throat. "The origins of pai sho date back over ten thousand years. It is a game of both strategy _and_ chance...wait...how could it be both?"

Asami took the rule book from him. "Let me see that."

"It depends on your opponent's decisions," Sado said. "There's a chance they do something that ruins your strategy."

"Fair enough," Bolin said.

"There have been countless variations of pai sho through the centuries and each culture has its...own rules...and variations on the game."

"That's no help at all!" Bolin said. "Korra, as the Avatar, you need to standardize these pai sho rules."

"Okay," Korra said. "I'll put that on my to-do list. Right after bringing back the Air Nation and taking down the group that tried to kidnap me."

"That's cool, whenever you get to it," Bolin shrugged.

"Assuming we _do_ find Zaheer, what then?" Mako asked.

"Then I make him talk," Korra said.

"He was locked away for thirteen years, Korra, and never broke," Mako said. "I don't think a little bending is going to intimidate this guy."

"You have a better idea?" Korra asked.

"I could burn him," Sado suggested. "Even Zaheer can only take so much pain, right? So I'll just keep burning him until he cracks. Or dies. Win-win."

"You're not a torturer," Korra said.

"We'll spy on them," Mako said. "If Aiwei and Zaheer don't know they're being watched, they'll talk freely. Then we'll know who they are and what they want."

"That's just like pai sho!" Bolin said. "In order to defeat your opponent, you first have to _know_ your opponent."

"Then I guess I know you pretty well," Asami said, moving a piece in a series of jumps over the board. "I win."

"What!?" Bolin shouted. "Gah! Alright alright! You know what? That was just a fluke. Best two out of three."

"Nope," Sado said. "My turn."

Bolin sighed, moving out of the way and Asami moved the board over, both beginning to play. And so, the tournament began. Asami and Sado's game lasted for almost two full hours before Asami finally beat him one move before he beat her. Next, she played Kato, who beat her in an hour and a half. Bolin tried playing Kato and lost in about five moves. Then, Sado tried playing Kato. Again the game dragged on, and on, and on. Eventually, they they paused so that Korra could get Naga to let Sado up so he could go to the bathroom, and when he came back, Bolin had a small white box of sat beside Naga on the floor and she swatted him in the face with her tail. He reached up, scratching her side and returned to the game. Finally, after another hour, the game ended in a draw. Sado looked outside, seeing it was almost time.

"Alright," Sado said. "It's about time to head over."

Korra nodded and they all left the room, leaving Naga and Pabu, and headed over to Aiwei's room. Sado checked through the window and nodded. Korra opened the door and stepped inside, finding Aiwei meditating on the bed. Sado closed the door after they were all in and turned to Aiwei.

"Alright," Sado said. "Now to restrain him." He quickly moved Aiwei into a chair and tied him to it, making sure he couldn't move enough to bend, then glanced at Korra as she settled into lotus pose. "What are you doing?"

"Going in after him," Korra said. "We have to know what they're talking about. Don't worry, I'll be alright."

Sado looked back and forth between them before sighing. "Be careful. I'll be out here in case he wakes up or anyone else comes nocking."

Korra nodded, and Sado kissed her for a moment before sitting on the bed where he could watch the door, window, Aiwei, and Korra all at the same time, the others taking up posts around the room as well. After about an hour, a bit after dark, Sado looked out the window and jumped to his feet. Ghazan and Ming-Hua were walking into the inn's main building.

"Lava and water arms," Sado said, glancing at Korra.

"What do we do?" Asami asked.

"Fuck," Sado sighed. "If they're here alone, P'Li is protecting Zaheer's body. But they can't be far, which means Korra's probably talking to Zaheer right now. I have to give her the chance to use that. Get her out of here Asami. Take Naga. Me, Mako, and Bolin will hold them off. And hopefully fry the bitch with lightning. Kato, go with Asami. Keep them both safe. If you meet P'Li or Zaheer, get them the hell out of there."

"We will," Kato nodded.

Sado gently lay Korra over Naga's saddle, Asami and Kato climbing on before Mako opened the door, Naga charging out instantly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Round 2

Sado gently lay Korra over Naga's saddle, Asami and Kato climbing on before Mako opened the door, Naga charging out instantly. Ming-Hua was the first to react and sent a water whip after them, only for Sado to step into its path, blasting it and making her pull her arm back. Instantly, Mako struck at Ming-Hua from the side and Bolin sent a wall of stone at Ghazan, only for both to block the strikes and Ghazan to punch the stone, sending it streaking back as a wall of lava that exploded as it reached where Bolin had been, Bolin and Mako both only barely dodging it.

Sado swung a hand, a fire whip forming and swinging at Ming-Hua, who blocked it with her arm before Sado kicked a fire blast streaking toward her, Ming-Hua's free hand blocking it. She jumped, flipping and sending ice spikes raining at him, only for him to flip out of the way, punching several times and sending fireballs raining at her, which she again blocked before one of her arms swung around, the end frozen into a jagged blade. Mako blasted it before it could hit and Sado flipped forward, feet sending a ring of fire at Ming-Hua, who flipped out of the way, an arm streaking at Sado with a frozen tip, only for him to slash it aside with his jian, crouching and readying himself, the sword's blade beginning to glow red. At the same time as she had stabbed at Sado, she had blasted Mako through a door, however, leaving only Sado to face her. Suddenly, she turned, arms beginning to swing back and forth as Bolin, who had dove into a pool to escape Ghazan, began to float into the air in a bubble of water. Sado grit his teeth, cooling and sheathing his sword before sprinting forward, launching a fireball at Ming-Hua, only for one of her arms to block it, then leapt over her at Ghazan punching downward and sending a fire blast at him, only for lava to block it, remaining in Sado's path.

Sado using his flames to flip himself over the lava wall, landing on his feet and sweeping a foot across the ground, sending flames flying at Ghazan, who again blocked it with lava. Then, Sado flipped his feet into the air, flipping them around before kicking both straight at Ghazan, a blast of flames exploding through his lava wall and into Ghazan, sending him blasting through his own lava and into the pool, the lava now covering him immobilizing his torso and weighing him down.

"Ghazan!" Ming-Hua shouted.

"Now Mako!" Sado shouted.

Mako stepped out, lightning streaming from his fingertips as he prepared to blast her. However, before he could, lava exploded out of the ground below him, hurling him into the top of the doorway behind him, head first, rendering him unconscious. Sado swung a roundhouse kick toward Ming-Hua, an arc of fire flashing toward her and she leapt away, only for it to curve upward, blasting the sphere holding Bolin, freeing him and dropping him onto the ground. He rolled instantly, hurling a boulder at her and slamming it into her abdomen, hurling her.

"Nice!" Sado grinned just as lava exploded out of the ground, Ghazan rising from it on a chunk of stone, the lava that had hardened on his torso having come off already, leaving him badly burned and bleeding, but also very, very unhappy.

"You're very annoying, firebender," Ghazan said. "I'm about to fix that."

"Try me," Sado said, forming a pair of blue fireballs over his hands. "I fucking dare you."

Ghazan stepped forward several times, punching the ground as he did, sending waves of lava flying at Sado, only for Sado to flip over them as they passed. Sado landed on his feet and sent a jet of blue flames at Ming-Hua, only for a blast of lava to block it before Ghazan hurled several spinning lava shuriken at Sado and Sado flipped out of the way of them several times before jumping and spinning, a fire blast destroying all three before he landed on that foot and swung the other, launching another fire blast at Ghazan, who rolled out of the way, punching at Sado and sending Lava flying at him. Sado flipped over it, gathering the heat as he had in their last fight, then swung both arms outward, sending the heat out in an arm that exploded into both enemies, launching them. Bolin reached Sado with Mako just before a water whip exploded out of the ground, smashing into Bolin's jaw and throwing him backward, unconscious, then swung around at Sado, only for Sado to flip over it, peppering Ghazan with fireballs, only for the smoke to clear and reveal a lava wall blocking the attack. It fell away and Ming-Hua's water arm retracted, breaking free of the ground.

"You can't beat us both alone," Ghazan said. "What hope do you have?"

"You both completely underestimate me," Sado said. "This was never about beating you. It was about Korra getting away from you."

Just then, Mako and Bolin got back on their feet again, attacking quickly and ferociously.

"Go!" Mako shouted, sending a lightning bolt at Ming-Hua, barely missing. "Make sure the others are safe!"

Sado turned, blasting off of the ground only for a water whip to wrap around his leg. He heated it instantly, the entire arm beginning to boil and Ming-Hua screamed, letting the water fall away as it burned her shoulder before Sado took of, leaving town and following the road. However, after a moment, he landed. Naga's tracks ran into a square of broken ground before stopping. Sado knelt, inspecting the middle of the square. There were a few scratches partially hidden by a stone, but when he moved the stone aside he swore. EQ. Earth Queen. He looked back toward the village, able to see the fight from where he was, in time to see Ming-Hua freeze an arm around each brother's head then smash them into the ground, incapacitating them.

He swore. He had to choose. He turned, moving back toward the village just as Ghazan burst out of the ground, reaching for him, a stone spike extended from his palm. However, before he could get there, Sado's leg snapped up, a normal-colored fire blast slamming into Ghazan's torso, throwing him into the air and melting his skin. Ghazan screamed in agony instantly, crashing to the ground and rolling off of his torso, body spasming in pain. A moment later, Ming-Hua shot toward them on a wave of water, Bolin and Mako lying on the ground behind her. Sado punched, a massive blue fire blast exploding out of his hand and exploding through the massive wall of water Ming-Hua tried to defend herself with instantly. She crashed to the ground, bouncing once before slamming into a boulder. Sado ran to Mako and Bolin, shaking them awake instantly before lifting Bolin onto his back.

"Can you fly?" Sado asked.

"I'm going to have to," Bolin said. "Where to?"

"Korra, Asami, and Kato were captured by the Earth Queen's men," Sado said. "They'll be headed to Ba Sing Se. We'll have to find them along the way, but first we need to leave. Let's go."

He rocketed off of the ground and Mako followed a lot more unsteadily. They both followed the edge of the desert away from the two crazily strong benders they had been fighting. After a while, they stopped so that Mako could rest and Sado set Bolin down, taking a few minutes to catch his own breath before they headed out again.

* * *

Leave a review.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Fall

"I don't understand why you didn't just kill them when you had the chance," Mako said as he and Sado were resting, still not having found Korra and the others. Ghazan couldn't even move, and you put that water arm lady down like it was nothing. Why didn't you just finish it before we left?"

"I don't know!" Sado finally snapped, standing and walking away from them a bit. "Alright? I don't know why I let them live!" He stopped, staring at the ground. "All I could think about was trying to find Korra. I was the one that told them to leave, I was the one that got them captured. All I could think about was finding her to save her."

"She's not useless, you know," Mako said.

"I know," Sado said miserably. "She could beat me in a fight easily. She doesn't really _need_ me protecting her. And I don't even really do that good of a job. I just..."

"You're being obsessive, Sado," Mako said. "You can't be with her all the time. Asami's missing too, and I'm still thinking rationally."

"It's not...you're right," Sado sighed, sitting down against a boulder. "You're right. I'm being obsessive. But...every night, I...I go to sleep and I see Amon breaking her with bloodbending, or I see Unalaq destroying her spirit, or I see Dai Li torturing her, or Zaheer and his gang doing a long list of things to her. It's what I see every time I sleep. It's _all_ I can see when I sleep. The past week I haven't even really slept, I've just used the basics of meditation to rest as much as I could without sleep. I just...I worry constantly because...she's everything to me. I...can't live without her anymore. I know it's stupid to say, and I'm being dramatic, but it's the truth. I _need_ Korra. So I'm constantly afraid of losing her."

"I know," Mako said. "How do you think I feel whenever Asami helps us fight someone that can bend, or that beats benders? I know it's prejudice, but Asami is in more danger than the rest of us because she can't bend. Ever fight she's a part of, I'm terrified I'll lose her. But I trust her to defend herself, so I'm able to think clearly. Because would Korra be more safe if you rescue her from the Earth Queen, or if we killed Ghazan and the other chick?"

Sado remained silent. He was right, of course. Sado _should_ have killed them. They'd probably pay for it later. But for now, they needed to find Korra.

"We need to focus on finding Korra for now," Sado said. "If we see those two again we can deal with them, but for now Korra needs to be our priority."

"I agree," Bolin said. "Maybe we should go to Ba Sing Se and cut them off."

"That's a really long flight," Sado sighed.

"What about your dragon bird?" Mako asked. "Does he have any ideas?"

Sado blinked then slapped his forehead. _"Meizha, we need a pickup. Korra was kidnapped by the Earth Queen's forces and we want to head to Ba Sing Se to cut them off."_

 _"I'll be there in ten minutes,"_ the dragon bird replied.

Sado sighed in relief, sitting down and lighting the ground around him on fire. "We'll have a ride in about ten minutes."

"That's still so cool," Bolin said.

"Can...you teach me to do that?" Mako asked.

"First you'd have to get really, really good at meditation," Sado said. "Or you can do what I did and use your bending until you're on the brink of death, then have a Fire Sage who knows how to do it bring you back to life with firebending. Then after that, you just accept that fire is as much a part of your body as your arm or leg."

"So...is that a no?" Mako asked.

Sado chuckled. "Yeah, that's a no."

Mako sighed, sitting down and forming himself a fireball, also beginning to meditate. Bolin looked between the two before sitting down with a stone in his hands and closing his eyes. After a moment, he cracked it open and Sado grinned.

"It's not about sitting there with your element in your hands and closing your eyes," Sado said. "You have to shut down your mind and focus on one second while also letting your mind wander. For example, as firebenders, Mako and I focus on the feeling of the heat of our flames. For you, maybe the feeling of manipulating your rock. Or metal. Maybe meditating while trying to sense the fine bits of dirt and earth in a chunk of metal would help you metalbend."

"Maybe," Bolin said, staring at the stone in his hands. "Or...maybe I'm just not a metalbender."

"Who knows," Sado shrugged. "You could be one of the two non-avatar people in history to be able to lavabend."

"Yeah right," Bolin snorted. "I'm nowhere near that luck."

Sado shrugged, closing his eyes again. A few minutes later, he sensed the dragon bird's arrival and extinguished his flames, standing, Mako and Bolin also getting up and looking around.

"So...where's our ride?" Mako asked.

Sado smiled and looked up just as the dragon bird dropped out of a cloud, spiraling down toward them, landing behind Sado.

"Wha...so...he's..." Bolin stared at the dragon bird in shock as Sado climbed on behind his horns.

" _This_ is the dragon bird in your head?" Mako asked.

"Yup," Sado nodded. "Mako, Bolin, meet Meizha. Now climb on. We've gotta get moving."

Both climbed on and the dragon bird took off again, flying away from the desert. He landed a little ways away from Ba Sing Se and the three of them dropped to the ground, Sado thanking him before he took off again.

"Alright," Sado said. "Let's go. Quickly."

Mako nodded and they all set off, walking quickly and reaching the gate after about ten minutes. From there, they were allowed in and bought tickets to the upper ring with Sado using his passport to get all three through security. A few minutes later, they had reached the upper ring and began to circle the Earth Queen's palace walls. They reached the spot closest to the palace and Sado launched himself to the top with his flames, landing on it and looking around, checking that the coast was clear before motioning Mako and Bolin to follow. They did so and the three of them ran to the palace, finding a window about thirty feet off the ground that was open. Again, Sado went first, the others joining him once he knew it was clear. Once inside, they found themselves in a bedroom. They left, sneaking down the hallway with Sado in the lead before stopping just ahead of an open door off to the side. Sado motioned for the others to wait a ways away from it and silently walked along the wall to the door, stopping as he was just barely able to see the back of Zaheer's head and clothes, hearing their conversation.

"...crashed in the desert, and the Avatar escaped," Zaheer was saying. "They've sent another ship to reinforce the first and retrieve the Avatar."

"What are we going to do now?" Ming-Hua's voice asked.

"There's now way we can..." Ghazan trailed off to groan before continuing, "...track her down in the desert before the Queen gets to her."

"You really think they'll be lucky enough to capture her again?" a second female voice, P'Li, Sado assumed, asked. "She'll be long gone by the time they arrive."

"It doesn't matter," Zaheer said. "We're through chasing her. It's time to make her come to us."

"How?" Ming-Hua asked.

"We'll use the airbenders," Zaheer said. "If it's a choice between herself or all of them, she'll surrender herself. Ming-Hua, how much longer until Ghazan can fight?"

"As long as we don't meet that freak with the blue flames again, probably an hour," Ming-Hua said. "At least against anyone decently powerful. A handful of Dai Li shouldn't be any trouble right now if you need him to deal with the Earth Queen. And he should be fine to do his part in liberating Ba Sing Se."

"No," Zaheer said. "The three of us can deal with her alone. And if you believe he will be able to handle his task, I believe you. If not, P'Li will be able to achieve the same effect, if not as quickly or cleanly. As for how the Avatar will know, I think we can trust our friend outside the door to deliver the message, right?"

Sado stepped into the doorway, sighing heavily and looking around at the four of them. Ghazan's torso was blackened and missing skin in some places, but Ming-Hua's water tentacles were wrapped around him, glowing. However, as soon as she saw Sado, she yanked them back, freezing on, only for Zaheer to step into the way.

"It's alright," Zaheer said. "He's not a fool. He knows he can't defeat us alone, even _with_ Ghazan wounded as he is. Not even with the other two just down the hall as backup."

"You're smart, but the next time we fight, Ghazan's not going to be the _only_ one wounded," Sado said. "I let the two of you live last time because I was panicking. Don't expect that kind of mistake again."

"You won't have the chance," Ming-Hua snarled.

"Really?" Sado asked. "You intend to kill me because I hurt Ghazan, who you care about. And yet, you four are planning to kill Korra, who I love, aren't you?"

"We simply wish to bring the world back into balance, and restore the true order of things," Zaheer said.

Sado sighed. "I'll give Korra your message. But we're _going_ to stop you before then."

"We'll see," Zaheer said. "You should leave. We've got business with the Earth Queen. Unless, you'd like to interfere with that."

Sado watched them for several moments. He should. He should definitely stop them from killing her, even as much of a bitch as she was. However, Zaheer was right. Even with Mako and Bolin, they couldn't beat win in a fight against Zaheer, Ming-Hua, and P'Li. Zaheer was too smart, and P'Li too destructive.

Sado sighed. He only had one option that he could accept. "Do you know what it means to be brave?"

"I do," Zaheer nodded. "It means charging into a fight that you know you will lose, simply because it's the right thing to do. However, being wise means knowing how to pick your battles, and when to cut your losses. It is always better to be wise than brave. For bravery so often walks hand-in-hand with stupidity."

"I agree," Sado said. "Personally, I've never been accused of being a very wise person." He punched, a jet of blue flames crashing into a shield made of air, fighting to break through. "MAKO BOLIN RUN! ! !"

Faster than Sado could react, Zaheer sent a second blast of air around Sado's flames, blasting him from the left and sending him exploding through the throne room door just down the hallway. Sado flipped, bouncing along the ground to a stop in front of the stairs, several Dai Li agents moving to surround him, only to then turn to the door as Zaheer and the other two uninjured members of his group to walk into the room. Sado flipped to his feet, readying himself to fight.

"What is this riffraff doing in my throne room!?" the Earth Queen demanded. "Arrest them all!"

"You might want to get somewhere safe," Sado warned her as the Dai Li looked at him, then decided to start with the greater number of threats while they had help.

P'Li moved first, sending a large fire blast at Sado. Sado spun, the fire wrapping around him, turning blue as it did before flying at Ming-Hua. Zaheer blasted it just before the eight Dai Li in the room sent their stone fists at them. Zaheer, blasted the stone fists as well and P'Li blasted two of the agents as Ming-Hua blasted four of them. Sado formed a pair of blue firebending daggers and sprinted forward, flipping over an energy blast from P'Li, then landing and dropping into a slide under an ice spike from Ming-Hua. As he slid to his feet in front of Zaheer, he began to slash rapidly, spinning and kicking, punching, sending fire blasts at him almost constantly while still slashing. Zaheer easily evaded or blocked his strikes, using his airbending to disperse Sado's fire blasts, before finally ducking under a dagger and using one hand to stop a knee before slamming the other into Sado's gut, a tornado roaring to life between his palm into Sado's body, shooting outward rapidly and sending Sado exploding through the wall of the palace. Sado crashed down on the ground outside a moment later and groaned, slowly pushing himself up as P'Li stepped up to the hole, focusing.

"Leave him!" Zaheer's voice shouted. "He still has to deliver our message."

P'Li's eyes narrowed but she turned, walking away. Sado groaned, collapsing again just before Bolin and Mako reached him, picking him up and running away from the palace, Sado on Bolin's shoulder. After a few minutes, Sado stirred, sitting up and looking around, finding them on an airship.

"What happened?" Sado asked.

"You lost," Mako said. "Pretty badly."

"P'Li and Zaheer are on a whole different level from Ming-Hua and Ghazan," Sado said. "Plus it was three on one. The Dai Li are less than no help."

Mako nodded just as a radio came alive off to the side.

"Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se," Zaheer's voice said. "I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down at the hands of revolutionaries, including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity's not important. I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do. It's time for you to find your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on, you are free! I deliver Ba Sing Se back into the hands of the people."

Suddenly, there was a deafening crash from outside the air ship and Sado pushed himself up, looking around, then staring at a spot where smoke and dust was rising into the air. It looked like it was from the wall separating the lower and middle rings, if Sado was judging the distance correctly.

"I think...Ghazan just took down one of the walls," Sado said. "We need to leave, right now."

"I've got this," Bolin said, stepping up to the controls and cracking his knuckles.

"You know how to fly an airship?" Mako asked.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Bolin asked. "Alright, let's go!"

He shoved two levers and the airship lurched forward and dropped, the bottom dragging across the ground.

"Up!" Mako shouted. "Up!"

"There's no up button!" Bolin said. "All I see are levers!"

Sado reached forward, grabbing Bolin's right wrist and pulling it back, making him pull the lever. A moment later, they began to rise.

"Oh, there it is," Bolin said.

"Alright," Sado said. "We need to find Korra. The airship they were transporting her in crashed in the desert. If I know Korra, she'll head back to the Misty Palms Oasis."

"We need to stop and pick up our family first," Bolin said as he stared down at the city where the citizens from the lower, and even middle rings were beginning to riot and loot, destroying everything and starting gigantic fires within minutes. "They're not safe."

"Where are they?" Sado asked.

"The Lower Ring," Mako said.

"Shockingly, that might be the safest place right now," Sado said. "Let's make it quick."

"Move over," Mako said, shoving Bolin out of the way and sitting down.

"Oh, you think just because you're dating Asami, you know how to fly this better than me?"

"Pretty much," Mako said. "She talked me through it once, but I wasn't really listening fully."

"Good enough," Sado said as the airship stopped, hovering over a building and the back opening.

"We're here," Mako said. "Let's go."

"I'll deal with the fire," Sado said, gesturing at the half of the building that was burning. "Bolin, get them out quickly. Mako, be ready to fly."

Mako nodded and Bolin and Sado ran out of the airship. Sado stopped on the middle of the roof, then took a deep breath, feeling all of the flames around him and below him. It was spreading inside quickly. He swung his arms up and to the right, flames flowing out of the windows on that side in a smooth, almost fluid wave. He drew the flames up into as sphere before him, then swung his arms down an up to his left, drawing the rest of the flames in and on the building out the windows on that side before adding them to the now much, much larger sphere. Then, he held his hands level with his shoulders, palms down and exhaled slowly, pushing his hands downward as he did, the flames dying out. As he reached his waist, the last of the flames went out and he turned, seeing the last of Bolin and Mako's family board the airship.

"Sado, we're good!" Bolin shouted.

Sado jogged over and boarded as well and Mako took off, quickly flying away from Ba Sing Se. As they flew, Sado looked back at it one more time before sighing and walking to the front of the airship, leaning against a support and watching the ground pass by below them.

* * *

Leave a review.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Messenger

Sado looked down at the ground outside of the Misty Palms Oasis gate and his eyes widened seeing a blood-red dragon curled up beside it. He cheered, grinning widely.

"What?" Bolin asked, looking. "Whoa, cool! There's a dragon!"

Instantly, his entire family was pressed to the glass.

"Land us next to it," Sado said.

"Trying!" Mako said, several of the family members pressing him against the controls.

A moment later, the airship crashed down where the dragon had been, nearly crushing it, though it fortunately moved out of the way.

"I said next to it, not on it!" Sado said, blasting the glass out and jumping.

"I tried!" Mako said, following Sado's lead as the rest of the family headed for the door. "It wasn't easy with Tu practically laying on me!"

"Sorry," one of Mako's family members called out.

Sado walked toward the wall where the dragon had landed and smiled. "Hey Druk! Sorry about the landing!"

The dragon roared, then lowered its head toward him in greeting. Sado looked back at the others and motioned for them to follow, all of them quickly heading to the center of town where there was a chunk of ice that had miraculously not melted yet. Spirits lay on the ice in several places and Sado chuckled as he watched one flop onto the ice belly first. Bolin walked over to stand in front of the ice, trying to get everyone's attention as his family was watching the spirits, apparently not having seen them before.

"Okay guys, we think Korra came back here, so let's split off into teams and scour the town," Bolin said just as Pabu ran up his leg, circling his head excitedly.

"Pabu!" Sado grinned. "You're okay!"

"Yes Pabu, we'll need your help too, now wait a second while I..." Bolin stopped, realizing that Pabu hadn't been with them, then picked the ferret up and spinning before hugging him. "Pabu!"

"Why is Bolin hugging that big rat?" the oldest member of Bolin's family, probably his grandmother, asked.

"It's his pet Fire Ferret," Sado said. "Bolin. We don't need to look too far."

"Why?" Bolin asked, just as Sado stepped backward.

"Guys look out!" one of Bolin's relatives shouted as Sado moved out of the way. "Giant dog-beast-thingy!"

They all scattered just as Naga missed Sado, and tackled Mako instead, beginning to lap at his face rapidly.

"Okay!" Mako said, trying to stop the assault. "Alright Naga! It's good to see you too! Agh! Stop! You're licking my mouth!"

"Uh oh, I think Asami's going to be jealous," Sado said, petting Naga and getting her to back off from Mako, who began to spit and wipe the saliva off.

"Sado!" Korra shouted suddenly from off to the side.

"Korra!" Sado smiled, turning toward her just as she threw her arms around him, Sado spinning once before setting her down and kissing her.

Just then, Asami kissed Mako, only to pull back, spitting and grimacing. "Gross! Naga breath."

"Sorry," Mako said, spitting again and scrubbing at his face again with his glove as Korra and Asami both hugged Bolin.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sado said.

"Us?" Korra asked. "We heard two of you got captured by the Red Lotus! I was so worried!"

"The who?" Mako asked.

"Zaheer's group," Korra said.

"Mako and Bolin got captured briefly," Sado said. "But we escaped and came looking for you. Actually, I owe you an apology about that. I had the chance to take two of them down, but I let them live."

"It's fine," Korra said.

"No, it's not," Sado said. "Because I let them live, they killed the Earth Queen. I might have been able to stop them if it had just been two of them."

"You were in Ba Sing Se?" Asami asked.

"We originally meant to try and rescue you once you got there," Sado said. "But then we heard you escaped, and I tried to stop Zaheer from killing the queen, I lost, and then we got Bolin's family out."

"How'd you escape?" Korra asked.

"Good, you're not dead," Lin said suddenly as she, Tonraq, and Zuko stepped out of the building Korra and Asami had come from.

"Don't get all mushy on my chief," Mako smirked. "Tonraq, Sir."

"Lord Zuko," Sado said, bowing low. "It's an honor."

"Oh cut it out," Zuko said. "I told you you don't have to call me Lord Zuko."

"Oh my gosh!" Bolin whispered, pointing to Zuko. "It's Lord Zuko!" He began to make high, whiny, awed noises and Mako stepped up next to him, pushing Bolin into a bow before doing the same.

"You'll have to excuse my brother," Mako said. "We're just both really honored to meet you Sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Zuko said, also bowing. "Sado, from what I've heard, you've become strong. Your grandfather would be proud. You look so much like him."

"Thank you," Sado smiled, though it faded almost instantly. "Korra, to answer your earlier question, I didn't escape, Zaheer let me go. He actually stopped P'Li from killing me to do it."

"What?" Korra asked. "Why would he do that?"

"He wanted me to deliver a message," Sado said. "He's heading to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He plans to use the airbenders as leverage to force you to surrender. He means to kill them if you refuse."

"That son of a bitch!" Korra snarled. "Zaheer is threatening innocent lives in order to get to me!"

"He could be bluffing," Tonraq said.

"He's already taken out the Earth Queen," Mako said. "I don't think he bluffs."

"We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming," Korra said.

"I agree," Mako said. "Unfortunately, we don't have a radio powerful enough to reach that far. The airship's a piece of junk."

"That's because it was made by Cabbage Corp," Asami said.

"There's a portable radio in the Jeep," Tonraq said. "But the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple."

"We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter," Lin said. "The Metal Clan will have one."

"Let's go," Korra said. "We can radio Su on the way. Hopefully she can get a message to Tenzin by the time we get to Zaofu."

Everyone turned to head to the airship, and Zuko to get on Druk, only to stop when they saw Sado wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I...I'm not coming with you," Sado said.

"What?" Korra asked. "Why not?"

"I'm going to the Northern Air Temple to try and head Zaheer and the others off," Sado said. "Even _if_ they prepare, Tenzin and the others will need help to fight them off. They can't win on their own."

"You'll be up against all four," Korra said.

"I know," Sado nodded. "But I'll have Tenzin, Kya, and Kurik with me. I won't be alone. At the very least, I can buy enough time for the rest of you to get there. Or to come up with a plan."

"That's a terrible idea," Korra said.

"No," Zuko said. "It's a a good idea. You can take Druk. Send him to Zaofu once you arrive."

"No need," Sado said. "I'll have my dragon bird fly me."

"You can talk to him?" Zuko asked.

"Only because he connected our minds," Sado said. "You guys go to Zaofu and try to radio Tenzin. I'll try to beat your call there."

"I don't like it," Korra said. "What if you can't beat them? What if something happens to you?"

Sado smiled. He sometimes forgot that she worried about him as much as he worried about her. He walked forward, kissing her. "Korra, please have faith in me. Every concern and fear you have about me fighting them I have about you fighting them. Please, trust me to be able to do this."

Korra stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Okay. Please be careful."

"I will," Sado said, kissing her again. "You too."

Korra nodded and turned, everyone wishing him luck before heading to the airship. Zuko rested a hand on Sado shoulder and Sado smiled up at him, nodding.

"I'll be fine," Sado said. "It was an honor meeting you. Hopefully we can take more time for you to tell me stories about my grandfather next time we meet."

"You'll be trying to fight P'Li personally, won't you?" Zuko asked.

"How's you know?" Sado asked.

"Because you're your grandfather's grandson," Zuko said. "He chose to face the combustionbender that had been hired to hunt him and Aang alone as well, though he only meant to buy time, and that was all he was capable of. From what I've experienced, she's nowhere near as powerful as he was as far as her combustionbending, but unlike him, she utilizes firebending in combat as well. She'll be very dangerous. Probably your only chance is either to get up too close for her combustionbending and use your sword, or to make her combustionbending backfire."

"I know," Sado nodded. "Any advice for the fight?"

"Never stop moving," Zuko said.

"Okay," Sado nodded. "Good luck. Tell Aunt Izumi I said hello."

"I will," Zuko nodded. "Good luck."

Sado nodded and called his dragon bird for a ride as Zuko left. A few minutes later, the dragon bird arrived and Sado climbed on, heading toward the Northern Air Temple quickly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Round 3

Sado squinted as the dragon bird sped through the air. Apparently he was late. An airship was circling the temple, and while the airbenders were running along a bridge toward a herd of sky bison, one glider was flying around, drawing P'Li's attention, the combustion blasts coming from inside the airship. Suddenly, just as Sado recognized the airbender drawing her fire as Kai, he suddenly formed a sphere of air around himself in time for a blast to hit it. A moment later, he plummeted out of the smoke, unconscious.

"Catch him!" Sado shouted, leaping off of him.

The dragon bird shot downward instantly and Sado blasted himself at the airship, flipping and sending his flames into the side of the balloon as he neared it. As he neared it, he pulled a fist back, shouting in effort and punching, a massive blue fire blast exploding into the side of the balloon. As soon as he had, he flipped, launching himself downward a second before the entire balloon exploded. He caught himself with his flames just as P'Li used her own to land safely on the ground beside the temple. Sado shot toward her, and she focused, firing at him, only for him to launch himself to the side and continue, avoiding the blast. She growled, punching several times and sending multiple fireballs at him. Sado flipped over them, spinning the fireballs into a massive sphere of blue flames before hurling it at her, blasting himself to the side instantly, just before a combustion blast scattered the flames, exploding beside the sky bison herd and scattering them.

Sado flipped, landing on the ground and punching at P'Li rapidly, sending fireball after fireball at her, P'Li dispersing them all, igniting the ground around her but not being harmed. Finally, she returned fire with her combustion bending and Sado flipped over it, swinging his hand in a circle before clenching his fist and yanking backward. The flames around P'Li instantly surged toward her, turning blue as they did, but she leapt over the flames, flipping horizontal and flipping, hurling the flames back at him. He swung an arm to the side, the flames forming into an arc in the air behind him and a set of tentacles as he landed on his feet, shoving his arms forward, the tentacles lashing out at her, P'Li sending a fire blast into them with one punch and a kick, knocking them away before kicking toward him, sending another fire blast at him. He crossed his arms, the tentacles blocking the strike before Sado leapt into the air, a combustion blast flashing under him as he spun horizontal to the ground, swiping left arm toward P'Li, and the flames shot outward, whipping at her and blasting the ground, though she leapt backward from it. Then, as Sado landed on his feet, he shoved his right hand toward her, the flames shooting out toward her, meeting a fire blast of her own a few feet from her and exploding, blasting the wall of the temple beside her apart and sending her hurtling backward.

Sado ran after her as she tumbled off the side of the cliff, and just as he reached the edge, he leapt backward as the edge exploded. A moment later, P'Li flipped over the edge again, directly into the path of a fire blast Sado had sent around at her. She blocked it with her own flames but the explosion sent her blasting into the ground anyway, clothing burned in some places. Sado sprinted toward her, forming a pair of firebending daggers and dropped into a slide under an energy blast from her before standing and slashing. She managed to escape death, but he _did_ split her stomach open. She screamed in pain, landing hard and falling, rolling to a stop and holding a hand to her stomach. Sado walked forward calmly, drawing his sword.

"It's over," Sado said. "You can't beat me."

"Not alone, no," P'Li said. "But together, I think we can."

Sado spun, a blast of fire blocking one of six water tentacles, the other five slamming into him, smashing him into the wall. He groaned as he pushed himself up just as the a chunk of rock bounced off his shoulder from above. He looked up, seeing the top of the tower he was beneath swaying. It was the same tower he and P'Li had worked together to blast the wall of. He looked between Ming-Hua and P'Li as he picked up and sheathed his sword before dropping into a combat stance, Ming-Hua laughing as P'Li glared at him, still too close for combustionbending.

"What are you waiting for?" Sado asked. "I'm not moving. I bet you can't even hit me if your lives depended on it."

Ming-Hua scoffed, sending out six ice spikes at him and he swung his arms in a circle, a wall of flames blocking it before he punched, the wall turning into a fire blast and blasting straight through her water, barely missing her. As it did, Sado spun, catching a fireball from P'Li and returning it in the amount of time it took for her to register that it hadn't worked. Fortunately for her, she had already assumed it wouldn't and had dodged to her right, toward Ming-Hua. Ming-Hua had likewise dodged toward P'Li, and once they were standing beside each other, Sado went to work, raining fireballs at them rapidly. P'Li managed to block or disperse them rapidly and Ming-Hua attacked back by sending ice shards flying at him, but as she did, Sado avoided them, allowing them to crack and weaken the wall of the tower behind him. Finally, he saw the shadow below him begin to shift and flipped, sending a massive fire blast down at the two from above, P'Li having to send out her own to block it, causing a massive explosion and ensuing cloud of smoke. Sado blasted himself out of the way of the tower instantly, and a moment later, Ming-Hua's tentacles cleared the smoke just a second before they both screamed as the tower crashed down on them.

Sado waited, not trusting it to be over, and after a moment, the rubble began to shift. He held out a hand, blue flames washing over the stone, rapidly melting it and two voices began to scream anew. Then, water exploded up from around the center, clearing the molten rock from on top of Ming-Hua and P'Li, though they were still too wounded to fight properly. Ming-Hua's right leg was crushed nearly flat just above the knee, and P'Li looked like her torso had caved in.

"I'll kill you!" Ming-Hua shrieked, her six water tentacles spiraling together into a drill and shooting out toward Sado, the tip freezing.

Sado stepped out of the way and chopped a hand toward her, an arc of blue flames shooting toward her and washing over her face. She screamed instantly as her skin burned and melted, her hair burning off in seconds. Then, after about four seconds of screaming, her voice suddenly cut off, a choking sound escaping her throat before that, too, went silent, the heat of the flames having cauterized her throat closed. Sado turned back to P'Li, just as her eyes opened, tears beginning to fall instantly. Then, her face screwed up in concentration and pain. Sado kicked, a fire blast speeding out and exploding against the debris between them. The debris flew into the air, and when P'Li fired, it hit the wall of debris, the explosion demolishing it, but also bouncing back at her and Ming-Hua. Sado waited as the smoke began to clear. Once it had, he stared at the two charred corpses. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and looked around. The sounds of battle had died down from inside the temple as well, and the airbenders were still in danger. He grit his teeth. He had to make sure they were safe first. He had to pick his battles. He turned, flying himself to the ledge where they were all standing and landed in front of them.

"Is everyone here?" Sado asked.

"We're missing Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Kai," Pema said.

"I'll find them," Sado said. "But first, you all need to get away. Come on. We're heading down the mountain."

The others all nodded and Sado picked up Pema, who was holding Rohan, then dropped off the side of the mountain, flames slowing his descent and keeping him controlled as he dropped into the clouds, the airbenders following, using their airbending to hop from one rock to the next. Finally, he reached the ground and set Pema on her feet, the airbenders landing around him.

"Just a second," Sado said, reaching out to his dragon bird. _"Meizha, the airbenders are at the bottom of the mountain. They need a pickup. How's Kai?"_

 _"Kai is fine,"_ the dragon bird responded. _"He and I are on our way. And he has a new baby sky bison pet that he's calling lefty._

Sado shook his head, chuckling, and turned to Pema and Jinora. "Kai's fine. He's on his way with my dragon bird, and his new baby bison. I'm going to go and fine Kya and Bumi."

"Be careful," Pema said.

"I will," Sado said. "You guys be careful too."

The others nodded and Sado turned, running away from them a ways before blasting off just before the dragon bird circled around the mountain with Kai, landing in front of the rest of the airbenders and Pema. Sado turned back to the front, flying up the Air Temple's mountain and landed on a small ledge just above the clouds where Kya and Bumi were lying. He picked them up and dropped off the cliff again, flying back to where the airbenders were climbing onto the dragon bird and lay both of them over his back with one of the older airbenders holding them on since both were injured from falling down the mountain.

Then, Sado turned, flying up to the temple, landing and seeing it was much, _much_ more damaged than he remembered. He silently crept through it, searching for Tenzin but failing to find anyone. Finally, he turned, heading back outside in time to see Zaheer's airship leaving. He prepared to follow but hesitated. Tenzin probably wasn't with Zaheer, it would be too big a risk if he was alive, since he would try to fight again. And if Tenzin _wasn't_ with him, Zaheer wouldn't leave him unguarded, right?

Sado turned, heading back into the temple again, searching more slowly and methodically. Finally, he found him chained to the floor, unconscious. Sado ran over, drawing his sword and heating the blade, carefully cutting the shackles off before putting his sword away.

"Tenzin!" Sado said, gently sitting him up. "Come on, wake up!"

"Sado?" Tenzin groaned. "What...happened?"

"You fought Zaheer," Sado said.

"I lost," Tenzin said. "Ghazan came to help him and I couldn't beat them both. What about the other two?"

"Both dead," Sado said. "Did both of them leave?"

"I...I think so," Tenzin said.

Just then, Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran in, stopping.

"Sado?" Mako said. "What...where's Zaheer? Where are the airbenders?"

"I got them all out," Sado said. "Tenzin's the last one. P'Li and Ming-Hua are both dead too. Why?"

"Shit!" Mako swore, grabbing the hand piece for his radio. "Korra, it's a trick! Don't turn yourself in! Chief, get Korra out of there!"

Just then, the mountain began to tremble, the air quickly growing hotter. Sado swore.

"Ghazan turned this place into a volcano!" Sado said. "It's gonna blow!"

"We need to get out of here, now!" Mako said, dropping his radio.

They all sprinted for the door, getting out of the room just as lava burst up from the floor in several spots in geysers. They sprinted through the temple quickly, dodging more and more geysers before reaching a courtyard only to stop, seeing that lava was flooding toward them quickly from all sides. They all stood in the center of the shrinking circle and Sado held out one hand, pointing the other toward the sky, heat beginning to fly off of the lava and be channeled into the air rapidly. However, even as some lava cooled, more instantly flooded over it, spreading closer as well as heating the previously slightly-cooled lava back up. Sado growled in annoyance, backing back up to the others.

"There's too much," Sado said. "I can't stop it."

Bolin tried to form them a stone path, but just as it formed, a geyser of lava exploded up from below it, melting it and speeding up the wave. Bolin stepped forward, pure desperation on his face and shoved his hands forward, then yanked them apart. The lava parted instantly and Bolin stared at it, amazed.

"You're a lavabender!" Maki breathed.

"I know," Bolin said, equally stunned. "I just found out."

"I...totally called that," Sado said before shaking his head. "Let's go!"

They all sprinted across the path Bolin had made to the edge of the cliff, stopping.

"Dammit," Sado growled. "Now what?"

Just then, Oogi rose from the clouds.

"Oogi!" Tenzin called out, Oogi flying over quickly, everyone jumping on.

Oogi turned, putting some distance between the mountain and himself just before the new volcano erupted, lava and massive chunks of half-melted mountain and air temple exploding into the sky and beginning to rain back down toward them, Oogi managing to escape the blast range.

"It's all gone," Tenzin said, staring. "Thousands of years of culture, destroyed."

"You can rebuild," Sado said. "At least the airbenders are safe."

"Where are they?" Tenzin asked.

 _"Meizha, where are you?"_ Sado asked.

 _"At the base of Laghima's Peak,"_ the dragon bird replied. _"_ _Korra was captured. Ghazan is critically wounded, but escaped on an airship. Zaheer is flying somehow."_

"They got Korra," Sado said. "My dragon bird is at the base of Laghima's Peak with everyone else. I'm going after Ghazan and Zaheer. Meet up with the others, then follow."

"How will we know where to go?" Mako asked.

"Meizha can lead you to me," Sado said. "Now go!"

He leapt off of the side of the saddle, taking off once he was a safe distance from Oogi and staying low, in the clouds enough to not be seen while being able to see up out of , he spotted Zaheer, followed by Asami's airship. Sado dropped into the clouds, waiting until the airship had passed, then rose out of them again, following them at a distance. He may not be able to beat them alone, but if he could get to Korra, he wouldn't need to.

* * *

Leave a review.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Final Round

Sado walked through the caves in silence. He wasn't looking for Ghazan or Zaheer. Yet. Not even Korra. Instead, he was following a man in a black robe that he had seen. Finally, he reached a small cavern with a pedestal in the center, bearing a metal basin with handles on the side and a shiny liquid metal in the bowl. The man reached out for the bowl but Sado grabbed him, slamming him into the wall and covering his mouth.

"I'm going to ask you only one time," Sado said. "What is the Red Lotus planning?"

"I'll never talk," the man said, glaring at Sado.

Sado raised a hand forming a fireball in it. "You might want to seriously reconsider."

He covered the man's mouth pressing the fireball to the man's head, his hood having fallen off, and the man screamed, the sound muffled by Sado's hand. After a moment, Sado put the fire out releasing his mouth.

"Okay!" the man sobbed. "I'll tell you! The bowl is filled with mercury! Zaheer means to use it to force the Avatar into the Avatar State so that he can end the Avatar Cycle! I'm meant to bring it to the chamber where the Avatar is being held!"

"Where it is?" Sado asked.

"Down the hallway, third right, second left, then your next right, down to the end!" the man said.

"Thank you," Sado said, forming a firebending dagger and slashing the man's throat, cauterizing his carotid arteries and his throat closed.

The man's eyes bugged out and he tried to scream, clutching at his throat, only to collapse, spasming for several seconds before falling still. Sado quickly dragged him to a different chamber, pulling his robe on over his own clothes then returning, the hood pulled low to hide his face. Just as he picked up the bowl, another man in a robe stepped into the chamber.

"There you are," the man said. "Let's go. We're about to be late."

Sado nodded, turning and following the man with the bowl. When they reached the room where Korra was being held, they stopped at the doorway behind Ghazan, who had a hole through his gut and fresh lava burns over a good portion of his torso, and Zaheer, who looked completely fine. Korra was suspended in the center of the cavern, held spread eagle by chains. Behind her on the wall was a large, intricate red lotus design, and green crystals extended from the walls, floor, and roof of the cavern, as they did in other parts of the cave system as well.

"You killed my father!" Korra shrieked, screaming and sending a jet of flames at Zaheer as Sado's blood ran cold.

The flames dispersed just short of him and Zaheer seemed completely unaffected.

"I understand your grief," Zaheer said. "You beloved firebender stole someone very precious to me today. But fear not. Your pain will end very soon. Bring the poison."

Sado smirked, doing exactly that. He tipped the bowl, getting his palm under the bottom of it and sent it slamming into the side of Zaheer's head with a fire blast, hitting him just as Zaheer was turning and getting some in his left eye, up his nose, and in his mouth. Instantly, the man to Sado's left moved to strike, only for Sado's firebending dagger to slit his throat, cauterizing it closed. Sado launched himself forward, over a wall of lava, and slammed a knee into Ghazan's forehead, sending him flipping off of the ledge they were on and to the ground ten feet below them. Then, Sado flew up at Korra, drawing his sword and heating the blade, slashing the chain holding her right hand and passing her the sword before flipping and using his flames to block a blast of air. He stopped, watching Zaheer struggle to stand, only to collapse again.

"Sado watch out!" Korra shouted.

Sado launched himself to the side just before a massive geyser of lava shot into the air, barely avoiding it. Sado flipped, dropping to the ground and watching Ghazan as he staggered to the side before preparing himself to fight.

"Look at you two," Sado smirked. "You can both barely stand up. One's bleeding out and the other's poisoned from Mercury. It's over. You two have lost."

"Not yet!" Ghazan snarled. "We can still kill the _next_ Avatar!"

He punched the ground and a wave of lava shot toward him, Sado leaping into the air and flipping, pulling the heat out of the lava instantly.

"This time, just stay down!" Sado shouted, sending the sphere of pure heat blasting into Ghazan, sending him crashing into the wall, torso blustering and burning instantly.

Ghazan screamed in pain and Sado punched, a fireball streaking toward Ghazan, only for him to swing an arm, a chunk of rock blocking it. Then, Ghazan sent the chunk flying at Sado, who rolled out of the way, punching twice. Ghazan hurled himself out of the way of the fire blasts and stood, kicking a boulder at Sado before punching from the other side, a wave of lava circling around and flying at Sado from the side. Sado stepped forward, contorting his body around the boulder before straightening and punching at Ghazan, sending a slow fire blast at his head. Ghazan leaned out of the way, grinning and forming lava to his side, preparing to hurl it at Sado, only for Sado to throw a snap kick, a fire blast washing over Ghazan's face, filling his nose and mouth, melting his flesh and sealing his windpipe and throat. Ghazan collapsed, clutching at his face and throat, and Sado turned, seeing that, despite being weakened by the poison, Zaheer was flying around the room, sending blast of air at Korra, who was flying around using flames and returning fire, Zaheer doing well avoiding it. Apparently he wasn't as bad off as Sado thought. Zaheer fled through a circular hole in the roof of the cavern and Sado blasted off, following Korra out and catching up, Korra nodding to him before they both turned back to the front as the tunnel curved, turning into a horizontal one. As they rounded the corner, a blast of air slammed into Sado, sending him crashing into the wall. A moment later, Korra sent a massive boulder speeding after Zaheer using both her earthbending, firebending, and airbending. Zaheer slipped out of the tunnel's exit and shot upward just before the boulder exploded out through the opening, barely missing him.

"Come on!" Sado shouted, flying past Korra, who followed instantly.

Both shot out of the opening, Sado punching at Zaheer several times, the airbender avoiding the fireballs before sending an air blast back, Sado blocking it with his flames. Zaheer took off rapidly, speeding away from them only for Sado and Korra to follow, Sado sending fire blasts at Zaheer while Korra landed on the stone pillars below them, or circling them, just long enough to rip off enormous chunks, or entire sections sometimes, and hurling them at Zaheer. Zaheer, however, despite the poison, was still faster and more agile than them. His strikes were losing power, and they were able to block them easily, but he was evading their strikes as easily as they were throwing them.

Sado flipped over an air blast as Zaheer began to weave through the pillars and growled in annoyance, punching rapidly and raining fireballs indiscriminately over the landscape, Zaheer fleeing into a trench, Korra hurling two massive boulders at him before following, Sado close behind her. Zaheer rolled, sending an air blast at Korra and she rolled out of the way, Sado blasting through it just before Zaheer flipped out of the way of a fire blast from Korra. Then, as Zaheer was moving to strike back at Korra, Sado punched, a fire blast exploding into his chest and hurling him, smashing him through a boulder and sending him crashing down the side of a mountain. As he stopped, groaning and trying to push himself up, Sado landed in front of him, picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"It's over Zaheer," Sado said, forming a fireball in his free hand. "You're finished."

"Don't kill him," Korra said, landing behind Zaheer. "We'll lock him away again. He's not going to be hurting anyone."

"He's got mercury poisoning anyway," Sado said. "He'll die in the end."

"We can have Suyin remove the mercury," Korra said. "Sado, you're not a murderer. He can't fight anymore."

"Don't be so sure!" Zaheer snarled, a blade of compressed wind like Sado's airbending dagger forming from his right fist and he slashed upward, splitting Sado's chest open and hurling him backward into the cliff.

Sado grunted, holding a hand to his chest as Zaheer landed on his hands, Korra's instinctive fire blast flying at Sado instead, Sado dispersing it as Zaheer kicked both feet backward, blasting Korra and sending her flying away.

"You killed P'Li!" Zaheer snarled, forming two more blades. "I'll kill you!"

He lunged, slashing at Sado rapidly as Sado formed a pair of firebending daggers, both beginning to slash rapidly at the other, both also avoiding the strikes, or blocking the other's forearm with their own. Sado ducked under a slash and slashed upward at Zaheer, who stepped backward. Sado pivoted, slashing backward at Zaheer with his free hand as he spun, and Zaheer blocked his forearm, slashing downward, intent to take Sado's arm off. Sado spun, stepping around Zaheer and barely avoiding the slash before yanking his hand, his firebending dagger slashing the back of Zaheer's right hand, severing the muscles and tendons that worked his fingers, making them fall limp. Zaheer screamed, turning and stabbing at Sado with the other hand, only for Sado to brush it aside, slashing both biceps and thighs, not cauterizing the wounds this time, as he hadn't the hand. Zaheer dropped, screaming in pain, and Korra landed beside him, looking up at Sado, who let the blades go out, staggering back and holding a hand to his chest as his stolen robe continued to be stained with blood.

"Come on," Korra said. "We need to get you back to the others."

"I can fly," Sado said. "Bring him."

Korra nodded, picking up Zaheer and taking off, Sado following. As they reached the others, Korra dropped Zaheer onto the ground and Sado crash landed off to the side, rolling to a stop before slowly rolling onto his back and groaning.

"Flying dizzy is definitely not on the top of my to-do list anymore," Sado groaned, Korra kneeling beside him, beginning to heal him with water she had taken from Tonraq.

"You're going to be okay," Korra said, Sado looking to the side where Bolin had covered Zaheer's body with stone.

"Yeah," Sado said smiling slightly. "What happened? How'd you get captured?"

"About the same time we reached Zaofu, Zaheer radioed with a message," Mako said. "You tried to interfere and got captured doing it. But since you pissed off Zaheer, he had changed his terms. We had six hours to get to get to Laghima's Peak to meet him and Ghazan. For every hour after that, he'd kill a prisoner, but he wouldn't say who, and he wouldn't say how, only that it would hurt. We didn't have time to even strategize really. We just took off again."

"You guys made amazing time," Sado said. "It only took me...what maybe two hours from the end of the fight to get the airbenders somewhere safe and then search the temple twice."

"We had Korra and Kato using their airbending to massively speed us up," Asami said. "We just attached some sails and they did the rest."

"That's...actually not a bad idea," Sado said. "But how did they beat you guys?"

"He didn't give us enough time to make sure he was bluffing," Korra said, finally finishing healing him, a pearly white scar reaching across his chest still. "As soon as I landed, he ordered me to surrender or he'd have P'Li and Ming-Hua kill you and Rohan both. I said I wanted proof, and he used a radio to pretend to give the order, so, I had to surrender. Ghazan put platinum cuffs on me to restrict my movement, and when Mako warned us about the trick, Ghazan began to fight Lin, Kato, and Su, along with the other metalbenders, but they didn't last long. While he did, me and Dad tried to fight Zaheer, but he eventually overpowered us."

"Kato eventually managed to stab Ghazan, and Lin and Su sent him into his own lava for a minute, but then he got pissed and turned the entire summit into lava, just barely escaping himself onto the airship while Zaheer flew away with Korra," Suyin said. "We only managed to survive and escape because Kato managed to cool some lava as we fell and made us a spot to attach our cables to."

"And Tonraq?" Sado asked.

"He got saved by the captain of my guards," Suyin said. "Kuvira."

"I see," Sado nodded, looking to Zaheer. "What do we do with him? I could amputate his limbs."

"No," Tonraq said. "We'll lock him away somewhere he'll never escape again."

"Before you do, Suyin, he's got Mercury in his body," Sado said. "I suggest you take it out through his eye, if only for the sake of causing him pain, but that's up to you."

Suyin walked over, closing her eyes and focusing before drawing the mercury out of his body through his mouth and nose, making him gag for several seconds before she sent the mercury away from the group. "There. Now let's get him somewhere safe where he can't bother anyone."

"You're all fools," Zaheer growled. "I could have returned the world to balance, to the natural order of things. The world's true form is Cha-"

He was cut off as Bolin shoved his sweaty, smelly sock into Zaheer's mouth.

"See what I did there?" Bolin grinned. "I put a sock in it. Literally."

"Classic Bolin," Opal said.

"Probably could have used a worse one," Sado said. "But, this will work. So, Tonraq, where do we put him?"

"There's a White Lotus prison in the mountains outside of Republic City," Tonraq said. "They should be able to hold him."

Sado nodded and Suyin and Lin turned their armor into more sturdy yet mobil restraints for Zaheer. They all boarded Asami's airship, which Ghazan had helpfully left beside the entrance to the caves, then took it back to the others, then from there left to drop off Zaheer and return to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Leave a review.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Resting

Sado yawned, trailing his hand up Korra's back, barely making contact and feeling her shiver slightly in response. She turned her head slightly, kissing the side of his neck and he smiled slightly, pulling her a little tighter against himself, enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms, and of feeling her skin against his.

"Careful you don't get me too worked up," Sado warned. "We can't be late."

"I think they'll wait," Korra murmured, kissing his neck again, higher this time.

"You really are just as bad as me," Sado smiled as she shifted to straddle his waist, staring down at him from above. He stared up into her eyes, getting lost in them as he always did when he had enough time to actually stare. "You're so beautiful."

Korra smiled, kissing him and he kissed her back before feeling her roll her hips, grinding her slick nethers against his member. He pulled her hips tighter against himself, slipping his tongue into her mouth just as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey you two, we're leaving soon!" Asami called through the door. "Save it for later and get dressed!"

Sado sighed. "I hate these people."

Korra smiled, giving him one last quick kiss before getting up and starting to get dressed. Sado pushed himself up as well, pulling his clothes on quickly, then watching Korra quickly do her hair. Once she was finished, she turned, smiling and nodding. Sado opened the door, slipping his hand into his as they walked out of their building and to the tower where the others were all waiting for them, including Tonraq, Senna, Zuko, Suyin, and even Raiko. They all smiled as Sado and Korra arrived, minus Raiko, and Sado and Korra both returned the smile.

"Hey guys," Sado smiled. "Are we the last to arrive?"

"Not by much," Zuko said. "Come on."

"Avatar Korra," Raiko said, walking forward. "I'd like to officially welcome you back to Republic City. I know that the last time we saw each other it didn't end on the best terms, but I want to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists."

"Actually, Sado's the one that took them all down," Korra said. "You should be thanking him, instead of wasting your breath trying to cover your own ass for being stupid enough to banish me from the city."

"I see," Raiko said. "Then I would like to-"

"You can go fuck yourself," Sado said. "I don't want your thanks. I didn't do it for you. I don't give two shits about you. Everything I did, I did for Korra and my friends. You are definitely not one of them."

"I see," Raiko said. "Be that as it may, I wish to express my...professional gratitude to you for your actions."

"And I'd like to extend my profession apology for telling you to get the fuck out of my face before I decide you're a member of the Red Lotus," Sado said.

Raiko glared at him but turned and walked away.

"You _really_ shouldn't antagonize him," Korra said.

"And he _really_ should stay away from me," Sado shrugged. "Be a dick to my girlfriend and I'll be a dick back. I'm just better at it because I don't use hollow threats."

Korra sighed, both walking over to the others. They all headed inside, taking their places off to the side of the room in front and remaining silent as the airbenders, barring Kato and Kurik who had yet to decide if they actually wanted to really commit to joining the Air Nation or just learn to airbend yet, lined up on the platform at the front. Among them, Jinora was wearing a yellow cloak, hiding everything but the bottom of her face.

"Jinora, come forward," Tenzin said, Jinora stepping forward and kneeling. "Today we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. She has proven herself time and again to be an excellent airbender, strongly attuned to the Spiritual side of the Air Nation, and loyal to those around her before anything else. With her as a part of it, I see a bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra. She opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can repay her for all that she's done. But we _can_ follow her example of service and sacrifice. So now, Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the Earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace." He turned toward Korra. "Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do all in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world." He bowed to her and she returned the gesture, then he turned back to the front. "Now, let us anoint the master that will help lead us in our new path."

He pulled Jinora's hood down, revealing her bald head and new arrow tattoo, and Jinora shed her cloak, wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with and orange belt and dark red pants, showing off the arrow tattoos reaching down her arms. As Jinora stood, the airbenders behind her used their airbending to guide smoke from several incense into a massive spiral filling the front of the room as it drifted to the ceiling, the wind blowing the wind chimes hanging from the ceiling. Jinora turned, hugging Tenzin and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. Everyone began to applaud and Sado smiled, glancing at Korra, who looked extremely proud, like any older sister should. Well, older sister by Sado's strange family's standards. After a few more minutes, the ceremony ended and everyone left the tower, Team Avatar all heading to where Korra and Sado liked to meditate to chat before all going their separate ways for the day.

"So, who's got news?" Sado asked. "It's been about two weeks, someone has to have something?"

"I got something," Mako said. "Lin's assigning me as Prince Wu's bodyguard."

Sado grimaced. Prince Wu was the next in line to be the Earth King. He was a spoiled, self-glorifying brat who thought he was God's gift to humanity.

"I'm so sorry Mako," Sado said. "We'll all remember you fondly."

"Yeah sure," Mako snorted. "I'll be back as soon as he's coronated...in three years."

"Ouch," Sado said. "Asami, are you okay with this?"

"Yes," Asami nodded. "I'm working on newer methods of long-distance communication. That way we don't have to go to Zaofu every time we need to call someone two nations away."

"That _would_ save time," Sado nodded. "Make it easily portable, too. Preferably pocket-sized."

"I'm focusing on functional right now," Asami said. "What about the rest of you?"

"My dad and I decided we're going to go back to our school," Kato said. "The nomad thing...doesn't really suit us."

"Fair enough," Asami nodded. "Bolin?"

"No plans yet," Bolin said. "I guess I'm just going to stick around here for a while."

"Good," Sado grinned. "I actually had something I need you and Korra for. Mako too, if he wants to give it a try."

"What's up?" Mako asked.

"Well, the four of us never really settled who was the better bender, pro bending style," Sado said. "So, I was going to suggest that me and Korra, and either Mako or Bolin if Mako wants to try, find two teammates each and create new pro bending teams, then see whose team's the best."

"No way!" Bolin said. "You'd cheat and have Suyin and Tonraq be your teammates."

Sado laughed. "Tempting as that is, no. Basic rule, all teammates have to be someone not associated previously with Team Avatar, and also have to be from Republic City."

"I'd love to, but I'll pass," Mako said. "I'm going to spend the time I've got _not_ babysitting a spoiled rich kid with Asami."

"Guess that leaves us," Korra said. "You game Bolin?"

"Heck yeah," Bolin grinned. "This is gonna be fun. We can start tomorrow."

Sado nodded in agreement. They all settled onto another topic, talking for almost an hour before Mako and Asami excused themselves. Then, after a little while longer, the rest of them all said goodnight and also headed to bed for the night.

* * *

Leave a review.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Tournament

Sado tightened the straps on his forearm guards as his earthbender and waterbender teammates put their gear on as well.

"So...are we seriously about to go up against the White Falls Wolfbats?" the waterbender, a Southern Water Tribe girl named Anya, asked.

"Yup," Sado nodded. "They don't really cheat anymore, from what I've seen watching them, but they _are_ still really powerful benders, so don't go easy on them."

"This is going to be a piece of cake," his earthbender, a guy named Hong who wore nothing but muscle shirts and shorts when not in his pro bending uniform, said.

"And that's why you'll probably be the first one knocked out," Sado said as he and Anya walked onto the bridge.

Hong rolled his eyes and followed, all of them taking their place at the center line and being announced as the dragon birds as the Wolfbats did the same.

"Long time no see," the Wolfbats' waterbender said. "This should be fun."

"I'll try not to put you through a wall again," Sado said.

"That _would_ be nice," the waterbender said.

The bell tolled and they all shot into movement, their strikes exploding against each others in the middle of the arena for a lone moment before Sado finally landed a shot, sending the earthbender skidding backward into the the next zone. A moment later, the Wolfbats' waterbender sent Hong spinning off of the platform. Sado sighed.

"I tried to warn him."

Sado ducked under a blast of water and punched three times as he stood, the three fire blasts sending the waterbender over the back edge. Then, he threw a windmill kick, another fire blast smashing through a stone disk and launching the earthbender off of the platform just as Anya managed to knock the firebender back a zone. Sado and Anya stepped forward and the firebender jumped over Anya's strike, launching a fireball at her, only for Sado to redirect it around both Anya and himself, blasting it back into the firebender and sending him out of the ring as well, ending the match.

"That was so much easier when I wasn't slipping on ice the whole time," Sado said. "Nice job Anya."

"Thanks," Anya smiled.

They walked off the platform just as Korra's team, the polar bear dogs, walked into the room, Korra grinning widely.

"You would have been justified to make him hurt, you know," Korra smirked, kissing Sado as he pulled his helmet off.

"Yeah, but it was so easy to beat him without going overboard, I just wasn't feeling it," Sado shrugged, leaning into the kiss, arms wrapping around Korra's back as hers wrapped around his neck.

Finally, one of the other four people in the small room cleared their throat and Korra pulled back.

"We have a match to fight," Korra's earthbender said.

"I know," Korra said. "It's against Bolin, too. This is going to be fun."

"Good luck," Sado said. "I hope you lose. I don't want to have to fight you."

Korra laughed, giving him another quick kiss before walking onto the field with her team, Bolin and his two new teammates, both of which looked like they lifted weight too often, walked onto the other side of the field. The fight began almost at a normal pace. Bolin's firebender and Korra's earthbender both got sent back a space. However, a moment later, Korra sent the firebender spinning over the back edge at the same time as her own firebender sent the waterbender skidding backward to zone three. Then, Bolin rapidly began to send stone disks across the line, Korra barely able to block the blasts for herself, ending up in zone two as her two teammates were knocked out. Then, Korra retaliated by launching Bolin's teammate off the platform. Bolin and Korra began to trade blows, Korra forcing Bolin back to his side just in time for the buzzer. Then, they chose firebending as the tie breaker, since they couldn't fight each other. After nearly five minutes of a brutal firebending slugfest, Korra's side finally won. Of course, in the next round, the firebender payed for that by being too tired to keep up and both being launched into the water almost immediately, not that Bolin's did much better. Bolin's waterbender also got launched, while taking out Korra's earthbender, leaving only Korra and Bolin again. This time, however, Korra was ready and within a few moments, sent Bolin spinning over the edge.

Sado sighed. They'd be fighting Korra. Korra's team walked back over as they got released for a short break and Sado and Korra went to get something to eat, deciding on a Southern Water Tribe meal. As they ate, Sado considered how best to approach the subject.

"Spill it," Korra said. "What's eating you?"

Sado sighed. "Meizha wants me to go and train with him. He didn't specifically say it, but I think he really just wants Toph to stop bugging him about me coming to visit. He said that what he wants to teach me might take a few months, though."

"I see," Korra nodded. "At least you'll get to finally meet Toph."

"Well...yeah, that's true," Sado said. "But..."

"It's alright," Korra smiled. "I'll be right there waiting when you get back."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd come with me," Sado said. "I want you to meet the rest of my family with me. And I also don't know if I'll be able to stay sane being stuck with Meizha and my, by all accounts, crazy grandmother for several months without you."

Korra smiled, staring at her noodles. "Sure. When do we leave?"

"About a week," Sado smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course," Korra smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

"I think I've heard that somewhere before," Sado said.

Korra rolled her eyes and flicked a chunk of fish at him. Sado chuckled, both finishing their meal and heading back. About ten minutes later, they stepped into the arena, the entire stadium filled and Team Avatar, all of the airbenders, and almost all of the friends they had made present and split about fifty fifty for who they were cheering for.

"Remember Korra, back edge, don't cross the line, don't attack the ref," Sado said grinning.

"Oh that's it," Korra grinned. "You're toast."

The bell sounded and Korra and Sado instantly began to throw everything they had at each other, their water and fire blasts rapidly exploding into each other over centerline. While they did, the other four struggled to land a successful hit on each other. Finally, Sado dropped, sweeping a kick at Korra, who jumped, pulling water from her entire side of the field. Then, just as Sado's wave of flame sent Korra's earthbender flying, she swung her arms downward, water blasts rapidly slamming into the ground on Sado's side of the field from the small pond hovering over Korra's side, forcing Sado to form a dome of spinning flames to keep himself protected as both Hong and Anya were sent over the edge. Korra finally ran out of water in the air and Sado kicked outward, his dome turning into a fire blast and slamming into her cheering firebender's gut, hurling him off the edge just before the bell ran.

"Hey ref, if we say firebending, can Korra compete?" Sado asked.

"Sure, why not," the ref said. "That's what everyone came to watch anyway."

The crowd cheered as Sado and Korra were raised for their duel and both dropped into a combat stance. Then, the slugfest began. Both deflected each other's strikes at the arms while trying to blast the other, neither succeeding. Sado punched at Korra and she knocked his hand inward, making his back spin toward her. She struck out at him and he jumped, flipping backward over her and sent a blast at her back. She spun out of the way, jumping and kicking at him, and he caught the fire blast, redirecting it around himself at her and she rolled under it, standing bare inches from him, grinning as her hands both swung toward him with a fireball. He flipped over her, landing behind her and shoving his hands forward, two fire blasts throwing him backward into her, knocking her off of the platform. He grinned down at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Round one goes to the dragon birds!" the announcer shouted.

Everyone got back on the platform and the moment the bell sounded, Sado dropped, Korra's initial blast flying over him before Anya slammed a blast into Korra, throwing her back to zone two as Hong launched Korra's earthbender to zone three. Sado stood, blocking a fireball for Anya as she blocked a water blast for him, then punched and sent a blast of his own at the firebender, making him roll to the side, directly into the path of a blast of water, sending him crashing into Korra, forcing them both to Zone Three. As Korra stood, glaring at Sado, Sado blew her a kiss, walking forward one zone, his teammates going forward two, then dropped into a combat stance. Korra began to rail all hell on Sado, which he either dodged or blocked with his fireballs, returning fire rapidly, only for her to block his attempts at attacking with her water.

While they were trying to beat each other, Anya flipped over a stone disk, flipping and kicking downward, a blast of water flattening the earthbender into the floor before she landed and threw an uppercut, a blast of water streaking along the ground and hurling him off the platform. The moment she had, she spun, ducking under a fire blast, noticing Hong was back on their side now. She sent a blast at the firebender but he spun out of the way, sending an arc of flame at her, forcing her to retreat a zone. She sent a blast of water at Korra and Korra grinned wickedly, catching it and sending it blasting into Sado, throwing him backward to their own zone three. Then, Korra and her firebender rapidly forced Anya back as well. Sado stood, stepping forward and deflecting a fire blast only for Korra to swing her arms, a half dozen blasts of water smashing through his flames and launching all three of them off the platform. Sado swore only to look up and see Anya pull herself back up with a water whip formed from the platform. He grinned. She was pretty sharp. He splashed down and swam over to the elevator with Hong just as the bell sounded, Anya having just barely managed to stay in. Sado and the others walked to the central platform again and Sado grinned at Anya.

"Nice job," Sado grinned. "Hong, stay focused."

Hong nodded and the three returned to the center and prepared themselves again. When the bell rang again, Hong struck first, catching Korra off guard as she was focused on Sado, and Sado pivoted, blasting the earthbender. Anya was the next to get hit, being blasted by the firebender and Korra both, sending her off the platform, for real this time. Sado caught a fireball a moment later, forming it around behind himself as he had against P'Li, then blocked a blast from Korra with it before flipping over a second and twisting, sending the fire blasting through a stone disk Korra's earthbender tried to block it with, the earthbender flipping off the edge. Then, as Sado landed, Korra connected a blast with his side, sending him flying. He sent a blast of flames out of his hands and skidded to a stop at the edge just as Hong bounced past him.

Korra and her firebender both walked to Sado's Zone Two, both grinning wickedly. Then, they struck. Sado dispersed a fireball from the firebender and leapt into the air over a blast from Korra, moving to strike at the firebender only for a second blast from Korra to send him crashing down in the water. Sado resurfaced, Korra grinning down at him, and rolled his eyes, blowing her a kiss before climbing onto the elevator.

"I thought we were doing well too," Anya said.

"Yeah, but Korra's better than me, so we probably were never going to win," Sado said.

"Oh well," Anya smiled. "It was fun while it lasted. I think I'm going to retire though. I'm not a huge fan of getting hit."

"I'm not a fan of falling thirty feet into the water," Hong said.

Sado sighed, taking his gear off and putting it away before turning, hugging Korra as she reached him.

"You were great," Korra smiled.

"And you were better," Sado said.

"Not really," Korra said. "I just know how you fight." She turned to Anya. "You were great too."

"Thanks," Anya smiled. "It's an honor to be complimented by the Avatar."

Korra chuckled. "I'm not really that special."

"Mhm, sure," Sado said. "Come on Nobody. We promised to watch the kids, and airbenders, so Pema and Tenzin could have a night off, remember?"

"How could I forget," Korra laughed, putting the last of her gear away. "Meelo kept reminding me every twenty seconds today."

Sado laughed and they said goodbye to their teams before heading back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Leave a review.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Visit

Sado took a long slow breath as he slid to the ground. He turned, helping Korra down before turning back to the cave the dragon bird had said Toph was living in.

"It's alright," Korra said. "You don't need to be nervous."

"I know," Sado sighed. "Still am, though." He took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go."

Korra nodded and they walked into the cave, Sado lighting their way with a small flame. After a couple of minutes of walking, they stopped as they reached a room where toph was waiting. She looked like all of the pictures Sado had seen of her, including her hair and clothes. Not her uniform as a police officer, but her normal clothes for any other time. He smiled, feeling his eyes burn slightly.

"Sado," Toph smiled, walking over and hugging him, tears running down her face. "You look so much like your grandfather."

"Thank you," Sado smiled, ignoring Korra's skeptical expression. "I'm sorry I took so long. Things just kept popping up."

"You're on Team Avatar," Toph smiled. "Of course they do. That's a part of being in the team." She turned to smile at Korra. "It's nice to see you again, Twinkle Toes."

"twinkle Toes?" Korra asked. "Again? Have we met?"

"She used to call Aang Twinkle Toes," Sado said.

"Oh," Korra said.

"Feel free to sit down," Toph said, raising a foot, stone seats forming around the room.

Sado and Korra sat down and Toph sat down as well, smiling.

"I was afraid you'd turn out like your father," Toph said after a few moments of silence, eyes watering again. "Your father was..."

"It's okay," Sado said. "You don't have to talk about it."

"Your grandfather was so broken after your father died," Toph continued. "It took him months to speak again, even to me. He was always so afraid that you'd be more like your father. He blamed himself for the way your father turned out."

"I don't think it was anyone's fault really," Sado said.

"No," Toph agreed. "Your grandfather always prayed that you'd turn out alright. That you'd be able to grow up well, and you'd have our family supporting you."

"I..." Sado stared at the floor but Toph chuckled.

"I know," Toph said. "Your grandfather would be so proud to have you here, and to know how great a man you've become. And he'd torment you relentlessly for boning Aang."

"It's not Aang," Sado said, blushing crimson but hardly surprised by the comment.

Toph simply chuckled. "He really would be proud. You're so much like him. You devote everything you have to family, and defending your loved ones. And you'll do whatever it takes to do it. Aang may have been the one that started the team, but it was your grandfather's devotion that made it a family. It was your grandfather that made it so that our grandchildren _still_ think of each other as family."

"I wish I could have met him," Sado said. "At least, while he was alive. I met him in the spirit world. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and misses you, and that he's watching."

"I'll be sure to give him a show later," Toph chuckled, Sado and Korra both grimacing, Sado restraining a gag.

"That's gross," Sado said. "That's really gross."

"What?" Toph asked. "You wouldn't enjoy watching your girlfriend?"

Sado and Korra both blushed profusely again. Toph laughed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Toph said. "If you knew half the things your grandfather and I-"

"Okay, time to train with Meizha!" Sado said, jumping up.

Toph laughed. "You pansy. Fine. Go. I'll just give your girlfriend some advice while we wait."

"I think I'm going to go train too," Korra said.

"Nope," Toph said, a stone restraint suddenly attaching her to the chair. "Meizha's training is just for Sado."

"Well then, maybe you could train her," Sado suggested. "Compared to you, her earthbending could use a lot of work. And she's still learning to metalbend."

"Sure," Toph said. "I could kick her butt for a little while."

"Go easy on her Grandmother," Sado said.

"Maybe," Toph shrugged.

Sado sighed, giving Korra an apologetic look before going outside to train.

* * *

"Your grandmother's...one of a kind," Korra said after they had finally escaped for a bit after having been subjected to nearly two hours of Toph humiliating them about their relationship, having the time of her life doing it.

"Yeah, I don't know why I expected this visit to be more emotional than this," Sado said.

Korra chuckled, leaning on his shoulder. They'd been there almost a week and still Toph somehow managed to find new parts about their relationship to embarrass them about. Sado was actually impressed by it since she had already gone through the inevitable phase of asking Korra how it felt and how often they did it, just to embarrass them both. Probably her favorite pass time seemed to be pretending to try and tell them stories.

"i feel like this might be a long few months," Sado said.

"Definitely," Korra nodded.

Sado chuckled to himself. "I love my family. It's always so...unique."

"Yeah," Korra laughed. "If we're not being arrested by one, we're being teased about our sex life by another, or you're being beaten about the head with a stick by another."

"Hey, I did pretty well in the last sparring match," Sado said.

Korra laughed. "Yeah, you lasted almost a full minute longer than normal."

"Yup," Sado grinned. "A whole three minutes."

Korra laughed, slipping her hand into his and he smiled. And there they sat, watching the sun set.

* * *

"You're sure you've got everything?" Toph asked.

"Yes Gram, we've got everything," Sado assured her for the millionth time.

"And you promise you'll be back to visit?" Toph checked.

"Of course," Sado smiled. "Assuming nothing comes up with the team, we'll be back once a month."

Toph nodded, staring at the ground. Sado sighed, turning and wrapping his arms around her, Toph hugging him back.

"I'm so glad you're you," Toph said. "Please take care of yourself."

"I will," Sado promised. "I love you Gram."

"I love you too," Toph smiled, stepping back. "Be good to each other. Even if you fight, don't let it tear you apart."

"That might not be a problem," Sado smiled. "We haven't fought yet."

"You will," Toph said. "Your grandfather and I were the same. But whenever we did, it was bad. It didn't matter if it was something big or something small. Everyone would swear it was the end of our relationship because of how bad the argument would be. But we'd always make up again not long after. Your grandfather would always apologize, even when we both knew he was right. Because we both knew I never would, but someone needed to. Korra, Sado has given everything he has to you. You had better not hurt him."

"I won't," Korra said.

"And if you _do_ fight, be more understanding than me," Toph said. "If he's arguing with you, there's always something wrong. And be patient. Men are a bit slow."

"I promise I'll do my best," Korra said.

"See you next month," Sado said.

"Goodbye you two," Toph smiled. "Bring great grandchildren next time."

Both blushed and Meizha took off before they could respond.

* * *

Leave a review.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Bad Sign

Sado watched the ground passing by below them. The Earth Kingdom was apparently still in ruin, and Suyin had been asked to help rebuild, but had refused. Kuvira had taken it upon herself to get Ba Sing Se under control again, staking all of Zaofu's security troops with her. Once she had successfully stabilized Ba Sing Se, the world leaders had agreed to allow her to stabilize the rest of the Earth Kingdom until it was stabile enough for Prince Wu to take the throne. Sado didn't have anything against Kuvira stabilizing the Earth Kingdom, however, Suyin was very displeased. She hadn't spoken to Kuvira once in the several months that Kuvira had been working. Of course, it probably didn't help that Kuvira had stolen Zaofu's troops, or that Kuvira had called Suyin a coward to her face, or that Baatar Jr. had gone with Kuvira.

"We're almost to the village," Korra called back to Sado. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Sado said.

They were heading to a village where bandits had blockaded basically every possible way into the town, cutting off all food and supplies. The airbenders were spread thin trying to help similar cases, so Korra and Sado were going to help this town. Of course, before they headed back, they were going to be checking out report of Kuvira's ever-growing army purging the Earth Kingdom of anyone that had a heritage other than pure Earth Kingdom by deporting everyone that didn't pass her investigations, as well as forcing anyone who didn't agree to her into "Reeducation Centers" around the Earth Kingdom.

Korra set her bison down in the middle of the village and the governor of that entire state ran over instantly as the two of them dropped to the ground. "Sorry it took us so long. And I'm sorry that it's only the two of us."

"Right now we'll take anything we can get," the governor said. "Especially if it's the Avatar. Please, save us from the bandits. I don't want to have to hand over our state to Kuvira. The rumors...I can't risk them being true. Please."

"Okay," Sado nodded. "We'll do what we can. Where's the fastest path for food?"

"The road heading east," the governor said. "But that's also the most heavily populated by bandits. There are hundreds."

"That's an awful lot of bandits to be working together," Sado said.

"You're right," Korra said. "Something's up."

"Let's go and find out what, shall we?" Sado asked.

Korra nodded and they turned, getting back on their bison before flying away. After a few minutes, they found a group of twenty or so bandits waiting to ambush anyone unfortunate enough to pass by. Sado dropped first, slowing himself with his flames before landing in the center of the group and spinning, sending out a ring of flames that hurled the majority of the group, a few having defended themselves with earthbending. However, as soon as they dropped their walls, Korra landed and spun, kicking in a circle as Sado ducked under it, a blast of air flying out and launching the remaining bandits away. Sado walked over to one he had knocked out as Korra restrained all of the others with her earthbending.

"Hey, wake up," Sado said, slapping the man a couple times.

The man's eyes opened and his arm snapped out to strike, only for Sado to pin it with his foot, forming a firebending dagger and holding it to his throat.

"Now, you're going to explain to me why there are so many bandits working together to starve that village," Sado said.

"We were all payed to!" the bandit said. "Someone payed off all of the bandit groups to starve the village!"

"Who?" Sado asked.

"I don't know!" the man said. "We just found the money and a note giving us instructions! We were going to take the money and not do the job, but we heard about another bandit group that didn't do the job getting completely wiped out so we did it!"

"Someone's paying off _all_ of the bandit clans?" Sado asked. "Why?"

Just then, a train whistle sounded as a bullet train bearing Kuvira's symbol passed about a half mile away on the train tracks.

"Did you instructions include allowing Kuvira through?" Sado asked.

"No," the bandit said. "Ours were only to block the road, and it never mentioned Kuvira."

"I see," Sado said. "You guys are done the job. Spread the word. All bandits need to disappear before whoever is paying you finds out."

The bandit nodded and Sado released him, Korra releasing the other. The bandits all scattered and Sado and Korra flew back to the town, running over to the governor just as Kuvira held out a contract."

"Don't sign that," Sado said, Kuvira turning to him, narrowing her eyes.

"We're simply offering to help with the food and supplies problem," Kuvira said.

"No need," Sado said. "We've taken care of the bandit problem. Within the next couple of days, you should be able to get supplies through no problem."

"That's great!" the governor smiled, before turning back to Kuvira and ripping the contract. "Kuvira, we don't need your help. You may leave."

"I see," Kuvira said. "As you wish. For your sake, I hope they really did solve your problem."

She turned, getting back on her train and leaving. Sado sighed, turning to the governor.

"Someone's been paying the bandits to blockade the village," Sado said. "I'm willing to bet it was Kuvira, but I can't prove anything. The bandits didn't know."

The governor sighed, nodding. "It wouldn't surprise me. Are you sure they're finished starving us?"

"Yes," Sado nodded. "You'll be fine from now on."

"Thank you," the governor said. "We are in your debt."

"You don't owe us anything," Korra said. "We'll be back in a couple of days to make sure the bandits didn't change their minds. If they did, we'll bring you supplies by air then before dealing with the bandits again."

The governor nodded and Sado and Korra left again, heading North toward a village Kuvira had saved a month ago. After several hours, they landed a ways away and walked into it, looking around. The people were all looking at the ground, as though afraid to look around. They looked hungry, sick, and hopeless.

"Excuse me," Sado said, stopping a man as he was passing. "What happened here? I thought Kuvira was supposed to be looking after this village."

"So did I," the man said. "But after the first time she dropped off food and supplies, she began to take anyone with a heritage other than the Earth Kingdom away, like my friend. Then anyone who spoke out against her was taken to one of her prisons in chains. Then the supplies stopped coming in regularly. We're barely scraping by again. And there's never really enough. We all have to share and ration everything, and we're one bandit attack away from starving."

Sado nodded. The rumors were true.

"We'll try to find a way to help," Sado said.

"You can't," the man said. "The governor signed a contract. We're not allowed to accept help from anyone other than Kuvira's forces. Even the Avatar or airbenders."

"I see," Sado said. "Because of the bandits starving you all out?"

"No," the man said. "Because Kuvira brought her troops here and threatened to destroy the village and arrest us all if he didn't."

Sado's eyes widened. "She...oh no."

He and Korra instantly scrambled onto the bison and took off, flying south again. When they finally reached the village they had saved, they found that Kuvira had returned, this time with a full platoon of earthbenders and a dozen mecha-tanks. Sado and Korra landed in the middle of the village, Sado dropping to the ground just as the mayor finished signing the contract and Kuvira took it back.

"That was a very wise decision," Kuvira said.

"What decision?" the mayor said. "To surrender a village with no benders or fighters to a full platoon of highly trained soldiers and mecha-tanks?"

"What are you doing Kuvira?" Sado demanded.

"Bringing the state back under the control of the throne," Kuvira said. "And as this village is now under my control, you two are no longer welcome, nor are any of your airbenders. Leave, or I'll arrest you both."

"You insufferable-" Korra took a step forward but Sado caught her arm.

"We can't, Korra," Sado said. "We have to go."

Korra glared at her before sighing and turning, climbing back onto the bison, Sado climbing up as well, glaring at Kuvira, who merely smirked.

"Don't get comfortable," Sado said. "You'll have to hand over the power soon. And if you don't, you _will_ regret it."

Kuvira's smirk didn't even waver, and Korra flicked the reins, the bison taking off and leaving the village behind.

* * *

Leave a review.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Refusal

"We have to do something," Sado said. "She's using her army to force people to serve her, and anyone who disagrees with her she throws in prison."

"Her methods may be severe but she's still bringing the Earth Kingdom states back under the throne," Raiko said.

"No, she's taking them for herself," Sado said. "They don't bow to the throne. They don't shout all hail the Earth King. They Bow to Kuvira. They shout all hail the Great Uniter. She's not going to give up her power to Wu when the time comes. She doesn't believe in monarchies. She just wants to control the entire Earth Kingdom, including what Zuko and Aang turned into the United Republic."

"If she attempts to do anything against the United Republic, we will deal with her accordingly," Raiko said. "But for right now, she is doing her job. Now, if you will excuse us, we're trying to have a discussion about more important matters."

He gestured around the table at himself and the other politicians. Sado grit his teeth and bowed, turning and walking out of the room, getting to the lobby of the City Hall just as Korra walked in.

"Any good?" Korra asked.

"No," Sado said. "Raiko says that she's still doing her job so long as she gives up the power and as long as she's still uniting the states again, even if she's clearly being a dictator about it. He says it's not important."

"Not important!?" Korra scoffed. "It's a dictator stealing the entire Earth Kingdom!"

"I know," Sado said. "But there's nothing we can do about it right now. Come on. Let's go and see how the others are doing."

Korra nodded and they headed to Asami's house, finding that she was the only one there.

"Mako still hasn't been replaced as Wu's bodyguard?" Sado asked.

"No," Asami said. "Lin refused his request to have someone else do it."

"Damn," Sado said. "An Bolin?"

"He left to help Kuvira unite the Earth Kingdoms," Asami said.

"He what!?" Sado and Korra both gasped.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked.

"She's a two-faced, conniving bitch," Sado said. "One of the towns refused her help because we helped them get food, so instead, Kuvira took it by force by marching her whole army into it and threatening to destroy the town and lock everyone present in prison."

"Oh my God," Asami said. "Bolin has no idea. He's under the impression that she's giving food and supplies to everyone out of the kindness of her heart."

"Yeah well those supplies never last long enough," Korra said. "The towns are no better off after she takes over than when the bandits that _she_ pays are starving them out."

"How do you know she's paying the bandits?" Asami asked.

"Someone pays them to starve the town into submission, and then Kuvira arrives just in time with supplies and played the knight in shining armor?" Sado asked. "Come on. That's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"That _does_ sound suspicious," Asami said. "Won't Raiko do anything?"

"No," Sado snorted. "He says that he doesn't care how she does her job as long as she does it. And he says that he isn't _going_ to care until she refuses to give up her power or attacks the United Republic."

"I hate politicians," Asami said.

"Join the club," Korra snorted. "So, what should we do?"

"Fuck, I don't know," Sado sighed. "Keep helping, I guess. We really can't do anything else for the time being. If we attack her, we'll have to fight her full army. And we also have no legal right to fight her. Even _with_ her being a bitch."

"I hate having to follow rules," Korra said. "Aang never did against the Fire Nation."

"That's because they were at war," Sado said. "As of yet, we're not."

Korra sighed, nodding. "I guess you're right. I doubt it'll stay that way for long."

"I agree whole-heartedly," Sado said. "But I hope Kuvira comes to her senses. I don't want to have to go through _another_ war."

"But we've gotten so good at it," Korra said.

"Probably not a good thing, though you're right," Sado said. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat and take our minds off of Kuvira."

"Good idea," Asami nodded.

She grabbed a jacket and they all left, heading into the city to unwind.

* * *

Sado laughed as the small vaguely dog-shaped, blob-like spirit barked excitedly, bouncing back and forth from the ground on one side, to his chest, then the ground on the other side and back. It was like an excitable puppy. He reached up, the spirit pressing its head to his hand and he began to pet it, the spirit calming sightly. Sado looked over to the side where Korra was trying to fight against Toph, only for Toph to easily beat her around and around the swamp she had moved to using the mud making up the ground. Korra hadn't even landed a single hit. Toph was just too good.

Sado looked up at the canopy of trees. This was the swamp where his grandfather had met his future self's spirit. It was like a gigantic spirit wild. And from it, Toph claimed she was able to see everything, and that she kept an eye on the entire family from it. Sado set his hand down on the root and closed his eyes, focusing. There were no visions, no mental image of his friends or family. Just the bark of a gigantic tree's root.

"You have to open yourself up to the world," Toph said, sidestepping a blast of air and sending mud exploding up from below Korra. "You're just feeing the tree."

"I know," Sado said. "I know how meditation works."

"Oh I know," Toph said. "I was watching when you learned to become one with fire."

Sado smiled. She almost sounded proud. Almost. The closest he had heard her since they first met. He pushed himself into a sitting position, the spirit blob curling up in his lap, and took a long, slow breath, beginning to allow his mind to drift. Again he didn't see any visions of his friends, but this time, he _was_ able to feel them. The same way he could feel their chi when he was using his firebending to guide their energy, he could feel their energy as he focused. He could feel Suyin's, Wing and Wei, Huon. He could feel Mako's, far beyond out of balance from having to deal with Wu and the stress that obviously caused. There was Lin's. Kato and Kurik. Kai. Jinora. Opal. Tenzin. Ikki. Meelo. General Iroh. He focused harder, and after a few moments, he could feel the barest hint of Izumi's. Zuko's was easier.

He opened his eyes again as the spirit began to bounce around and bark again. He smiled, petting it, and looked up at Korra and Toph, who had transitioned to Korra wearing a blindfold and trying to avoid strikes Toph threw at her, doing fairly well but still struggling to pick up seismic sensing. After a few more minutes, they called it a day, heading back to Toph's home, a small cave she had formed for herself, and Korra bended the mud off of herself before they headed inside, the spirit that had taken a liking to Sado running circles around his feet as he walked.

"I think he likes you," Toph smiled. "So, what are you two going to do about Kuvira?"

"We don't know yet," Sado said. "But we're working on it."

"You're a lot like your grandfather, you know that?" Toph asked. "You're diplomatic when you can be, but if anyone threatens the family, there's no room for diplomacy. They're just going to burn."

"Family is everything," Sado shrugged.

"I know," Toph said. "You two should get going if you want to get back in time to sleep before the sun rises."

"True," Sado sighed. "I guess time got away from us, huh?"

"Doesn't it always?" Toph asked. "Korra, keep working on it. You're progressing quickly."

"Thank you," Korra smiled. "We'll see you next time Toph."

"See you," Toph said. "Have a safe flight. And Sado, take your new spirit friend."

Sado looked down from Meizha's back and leaned over, holding his arm out, the spirit leaping up so Sado could catch him. Then, Sado set him in front of himself, Korra wrapping her arms around Sado and petting the spirit for a moment before the dragon bird took off, flying them back toward Air Temple Island.

* * *

Leave a review.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Reunited

Sado watched as Prince Wu walked toward him and Korra, a cocky, self-glorified smirk on his face. "You sure I can't break his face?"

"No," Korra said. "No hitting the prince."

"Can I scare him?" Sado asked.

Korra sighed as Prince Wu reached them.

"Well hello beautiful," Wu began. "It is _such_ an honor to meet the Avatar. I had heard you were attractive, but let me tell you, the rumors do nothing to truly describe your pure, radiant beauty."

"Thanks," Korra said unenthusiastically.

"How would _you_ like to go out for a night on the town with _me_ , the future king?" Wu asked.

"Honestly?" Korra said. "I'd rather rise around on a porcupine hornet everywhere I went than to spend more than two minutes around you."

"Now that's just hurtful," Wu said.

"You know what else is hurtful, your majesty?" Sado asked. "Getting hit by firebending. And if you don't leave my _girlfriend_ alone in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to show you _exactly_ how bad it hurts."

We was off like a shot, sprinting to where Mako was talking to Asami, who Wu had just gotten done being rejected by, and hid behind Mako, who looked over at Sado and laughed.

"We're not very good with authority, are we?" Korra asked.

"Nope," Sado said. "Come on. Let's go cause some more trouble."

Korra laughed and nodded, the two of them walking over to Mako and Asami, Wu cowering behind Mako.

"Hey guys," Mako said. "I hear you've finally officially met Prince Wu."

"Oh we've met," Sado smirked. "So Asami, how's it feel to have Raiko praising you for a change."

"Like I need a shower, honestly," Asami said. "I'm sure he'll be back to blaming us all for something soon enough."

"I'm betting he blames us somehow once Kuvira finally decides not to give up power," Korra said.

"Most likely," Sado said.

"Kuvira can't keep the power," Wu said. "I'm the prince. She has no right to the throne."

"Currently neither do you," Sado said.

"At least Kuvira's been helping the people of the Earth Kingdom," Asami said. "What have you ever done for your people?"

"Kuvira helping is debatable," Sado said. "But you _are_ right about Wu. He's never done a thing."

"That doesn't matter!" Wu said. "I'm the prince! the throne is mine!"

"And if she refuses to give it to you, how do you plan to get it from her?" Sado asked. "You have no army, they all serve Kuvira. The other nations don't care enough to help you because they all think it's not their problem. So what will you do?"

Wu was silent for a long while. "Mako, I'm going to my hotel room. Let's go."

Mako groaned. "I gotta go. See you guys at the dinner later."

"See you," Sado said.

Mako and Wu left and Sado turned to the other two.

"Now what?" Korra asked.

"Um...want to go explore the Spirit Wilds?" Korra asked.

"Sure," Sado said, turning and whistling.

A moment later, his pet spirit appeared beside him, barking excitedly and taking off around Asami, who laughed and knelt down, petting its head for a moment before the three of them headed to the spirit wilds.

* * *

Sado smiled as Bolin ran into the hotel.

"Hello Republic City!" Bolin called out. "Bolin is back!" He froze as he saw Eska and Desna standing a little ways away, watching him, making him flinch. "And Eska's also here." He sighed miserably.

"I see you have replaced me with a new girlfriend," Eska said, looking to Kuvira, Sado snorting in amusement, Korra looking at him. "Well done. She seems very threatening."

"What?" Korra asked, Sado nodding at Bolin.

"Oh no no," Bolin said. "That's Kuvira, she's...kind of my boss."

"Boss, girlfriend, same thing," Eska said.

Korra smiled, shaking her head. "Trouble already Bolin?"

"Korra!" Bolin cheered. "Sado! It's so good to finally see you guys again!"

"You too," Sado smirked just as Mako and Wu arrived.

"Bolin!" Mako greeted him, Bolin turning and the brothers doing some kind of secret hand shake involving Mako dodging a punch from Bolin before the two hugged. "Look at you. My little brother got all...important."

"I know right?" Bolin said. "I see myself in the mirror and I think I'm in trouble before I realize it's only me."

"So, what's it like working for Kuvira?" Mako asked. "From what I've heard from Korra and Sado, to say she's harsh would be an understatement."

"No!" Bolin said. "I mean, she can be tough sure, but we're turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe."

"You mean conquering," Sado corrected.

"No!" Bolin said. "We're really helping people. They're always so happy when we show up with supplies."

"You've never gone back to a village after the first delivery, have you?" Sado asked.

"Well...I mean...not really," Bolin said. "But we save them from the bandits."

"Bandits that mysteriously _all_ get paid exorbitant amounts of money to starve out states that refuse to surrender to Kuvira," Sado said. "And that then, suddenly are gone the moment Kuvira gets a contract signed. Yes that's not suspicious at all."

"They disappear because Kuvira drives them off," Bolin said.

"How many times have you seen her do anything other than offload troops and tanks in a village then pack them back up and leave?" Sado asked. "How many times have you actually seen her fight bandits?"

"Well...once," Bolin said. "But we _are_ helping people. But what about you Mako? You been fighting crime? Bustin' Triads? Any big news from you and Asami yet?"

"Well...I've been...working for Wu," Mako said, looking to Wu, who was using a window to fix his hair and scarf then turned away, only to spin back around and smile, pointing at his reflection. "And uh...yeah." Mako's head dropped as he sighed heavily.

"While we're on the subject of girlfriends," Sado said. "How's Opal?"

"She's good," Bolin said. "Although, she's not too happy about me working with Kuvira. Like the rest of you, apparently. I don't understand why none of you can trust Kuvira."

"Because we've seen what happens after your group leaves," Korra said. "Kuvira's not the savior you think she is. It's horrible."

"But at least _we_ were helping," Bolin said. "Okay, so maybe it's not as easy as everyone hopes, but at least we were trying."

"What the fuck do you think _we_ were doing?" Sado asked. "Korra and I freed one state from the bandits, so the governor refused to bow to Kuvira, saying he'd bow to the Earth King and no one else. We left to check on another town and came back and Kuvira had brought her entire army to that village, where there wasn't a single fighter, and forced them to submit to her by force under threat of destroying the village and sending everyone in it to one of her prisons. The airbenders have been trying to help too, but the bandits suspiciously suddenly had Equalist biplanes and used them to steal supplies from them in mid-air. And that was Kai and Opal. Coincidentally, the first time a plane was used by a bandit was about four hours after Opal and Kai were seen in that village by Kuvira."

"Now you're just making up theories," Bolin said. "Look, I've got to go, alright? We can talk more tomorrow after the coronation."

"She's not going to hand over power, Bolin," Sado said. "She's going to keep it for herself."

Bolin watched him for a moment before walking away. Sado sighed, turning to the others.

"Come on Korra," Sado sighed. "We should see if Tenzin needs any help with anything."

Korra nodded and they said goodbye to Mako, leaving the hotel to find Tenzin.

* * *

"Growing up in Zaofu with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a Royal Family passing the title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward," Kuvira said, having been granted the chance to speak after Wu presented her with the Kiyoshi Medal of Freedom for her help "restoring" the Earth Kingdom. "It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such utter disarray. It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the Dark Ages."

Sado and Korra glanced at each other knowingly.

"I'd like to make an announcement to the world," Kuvira continued. "The Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out, this man has no authority."

"Wait, what!?" Wu shouted as Kuvira gestured at him, Wu holding the earring they were using as a "Royal Brooch" in place of a crown. "But I just got the Royal Brooch!"

"I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will _continue_ to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for _my_ people," Kuvira continued, the parts of the crowd that either hated Wu, or supported her, all of them hailing from the Earth Kingdom, cheering loudly.

Sado looked at Bolin, who stood, looking worried as he clapped slowly.

"And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing," Kuvira said, ripping the medal she had just been given off, making it hover over her hand. "Anyone who crosses our borders, or stands in our way, will be crushed." She clenched her fist and the medal crumpled into a ball.

Then, she let it fall to the ground, the Kuvira supporters of the crowd again cheering, camera's beginning to flash.

"Thank you Kuvira!" one man in the uniform of Kuvira's military shouted. "All hail the Great Uniter!"

Sado grit his teeth, clenching his fist. So that was it, then. She had set the terms, and they had no way of opposing them without the consent of at least one other military. Korra rested a hand on his shoulder and Sado sighed, forcing himself to relax, setting a hand on top of hers.

"We need to show Bolin the truth," Sado said. "He needs to understand."

Korra nodded in agreement and they left, heading to the hotel where Bolin and all of the foreign dignitaries, to include Izumi and Zuko, were staying.

* * *

Leave a review.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Truth

Sado opened the door of Wu's sweet, where he and Korra had been talking to Mako, and found Bolin standing there.

"Ugh, get rid of him," Wu said. "He's with _her_."

"He's my brother," Mako said as he, Sado, and Korra all stepped out.

"Some ceremony, huh?" Bolin asked.

"I told you that would happen," Sado said. "I told Raiko too, right from the beginning, but he refused to listen."

"Okay, you were right about the her keeping power," Bolin said.

"You're not going to keep working for Kuvira now that she's going against the wishes of the whole world, are you?" Mako asked.

"No you don't understand," Bolin said. "Kuvira is helping out all the poor people in the Earth Empire. People like our family. This is for the best."

"Kuvira is starving _everyone_ in the Earth Empire," Korra said.

"I don't know bro," Mako said. "I've heard some pretty messed up things."

"Alright, look, why don't you come with me and see all the good we're doing?" Bolin asked. "And Varrick is working on some new innovations. We're making history!"

"By crushing anyone who gets in your way?" Mako asked.

"That was just some tough rhetoric to let the people know that we mean business," Bolin said.

"Kuvira told you that, right?" Sado asked. "Bolin, do you even know that rhetoric is?"

"Uh...no, not really," Bolin said. "But Kuvira is basically just like Korra. She might seem hard to deal with, but it's just because she's so passionate a-and believes in what she's doing."

"Kuvira is nothing like me," Korra said.

"Bolin, all it seems like is that she's just a dictator who's taking the Earth Kingdom by force," Mako said.

"Oh okay, so you think your new best friend in there would be a better leader than Kuvira?" Bolin asked.

"Well no, but still-" Mako said.

"Still what!?" Bolin demanded. "Come on Mako, I'm making a difference out there, what are you doing, huh? You're just some glorified butler for some snotty rich bozo!"

"Bolin," Sado said. "I have a question."

"Okay, sure," Bolin sighed.

"How much does Opal mean to you?" Sado asked.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"How much does Opal mean to you?" Sado asked. "Is she the most important thing in your life?"

"Well...yeah," Bolin said. "I love Opal. She's everything to me."

"Okay," Sado said. "Now, let me give you a hypothetical. Let's say that Mako was dating a girl, not Asami, who everyone told him was a two-faced, conniving bitch, who couldn't be trusted. Should he keep dating her?"

"What are you trying to say about Opal?" Bolin growled.

"I'm not," Sado said. "Should Mako keep dating the bitch, yes or no."

"No, of course not," Bolin said.

"What if she was really nice around him, but everyone was still telling him she was a bitch?" Sado asked.

"Well, she was probably only acting nice around him," Bolin said. "He should listen to his friends. I swear to God, Sado, if you're trying to tell me Opal is anything besides sweet-"

"Opal is the nicest, sweetest girl I've ever met," Sado said.

"Hey!" Korra said, hands on her hips.

Sado gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Korra said. "I agree."

"As I was saying," Sado said. "By your logic, Mako would be in the wrong because he simply doesn't know what she's really like, and he should trust his friends over the girl everyone's saying is a bitch?"

"Yes," Bolin said.

"So, explain to me, then, why, when we're all telling you, time and again, that Kuvira is a two-faced, conniving bitch that can't be trusted, why are you still trusting her over _all_ of us?" Sado asked.

"I...because I've _seen_ Kuvira helping people," Bolin said.

"Bolin, why are you choosing Kuvira over Opal?" Korra asked.

"What?" Bolin asked. "I'm not! Opal's just mad at me for working with Kuvira."

"Exactly," Korra said. "If Opal means more to you than Kuvira, then why are you choosing to work with Kuvira when it's clearly going to cost you your relationship with Opal?"

"I...I didn't..." Bolin trailed off, staring at the ground.

"Bolin, we want to show you something," Sado said. "We want to show you what _really_ happens to towns after Kuvira takes over. Meizha can have us there and back overnight. You just need something to wear that isn't a Kuvira uniform."

Bolin stared down at his uniform before sighing and nodded. "I'll go change. I'll meet you guys at Air Temple Island."

Sado nodded and he and Korra left, heading back to the island. About ten minutes later, Meizha and Bolin arrived at the same time, the three of them climbing on the dragon bird before it took off, flying quickly toward the Earth Kingdom. Sado knew exactly the village to visit. The dragon bird landed a ways away from it, then the three of them walked in. Bolin stared at everything in shock. The rundown buildings, the villagers who were all emaciated and sick. The troop dragging a young girl away from her older brother, the girl screaming and crying and the boy begging them not to take her away like they had his parents. Bolin stepped forward but Sado caught his arm.

"This is what Kuvira's reign is like," Sado said. "This is what happens after you leave. This is what Kuvira doesn't want you to see."

"What are you doing here?" the governor, the same that Sado and Korra had helped so long ago, asked, worriedly, hurrying over. "You can't be here!"

"Don't worry," Sado said. "We aren't here to help. We're just looking around."

"No, you don't understand!" the governor said. "Our contract, you're not even allowed to come to our village anymore. If they see you here, Kuvira will send us all to one of her prisons."

"Shit," Sado said. "Sorry. We'll leave now."

The governor nodded and Sado and the others left, returning to Meizha and then to Republic City, this time landing on the roof of the hotel. They all climbed down and Sado thanked Meizha before Meizha turned, flying away.

"I...can't believe it," Bolin said. "You guys were right. All of you. I...I'm so sorry."

"We're not the ones you need to apologize to," Sado said. "You need to tell Opal that you're sorry, and ask her to forgive you. She probably won't, but you need to ask for it anyway."

"You're right," Bolin said, staring at the ground. "What should I say?"

"The truth," Sado said. "No fancy stuff, no trying to act like something you're not. Just be honest with her."

Bolin nodded, looking to the horizon as the sun began to rise. "I have to tell Kuvira that I'm done serving her."

"Good," Sado nodded. "I'm going to go and speak with Aunt Izumi and Lord Zuko. Then with General Iroh."

Bolin nodded and they all left, Sado and Korra heading to meet the last part of the family that Korra had yet to be introduced to.

* * *

Leave a review.


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Agreement

"Hello again Sado, Korra," Zuko smiled.

"Lord Zuko," Sado bowed, Zuko chuckling and shaking his head. "Aunt Izumi."

"Sado," Izumi bowed. "I don't know if you ever heard, but I lifted your banishment. You're allowed to come visit."

"I know," Sado said. "I've been busy. But, I need your help."

"I won't go to war with Kuvira," Izumi said. "The Fire Nation caused enough problems in the past. We won't go to war over a problem that doesn't involve us."

"I'm not asking you to send the Fire Nation to war over the politics of the Earth Kingdom, or Earth Empire, I guess," Sado said. "I'm asking you to help me protect our family."

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"Zaofu," Sado said. "It's the only place Kuvira hasn't conquered yet, and Aunt Suyin will _never_ surrender to Kuvira without a fight. I'm going to go to Zaofu to defend it when Kuvira inevitably brings her army against the city. I'm asking for you to give me some soldiers to help me defend our family."

Izumi sighed, staring at the floor for a moment before looking to Zuko, who nodded. After a few more seconds, she turned back to Sado, nodding.

"Alright," Izumi sighed. "I'll give you Phoenix Squad. You'll be in command of them. Try not to get them all killed."

"If they live up to the Phoenix Squad my grandfather initially trained, they'll be fine," Sado said.

"Alright," Izumi nodded. "Good luck Sado."

"Thank you Aunt Izumi," Sado smiled, bowing then hugging her.

She hugged him back and he introduced Korra, properly. They spent a few more minutes talking before Sado and Korra left, heading to City Hall and walking to Raiko's office, Sado knocking.

"Come in," Raiko's voice said.

Sado pushed the door open, walking in with Korra, Raiko turning to them.

"Oh, it's you two," Raiko said. "What do you want now? Have you discovered created crisis already?"

"No," Sado said. "We're here to ask for your help."

"How?" Raiko asked.

"We need troops to help us defend Zaofu from Kuvira," Sado said.

"Absolutely not," Raiko said. "We will not start a war for one city."

"We're not asking for the entire army," Sado said. "I just need a handful of highly skilled troops, along with General Iroh."

"And why would I give you that?" Raiko asked.

"Because Zaofu is the largest source of the metal Republic City uses for infrastructure," Sado said. "And Zaofu asks for very little in exchange. If Kuvira takes over, will she keep the same agreement?"

Raiko watched Sado in silence before turning to Korra. "Do you agree with him?"

"Absolutely," Korra said. "Zaofu _must_ be defended."

Raiko sighed. "Fine. You may have General Iroh and one squad of his choosing. However, ensure that they are all aware that if they are captured, we will _not_ be taking _any_ steps to secure their release."

"Understood," Sado nodded. "Thank you Sir."

"Don't make me regret this decision," Raiko said.

"You won't," Sado said.

He stood, turning and leaving the office with Korra.

"So, are we gathering any _more_ family?" Korra asked.

"As many as we can get," Sado said. "I'm going to go and get Kato and Kurik. Can you get Iroh and whoever he's bringing?"

"I've got it," Korra nodded. "We'll meet you at Air Temple Island."

Sado nodded and headed to Kato and Kurik's new home, knocking on the door. After a moment, Kurik opened the door, already dressed for travel and with a bag over his shoulder, sheathed sword in hand, and Kato just behind him, also packed to leave.

"We were wondering when you'd get here," Kurik smiled. "We're going to Zaofu, right?"

"We are," Sado nodded. "But first, we're going to Air Temple Island."

Both nodded and they left, heading to the island and arriving just as Korra and Iroh arrived with a squad of men, and found Phoenix Squad waiting, all of them wearing sleeveless red shirts and pants with a pair of wing designs in gold on the backs of the shirts, and with armored forearm guards on their arms.

"You guys look...a lot less heavily armored than I expected," Sado said.

"We usually have much fancier gear," the one in charge of the squad said. "But Fire Lord Izumi didn't give us the time to grab it all from all the way back int the Fire Nation."

"Makes sense," Sado nodded.

"Is this everyone?" Korra asked.

"Just wait," Sado said. "Bolin will be here in a minute."

"Sado!" Bolin called out, jogging over. "Korra. Have you guys seen Opal?"

"You can see her at Zaofu," Sado said, looking to Korra. "Now it's everyone."

Korra nodded and they all climbed onto Oogi and Jinora's bison, flying to Zaofu before sending the two bison back. Sado and Korra led them all to Suyin's palace and she, Wing, Wei, and Opal met them at the door.

"Sado, Korra!" Suyin smiled. "What are you doing here? And who are these people?"

"I believe you know General Iroh," Sado said. "At least I should hope you do. So allow me to introduce his hand-picked men, and also Phoenix Squad, lent to us by Aunt Izumi. They're all going to help us defend Zaofu when Kuvira comes calling."

"That's wonderful!" Suyin smiled. "But...why so few?"

"Raiko and Izumi couldn't actively go to war with Kuvira without a better reason," Korra said. "Izumi lent us troops because you're family, and Raiko did it because Sado's good at negotiating."

"Fair enough," Suyin smiled, just as Bolin stepped out of the group. "Bolin?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Opal asked.

"I...I came to help," Bolin said. "I was wrong about Kuvira, and I was wrong to work for her. I never meant to hurt you, I just...didn't know what was really going on. I'm sorry."

Opal watched him for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for coming."

"You should be thanking Korra and Sado," Bolin said. "They showed me what Kuvira _really_ does to towns she takes over. They showed me how wrong I was."

"Then thank both of you too," Opal smiled. "Bolin, do you know how long we have?"

"No," Bolin said. "If I remember right, Kuvira had a map with the Earth Kingdom states in pieces, and I think Zaofu was the last place for her to get. Except, the United Republic was also on the map."

"She means to undo Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang's work?" the leader of Phoenix Squad asked.

"Probably," Suyin said. "She never _did_ believe they had the right to steal Earth Kingdom land for the United Republic."

"Well she can't have it," Sado said. "Suyin, we'll all need a place to stay while we wait. And also a place to train. It'll probably be about three or four days until Kuvira arrives."

Suyin nodded. "Team Avatar can have the same guest houses as the last time you stayed here. The rest of you we can find a place for. But first, come with me. You made it just in time for dinner."

Everyone nodded and headed inside, except Sado, who caught Kato and Kurik.

"Your swords are bendable," Sado said. "Kuvira's entire army will likely be metalbenders, so you should stick with just your airbending for the fight. As much as possible, at least."

"We will," Kurik said. "You make a good point."

Sado nodded and they walked inside, all taking the seats that were left for them, Sado's beside Korra. They all introduced themselves over dinner, everyone giving a fairly brief background for themselves and stating their bending element. Then, Suyin, Sado, Korra, and Iroh came us with a training plan for them all. Once dinner was finished, Suyin led everyone without a guest house to an available one before everyone went to bed for the night.

* * *

Leave a review.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Training

"Are you sure about this?" Iroh asked.

"What's the matter?" Sado asked. "Can't handle it?"

"It just...seems like it's a bad idea," Iroh said.

"We'll be fine," Sado chuckled.

The two of them turned to Phoenix Squad, preparing to defend themselves against all of them. Originally, it was going to be Sado against all of the firebenders alone, but he decided to give Iroh some training as well, so now it was only twelve on two.

"Begin," Sado said.

Phoenix Squad began to strike at them instantly, sending fire blasts at them rapidly, Sado and Iroh blocking or dispersing them as rapidly as they were fired. Sado was actually impressed. Phoenix Squad was good. His grandfather's training had been passed down perfectly. The squad was in perfect synch, to the point that he was having trouble keeping up. Finally, he grinned and spun, Iroh dropping into a low crouch as Sado gathered all of the flames currently in the air, spinning around completely twice and forming the flames into a hovering mass behind him, six flaming tentacles extending from the sides, three per side. Then, he began to lash out, the tentacles speeding through the air and striking at Phoenix Squad one or two at a time as the others defended. Beside him, Iroh also managed to finally gain some footing, beginning to strike back as he defended himself. Still, Phoenix Squad was able to stand their ground for the most part, but the fight was much less one-sided now.

Sado stepped around a fireball after about five minutes and sprinted forward, using his flames to throw himself into the air, turning horizontal and rolling, swiping a hand and sending three tentacles out to crash to the ground where three of the Phoenix Squad members had been. Then, Sado landed there and spun, the flames shooting outward in a ring, parting around Iroh while the Phoenix members all blocked the flames, giving iroh the chance to blast several of them, throwing them away. Then, as Iroh turned to block a strike, Sado stomped a foot, flames shooting along the ground then shooting upward, hurling that Phoenix Squad member into another. Sado spun, windmill kicking through a fire blast before throwing a roundhouse with his other kick, sending a fire blast at the firebender, only for him to block it. Then, Iroh blasted him. The last six formed up together, beginning to strike at Sado and Iroh rapidly and the two of them blocked the blasts quickly before Sado stepped forward, punching the ground and sending a wall of flames about his height out, dispersing the fire blasts heading for them, the wall fading just in time for Iroh's own fire blasts to crash into the remaining Phoenix Squad members, dropping them all. Sado grinned, standing, and nodded approvingly.

"Very good," Sado said as the firebenders all pushed themselves up. "You guys really _are_ good."

"We just got beaten by two men in a twelve on two match our advantage," the leader of the squad said.

"Well yes, but that's only because we both inherited our two grandfathers' bending skill and power," Sado said. "And even then, that was a good workout."

"You're a freak of nature," the leader said. "I've seen how you meditate."

"Yeah, it's pretty fun," Sado shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta go train with Kurik and Kato for a bit. "You got this Iroh?"

"Yeah," Iroh nodded. "Don't lose too badly."

"Oh I will," Sado laughed. "But thanks."

He walked from the courtyard where they had been training through the palace to another where Korra was training airbending with Kurik, Kato, and Opal. The few earthbenders Iroh had brought were training in metalbending with Suyin, Wing, and Wei, all of them, unsurprisingly, having failed to be able to lavabend, leaving Bolin to have to train in that alone outside of the city.

"Alright," Korra said. "Kurik, Kato, I think it's time for you to train Sado."

"I believe so, yes," Kurik nodded. "And perfect timing. Here he is."

Sado nodded, picking up the three wooden jians laying by the door and tossed two of them to Kato and Kurik. Then, father and son attacked Sado as one, Sado barely managing to fend them off. He had improved over the last three years. Rather than losing in about thirty seconds, he was able to fight both of them together for about three minutes before losing. Granted, both of them could fight Sado and the other and possibly win, so he supposed he still had miles to go.

Sado flipped over a slash from Kato, deflecting a stab from Kurik as he was in the air, then landed on his feet, spinning and knocking Kato's blade aside, only for Kato's free hand to send a tornado exploding into him, hurling him backward. Sado bounced off of the ground, flipping and crashing back down, groaning before pushing himself up with his training sword, looking up at Kato, narrowing his eyes and grinning.

"Fine then," Sado said. "Bending too!"

He sprinted forward, flipping over a blast of air and kicked downward, an arc of flames flying at Kato, only for Kurik to block it with his own bending, then block Sado's blade, Kato stepping forward and slashing at Sado. Sado flipped sideways, landing behind Kato as Kato spun, a small tornado forming in his hand, only to explode as it met a fireball in Sado's palm, both being thrown backward.

"Enough bending," Kurik said. "You'll both kill each other."

"Deal," Sado groaned, pushing himself up.

"Yup," Kato said, also struggling to his feet. "I agree."

"You two are idiots," Korra said. "I'm not patching yourself up if you're going to be stupid enough to bend at each other from point blank range."

"Thanks," Sado said. "Love you too."

Korra snorted, rolling her eyes, then returned to training with Opal. Sado turned back to his two opponents just in time to knock a stab from Kato away from his heart, over his shoulder, then stepped forward, slashing Kato across the stomach, only for Kurik's sword to slam into his gut hard enough to lift him into the air. Sado groaned, dropping to his hands and knees when he landed.

"That hurt," Sado said. "I think I'm going to need a minute after that one."

"Probably," Kurik agreed. "But you don't get one."

Sado hurled himself sideways, barely escaping being jabbed in the back by Kurik. Sado flipped, landing on his feet and deflected a flurry of slashes, backpedalling rapidly before spinning around Kurik as he slashed, slashing at his back instead, only for Kurik to spin, knocking the sword aside and stab at Sado. Sado spun around the blade, then slashing at Kurik.

Kurik blocked it, shoving it upward, and slashed downward at Sado. Sado turned sideways, barely escaping the blade before bringing his own blade down at Kurik, who spun again, blocking the sword and shoving it downward, trapping it at the ground and moving to ram his shoulder into Sado. Sado flipped forward, rolling the back of his shoulders across the back of Kurik's, bringing his sword with him, then landed on his feet and spun, slashing upward at Kurik, only for Kurik to catch his forearm, placing his own sword to Sado's throat.

"Well done," Kurik said. "That was very good."

"Thanks," Sado said.

"Alright, me and Kato are going to continue training our airbending," Kurik said.

"Have fun," Sado said. "I think I'll check on Bolin. Maybe spar with him a bit."

"Go easy on him," Opal said.

"Why, you got plans for him later?" Sado asked, walking away, grinning back at her as Opal's face turned scarlet. "Relax, I'm joking. I won't break him."

He left the city, flying over to where Bolin was training and spent a while sparring with him. Then, once they had decided they had remodeled the landscape enough between the two of them, they returned to the city together, returning in time for dinner. Then, they all headed back to their guest houses for the night. Sado sat on the bed, staring at his hands in silence, mind trying to imagine any kind of future where they actually managed to defeat Kuvira during the battle, which couldn't be more than a day or two away.

"Hey," Korra said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "You okay?"

"Just...concerned," Sado said. "Kuvira's going to have probably dozens of airships, countless mecha-tanks and normal tanks, and entire battalions of troops, mostly meaning metalbenders. Can we...do we even have a ghost of a chance against that?"

"We'll always have a chance," Korra said. "It won't be easy, but we _can_ win."

"I guess," Sado sighed.

"Hey, you're the one that was afraid to fight the Red Lotus too, remember?" Korra asked. "And how'd that turn out?"

Sado smiled. "We destroyed them."

"No," Korra smiled, turning his head toward her. " _You_ destroyed them. You beat all four. I barely even helped against Zaheer. You could have beaten him alone once you poisoned him to save me."

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" Sado smiled.

"Yes, you did," Korra said. "If you alone can beat all four of the Red Lotus' leaders, we can beat Kuvira and her army. And this time, we actually get to have our own forces rather than just Team Avatar."

"That's true," Sado smiled. "That _will_ be a nice change."

"Exactly," Korra smiled. "So stop worrying so much about how things _might_ play out."

He smiled, kissing her and she shifted, guiding him to lay down on the bed to that she didn't have to reach around him to kiss him, then lay on top of him, Sado's hands resting on the small of her back as she did. After a few minutes, Sado sucked her lower lip into his mouth, gently biting down on it and dragging his tongue along it as he sucked harder, Korra moaning quietly, rolling her hips against him and grabbing handfuls of his shirt. He smiled, releasing her lip only for her to return the favor, rocking her hips more forcefully, Sado's hands sliding down into her pants, beginning to knead her bare ass, Sado grinning as he realized she wasn't wearing panties.

"Naughty naughty," Sado grinned. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas," Korra said, capturing his lips again.

* * *

Leave a review.


	58. Chapter 58

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

War

Sado inhaled deeply, keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the smell of Korra's shampoo. He loved waking up with her in his arms. Even as many times as it had happened, he still loved it. He opened his eyes and gently trailed a hand up her back, feeling her shiver from the light contact.

"Good morning," Korra smiled, looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

"Good morning," Sado smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Korra smiled. "You?"

"Well, it was kind of hard to breathe with someone laying on my diaphragm, but I managed."

"Oh hah hah," Korra said rolling her eyes and sitting up, Sado's eyes drinking in the sight, as in awe of her beauty as the first time. "How can you do that?"

"What?" Sado asked.

"How can you always look at me as though you're seeing me for the first time?" Korra asked. "How can you always make every kiss feel like it's our first?"

"Because every time I see you, and every time we kiss, it just makes me love you even more than I did before," Sado said, smiling.

Korra smiled, leaning down and kissing him softly. Sado returned the kiss, both content to leave it slow and innocent. At least, until someone knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is ready," Opal's voice said.

"We'll be right out," Korra said, sighing quietly. "Have I ever told you how much I hate your family sometimes?"

"Our family," Sado corrected her, smiling.

"Not yet," Korra said, climbing off of him, beginning to get dressed as Sado stared at her, eyes wide. "What?"

Sado shook his head, smiling widely. "It's nothing. You're just too beautiful for me to comprehend."

Korra rolled her eyes, returning her attention to getting dressed as Sado did the same, pulling on his red and black martial arts uniform rather than the jacket. Korra watched as he finished taping off the pant legs and stood. They walked to the palace together, sitting at the table and ignoring the knowing smirks that pretty much everyone was giving them, except for Opal, who looked like she was trying to avoid eye contact. Once the food had arrived, the jokes began. Suddenly, Sado was glad he and Korra had been tormented so badly by Toph about their relationship. Suddenly, Suyin and the others weren't nearly as humiliating as they could have been.

"You know Wei," Sado said after about ten minutes of the jokes, "if you keep asking Korra about how good or bad I did, I'm going to start thinking you want a turn."

Wei, who had been taking a drink of coffee, began to gag, accidentally inhaling some before beginning to choke, the others all beginning to laugh. Then, the door burst open, a guard stopping in the doorway, looking terrified.

"She's here!" he said.

Everyone was sprinting out of the room instantly, making it to the tram and taking it to a landing pad overlooking the mountain below, seeing Kuvira's entire army approaching. A dozen blimps, a full column of tanks, a platoon of mecha-tanks, and a sea of troops. Sado looked to the others, all of them nodding, before Zaofu's guards arrived, lowering the elevators to the gate, all of them walking out of the city, the skeleton crew of guards that remained sealing the city's domes, leaving only the gate.

"Well well, look who's here," Kuvira said, her army stopping a short distance away, Kuvira walking forward, meeting Korra, Sado, and Suyin in the middle of their forces. "Give up peacefully Su. You can't win this fight and one way or another, Zaofu _will_ be mine."

"You're not taking Zaofu," Suyin said. "If you believe you can take it by force and kill everyone here without angering the other nations, you're a bigger fool than I thought. You can't win this fight Kuvira."

"We shall see," Kuvira said.

"Kuvira, there has to be a way to settle this peacefully," Korra said. "This doesn't have to turn into a war. Take your troops and leave Zaofu and we won't interfere with your Empire."

"I'll tell you what," Kuvira smirked. "I'll give you that chance. Face me on your own. If you defeat me, not only will I leave Zaofu in peace, but I'll also relinquish my power to Wu. But if I defeat you, I'll destroy you, and take Zaofu, whether your friends like it or not."

Korra glanced at Sado who nodded, smiling.

"You can do this," Sado smiled. "Kick her ass."

Korra smiled and turned back to Kuvira as Kuvira turned to her troops.

"Men," Kuvira said. "I would never tell you to do something for me that I would not do for myself. I will fight the Avatar alone. And once I have crushed her, we march on to Zaofu."

The men cheered and Kuvira turned back to Korra, both readying themselves.

"By all means, don't limit yourself for me," Kuvira said. "Use any element, any tricks, even the Avatar State. Anything you need to win."

"You'll regret that," Korra said.

Korra took off, streaking forward on a tornado, sending a fire blast down at Kuvira from above, only for Kuvira to roll out of the way, swiping a hand and sending a metal splint from her back out, wrapping it around Korra's wrist and slamming her into the ground. Korra launched it off of herself instantly, swinging her legs in a circle and flipping to her feet before driving her hand into the ground, ripping it back out and hurling a boulder at Kuvira, kicking and sending a fire blast at her behind the boulder. Kuvira caught the boulder, using it to block the flames before launching it back at Korra. Korra leapt over it and a pair of metal splints clicked closed around her ankles, swinging her back down into the ground, cratering it. Korra shouted in annoyance, flipping to her feet and sending several fire blasts at Kuvira before kicking the ground, sending a wall of stone speeding toward her, only for Kuvira to block the flames with several metal splints, kicking the wall and smashing it. Korra began to flip out of the way of the splints as Kuvira sent them at her, then landed on her feet, forming a tornado in her palm, only for the metal splints Korra had dodged to suddenly rip a massive stone wall out of the ground, the air blast Korra had fired bouncing off the wall and destroying it but also hurling Korra.

Korra flipped, crashing down hard just before a metal splint clicked closed around her ankles again, lifting her and flipping her over, slamming her back down before swinging her back the other way. Then forward again. Finally, the metal fell away and Kuvira strode forward, grinning. Then, the metal of Kuvira's armor constricted, holding her immobile before Korra stood, swinging a hand and sending Kuvira flipping into the air, then back down, then up, then down. When she lifted Kuvira again, she released her hold on Kuvira's armor and instead blasted her with her airbending, sending her bouncing along the ground. Kuvira flipped, planting her feet and one hand, skidding to a stop only for a stone pillar to suddenly erupt out of the ground and into her gut, launching her away. Kuvira crashed down hard, pushing herself up just as an air blast curved around from her right, crashing into her jaw like a punch, then another crashed into the underside of her jaw, launching her into the air, flipping end-over-end. After several seconds, she reached the peak of her flight just as Korra launched herself into the air on a stone pillar, getting up beside Kuvira and swinging a hand downward, a blast of wind crashing into Kuvira's gut, sending her exploding back into the ground.

Korra caught herself on a tornado, lowering herself to the ground as Kuvira stood, staggering and holding her shoulder before rolling her shoulder and readopting her combat stance. Sado had to give her credit. She was tough. But Korra was through playing around. The moment Kuvira sent a metal splint at Korra, Korra spun, the splint curving around her and crumpling into a ball before being sent speeding back with an air blast, crashing into Kuvira's chest plate and sending her flying backward, the chest plate and shoulder guards all scattering along her flight path before Kuvira crashed to the ground in front of her troops, groaning.

"It's over Kuvira," Korra said. "You've lost. Call off your troops and leave."

Kuvira slowly pushed herself up, glaring at Korra before holding her hands out, then pulling them back, all of the pieces of metal making up her armor returning and reforming it. Kuvira brushed her hair back into some semblance of order and glared at Korra.

"Kill them all!" Kuvira shouted.

Sado stepped in front of Korra instantly, swiping an arm and sending out an arc of flame that deflected the first wave of metal splints. Then, a massive stone wall erupted from the ground, blocking the next wave. Korra and Sado's forces joined them at the wall and all of the earthbenders slammed their hands into the wall, sending it exploding outward in a massive hail of debris, dropping a couple dozen troops before the chaos began. Stones, air blasts, and fireballs began to fly back and forth rapidly, along with the odd metal splint. Sado drew his sword after the first few seconds and blasted off the ground, flying up at the airships. Before he could get far, he felt metal catch his ankles and looked down, seeing Kuvira swing her arms downward, his body following in a blur. However, before he could crash down and die, Korra caught him, kicking the metal splint holding both legs together and sending it crashing into Kuvira's head, throwing her. Then, Korra spun, hurling Sado at the tanks closing in on their forces. Sado landed on the first, blade glowing cherry red, and drove the sword into it, sprinting to the back and leaping off, the tank exploding as he landed on the next. A slot in the front opened and Sado leaned out of the way of a metal splint, the splint slicing a gash into his cheek before Sado slashed, splitting the earthbender's torso open before carving the tank open as he had the last, this time taking off on twin jets of flame, continuing down the entire line of tanks, destroying them all before landing in the center of a group of ground troops and stabbing his sword into the ground, the ground all but shattering, rising then falling again in a wave spreading outward, flames exploding out of the cracks between the chunks of rubble.

Once the flames had tripped up the majority of the group, Sado turned, exploding off of the ground again, flipping past a pair of boulders, blasting their sender as he passed and sending him blasting into the back of a mecha-tank, knocking it over just before it could try launch a cable at Korra, who was fending off multiple earthbenders at once. Then, Sado landed on the back of the mecha-tank, stabbing down into it, impaling the driver, then turned, leaping off of it and sprinting past the next tank, taking its legs off before jumping, a tornado erupting out of the ground and launching him into the air over a pair of cables which connected to each other instead, the mecha-tanks that had fired them both getting shorted out instantly. As Sado fell, he slashed a tank down the front, launching himself away from it before it could explode and removing another tank's legs. Then, he skidded to a stop, dropping into a roll under a boulder and stood, punching outward and sending a fire blast at the earthbender that had attacked him, launching him into another group Then, Sado stood, swinging an uppercut, flames racing along the ground to the group and shooting upward, washing over all of the earthbenders in the group, all of them screaming in agony for several seconds as they burned, at least until their throats were cauterized shut.

Sado sheathed his sword in time to swing his free hand downward, a fire blast knocking a boulder aside. Sado ducked as Kurik rolled across his shoulder as Sado had done during their sparring match, and sent an arc of compressed air out, the blast sending that earthbender and several more flying. Sado looked around, seeing Phoenix Squad rapidly pushing Kuvira's troops back, Korra was doing the same alone, and Suyin, Wing, and Wei were sending Kuvira's earthbenders scattering. The Zaofu guard was fairly evenly matched with Kuvira's forces, giving them a disadvantage of numbers, and the Unite Republic troops, not including Iroh, were beginning to struggle. Iroh was doing nearly as well as Korra, and Kato and Kurik were helping out wherever needed.

Sado blinked, realizing that he couldn't see Opal and Bolin. He looked around, then up just in time to see Opal fly over Kuvira's forces, hurling Bolin downward. A moment later, Bolin crashed into the ground, fist first, and sent a tsunami of lava washing over the remaining mecha-tanks, trapping them all. As soon as he had, he launched himself out of the ring of lava with an earth pillar and crashed into a platoon of earthbenders with a similar strike, but stone, rather than lava.

Sado turned back to the fight and began forward, ducking around earthbending strikes and metal splints rapidly, his fire blasts either launching or severely burning anyone and everyone it hit rapidly. Anyone near Sado began to retreat from him quickly. Then, finally, they began to gain some momentum again. Several metal splints suddenly pinned Sado's forearms together stopping an attack, and a boulder exploded into his gut, launching him backward into Iroh. A moment later, a wall erupted out of the ground in front of Phoenix Squad, blocking their strikes before exploding toward them, launching them backward. The United Forces troops had already been forced back to the gate, the earthbenders among them struggling to keep a stone wall for cover. Sado pushed himself up, batting a boulder aside with the metal restraints on his arm and sending a jet of flames out of his palms, sweeping it across a line of earthbenders, only for them to have blocked it with a stone wall. Then, Kuvira stepped out of the troops, swiping a hand and sending Sado tearing across the ground toward her. Just as he came to a stop around her, more metal splints slammed into his arms, sides, and legs, enclosing everything except his head, Kuvira even making sure to cover his mouth. Then, she levitated him into the air, everyone else freezing when they saw him.

"This fight is over," Kuvira said. "All of you will surrender now, or I'll crush him."

Sado shouted into his restraint, shaking his head, only for Kuvira to pin his head in place too.

"Surrender or he dies!" Kuvira snapped.

Sado twisted a hand, setting it against the front of the metal, beginning to heat it, gritting his teeth as it began to burn his palm. Iroh looked to Suyin, who glanced at Korra. Korra was looking between Sado and Kuvira, fear and indecision shining from her eyes.

"Fine," Kuvira said, closing her fist.

Instantly the metal began to close in, Sado's bones all straining within a second. However, before any could break, the metal finally gave. Sado's hand burst out of the front of the metal, the entire front bursting off of him as flames exploded out of the front, freeing him. He fell to the ground and landed on his hands, feet kicking backward, a fire blast exploding into Kuvira's chest plate, launching her backward before Sado spun, legs sweeping in a circle, blue flames washing over the earthbenders around him, wrapping around their stone walls to reach them regardless. As they all collapsed, screaming and clutching at their burns, Suyin pulled Sado to the others with her metalbending, then freed his hands.

"Thanks," Sado said, looking out at the remaining sea of troops.

There were dozens of corpses and wounded scattered among the rest of them, but there were still hundreds of soldiers ready to fight.

"This is your last warning Kuvira!" Sado shouted. "Leave or we'll kill you all!"

Kuvira's troops began to laugh.

"And how will you do that?" Kuvira asked. "We outnumber you fifty to one. Even with our casualties."

"Don't force my hand Kuvira," Sado said. "Don't make me do this."

"I've heard enough of this," Kuvira said. "Kill them."

Sado sighed, then took a deep breath. Then, he exhaled, a massive jet of blue flames exploding out of his mouth so ferociously it produced a sound like a deafening roar, tearing through the troops, blasting through any stone or metal defenses they tried to use, igniting almost two dozen before he turned his head, swinging the stream first to one side, then the other. Kuvira had dropping into a hole the moment he began the attack, and managed to avoid it, but all those around her were ignited and killed.

"Jesus!" someone behind Sado said. "He's like a dragon!"

Sado blasted off of the ground instantly, flying over Kuvira's troops, using his hands to unleash a stream of blue flames this time, spreading chaos and death through the ranks of her soldiers rapidly, dodging and rolling out of the way of metal splints as he flew. After about three minutes, he curved, streaking up at the airships, blasting several boulders away from himself from below as he rose. Then, he neared the first, punching at it as he sped toward it, a massive firebending blade erupting from his fist as he spun, the blade drilling a hole into the balloon, then out the other side less than a second before the balloon erupted into a fireball. Sado flipped, exploding toward the next as he heard Kuvira screaming for someone to stop him, her voice grating on his last nerve. She had forced his hand. He wasn't a murderer. He wasn't his father. This was all her fault. Not his.

He punched through the second balloon as he had the first. Then the third, the fourth, and the fifth. By the sixth, he heard a radio screaming for them to get away. He released a bark of laughter. They couldn't get away. Not anymore. Kuvira had forced his hand. No one was getting away now. He couldn't let them. She hadn't left him any choice. He didn't want to kill them all. Even as he destroyed the tenth airship, he definitely wasn't enjoying it. It was wrong to enjoy killing. No. He certainly wasn't enjoying this. He couldn't be. He wasn't his father.

He exploded out of the bottom of the last airship, flying down at Kuvira's army again, which was back to closing in on his friends. At least, until he landed in front of the army and began to use his hands to send twin streams of blue flame washing over the troops as he walked forward, forcing them to retreat rapidly, the flames spreading along the ground, corpses, and even the living troops. A mecha-tank charged at him from the side, but an arm snapped up, a jet of flames washing over it, forcing it to stagger backward, the mech beginning to steam, then smoke, then glow red before exploding.

"Retreat!" Kuvira finally shouted, the order being passed instantly. "Fall back now!"

Sado pulled an arm back, eyes zeroing in on Kuvira as a fireball the size of his torso formed in the air over his hand. However, a hand caught his wrist and the flames went out instantly, Sado suddenly feeling completely exhausted, even as relief flooded through him.

He watched the soldiers fleeing down the mountain, the fires he had started still spreading rapidly down the mountain. He held his hand out, inhaling, the flames growing slightly, then exhaled slowly, lowering his hands, the flames all dying out. Then, he staggered backward before falling to his knees, sweat pouring down his face as he began to gasp for breath.

"Sado!" Korra said, kneeling in front of him. "Hey, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"I'm not...my father," Sado said, tears running down his face. "Right?"

"No," Korra said, pulling him into a hug. "You're not your father. You're a good person. You're not a murderer."

Sado stared at the sea of burnt corpses and scarred landscape he had left in the wake of his attack. "But...I..."

"You did what you had to do," Korra said. "You're a good man, and you're the man I love."

Sado stared at her for a moment before nodding, leaning forward and resting his forehead on her shoulder, beginning to shiver.

"We need to get him somewhere he can rest," Korra said. "Quickly."

Iroh stepped forward, picking Sado up and carried him inside quickly, the others following and the Zaofu guards sealing the gate behind them.

* * *

Leave a review.


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Fear

Sado felt the cool feeling of a waterbender healing him. Voices began to filter back into his head.

"What was that, Su?" Korra's voice asked, sounding worried.

"That was his father," Suyin said. "It's why we were all afraid he'd turn dark. His father was weaker than Sado, but when the Earth Kingdom military, Fire Nation military, and United Forces tried to stop him, that's exactly why they failed. In the end, it was why Lin and I lost to him as well. Doing that was part of what made his father so dangerous. Alone he was able to take out entire battalions of troops, even firebenders. I know he was only doing it to protect us, but...you saw his face when you stopped him killing Kuvira. The look in his eyes. His father had that same look. It's the look of a madman. A monster. You were able to bring him out of it this time, but I don't know if he can come back from that again."

"What do we do?" Korra asked.

"I don't know," Suyin admitted. "Maybe he'll wake up and be just fine. And we won't have to do anything. Or, maybe he'll wake up his father. And we'll be powerless to do anything. Unless you think you could match him in the Avatar State, and also have the will to end him."

"No," Korra said. "I could never kill him. Even if I _could_ beat him. I could never bring myself to ever actually hurt him."

"Hopefully your love will be enough," Suyin said. "But, if he ever loses you...I think he really _will_ snap."

"Don't tell anyone," Korra said. "Please. Don't tell anyone about this. And don't let the others."

"Iroh already told Izumi and Tenzin," Suyin said. "Izumi's ordered the Phoenix Squad to return. She warned Zuko, and he's on his way to make sure Sado's not too far gone. Tenzin, on the other hand, said that he has absolute faith in Sado, and that Sado will be fine."

The cooling feeling faded and Sado heard a door open and close, slowly opening his eyes, finding the room was empty. He felt a pit in his stomach, the pit growing into fear quickly. He couldn't be his father. He couldn't. But if he was, then being around Korra would put her in danger. If he snapped again, he might hurt her. He stood, quickly gathering his things, then stopped at the door, staring at the sword in his hand. His grandfather had left it for him. But if he was turning into his father, he didn't deserve it. He set it on the bed, then turned, opening his door and quickly and silently leaving the building, finding the domes open. He made his way to the edge of the city without being spotted, stopping at the edge and looking back, his chest constricting agonizingly. Was he really okay with this? Could he really just leave? No. He wasn't okay with it. But he had to go. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ , put Korra in danger just so that he could be selfish and possessive. Obsessive. It was one of the words used to describe his father. And it had been used to describe how he acted with regards to Korra. His heart fell. The signs had always been there.

He turned, dropping off of the city, slowing his fall at the last second with a quick burst of flames, then quickly ran away from the city around a mountain before hearing the city's alarm began to scream. He closed his eyes, tears beginning to fall before taking off, flying low and quickly putting distance between himself and Zaofu before stopping and summoning his dragon bird. After a few minutes, it landed in front of him and he climbed on, the dragon bird taking off again and leaving. A few hours later, they were in the swamp and he walked into Toph's house, dropping onto one of the seats and staring at the ground in silence.

"You're early," Toph said.

"You said you could see everything," Sado said.

Toph remained silent for a long while. "I can."

"What am I?" Sado asked, eyes watering. "I...am I...my father?"

"Stop crying!" Toph said. "No descendent of mine is going to be a snot-nosed crybaby." She sighed heavily. "You are what you choose to be. Just like you've always been. Doing what you have to do to protect the family doesn't make you a monster, even if the others are too afraid of the ghost of your father to see that. You weren't burning Kuvira's troops because you wanted to kill them, or because they were non-firebenders. You did it because they were threatening the people you loved. That doesn't make you a monster. And it doesn't make you your father. You're still a good person."

"You're wrong," Sado said, the tears in his eyes beginning to fall. "I...I was enjoying it. I loved the feeling of being so powerful. I loved being able to slaughter them like they were insects. I...I loved killing them. I wouldn't have stopped if Korra hadn't stepped in."

Toph sighed, lowering her head. "You're not your father, Sado. You've never _been_ your father."

"I...I'm sorry," Sado said. "I don't...know if you're right."

He stood, hurrying out of her home, running into the swamp. Meizha turned to follow, only for Toph to set her hand on his side.

"Let him go," Toph said. "He needs time. He needs to choose his path."

* * *

Sado stowed to a stop as he finally reached a clearing in the swamp, similar to where he had met his grandfather. He walked to the center and fell to his knees, shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Grandfather," Sado sobbed. "I...need your help. I don't know what to do! I don't know who I am! I...Our family thinks...that I'm my father, and...I don't know if they're wrong. Please, I'm so lost! I need help!"

The only answer was the sound of his own sobs echoing back at him from the silent swamp. After a while, he finally managed to calm himself, shifting into lotus position and closing his eyes, lighting the ground around him on fire, only to instantly shout in pain, leaping out of the flames, and patting the remaining flames on his pant legs until they were extinguished. He stared at the flames in shock before putting them out with a wave of his hands, tears beginning to slide down his face again. He shifted into lotus position again, forming a fireball in his hands, only for it to flicker between blue and normal rapidly, expanding and shrinking constantly. Finally, he extinguished it, shouting in annoyance, rolling forward onto his knees and punching the mud below him several times.

"Well, look who it is," a voice said from in front of Sado.

Sado slowly looked up, eyes widening as he stared up at the face of his father, exactly as he remembered it, except, he was dressed in spiked, black armor with red highlights and a golden dragon head on the back.

"F...Father?" Sado asked.

"Son," he said. "You're finally accepting the truth. We're the same, you and I."

"No!" Sado shouted. "I'm not like you! I'm not a murderer!"

"No?" he asked. "Would Ghazan agree? Or Ming-Hua? P'Li? Kuvira's soldiers? Or, maybe we should ask the _families_ of the soldiers that you burned for _following orders_?"

Sado's eyes widened before he shouted in rage, hurling a stone at his father, only to find his father was already gone. He fell forward, beginning to sob again, entire body shaking. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. He wasn't like his father. Right?

* * *

Leave a review.


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Faith

Sado struggled to focus his mind, but he couldn't. Images of burned corpses and exploding airships kept flooding his head. And then, there was his near-permanent company as well, now.

"You're like me, Son," his father said. "Just accept it. It's so much easier once you allow yourself to embrace it."

"Shut up," Sado said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why?" his father asked. "I'm a figment of _your_ imagination. If you _really_ wanted me to stop talking, I'd have stopped already. Maybe you're already starting to accept it."

"SHUT UP! ! !" Sado shouted, sending an arc of flames at his father, only for them to pass through him harmlessly, dispersing before the trees, Sado beginning to sob again. "Just leave me alone!"

"No," his father said. "A man should never leave his child alone. I couldn't be with you to guide you when you were young, but I'm not leaving you again."

"I hate you!" Sado shouted. "I hate you! I'm glad you died! I'm glad!"

"No you're not," his father said. "You were alone. That sad excuse for a family hated you. They have _always_ hated you. It's not a family. But I _am_ your family. And you're not alone anymore."

"Just go!" Sado sobbed. "Leave me alone!"

Just then, a root burst out of the ground, wrapping around him, only for him to instantly break himself free and launch himself into the air. He stopped when he reached the air. There were mecha-tanks everywhere. And airships. Kuvira's. They were cutting pieces of the swamp off. Taking them back to the airships. Sado growled in rage, streaking forward and exploding through one of the airships.

"Leave! Leave before I kill you!"

The mecha-tanks turned to look up at him, before all fleeing to the remaining airships, the airships taking off before they had even lifted the mecha-tanks all the way back in. Sado sank back to his clearing, his father once again waiting for him.

* * *

Sado remained silent, lying on his side and curled into the fetal position, struggling to ignore his father. As his father continued to go on and on about how proud he was of Sado for massacring non-firebenders, Sado curled into a tighter ball, beginning to sob again. It had been days. Nearly a week since he had killed them. Days since Kuvira had been trying to cut down the swamp. He couldn't handle much more of it. The more his father talked, the more hopeless he felt.

"Please, just go," Sado pleaded. "Just leave me in peace."

Just then, a spirit blob streaked out of the trees, barking excitedly and beginning to lick his face, making him sit up, his father finally fading.

"No, what...why are you here?" Sado asked, setting a hand on the spirit's head, making it calm down as he stared at it, talking to the person behind him. "You can't...be here. It's...It's not safe. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not," Korra said, kneeling behind him. "I know you'd never hurt me."

"How can you know that?" Sado asked. "After what I...how can you still believe in me?"

"Because I love you," Korra said, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Sado turned, Korra's eyes widening when she saw the dark circles and red streaks under his bloodshot eyes. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his own and smiling.

"I've missed you," Korra said. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Why are you here?" Sado asked, voice trembling and eyes beginning to water up again.

"I came to bring you home," Korra said. "Back where you belong."

"I can't," Sado said. "I don't...It's not safe for me to be around others. I can't risk hurting them. I'm too much like my father."

"No, you're not," Korra said. "Sado, I need to show you something. Take my hands, and try to clear your mind."

Sado did as instructed, and a moment later, he felt himself slip into meditation for the first time in a week or more. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, finding himself in the spirit world, a larger field filled with large glowing mushrooms in place of trees. He looked around as she stood, pulling him to his feet.

"Come with me," Korra said. "You need to see this."

Sado nodded and followed her through the Spirit World in silence until they reached the swamp where Sado had met his grandfather. She led him through it for a ways before reaching a clearing, holding a curtain of vines out of the way and allowing Sado to step into it, finding his grandfather seated in the clearing, smiling up at him kindly.

"Hello again Sado," his grandfather smiled. "Thank you Korra. Sado, sit. Meditate with me."

"I...I can't," Sao said. "i haven't been able to meditate since I...started to turn into my father. I'm sorry Grandfather. I'm not the man you thought I was."

"Quite the contrary," his grandfather said. "You are a better man than I could have ever hoped."

Sado stared at him in confusion and his grandfather gestured to the ground before him. Korra slipped her hand into his, guiding him forward and sitting down, Sado doing the same, forming a triangle.

"Now, close your eyes," his grandfather said. "Meditate. Even if you have to meditate on your distress, as long as you can open your mind, it'll be enough."

Sado closed his eyes, visions of the battle replaying instantly, tears beginning to fall within seconds. Then, a tingling sensation began to form in his head as images began to drift into his mind.

 _"Allow them to play,"_ his grandfather's voice said in Sado's mind just as a warm, peaceful feeling began to spread through him.

Sado focused on the images and a few moments later, he was standing in a massive prairie, his grandfather and Toph before him, Korra at his side, hand still in his own. As Sado watched, Meizha landed behind his grandfather and Toph, Toph climbing on.

"Take her somewhere safe," his grandfather said. "Once she's safe, come back for me."

 _"You had better survive, Old Man,"_ Meizha growled.

Then, Meizha took off and Sado's grandfather erupted off of the ground, twin streams of blue flames erupting out of his hands, beginning to burn the army before them away, even as the army attacked him. Sado watched the scene in shock. After a few minutes, an earthbender sent a Chi Blocker into the air where they disabled his grandfather's bending, sending him crashing to the ground before he drew his sword and continued to fight, only barely holding his own now. Then, after probably fifteen to twenty minutes of fighting, his grandfather was suddenly off again, once again flying around burning the army. Before much longer, the scene faded from his mind, leaving him in the swamp again.

"You believe that for fighting as you did, you are your father, but that's not true," his grandfather said. "Fighting a specific way doesn't make you your father. And the feeling that you believed was you enjoying killing them wasn't that. It was the feeling of empowerment that comes with knowing that you have enough strength to defend those you love. You're not a madman, and you're not a murderer. You simply did what you had to do."

"So...I'm not my father?" Sado asked.

"You never were," his grandfather said. "But you are not me either."

"I don't...understand," Sado said. "Who am I then?"

"You are who you've always been," Korra said. "You're Sado Beifong. You're the man I love, and the best man I've ever met. You're a bit possessive, a bit over-protective, and a tad obsessive, and I wouldn't trade it for the world, because I know you're only the way you are because you love me more than anything. You're not a psychopath. If you were, you wouldn't be so broken up about what you did. You're proving you're a good man by being broken up about it. And it's alright if you can't have any faith in yourself, because that's what my love is for. I will never give up on you, as long as you don't give up on us."

Sado threw his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder as she smiled, holding him against her as. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I love you," Korra smiled. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," Sado said. "Never again."

"Okay," Korra smiled. "Let's head back to Toph's to say hi. She's worried sick about you. And then we'll need Meizha to fly us to Republic City. A lot's happened while you were away that you need to know."

Sado nodded and they both said goodbye to his grandfather before returning to the physical world. From there, Korra led Sado quickly through the swamp to Toph's home. Sado walked in, finding Toph sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. As soon as he stepped inside, Toph was on her feet, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," Sado said, hugging her back. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed Korra to take me to see my grandfather."

"That's good," Toph said, stepping back and smiling. "You're better go. You don't have long."

"Right," Korra nodded. "Thank you again for helping me find him."

Toph nodded, smiling. "That's how family should always be. You do whatever you need to in order to help them."

Korra nodded and both said their goodbyes to Toph before heading outside and getting on Meizha, the dragon bird taking off and heading toward Republic City while Korra filled Sado in.

* * *

Leave a review.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Defeat

"What did I miss?" Sado asked as he stood beside Raiko's office's table, staring at a map where several small figures represented the United Forces and Kuvira's army.

"A lot," Tenzin said. "First off, Zaofu is gone."

"Gone?" Sado asked. "You mean Kuvira captured it?"

"No," Korra said. "She blew it away."

"Excuse me?" Sado asked.

"She used spirit vines to create a super weapon, a cannon that fires pure energy," Zhu Li said. "At first, it was a cannon on wheels, but then a gigantic mecha-tank, one that stands at least twenty stories tall, showed up and used the cannon to blast the entire city into ruins. Once she was done, Kuvira used the platinum domes from Zaofu to plate the whole thing in platinum."

"How many died?" Sado asked.

"A lot," Lin said. "Su was able to save most of the city with her metal bending, but a lot died. And now Su's in a coma."

"Is she expected to wake up?" Sado asked.

"We don't know," Korra said, Sado's hands curling into fists on the table, steaming.

"What else?" Sado asked.

"Kuvira's marching this way," Raiko said. "You severely crippled her army, and you destroyed most of her mecha-tanks, but now she has this one thing, this Colossus, that can reduce entire cities to rubble in seconds."

"I'll see what I can do," Sado said. "You need to start evacuating."

"We're working on it," Lin said. "Mako and Wu are in charge of it."

"Okay," Sado nodded. "What can you spare for troops to fight Kuvira?"

"As long as the Colossus is gone, I can give you everyone the United Forces has," Raiko said. "But that Colossus has to be gone first."

Sado reached back, resting a hand on his sword's hilt. "Let me worry about the Colossus. I'll take it down. Just be ready to fight Kuvira's forces. Whatever she has left shouldn't be much of a problem."

"She's still got a lot f highly trained troops," Korra said.

"Yes, but she hurt my family," Sado said. "I'm going to break her."

Korra slipped her hand into his and he squeezed it slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pissed," Sado said. "But yes. I'm fine. I know who I am now. And no one hurts my family and gets away with it."

He turned, walking out of the room, Korra following him quickly. The moment he was outside, he called for Meizha telepathically. After several moments of silence, he called again.

 _"I'm not leaving her,"_ Meizha responded finally.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Sado asked. _"What's going on?"_

 _"Her time is drawing near. She took your crisis harder than she would admit. It may have been too much."_

Sado's blood ran cold. He swallowed hard. That couldn't be. He couldn't have caused her death. He grit his teeth, clenching his fists.

"We need a bison," Sado said.

"What about Meizha?" Korra asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Sado said.

Just then, something above them roared and they looked up, seeing Druk flying down toward them. He landed and Zuko slid off of his back, face grave.

"Sado," Zuko said. "How are you?"

"I'm me," Sado said. "And Me is going to rip Kuvira's new toy apart. When you get done visiting Aunt Suyin, I need you to do me a favor. Take Aunt Lin to the South Pole and get Katara, then head to the swamp, Katara will know which. Toph's dying."

"She's what!?" Zuko and Korra gasped.

"Meizha just told me," Sado said.

"If you're going to face Kuvira, take Druk," Zuko said. "He's faster than a sky bison. And Sado, be careful. You're powerful, but you're not invincible."

"I'm aware," Sado said. "I'm going to use my sword to cut that machine into scrap, then I'm going to bury Kuvira in it."

Zuko nodded and Sado and Korra climbed onto Druk just as the rest of Team Avatar ran over, along with Opal, Kya, Kurik, and Iroh. Sado looked down at them in silence for a moment, trying to decide what to say.

"Kuvira is going to be at this city soon, no matter how much damage I do to the Colossus. Asami, find Varrick, and your father, and get them working together on a way to take the Colossus down if I fail. Iroh, Kya, Opal, Kurik, Kato, you're all leaving the city with Lin and Zuko, and probably Izumi. Toph is dying. You're going to be with her at the end."

"What abut you?" Iroh asked.

"I'll join you as soon as Kuvira's been dealt with," Sado said, then turned to the front. "Let's go Druk."

Druk took off, speeding away from the city. He was slower than Meizha, but still faster than a bison. However, within an hour of flying, they flew around a mountain only to find themselves greeted by the site of Kuvira's army. A dozen warships, a full platoon of Mecha Tanks, two platoons of ground troops, and the Colossus.

"She's still got that many, huh?" Sado growled, fists clenching again. "Korra, we're taking the Colossus down. Once we do, the rest should retreat."

Korra nodded just as the Colossus, which had a flat head just above its shoulders with a massive round window in the front bearing Kuvira's Earth Empire symbol and then more windows wrapping around the sides and back of the head, began to lift is right arm, a massive cannon-like barrel extending down the outside rotating to be over it as the Colossus's other hand gripped the cannon's arm, bracing and steadying it.

"Dodge it!" Sado shouted.

Druk darted upward just as a gigantic purple beam of energy flashed out of the cannon, Druk circling about a quarter of the way around it before the beam had passed. Sado glanced back, seeing an explosion far in the distance, hearing sirens and screams. She had hit Republic City, a full day's march away. Sad turned back to the front, drawing his sword, hand clenching it tightly.

"Korra, if I fight Kuvira, I'll be consumed by my anger," Sado said. "Can you handle her?"

"Leave her to me," Korra said. "I'll take her down."

Sado nodded and leapt off of Druk just as he pulled a ninety degree turn, flinging him to the Colossus. As he flew, pure white flames exploded along his sword's blade, roaring as loudly as a dragon. Sado roared in rage, landing on the Colossus's chest, driving his sword hilt deep into the armor, then ripped it in a circle, stabbing the chunk in the center, only to leap downward, taking flight as the Colossus's hand crashed into its chest where he had been. He grit his teeth, gripping his sword's handle with both hands, taking a long breath to calm himself, the flames coming out of his sword's blade and his feet calming to a normal color, no longer draining his strength enough to take him out of the fight in minutes, or hot enough to incinerate people instantly.

Sado curved around, flying toward the Colossus again, aiming for the uncovered hole again, only for the Colossus's hand to suddenly start venting steam as it swung downward, doubling in speed. He flipped, flames exploding out of his feet to move him, managing to soften the blow when it hit him, but both legs snapped all the same. He hurtled toward the ground, but a tornado caught him, and Druk flew under him, catching him. He sighed, looking back at the Colossus as it aimed at them.

"She's firing!" Sado shouted.

Drunk cut to the side and the blast shot past, drilling into the mountain they had passed before. A few seconds later, the entire mountain erupted, millions of tons of molten rock exploding into the air and beginning to fall around them, Druk struggling to avoid it, Korra trying to block it with air and firebending. However, before they could escape, metal splints began to flash past, several shredding Druk's wings. Druk roared in pain, spiraling downward and crashing hard, Sado and Korra being thrown off. Druk's wings both snapped in several places, rendering them useless, and Sado broke one of his legs even further as he hit. Korra slammed her head into the ground as she landed, being knocked unconscious instantly. Sado roared in pain, forcing himself into the air with flames, using his hands to fly, his sword embedded in the ground off to the side. Just then, Zaheer landed beside them, fresh burns on the side of his face, but his chains having been melted off a few links down.

"Not a good time, Zaheer," Sado snarled. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"And I'm in no condition to fight you, broken legs or not," Zaheer said. "I'm here to help. Kuvira represents everything I tried to destroy. Well, politically, at least."

"If you're here to help, take my sword and Korra back to Republic City, to Tenzin," Sado said. "Then turn yourself in."

"You're trusting me with a deadly weapon and your unconscious girlfriend?" Zaheer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sado turned, face completely emotionless yet eyes burning with pure hatred and rage, to the point that Zaheer recoiled, eyes widening with fear. Sado's flames bleached white. "Allow me to make this perfectly clear. If _any_ harm comes to Korra before I see her again, I will hold you personally responsible. And when I do, there will be _nowhere_ , no swamp, no barren wasteland, no crevice on this planet where I can't find you. I will torture you, burn you centimeter by centimeter, nerve ending by nerve ending, until you beg for death. I will make what remains of your life so horrible, that you will wish you were never born, that you were never a concept in your parents' minds, that _they_ were never even a concept in _their_ parents' minds. Do you understand me, Zaheer?"

His arm snapped out, a metal splint melting just short of his hand and splattering across the ground harmlessly.

"Perfectly," Zaheer nodded. "She won't be harmed."

Sado nodded and Zaheer picked up Korra, then Sado's sword, and turned, flying away rapidly. Sado turned, flames cooling to normal again as he reached out to Meizha, watching as Kuvira began to take aim at them again.

 _"We need you Meizha,"_ Sado said. _"Druk and I are about to die."_

Then, he shot into the air, Kuvira's cannon following, firing into the sky but missing. He flew down low, roaring and sending a jet of flames at Kuvira's forces, only for them to shield themselves, all shouting in fear and retreating from him. He flipped, launching a massive blue fireball at Kuvira's window. It hit and a moment later the superheated glass seemed to explode on its own. Sado grinned, flipping and exhaling a jet of pure white flames against the side of a warship as he was passing it, causing it to explode after a moment when the flames broke through the shell. Then, he turned, ramming headlong into a massive chunk of metal a one of the metalbenders from another airship had sent at him. He flipped hard, crashing down just a second before Druk plowed through a line of Mecha Tanks, curling protectively around Sado. He roared, sending a jet of flames shooting out and melting several Mecha Tanks into chunks of metal with a person trapped inside. However, more surrounded them, preparing to finish them.

"Goodbye Korra," Sado sighed, resting a hand on Druk's side. "I'm sorry I got you killed, Druk."

Druk rumbled, pressing his nuzzle into Sado's side, Sado smiling.

"Yeah," Sado smiled. "We _are_ family."

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. Instead, a new roar reached his ears, along with a wave of heat that was nearly painful, even for him. He opened his eyes, looking around at the pure white flames around them. He looked up as Meizha landed on Druk's back. He immediately flew himself haphazardly onto Meizha's back, still dizzy from being hit in the head. Then, Meizha too off, hovering and staring at the Colossus as the cannon began to glow. He roared just as the cannon fired. Then, something happened that Sado would have never dreamed. Meizha's feathers began to shine and a wave of golden flames flooded out of his mouth, crashing into the beam as though solid. Then, the two attacks erupted into a massive explosion that ripped the ground below them asunder, hurling Kuvira's forces away as Meizha turned, flying toward Republic City far faster than Druk had left it.

* * *

Leave a review. Sorry for the late review, but I got distracted by a bunch of other stuff. I'll try to finish this before being distracted again though.


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Last Line

Sado watched as Meizha's feathers flared with a brilliant golden light, his legs shining around the breaks before the light faded and his pain went with it. He carefully moved his legs, testing them only to find them both completely healed. He smiled, standing, and nodding to Korra, who smiled and nodded as well.

"Amazing Meizha," Sado smiled. "But...how?"

"Dragon Birds are...more powerful than other spirits," Meizha said. "We were created by Raava specifically to protect the light spirits. In order to do that, she made us powerful."

"I can see that," Sado nodded. "But, if that's true, how come you couldn't save Grandfather?"

"His wounds were too severe," Meizha said. "My power has limits."

Sado nodded and accepted his sword from Korra, glancing at Zaheer, who was chained in place by Phoenix Squad. "Don't let him go. No matter what."

The squad's leader nodded and Sado turned, climbing onto Naga behind Korra, Korra flicking the reins. They rode quickly to Future Industries' main building, a tower with a huge metal antenna sticking up off of the top of it. Asami and Varrick were in a workshop near the top of it, along with Asami's father and Team Avatar.

"You're back!" Asami smiled, greeting them both with a hug. "What happened?"

"The Colossus caught me off guard," Sado said. "It won't happen again. I can still deal with it, but I can't stop it from reaching the city."

"We've noticed," Asami said, staring at the port where Varrick's personal ship, along with most of the dock, had been blown up by the shot that had reached Republic City during Sado's fight with the Colossus. "How do we stop a weapon like that?"

"We'll just sabotage it from the inside," Sado said. "Once I finish opening that hole I had started, I'll be able to fuck shit up from the inside while Korra's dealing with Kuvira personally."

"Shouldn't you fight her?" Bolin asked. "You could just overpower anything she throws at you, right?"

"Not anything," Sado said. "She'll be surrounded by bendable metal, so she'll have the advantage. Plus, I'd lose control of my anger, and I'd either make a mistake that would cost me the fight, or I'd lose myself to anger and turn into my father."

"I thought you decided you weren't your father," Mako said.

"I'm not," Sado said. "But that _is_ a part of me. Everyone has darkness in them. My darkness just happens to match my father's. I can control it, so long as I can control my anger."

"You weren't like that before," Mako said. "I've seen you mad plenty of times."

Sado fell silent, his face darkening rapidly as memories swirled in his eyes. Korra slipped her hand into his, breaking him out of his thoughts, making him smile gratefully.

"A lot's happened recently," Korra said. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Alright," Asami nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"What are these?" Sado asked, staring at the two flying-machine-looking mecha suits the three geniuses in the room had been working on.

"They're our plan B for getting inside the suit without you," Asami said. "They can fly in any direction, even vertical takeoff. I originally designed them for construction purposes, but my dad's helping us turn the blow torch into a plasma cutter that can cut through titanium. We're planning to find a spot on the Colossus that we can't get swatted to cut into it."

"No need," I said. "I made a hole already. I just need to unblock it. Maybe expand it. However, these may be able to get us inside easier. Meizha's headed back to Toph, so we'd need something to fly us in. With Druk still down for the count, our other option would be to take a sky bison or airbenders."

"So we fly up with these and drop in?" Korra asked.

"Not all of us," Sado said. "After seeing how that thing fights, I need to revise the plan. Or, rather, I _had_ to. I'll distract her from the outside while you guys get inside. Korra will handle Kuvira in the Colossus's head. Mako and Bolin will try to find a way to take the Colossus down from the inside."

"What about me?" Kato asked.

"Shouldn't you be with Toph?" Sado asked.

"This is important too," Kato said. "Not all of my family is with Toph."

Sado sighed and nodded. "Once I open the hole, you'll head inside and try to find a way to disable the cannon. It's all steel inside, given that the plating was just the domes from Zaofu, so your sword should cut through pretty easily."

Kato nodded. "I can do that."

Sado nodded just as Kuvira's voice cut through the air, a full half day early.

"Attention Republic City, As of today, you are once again a part of the Earth Empire. As a show of good faith with your _completely unconditional_ surrender, you will hand over both the Avatar, and Sado Beifong by the end of the day. If you do not, I will do to you what I did to Zaofu and erase this city from the face of the planet."

Sado swore harshly, looking out the window where the Colossus was standing at the edge of the city. "How long until the suits are ready?"

"Finished," Hiroshi said, setting a wrench aside. "They need two people to fly them."

"I'll ride with my father," Asami said. "Each suit should be able to safely carry two people."

"I'll go with Asami," Mako said.

"Same," Bolin nodded.

"I'll go with Varrick," Kato said.

"I'll be the copilot," Zhu Li said.

"I'll head out now," Sado said, drawing his sword. "Let's finish this."

Just then, the door burst open and Raiko strode in with several United Forces soldiers.

"Get the fuck out Raiko," Sado growled. "We're going to deal with it now."

"I'm afraid not," Raiko said, raising a hand, all of the United Forces soldiers in the room preparing themselves to fight. "You tried once before and you failed. We can't risk that again."

Everyone looked to Sado in silence, Sado facing away from everyone, facing out the window, hand clenching his sword tightly.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sado asked. "I said...GET THE FUCK OUT! ! !" He spun, slashing upward and a wave of flame exploding off of the blade and exploding against Raiko, hurling him backward into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

The United Forces soldiers all stared in shock as flames began to roll off of Sado's blade and fists.

"Are you going to try to keep me from saving this city also?" Sado growled. "My grandmother is dying, and I don't intend to spend all day dealing with this bullshit when I'm supposed to be there for her."

The United Forces troops all raised their hands in surrender and Sado turned, exploding out of the window and streaking high into the air. The Colossus turned to engage him instantly, but he easily evaded the initial blast. He shot forward, streaking around a swipe from the Colossus's free hand before stabbing his sword into the circle he had drawn earlier. Then, he blasted off of the Colossus's chest, taking the circle of armor plating with him before flipping and flinging it through the shattered window at Kuvira. She dodged out of the way, the metal chunk smashing some machine or other behind her. Kuvira snarled in rage, beginning to swipe at him rapidly with both hands. As she did, the two mecha suits flew out of Future Industries just as a beam of Spirit Energy blasted into it at the base, exploding and obliterating the base of the building, along with the lower half of the building. The rest crashed down on the city and Sado grit his teeth. Part of him hoped the United Forces troops and Raiko had gotten out. Part of him hoped they hadn't. And part of him seriously doubted they had had enough time.

"I warned you Raiko!" Kuvira's voice shouted. "Now your city will burn!"

Suddenly, Kuvira swiped a wide arc with the city, the cannon firing a beam that tore across the city, exploding along the middle and obliterating dozens of blocks of the city. She fired again, at Sado this time, and when he dodged it, it slammed directly into the Pro Bending arena. Finally, Sado reached the Colossus again, driving his sword into its knee and flying upward, not doing much actual damage, but tearing the armor open anyway, drawing Kuvira's attention to make her swat at him. He avoided it just as Mako, Bolin, and Kato bailed from the mecha suits, all three using airbender glider suits to slow their descent enough to survive the jump, and Korra catching them all with a tornado and pulling them in anyway. Then, just as Sado avoided another swipe from Kuvira, sending a fireball at the control room to keep her attention, a gigantic tornado the side of the Colossus's torso caught the fireball and fuel that was in the tornado ignited, slamming a massive firestorm into the Colossus, making Kuvira retreat to the water. She moment the Colossus set one foot in the ocean, water exploded upward from it, encasing most of it in ice, trapping it. Sado looked around. All of the airbenders, including Opal, were on the buildings in front of the Colossus, having sent the tornado, and in the sea behind the Colossus, dozens of Southern and Northern Water Tribe ships were moving closer, Esca and Desna on one of the Northern ships and Kya, Tonraq, and Senna on one of the southern ones.

Sado smiled, looking to Kuvira only for her to scream in rage. Then, the cannon began to fire. The ice exploded off instantly, a tsunami of water flooding outward in all directions, capsizing almost all of the ships before Kuvira swiped her right arm upward, the Colossus's cannon arm doing the same. The beam tore through the city once again, missing the airbenders, but scattering them and the concussion knocking a few unconscious. Sado growled in rage, flying to the Colossus and slipping through the hole just before its other hand slammed into its chest, trying to stop him. He landed on a metal floor and looked around. Ladders and metal pathways wound through the Colossus rapidly, but it was a maze, like being at the center of an anthill and trying to find your way out. After a moment, Kato dove out of one path, his sword streaking after him, tip first, and embedded itself in the wall. Sado strode past Kato instantly, ducking under the metal bender's first shot before blasting him, launching him backward. He bounced off the wall and crumpled to the ground and Sado sighed, glancing at Kato, who nodded.

"Thanks." Kato retrieved his sword from the wall. "Forgot my sword was bendable for a bit there."

Sado snorted and nodded. "So did I. Let's go."

They both sheathed their swords and jogged down the hallway, Kato taking the lead and guiding Sad through a maze of bends, turns, and forks, going up and down ladders repeatedly, but travelling in a generally upward direction. Finally, they stopped as they reached a massive open section where enormous glass cylinders with chunks of spirit vine were connected to one another in a pair of enormous chains, one of them resting in the barrel of what had to be the cannon. Sado looked around. They were about halfway down the Colossus's right bicep, and the spirit vines hung down the arm a long ways, past what Sado could count.

"That's a lot of explosives," Sado mused. "You think if we dropped them it'd be enough to set them off?"

"Maybe," Kato said. "Maybe if we break the glass on one on the way down?"

Sado nodded and they drew their swords, moving to one of the two chains each, then nodding. As one, they slashed the chains, Sado taking care to break the glass on one, then both fled upward and in. Just as they managed to get out of the arm, Sado grabbed Kato and dove into a maintenance hatch. A second later, a bright purple explosion flashed past above them and the metal around them lurched and trembled as the Colossus's arm exploded. Sado grunted, quickly pulling himself back out of the maintenance hatch, then pulled Kato out. The Colossus's shoulder where they had just come from was gone not ten feet away, the hole jagged and glowing red. Kato sighed.

"That was close."

"Too close," Sado nodded. "Sorry about this."

"What?" Kato asked, less than a second before Sado hurled him out through the open shoulder. Kato shouted in surprise before taking off, heading away from the Colossus as Sado turned, running deeper in.

He headed back the way he thought he and Kato had come in, but after a few minutes, he reached a huge room filled with gears, pistons, pipes, and catwalks. He stopped, seeing a metalbenders walking past with a blueprint. He quickly knocked the man out and took the plans, scanning it. He was in the main junction for all controls. It was somewhere in the abdomen and the wall to his right, if he was reading the plans right, should be about three feet of titanium before he'd reach the outside. He took off, flying over to the wall and cutting a huge circle in it, finding that he had, indeed, found an exit. Then, he turned, grinning as flames raced along his sword again. Then, he took off, slashing anything and everything he could reach, dropping catwalks in between gears, cutting gears in half, severing pistons, breaking pipes. He dropped one pipe in between one set of gears and it bent as it jammed them, getting pinned between another set and jammed them too. Finally, Sado paused, hearing a metal shrieking and grinding all around him, the whole room trembling. He turned, flying out through the hole and turned to look, seeing the Colossus had fallen immobile. He grinned just as a hatch opened in the control center and Korra burst out, attacking Kuvira rapidly. Kuvira was caught off guard for a moment, but as Sado had suspected, had an immediate advantage being surrounded by so much bendable metal. And since Kuvira had realized that her Colossus was hopelessly crippled and now missing its main weapon, she had no qualms about ripping her control center asunder to fight Korra.

Within a few seconds, Korra was pinned to the roof and Kuvira had a lance formed from a control console hovering over her shoulder. Before she could kill Korra, Sado landed behind her, both fists crashing into her back and delivering a point blank fire blast, launching Kuvira across the room into a control console. He hurled her lance out of the window behind him, but just as he was about to attack Kuvira again, the floor below his feet began to grow hot. He looked down, seeing it was starting to glow and bubble. He looked up at Kuvira just as she wrapped the metal from the console around herself like a safety restraint.

"Good riddance," she grinned.

Then, the Colossus's torso exploded in a massive purple sphere of energy, Sado's world fleeing into an existence of pain as he pinwheeled high into the air. As he began to fall, a tornado caught him, lowering him onto something solid but softer than the ground. he blinked the white out of his vision and sat up, looking around, dazed, finding himself on a sky bison. Tenzin, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo, and Kato were also on the bison, Tenzin steering.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked, looking back at him.

"Great," Sado growled, pushing himself to his feet and looking over the side of the saddle.

The explosion had leveled several blocks, and the legs had been blasted apart and sent crashing through even more of it, while the cannon and control center had both ended up inside the Spirit Wild.

"We need to get to Korra," Sado said.

"Not yet," Jinora said. "We have to deal with Kuvira's army first."

"No we don't," Sado said. "They know what I can do. They aren't that stupid, or that loyal."

He jumped off Oogi's back, taking flight and turning his flames blue.

"HEEEYYY! ! !" Sado shouted, all of Kuvira's forces looking up at him. "LEAVE NOW OR I KILL YOU ALL, JUST LIKE AT ZAOFU! ! !"

For a moment, there was silence. Then, there was a mixed reaction. Nearly half of the forces fled, apparently deciding to survive. The other half began to attack Sad with chunks of metal and stone rapidly. Sado growled in rage, and was about to attack when a massive beam of purple energy suddenly tore along the ground, swinging around and blasting through nearly half of Kuvira's forces, sending the rest into a completely reasonable panic, before swinging into the air, Sado barely avoiding it, and blasting through three of Kuvira's airships. Then, the beam swung back down, tearing through what little remained of the city before suddenly stopping, scattering as though hitting something.

"Korra!" Sado realized, streaking toward the impact point.

However, before he could get even close, a metal cable wrapped around him, yanking him back and onto a Republic City Police airship less than a second before the impact point exploded. Sado shouted in fear, and anger, and dismay as he watched a massive sphere of energy suddenly appear in the center of the city, three condensation rings appearing over it as it began to expand rapidly. Then, it stopped and everything began to be pulled back inward from the negative pressure. Then, it changed. The energy and the dust began to spiral, compressing into a single point about the side of a satomobile. Finally, the spot turned green and a beam shot skyward, forming a new spirit portal. The portal cleared the clouds above them, and Sado shoved off whichever officer was still holding him, hurling himself out f the airship and flying down to the massive, vine-lined crater the explosion had left.

As soon as Sado's feet touched the ground in the crater, he sprinted for the portal. His breathing was in ragged gasps, and he could feel the tears flooding down his face, both from fear, grief, and pain. His chest burned from lack of oxygen, and felt like he was repeatedly being stabbed with white-hot knives every time his heart beat. But he couldn't stop. he couldn't think. He had to find her. Just as he neared the portal, his foot caught on a root and he fell, landing hard and falling still, body began to shake. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't. She was everything he had. He couldn't lose her.

He pushed himself up slowly, staring at the portal as several people, he wasn't really sure who, knelt around him, trying to speak to him, though their words could have been gibberish for as much as his brain understood them. Suddenly, a spot of light appeared at the base of the beam. Sado's eyes widened just as Korra stepped out of it, Kuvira following a moment later. Sado all but charged Korra, tackling her in a hug so hard she nearly fell through the portal again, though she hugged him back just as tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," Sado murmured.

"Never," Korra whispered, tightening her hold on him.

"Kuvira!" Tenzin's voice said. "Surrender or-"

"I surrender," Kuvira interrupted. "The Avatar chose to spare me, and also saved my life from that laser. To repay my debt, I will entrust the future to her."

Tenzin watched her for a moment before nodding. "Come with me. We'll sort out what to do with you after you order your army to stand down."

She nodded and followed him away as the others stood in silence, unsure what to do. Finally, Sad pulled back, drying his face and standing, helping Korra up, keeping his hand in hers.

"This portal's going to pose a challenge," Korra said. "But that's for another day. We need to get to Toph."

Sado nodded, standing just as three sky bison landed around them, Pema sitting on one of them, holding the reigns, Kato on another, and Jinora on the last.

"Everybody get on," Pema said, face serious. "We need to hurry."

They all nodded and climbed on instantly, picking up the others in their strange family on the way, Tenzin promising to catch up. Then, they took off for the Swamp.

* * *

Leave a review.


	63. Chapter 63

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Saying Goodbye

Sado was conflicted. More so than he had ever been. On the one hand, they had beaten Kuvira, Republic City, while destroyed, was safe, and Suyin had woken up. One the other, their entire family was gathered around Toph's bed, waiting for the inevitable. She clearly didn't have long. She was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. And she coughed every few seconds, though it seemed to take more and more strength to every time.

"Lin...Su...I'm so...proud of you both," Toph smiled, the sisters each holding one of her hands. "You both...did so well...for yourselves. I'm sorry...I wasn't...as good a mother...as you wanted."

"You were exactly what we needed," Lin said. "We only turned out as good as we did because of you, Mom."

"We're sorry we weren't better children," Su said.

Toph smiled and shook her head. "You two were my...pride and joy. Always. I may not have...been around...but...I was always...watching. I wish your brother hadn't..."

"That wasn't your fault," Lin said. "Bad things happen. Some people can't be helped."

Toph nodded and turned too Sado. "Sado. I'm proudest of you. You've become so strong."

"I almost lost myself," Sado said.

"But you found your way," Toph smiled. "You confronted your darkness, and you chose the light. Your grandfather would be s proud of you. And I am so proud of you." She stopped, coughing hard, blood running down the corner of her mouth, Katara wiping it away. "Don't ever give up. On the world, on the family, or on yourself. Be true to yourself, and don't let anyone tell you who you are."

"I won't," I said.

She looked to Korra. "Look after my grandson. He has a habit of finding trouble."

Korra smiled. "I will. Always."

Toph smiled and nodded, looking around. "This family...I'm so happy I could be a part of it. Take care of each other. Whatever happens, support each other."

They all nodded as Toph began to cough again.

"Oh, and Sado, Korra, no rush on those great grandchildren," Toph says, Korra and Sado both blushing slightly but smiling. "I'll be watching over you all." She coughed yet again before sighing tiredly, laying motionless for a moment before tears began to form in her eyes and she smiled. "Sado. I can see you. I can really see. I've missed you Sado. I've...missed..."

Her smile faded slightly and she fell still. Korra began to cry instantly, turning into Sado as Opal began to cry into Bolin's chest. Sado held his own tears back, gently stroking Korra's back. Others in the family were crying as well, but Sado's brain couldn't pay enough attention to who. He was too busy comforting Korra. And hurting. His chest felt hollow, as though a piece of him were missing. After a while, everyone began to file out, all going their separate ways to grieve in private. Korra, Sado, Lin, and Suyin remained, as did Meizha, who was curled up beside the bed.

"We should bury her," Lin said.

"Tomorrow," Sado said. "Let everyone have some time first. She's...she's not going anywhere."

The others remained silent. Finally, Sado stood, leaving the room with Korra and heading to the tree at the center of the Swamp. Once they were there, Sado finally allowed himself to break, beginning to sob, Korra beginning to comfort him this time, though also still crying. They stayed there for hours, both holding each other as they grieved. Finally, they returned to Toph's house for the night, as did everyone else, though no one slept for long, if at all. The next day, as the sun was rising, they took Toph to the center of the Swamp and Lin and Suyin dug out a grave underneath the central tree, Sado carrying Toph down into it, since it was a tunnel that ended in a cavern. Inside, Suyin and Lin formed a pedestal, and Sado lay Toph's body on it, then stepped back, allowing Lin and Suyin to form a coffin around it. The family gathered around, all taking turns saying their last goodbyes before they left the new tomb and Lin and Suyin sealed it. Just as they finished, the ground began to tremble, and roots and vines suddenly snaked across the ground, twisting and weaving together over the entrance, as though the swamp itself were trying to protect her. After a few moments, it was done, and the entrance had been blocked by the Swamp.

"How?" Sado asked.

 _"I asked the spirits of the Swamp,"_ Meizha said. _"They will protect her for as long as this Swamp remains."_

Sado nodded and looked around at everyone. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing, because they all turned and left the tree, returning to Toph's home once again, this time to pile onto the sky bison that were present and leave, Sado and Korra staying behind with Meizha.

"What will you do?" Sado asked.

"I will go with you," Meizha said. "It was her last request of me. I will protect the two of you as I protected your grandfather and Toph."

Sado nodded and climbed onto Meizha, Korra climbing up behind him. Then, Meizha took off, heading back toward what little remained of Republic City.

* * *

Leave a review.


	64. Chapter 64

I do not own any of the original Legend of Korra characters.

* * *

Over

Sado remained silent as he watched the wedding, barely really seeing anything. It had only been about three days since Toph's death, and he still barely spoke to anyone, even Korra. He knew he was worrying everyone. He was only this closed off when he was truly struggling. he watched as Bolin pronounced Varrick and Zhu Li man and wife, Zhu Li dipping Varrick instantly and kissing him. He had to smile at that. Finally, the ceremony was over and Sado made his way to a balcony in the Air Temple, watching the sunset as everyone else was enjoying the reception.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, stepping up beside him, watching him worriedly.

"I...I think so," Sado said. "I just...It's been a rough few days."

"I know what you mean," Korra said. "At least we can take a vacation now."

"Yeah," Sado said. "I suppose that's true."

Korra wrapped her arms around him, and he leaned into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"You know I'll always be here for you, don't you?" Korra asked.

"I know," Sado said. "You believed in me when no one else would. When I couldn't believe in myself."

"And I always will," Korra said.

Sado sighed, pulling back and kissing her. She kissed him back for several moments until his hand slid down her arm to her own, placing something in it. She pulled back, looking down at it and gasped, eyes widening and tears forming.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to make," Sado said. "I wanted it to be perfect, but I couldn't figure out what to make it."

Korra stared at the necklace in her hand. It had the usual blue cloth strip for the necklace itself, and the pendant was carved into the shape of Raava with the symbol for firebending inside, and the spiral at the center of that symbol replaced by the symbol for waterbending.

"It's beautiful!" Korra breathed. "But...wait...this is..."

"Will you marry me?" Sado asked, Korra staring up at him, wide-eyed.

"Yes!" Korra practically cheered, kissing him. "Of course I will!"

Sado smiled, kissing her again before taking the necklace and stepping around behind her, connecting it behind her neck. She reached a hand up to it, resting her fingers on it before turning around and kissing him again. They remained there for a long while before Sado finally pulled away, smiling.

"Come on," Sado said. "We should get back. I hope there's some food left."

Korra smiled, slipping her hand into his and lacing their fingers together. "I'm sure we can find something."

Sado smiled and nodded, walking back to the party with her. Then, within five seconds, they were mobbed by everyone else upn someone seeing her necklace.

THE END

* * *

Leave a review. Sorry for the last couple chapters being short, but I wanted them to be their own chapters. Anyway, tell me what you thought.


End file.
